Leyendo- Son goku, El jefe del clan Wukong
by SenpaiFics
Summary: Los personajes del DXDVerse serán teletransportados a una habitación muy grande, plana y espaciosa, donde encontrarán un libro titulado; Son goku, Jefe del clan Wukong
1. Chapter 1

"Leyendo Son goku, El jefe del clan Wukong"

"Nota: Me tomé la libertad de hacer este fanfictión porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, será muy semejante a otro fanfic llamado "Leyendo, El sol de 10 colas" pero, Obvia mente para los que ya lo hayan visto, aquí Será con goku y también con un personaje muy especial para mi, Mi propio OC tendrá participación en esta aventura, por lo que Habrá mucha más extensidad en la narración e historia que la Original, por lo espero les sea de agrado al verdadero dueño del fanfictión

"Nota adiciónal: El OC que va a aparecer es mío personal, Es "Senpai" El protagonista de mi Fanfictión inconcluso llamado "Sozo - Omni king" Y si, Es un shota, ya lo verán quizás les interese y sea interesante, El saldrá en partes interesantes de la historia por lo que me voy a centrar más en la narración de Goku pero descuíden, Mi querido shota Peli plateado si va a salir y habrá reacciones por parte de nuestros queridos amigos del DXD

"Con su permiso, empiezo el fanfictión

PD: Como es obvio, respetando las decisiones del verdadero dueño del fanfictión, Sairaorg se ve un Badass, tendrá protagonismo, volverán las viejas técnicas de Dragón Ball

"Cabe recalcar que no soy dueño se ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, asi que empecemos

"PD: Usaré a Gokú saga Freezer. Ya saben que desde ese tiempo hasta el inicio de la saga androides

"Capítulo 1: "La llegada a un nuevo mundo"

"...Qu" fue todo lo que Michael el líder actual del cielo alcanzó a decir, Michael estaba mirando a su alrededor bastante sorprendido, ahora mismo el estaba dentro del lo que parecía ser una enorme habitación que era bastante plana y sencilla incluso le faltaba el techo, se podía ver un enorme y hermoso cielo estrellado ademas de la estrellas se podían ver otras maravillas del universo. Pero lo más sorprendente eran todas las personas que estaban junto con Michael en ese momento, Gabriel y otros Seraph, estaba el grupo Gremory y Sitri junto con su dignidad, estaban los Maou actuales junto con varios otras Devils, estaban algunos ángeles caídos que Michael reconocía, había también varios grupos de Khaos Brigade como la faccion de los héroes, también estaba Odín El padre de todo, incluso estaba Ophis, en fin había bastante gente ahora mismo con el

"Oniisama!" Gabriel grito corriendo hacia el

"Gabriel, que estaba sucediendo?" Preguntó el Seraph preocupado, Pero antes que la Hermosa seraph respondiese, Sona sitri se anticipa en la respuesta

"No lo sabemos Michael-sama, parece ser que todos fuimos teletrasportados aquí..." Sona le contesto seriamente al Seraph en nombre de todos

"Al parecer alguien es lo suma mente poderoso como para hacer tal hazaña, se requiere una gran cantidad de poder mágico para lograrlo" Decía y a su vez meditaba en voz pensante el padre de todo Odín, reciendo varias atenciones por esa afirmación

"Así es... Solo me pregunto quien podría ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para transportarnos aquí? Y mantenernos aquí" Dijo y Secundó Azazel, aunque estaba calmado, Azazel estaba bastante preocupado en sus labios se formo una sonrisa nerviosa

Inmediatamente todos los ojos se posaron sobre Ophis, al ser la cosa mas fuerte que había en la habitación todos asumieron que esto era obra suya

"Yo no lo hice" se fue la respuesta sin vida de la Lolo gótica, ahora mismo Ophis se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de su hermana o mejor dicho otro yo llamado Lilith "munya~ munya~" Lilith soltó acercándose mas a su hermana./p

Ahora si todos se pusieron más tensos, si Ophis no había sido entonces quien lo había hecho./p  
p class="MsoNormal

Derrepente y sin ningún aviso un libro se materializó frente a Sirzches, los rápidos reflejos de uno de los Devils más poderosos que ha existido lo atrapo sin ningún problema. Todos los demás lo miraban expectantes y todos los ojos seguían los movimientos de ese libro. "Son goku, El jefe del Clan Wukong...?" Sirzches er leyó el título del libro en su manos en voz alta ante la intriga de todos los presentes./p

"Oniisama que.." Rias pregunto sin saber que pensar, A su lado Issei también tenía una ceja levantada./p

Sirzches abrió el libro y comenzó a leer

||-"¡Estúpido!"

Todo el mundo quedó asombrado por las primeras palabras que el Maou expresaba por estar siguiendo las lineas de aquel parrafo con forma de narración

||Exclamó un Gokú en SSJ, lanzando una gran Viga de energía hacia Freezer que fue "Desintegrado". Gokú a toda velocidad, se dirigió hacia la nave de Freezer y logró rescatar la nave que vino a Namek, en esa nave no podía ir ya que le quedaba energía para volver a entrenar, lo convirtió en capsula y voló a lo lejos llegando a la nave de Freezer, entró y llegó a la parte principal apretando todos los botones posibles para hacer funcionar la nave, pero fue en vano, entonces el saiyajin en su desesperación, exclamó

||-"No, ¡Maldición!"- y explotó el planeta Namek junto con los tres soles alrededor que iluminaban el planeta

Cada uno estaba algo intrigado por lo que aquellas palabras estaban contenídas en aquel libro, Parecía que alguien estaba luchando contra otro ser y además todo era muy confuso, Demasiado para comprender al inicio, A su vez que no evitaban asombrarse porque Aquella persona quedó atrapada en la explosión de lo que parecía ser un Planeta muy grande si tenía tres soles a sus alrededores, algo dificil de creer

||Gokú resistió la explosión del planeta Namek, ¿Cuál era el problema?, es cuánto tiempo aguantará estar en el vacío del espacio exterior sin respirar, todavía en su estado de SSJ, trató de aguantar la respiración pero al pasar el rato, su conciencia empezó a nublarse y sus pulmones a apretarse, en su mente se decía "¿voy a morir, solo?", cuando estuvo a punto de ceder a la muerte por falta de respiración, sintió que lo estaban jalando hacía a un lado y cayó inconsciente volviendo a su forma base

"Hmm, Y pensar que alguien puede aguantar un tiempo en el espacio sin respirar, No puedo evitar mi curiosidad en esa Historia" Respondía Adjuka Astaroth con una mirada de leve asombro por lo que estaba escuchando, Todos estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras por lo que continuaron prestando atención a la lectura

||Gokú despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos, todavía magullado por la pelea con Freezer, se puso de pie a duras penas, miró a su alrededor, el lugar solamente era blanco, no estaba en ningún planeta, el saiyajin en su mente dijo "Vaya, al parecer no he muerto todavía", entonces solo sonrió de forma cansada, hasta que…

||-"Por fin despertaste"- el saiyajin volteó hacia la voz, es un tipo de la misma contextura que Gokú, pero tenía algunas similitudes con él, ese ser tenía cabello tipo castaño brillante con patillas a lo Logan de Xmen, ojos dorados, cara de mono Humanoide con nariz humana, una corona con una pluma larga en el medio, Hombrera tallado en forma de dragón dorado en el lado derecho, torso desnudo, pantalones ancho y botas, su báculo típico que lleva siempre en su mano, el saiyajin lo miró y dijo

||-"¿Quién eres tú y dónde estoy?"- a lo que el ser respondió

||-"Soy Sun Wukong, el gran sabio, bueno estás en un vacío dimensional que conecta dos mundos a causa de la explosión del planeta donde te recogí"

"¡I-increíble, Sun Wukong!, El gran sabio aparece en esta Historia, No me lo esperé nunca" Dice muy sorprendido el Satan carmesí mientras que los demás escuchaban impresionados

"Wuau esto está poniendose cada vez más interesante~" Dice una hermosa y juguetona Maou femenina conocida por todos, Serafall leviathan

"Onee-sama por favor, Comportese" Reprende leve mente Sona sitri con una mirada calmada pero a la vez leve mente endurecida por los infantiles comentarios de su hermana mayor

"Moou~ So-tan que mala, ¿A poco no es impresionante?" Dice la maou de forma infantil mientras que le ponía ojos de cachorrito ante la mirada de su hermana menor la cual se sonrojaba un poco de vergüenza

"Antes que eso se volviese una de las típicas discusiones El demonio peli rojo Maou continúa leyendo

||El saiyajin iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el gran sabio y dijo

||-"No es necesario que digas tu nombre, eres Son Gokú, un saiyajin, vi tus recuerdos"- el saiyajin se tranquilizó ya que no tenía que decir su nombre, total no ve malas intenciones de ese hombre, él dijo

"¡S-se llama Son goku, como el Gran sabio…!" Son las palabras que suelta Bikou mientras que los demás lo miraban a el igual de sorprendidos, Y la razón es porque Bikou era decendiente del gran sabio mono

"¿Un saiyajin?, Uhmm, ¿Es una clase de raza?" Comentó casual mente Lord Phenex mientras Riser phenex que escuchaba cerca de su Padre levantó una ceja con curiosidad

"Estoy sintiendo una extraña emoción y atención por seguir escuchando esa historia, Presiento que esto nos dejará con muchas espectativas" Son las palabras de un Despierto Falbium el cual había prestado atención a la lectura, pero ahora parece que dicha lectura captó su atención completa mente

"No creo que sea tan impresionante eso, Digo, entiendo que se llame igual a una deidad pero no veo lo especial de eso" Responde un despreocupado Issei Hyodo mientras sonreía como un tonto

"No digas las cosas a la ligera Sekiryuutei, Es un gran Honor portar el nombre de una deidad, Recuérdalo eso" Responde Cao cao con un semblante molesto por las idioteces que dice el Sekiryuutei

Los demonios jóvenes miraban con cautela al portador de la True longinus o mejor conocida como la Lanza del destino, Los demonios mayores se sienten un poco molestos por las palabras del Sekiryuutei y sabían que Cao cao tenía razón en esas palabras, Grayfia lucifuge le da señas a su esposo para que continúe y se evite un mal innecesario

||-"Ya veo, pero, ¿Por qué me salvaste?"- El rey mono sonrió y dijo

||-"Bueno, por lo que vi en tus recuerdos, tus batallas cruentas, las más intensas que he visto en mi existencia, aun así mantienes ese corazón puro y esa inocencia a pesar de todo"- el rey mono pausó un poco, Gokú queda escuchando atentamente, el gran sabio continuó y dijo

||-"A causa de eso quiero proponerte algo"- a lo que el saiyajin pregunta

"||-"¿Cuál es su propuesta, Señor Wukong?"- El rey mono respondió

||-"Quiero que seas el jefe de mi clan, Gokú"- El saiyajin lo pensó un poco, tenía dudas en cuanto a esa propuesta, quería saber más y dijo

||-"¿Y qué gano con eso?"- a lo que Sun Wukong respondió

||-"Mis habilidades, los beneficios, herencias y mi sabiduría"- Gokú lo pensó y dijo

"J-jefe del clan, Estoy sin palabras…" Dice nueva mente Bikou ante lo que escuchaba por parte del satan carmesí, El lector peli rojo mismo también estaba algo sorprendido por lo que leía y dictaba, Y varios presentes ahora sí que prestaban toda su atención a dicho Maou y su lectura por lo que sigue leyendo

||-"Si acepto tu propuesta, ¿Qué debo hacer a cambio de eso?"- a lo que el rey mono respondió

||-"Deberás detener una amenaza en mi mundo y evitar muertes innecesarias"- Gokú al ver la seriedad de ese ser que lo salvó de una muerte inevitable, tenía su cuerpo aquí y todavía estaba adolorido por la batalla con Freezer y la explosión de Namek, recordó la promesa de proteger la Tierra, la muerte de su amigo Krillin, y su rabia cuando Milk lo echó por querer ir a Namek a por Gohan, Milk pensó que no era necesario que fuera su esposo, que con Bulma, Gohan y Krillin eran suficiente para ir a buscar esas esferas y volverían sano y salvo, que Gokpu dejara de entrenar para ser padre de familia, pero Gokú siendo Gokú, fue igual a Namek causando que Milk ahora ex esposa, se enojara con él y lo echara de su casa por "Vago"

"Que ruin es esa mujer, Echarlo de su Hogar por el hecho de ir a suplir a su hijo el cual estaba arriesgando su vida en otro lugar" Dice Himejima akeno mientras sentía indignación por esa mujer

"Que tristeza siento por esa mujer… Entiendo que desee que ese tal Son goku sea padre de familia, pero no comprendió los motivos por el cual el tomó esa decisión tan precipitada, ¿Es que en ese momento no pensó en la seguridad de su hijo?" Responde y termine de preguntar a lo ultimo para si misma la bellísima seraph Gabriel al sentir empatía por el hombre de la historia

Las mujeres también comprendían el mismo sentir de la Himejima y la Seraph, Si sus esposos hiciesen lo mismo ellas lo comprendieran al instante y no tuvieran esa actitud tan deprimente

||Entonces Gokú tomó una decisión y dijo

||-"Acepto, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer, Señor Wukong?"- El saiyajin sabía que iba a ir a otro mundo, otra dimensión, pero ¿qué opción tenía?, el rey mono dijo

||-"Para poder ir a mi mundo, mi alma tendrá que ser uno contigo, pero yo dejaré de existir y mis recuerdos y habilidades estarán en tu conciencia, solo haz lo que te gusta hacer, superar tus límites, tienes un potencial tan alto, que tu poder actual es más que suficiente de proteger mi mundo"- Gokú asintió y dijo

||-"¿Algo más que debo hacer?"- el rey mono lo pensó y dijo

"||-"Bueno, cuando llegues al reino del oeste, ve por mi descendiente llamado Bikou y entrenalo, recuerdas que salvaste una nave Escencial para entrenar"- Gokú asintió, iba a decir algo y pero el rey mono lo interrumpió y dijo

"E-entrenar…me… No me lo creo, En serio no me lo creo" Y es que Bikou no podía evitar el asombro tan increíble porque Al parecer en esa historia el también sale y alguien lo iba a entrenar por petición del gran sabio

"Guao Bikou, Esto está cada vez más interesante, ¿No lo crees?" Dice vali con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras subía su mano derecha y ponerla en el hombro izquierdo del susodicho, el cual no dejaba la cara de asombro

"Por lo visto tendrás protagonismo en esa historia, Quiero saber más" Dice un calmado Arthur mientras le sonreía de reojo encontrando algo gracioso la reacción de su compañero

"Nyahaha tienes una cara gracioso Bikou-chan" Dice divertida Kuroka mientras su colita se movía leve mente

"Eso es escuchado por los demás que también sentían algo de sorpresa, Interna mente deseaban que ellos también saliesen en esa historia, No deseaban quedarse fuera, Sirzches continúa leyendo

||-"Antes de ser uno contigo, Gokú, Quisiera que Una persona especial valle contigo, Aunque es alguien peculiar, Pude recibir su permiso para que te acompañe, digamos que le pareció divertido una aventura, A su vez quiero que tengas varios discípulos más aparte de Bikou y tienes tres años para decidir una vez terminado todo esto"

"¿Una persona especial?" Pregunta Grayfia con un semblante curioso mientras miraba con atención a su Esposo Peli rojo

"¿Es alguien peculiar?, Me pregunto porqué" Dice curiosa mente Hyodo issei mientras algunos tenían esa pregunta

"Por lo visto, dijo que recibió su permiso, quizás es algún superior" Dice Yuuto kiba mientras varios lo miraban encontrando lógico su deducción

"Onii sama no nos dejes con las dudas sigueee~" Rias gremory se mostraba impaciente, Sus padres y los Señores sitris miraban con una gota en la cabeza a la heredera del clan gremory mientras Sona Sitri se palmeaba la frente ante la actitud infantil de su amiga de la infancia

"¿Qué es?"- preguntó el saiyajin a lo que el gran sabio dijo

(Aquí es la entrada de mi OC, Pongan una música que a ustedes les fascine, Que de escucharla se le erizen los bellos de la piel, Que sea épica y que inspire bastante emoción al leer)

|| -"Puede aparecer cuando guste, Lord… Senpai"- Dice el gran Sabio mono causando la intriga de goku sin saber a lo que se refería, De pronto, La dimensión donde estaba empieza a Iluminarse de una Luz blanquecina resplandeciente Causando la sorpresa del Saiyajin, mientras que el sabio mono sonreía muy gustoso y complacido por que aquel "Lord" aceptó su petición

"Q-que sucede, porque en la historia de esa dimensión tiene esa anomalía" Responde una intrigada Rias gremory mientras Akeno, Koneko y las demás mujeres también tenían esa intriga, Al igual que los varones, Jovenes y mayores tenían esa curiosidad, Sirzches esta sintiendo una emoción inexplicable en su corazón porque parecía como si el mismo libro tuviese un extraño poder emocional que vinculaba los sentimientos de aquella historia narrada, Todos los demás tenían sensaciones muy parecidas y mixtas como al lector peli rojo conforme escuchaban las palabras del satán carmesí mientras leía dicho libro

"A su vez sin que nadie comprendiese, El mismo libro comenzó a Iluminarse de un color Blanco mezclado con dorado para empezar a reflejar Una luz más intensa y, como si todos y cada uno empezaban a ver las visiones que el lector peli rojo dictaba, muy visible las palabras del Satan carmesí, Seguidos por la historia y Gracias a la imaginación con la cual el Super demonio peli rojo redactaba aquellas palabras narrativas comenzaba a formarse las visiones de la lectura con tanta claridad, Es como si ellos estuvieran dentro del libro y todo lo que el peli rojo hablase lo miraban en claras visiones, Como si fuese una película fictícia ante la vista maravillada de todos, por lo que miraban todos al frente aquel evento como si estuviesen ahí mismo y escuchan atenta mente las palabras del peli rojo

||Aquella luz resplandeciendo con tanta ferocidad parecía que a simple vista parecía derretir los ojos de quien estuviese observando, La cantidad de luz y poder que irradeaba tan solo esa manifestación podía dejar en claro que, lo que estaba a punto de aparecer era alguien imponente, Una deidad, alguien que está a un nivel tan grande que la misma palabra quedaría tan corta y seca ante la magestuosidad con la cual aquella Luz iluminaba toda la dimensión

"¡P-pero que…!" Intenta decir Serafal leviathan mientras sentía como un aquella luz incandeceaba sus ojos obligando que se los tapara con las manos al igual que a todos los presentes por los inminentes acontecimientos

"E-ese libro… al parecer tiene un extraño poder de visión compartida" Dice como puede Grayfia mientras que tenía su vista apartada para evitar el aturdimiento visual

"Es increíble que alguien en otra dimensión tenga semejante presencia" Dice Odín, el padre de todo de la dimensión DXD mientras trataba de mantener la vista dificultosa mente para poder mirar todo lo que estaba aconteciendo con tanta atención

"¡Ahhh mis ojos, no puedo ver!" Dicen Hyodo Issei y saji mientras tapaban sus dos ojos con sus manos en un gesto de aturdimiento visual

"P-parece que Sirzches es el unico que no es afectado por ser quien está narrando" Dice Venelana gremory con su vista igual de apartada mientras abrazaba a su esposo Zeoticus gremory y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de el, tratando difícil mente de calmar el ardor de sus ojos por la visión del libro

Sirzches gremory estaba en este momento en la concentración absoluta, la emoción y la adrenalina que la historia, la narración y la redacción histórica que dicho libro le revelaba a el y a sus presentes, por lo que continuaba hablando

||El sabio mono y son goku debían cerrar sus ojos debido a la incandescente resplandecencia de dicha presencia, El sabio Wukong sabía lo que se empezaba a manifestar y aún así su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar suave mente por la presión de dicha presencia, No por miedo si no por Absoluto respeto y devoción, Son goku estaba tan abrumado por tanta cantidad de poder en tan solo una aparición presencial, porque eso era lo que se sentía, Una presencia poderosa no… poderosa se queda corto, Sea lo que sea comenzaba a dislumbrarse en el centro de aquella luz resplandeciente de color blanquecina Con forma de silueta, empezaba a tomar forma, Una forma humana por su disluminación

Y por como empezaba a manifestarse aquella entidad, la irradiación de luz disminuía gradual mente pero de forma rápida para que todos comenzaran a ver lo que seguía, La luz seguia resplandeciendo pero ya no ardía en los ojos y permitía la vista, Así que varios se frotaban los ojos

"Uff, valla manera de hacer una entrada" Dice vali lucifer con la mirada recuperada mientras miraba a su equipo para ver si estaban bien

"Ni que lo digas Vali, Eso si me dejó con dolor en mis bellos ojitos" Dice una Kuroka mientras se cruzaba de brazos por debajo de sus pechos resaltandolos ante la vista de vali el cual rueda los ojos por la acción infantil de su compañera

"¿Están todos bien?" Pregunta Rias gremory con un escaneo visual a su Sequito mientras todos le contestan con afirmación mientras esta suelta un suspiro aliviador

"Si, buchou, Ya nos recuperamos, La luz segadora ya no nos deja entumecidos, ahora si podemos ver" Afirma el sekiryuutei con una sonrisa aliviada

"Pero por los acontecimientos los cuales no terminaban, la primera en hablar con respecto a lo que acontecia luego era la Seraph Gabriel, la cual por su voz todos miraban donde ella miraba y no evitaban comenzar a tener reacciones mixtas

"D-debe ser un angel… Un angel maravilloso y hermoso quien emite esa luz tan divina" Dice la Seraph Gabriel quien parecía hipnótica ante aquellas visiones que sus hermosos ojos verdosos presenciaban

"Que sublime…" Dice el Lider de los Angeles, Miguel con su mirada atrapada por las visiones que miraban al frente de sus ojos

P-pero para que un angel tenga semejante poder… debería ser tan poderoso como…" Intenta decir Azazel con una mirada nerviosa ante los acontecimientos pero a su vez sin apartar su atención en dicho evento

"Nuestro padre" Dice Metatron con una mirada igual de sorprendida culminandole las palabras de Azazel el cual este asentía en silencio sin apartar la vista

"Los demonios lideres Gremory, Sitri, Bael, Agares, Astaroth, Galysia-LasLobas, Belzeebu Estaban muy atentos y muy interesados en cada segmento de la historia, Los viejos consejales también pués ellos observaban con tanta atención aunque, Si bien pensaban que si el existiera ellos le pondrían las manos encima para tener a un Boost de poder sentían mucho temor por todo ese poder que irradiaba aquella luz, Pues ellos también miraban los eventos a viva luz

"Todos sentían aquellas sensaciónes porque el libro emanaba un poder que permitía sentir los efectos que el libro decía, redactaba, narraba y profesaba, Entonces escuchan la Voz narrada de Sirzches dandole vida a la historia

"||Aquella silueta poco a poco comenzaba a tomar su forma, parecía más humana, porque podían ver la complexión de la luz del cuerpo, Torso, brazos, manos, piernas, piés, entonces, la Luz comenzaba a perder poco a poco su fuerza, su brillo, mientras que a su vez la luz del cuerpo de aquel ente poco a poco empezaba a dislumbrar el cuerpo de la entidad volviendose un poco más pequeña, primordial mente que aquella entidad no era adulta, era pequeña, como un niño de 13 años por su estatura

"Al parecer no es Adulta como todos ustedes, Parece más bien un Niño o niña" Es la observación que Ophis dice, La dragona del infinito la cual estaba tanto tiempo callada habla y parece captar la atención en sus palabras

"E-es cierto, S-su silueta es como la de un Niño" Añade Gasper vladi con una mirada tímida y algo nerviosa por cuanto no deseaba se el centro de atención pero no evitó decir aquellas palabras por cuanto tenía lógica por su vista vampírica el cual observaba con tanta claridad

"Niño…." Koneko tojo susurra para si misma con una mirada fija mientras no dejaba de desperdiciar ningún detalle

"¿Un niño?, habrá que verlo" Dice Venelana gremory con una sonrisa amable mientras que Lady Sitri ajustaba sus lentes sin decir nada pero captaba su atención en lo que estaba mirando

||Lo primero fue que se mostró unos piés, por lo que podía observarse parecían piés humanos como también la punta de lo que parecía ser un largo cabello de color plateado el cual le llegaba hasta la parte baja de sus piernas notandose lo largo y que al parecer estaba muy bien conservado, después sus piernas y por lo que se observaba la entidad tenía unos pantaloncitos cortos jean's, dichos pantalones eran algo cortos por lo que se les veía muy femenino a la entidad, Son goku pensaba que era una entidad femenina por cuanto se detonaba las curvas de sus caderas, y lo bien cuidadas que eran sus piernas, luego la parte del vientre plano permitiendo que la acentuidad de sus caderas y piernas luzcan más femeninas, Luego la parte de su pecho era cubierto por un camisón grande de color blanco con la cara de un panda de mangas largasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpués le cubría los brazos hasta los dedos y dicho camisón le llegaba hasta la parte baja de su ombligo, dandole un toque adorable, Y a la final descubría su rostro, de Hermosas facciones suaves y delicadas, Parecía una princesa a simple vista, sus hermosos Ojos de un color Plateado tan puro, Una pequeña nariz junto a unos pequeños labios con un pequeño toque de color rosa suave en dichos labios, Aquell precioso cabello tan largo de color plateado el cual ondeaba detrás de su espalda y su fleco el cual tenía al frente y cerca de su ojo izquierdo ondeaban de forma serena dandole aquel toque de belleza femenina, Que a simple vista dejaba que la mente de cualquier/a lujurioso/a sin la resistencia de Invadir su espacio privado y corromper dicha belleza en los placeres de la carne con tanta ferocidad

"¡Swich~~!" Fue el Sonido de una Hemorragia Nasal por parte de Issei Hyodo, Saji, Azazel, Odín Mientras parte de la Facción de los Heroes como Cao cao, Siegfried, Hercules se sonrojaban furiosa mente mientras que, Vali hacía lo mismo como también Bikou y Arthur, Yuuto kiba igual, Gasper vladi sentía su corazón bombeando su pecho por lo bellísima y adorable que era esa entidad, Y los demás, Desviaban la vista o Iban a sucumbir como los tontos del Piso en su propio chanco de sangre

"Varias mujeres Mayores digase matriarcas y una Maou se sonrojaban por la lindura tan extrema que aquella "Niña" ejercía en su propio ser, Provocaba protegerla con tanto recelo y mimarla mucho, cumplirle todo sus caprichos y consentirla, Las mujeres jovenes estaban tan embelesadas por lo hermosa y muy adorable que era dicha "Niña" pero gracias al Maou pudieron controlarse

"Ara ara que kawaii~" Dice akeno himejima con sus mejillas ruborizadas mientras que reposaba su mano derecha en su mejilla apoyandola con su brazo izquierdo como toda una Ojou sama mientras que daba una sonrisa coqueta

"E-este akeno no d-digas esas cosas, E-ella es una t-tierna y adorable N-niña…" Dice una muy sonrojada y nerviosa Rias gremory mientras que miraba a su reina y trataba de disimular inútil mente su sonrojo, mientras su reina se la quedaba mirando con una sonrisa sensual

"Ara rias, si dices eso, porque estas tan sonrojada y titubeante Ufufu~" Dice la muy jovial Sacerdotisa mientras que daba una risilla como señorita ante la mirada nerviosa de la peli roja

"Y-yo no… e-estoy así" Desviando la mirada la peli roja mientras que Ravel phenex hablaba

"B-bueno… E-etto, Fue una sorpresa que U-una deidad tan L-linda como ella sea la Invitada, ¿No?" Trataba de razonar La ruborizada joven Phenex mientras que sus padres daban una risilla divertida por encontrar tan adorable a su hija

"Kawaii" Dice una sonrojada y apenada Koneko mientras su pecho latía a mil por horas

"Vamos vamos jovencitas y Jovenes, Ya calmenosno un poquito, Y dejemos que Sirzches continúe hablando… Este.. ¿Sirzches?..." Venelana gremory trataba de calmar las aguas turbias por el impacto sabiendo que ella estaba algo sonrojada, gracias al maou que su esposo pudo resistir con todo su auto control para no sucumbir o su esposa lo molería a golpes, pero de pronto, Mira como su propio Hijo estaba en el suelo boca arriba Sonriendo como un tonto con los ojos en Espirales y un sonrojo tan grande mientras su Esposa le echaba aire con un abanico, mientras la hermosa peli plateada maid estaba con un sonrojo en su bello rostro, De vergüenza por su esposo pero a su vez por el impacto de aquella jovencita Peli plateada

I-imouto, linda imouto, D-dejame darte peluches y muchos dulces Imouto kawaii~" Trataba de decir El Maou peli rojo aún mareado mientras algunos se reían de lo que pasaba con todos, Los otros maous pudieron controlarse pero usando su maximo poder de auto control porque estaban que no la aguantaban, Grayfia negaba con la cabeza mientras que continuaba Echándole aire a su esposo

"O-onii sama, Baka idiota" Decía una Rias gremory mirando de forma acusatoria mente a su Hermano mayor, Aunque por dentro sintió un poco de Celos de hermana sin entender porque

"Luego de un tiempo de pausa para que todo se tranquilizara, Dando gracias al Archiduque por evitar ese momento vergonzoso, El maou pedía tiempo para que otro lea, Ya pensó que era mucho para el, y deseaba que alguien tomara el relevo, No porque no pueda, es que mientras leía veía con más claridad las visiones por parte del libro y era más potente las sensaciones que sentía, Por lo que Azazel decide tomar el relevo y comenzaba a leer bajo la absoluta observación de todos

"||Dicha entidad femenina irradiaba en su ser un Aura de color blanco Nieve que Exudaba poder absoluto, Obediencia, Respeto y a su vez Una madurez adulta tan atrayente y hipnótica casi imposible de ignorar, mientras este empezaba a levitar con tanta tranquilidad hasta posarse frente de los dos varones, El gran sabio decide hablar mientras se ponía con una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto

||-"Son goku, el es Lord Senpai, La gran divinidad del Multiverso, Es el hijo de la Diosa de la destrucción Near"- Dicho aquello el gran sabio continúa hablando

"D-diosa de la destrucción" Adjuka queda con una mirada anonadada, sabiendo que ese titulo se le otorgaba a una deidad que haya estado en la cúspide del poder, el sola mente conocía a un dios destructor y ese era Shiva, Varios también pensaban en lo mismo que el Maou adjuka y no evitaban el asombro

||-"M-muchas gracias por haber venido por petición de mi parte, No sabe lo honrrado y lo agradecido que estoy, L-lord Senpai, La gran voluntad"- Dice el gran sabio con mucho respeto mientras su cabeza estaba agachada sumida mente

||-"Hola, soy goku"- Pero goku siendo goku le saluda como el está acostumbrado, Con una sonrisa caracteristica y con la mano extendida, El gran sabio mira muy nervioso a goku por su forma irresponsable de hablarle a la Gran voluntad con tanta naturalidad

||La gran voluntad se quedaba observando a aquel hombre de extraño peinado con un toque de curiosidad en su propia mirada, mientras el gran sabio estaba sudando a mares mientras pensaba en regañar a su Elegido pero la Gran voluntad extiende su propia mano derecha y se la estrecha con una mirada serena

||-"Mucho gusto joven, Me gusta tu actitud animosa, Espero con tantas ansias esta nueva aventura junto a ti Fufufu~"- Dice aquella "niña" con una sonrisa serena y una voz total mente melodiosa y angelical mientras le daba su consentimiento al Saiyajin

"Ara ara que voz tan bella tiene" Himejima akeno menciona con una mirada soñadora por encontrar esa voz tan hermosa como una doncella de alta sociedad por parte de esa niñita tan encantadora

||-"¡Si, yo también lo espero jijijiji!"- Responde nuestro querido Saiyajín con una sonrisa enérgica mientras que pone su mano en su nuca mientras reía

||El gran sabio respiraba muy aliviado porque creía que era la extinción de su Saiyajin elegido por cuando había tomado aquellas libertades, pero por lo visto no hacía falta preocuparse, Gracias al creador de todo

||-"Lord Senpai, Se que usted está al tanto de la misión que le encomendé a Son goku, por lo que pido su permiso para proceder a enviarlo a el a mi mundo para que pueda iniciar en su travesía"- Pide el gran sabio con mucho respeto mientras miraba a la gran voluntad con una mirada calmada

|-"Si, tienes razón, Se que me habías pedido que lo acompañara, Acepté porque soy un alma aventurera y me gustan ver nuevas cosas, No debes preocuparse Gran sabio, No voy a interferir con la linea alterna que su mundo curse, A su vez, Se que a el no le gustaría tener el poder así de facil por lo que, Dejaré que mi estimado y querido Saiyajín supere sus límites por su propia cuenta, Deberá de mostrarme que tan habil puede llegar mientras Rompe sus límites Fufufu~"- Responde Senpai con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras daba una risilla dulce y melodiosa

"Es una hermosa angel, como me gustaría que existiese en este universo y que nuestro Líder Michael pudiese llegar a una Alianza con ella, Su poder es tan puro que es inevitable las ganas de reencarnarla como una de nuestras ángeles" Decía metatron con una sonrisa serena mientras que recibía varios asentimientos por parte de los ángeles, michael interna mente también estaba de acuerdo con eso

Varios que escucharon eso sintieron algo molestos por dentro, La razón es porque ellos también tenían ese interés de que si ella existiese le diesen muchos motivos por el que se deberían de integrar a alguna de sus facciones, Demonios, ángeles caidos, ángeles, Youkai, Nordico, Vampiro, todos y cada uno tenía su propio pensar para con ella y si pudieran no dejarían escapar una oportunidad única en la vida

Azazel continúa leyendo

||-"Bueno Son goku, Antes de enviarte a mi mundo debo de decirte, algo"- Advierte Sun wukong

||-"¿Y que es?"- Pregunta Son goku curioso

||-"Volver a tu mundo o quedarte en el mío, es tu decisión, Son Gokú"- y con eso el lugar brilló y el alma de Sun wukong desparece y es uno en Gokú, el saiyajin sintió que fue llevado a otro lugar, su conciencia es la misma, solamente tiene los recuerdos y habilidades del rey mono, con eso se fue a un mundo acompañado de Lord Senpai, cumplir con una misión, estar tres años y volver con su hijo, Gohan, antes de caer en la inconsciencia pensó "Bueno, tres años, aniquilo la amenaza y vuelvo, será fácil ¿no?", así empezará una nueva aventura del saiyajin

"Es una decisión que debe tomarse con mucha seriedad y no a la ligera, Clara mente tiene dos opciones y por consiguiente Una elección, Una debe ser tomada y la otra desechada" Responde Adjuka mientras pensaba detenída mente en las palabras del Gran sabio de la historia

"Esa amenaza debe de ser peligrosa si le encargó encarecida mente esa misión" Comenta Lord gremory con un semblante muy serio mientras analizaba detenida mente las palabras y las visiones de aquel libro

||EN ALGÚN LUGAR…. Reino del oeste…

||Gokú despertó y estaba un poco aturdido "Ouch, mi cabeza", estuvo así un rato, respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos, al rato los abrió y se puso de pie para ver en donde estaba, un bosque, lejos de la civilización, estiró sus piernas y brazo, al rato de lanzar algunos golpes para ver cómo está su cuerpo, normal, sus poderes se incrementaron un poco después de la pelea con Freezer, no encontró a lord senpai a su lado, quizás más adelante lo encontraría, por lo que restandole importancia caminó por el bosque maravillándose de la flora y fauna del lugar, todavía con su Dogi roto, sin la parte de arriba revelando su toro desnudo, pero eso no le importó y siguió caminando, sacó algunas frutas muy agradable sabor, al rato de caminar, vio un rio muy cristalino, con un puente que conecta hacia el otro lado donde hay gente, Gokú sintió su ki pero lo dejó de lado y fue al río, se lavó su rostro y en su reflejo, se ve a sí mismo con la misma edad que tiene, unos 24 años de edad, el feliz de que su cuerpo no sufrió ninguna modificación y así caminó felizmente hacía río arriba para encontrar una cascada y un buen lugar para acampar, de la poca ropa que le quedaba de la batalla con Freezer, el saiyajin sacó de su bolsillo, una capsula, lo lanzó creando una nube de humo, saliendo una gran nave, el saiyajin entró, miró ese desorden desde que salió y lo empezó a ordenar, sintió que la mentalidad del rey mono era mantener orden todo, una vez que terminó, decidió entrenar en la máquina, pero antes vio la nevera y todavía queda comida para una semana según los estándares de los saiyajin, entonces fue a verificar su armario y vio un dogi de entrenamiento que dejó el padre de Bulma ahí oculto, lo sacó y se lo puso (El mismo de la resurrección de Freezer), una vez en el lugar donde entrena la nave, empezó a estirar su cuerpo y sacó 4 brazaletes grande, dos en sus tobillos y dos en sus antebrazos, "Ahora a superar mis límites antes de salir a buscar a Bikou" apretó un botó y empezó a aumentar su gravedad a 150 veces más denso que la Tierra, lo vio livianito y lo aumentó a 200, el con una sonrisa empezó a hacer Flexiones de brazos, de piernas y abdominales, esos entrenamientos intensos de un saiyajin, y después, empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas por el espacio de dos horas y después de eso, terminó el entrenamiento, comió de la nevera de la nave, se bañó en el río y se durmió ya que atardeció

"Valla… ese hombre está hecho para ser todo un luchador de artes marciales, hacer esa rutina de entrenamiento es increíble" Aportaba Lord sitri analizando el entrenamiento de Son goku mientras se impresionaba de todo lo que hacía, Igual mente todos los presentes, Ya que un entrenamiento físico necesitaba concentración y dedicación y ese hombre tenía todo lo necesario para lograr eso y mucho más

"La gravedad aumentada a 200 veces más denso que la tierra, eso es irreal…. Imposible" Serafall leviathan quedaba shockeada por la cantidad de peso que ese hombre se ponía encima, quedando total mente pasmada

"Que importa eso, Mirad ese cuerpazo" Decía una sensual Akeno mientras se lamía los labios de forma seductora, A su vez varios que estaban a su lado se apartaron un poco por ver esa escena aterradora, Las mujeres no evitaban la verdad en aquellas palabras y se sonrojaban en silencio

"Eso si es un cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses~" Añadía casual mente Tsubaki Shinra sin darse cuenta que todos se la estaban mirando, para cuando esta vuelve en sí se sonroja atómica mente por ver que dijo algo sin darse cuenta y todos la miraban, sola mente para bajar la vista ruborizada mente

"A eso llamo un verdadero entrenamiento Para hombres dedicados al ejercicio puro" Decía sairaog con una sonrisa llena de determinación mientras apretaba sus puños de la emoción definiendo por la fuerza un poco sus brazos musculosos ante lo que miraba de aquella persona, Mientras que su Reina Kuisha que miró esa acción de su Rey se sonrojaba un poco y que Issei hyodo y Saji se sintieron leve mente ofendidos porque creían que aquellas palabras de sairaog fue una indirecta a sus complexiónes físicas sin que el otro lo haya dicho con aquellas intenciones

"Ese si sería un rival a vencer, ver eso hace que mi deseo de lucha se incremente de forma desbordante" Decía un vali mientras sonreía retadora mente sin apartar la mirada de dichas acciones por parte del Peli negro Saiyajin

||Está amaneciendo, Gokú despertó y se levantó de Golpe, hizo el mismo entrenamiento con 200 de Gravedad, sabiendo que el límite máximo es de 300 y cumplirlo al terminar la semana y comenzar la misión en que se le encomendó, así pasó el segundo día

||Al tercer día, Gokú hizo algo diferente, aparte de la rutina de los 200 de gravedad aumentada, empezó a meditar, en posición de Loto, vio algunos recuerdos del rey mono, uno que le llamó la atención era su compañero Dragón, pero lo desestimó, algo que lo puso más curioso es que vio al habilidad de transformarse en algunas bestias y animales, Gokú sonrió y empezó a concentrar su ki y deseó transformarse en algún animal, pensó en un tigre y se transformó, el saiyajin vio la apariencia de un gran Tigre blanco, de unos 5 metros de alto, él feliz, empezó a correr por todos y lanzó unas garras de Ki que destrozó una gran cantidad de árboles, "Up creo que me excedí un poco, menos mal que no había nadie", después se concentró y se volvió a su forma base, pero Quería más, sabía que tenía que controlar el SSJ y lo iba a hacer en serio, pero a la habilidad de transformarse, decidió transformarse un Dragón oriental, sonrió y pensó en Shen Long, se transformó en dicho dragón oriental de su mundo, con escamas verdes y ojos rojos, con una longitud de 50 metros, Gokú en su forma dragón, voló tan lejos que se emocionó de ser un dragón, "Wow, este Sun Wukong tenía habilidades sorprendente", y con eso empezó a volar por el lugar y a causa de la emoción, liberó todo su poder de pelea en estado (sería como unos 3.000.000, si hablamos cuando peleó con Freezer, pero después de la pelea aumentó un poco) volando a una velocidad imposible de ver al ojo Humano, pero como dio la vuelta al mundo en cuestión de segundo, se calmó y bajó su Ki considerablemente a 20.000, volando tranquilamente, se dio cuenta que este mundo es similar al suyo con energías diferentes pero no eran rivales ni para Vegeta cuando llegó por primera vez a la Tierra, pero decidió cumplir con su palabra y regresó a su campamento en su forma base

"S-se transformó en un t-tigre blanco enorme y d-destrozo muchos arboles" Dice una nerviosa Asia argento mientras no apartaba la vista de las visiones por parte del libro

"Es increíble como puede acoplarse con tanta facilidad a esas habilidades, cada vez es más interesante" Decía el satan carmesí con una mirada de detenimiento mientras observaba las escenas que se visualizaban como a todos

"¡R-rayos! Un ataque así y mirad el daño causado al bosque" Dice Le fay pendragón con una Sonrisa nerviosa

"¡Un dragón gigantesco!" Dice enérgica mente Issei hyodo mientras alucinaba ante las habilidades que son goku mostraba

"E-e-eso es un D-dragón" Mumuraba Saji completa mente nervioso por la Imponencia de esa criatura

"Las jovenes mujeres del Sequito Gremory y Sitri miraban Abrumadas dicha Presencia de dragón, Un Dragón de dragones, Digno de temer, admirar y respetar

"Esa presencia Dragonica es de temer, Su presión es tan abasallante ¿Así que ese es un dragón de su mundo?" Decía y meditaba Lord gremory con suma atención, Llamando la atención de los dragones celestiales los cuales deciden tener parte en esa conversación

 **"Es un dragón muy imponente, se ve que puede hacerle frente a cualquiera de los 5 reyes dragones no… mucho más, Clara mente Exuda respeto y poder en su aura, puede pelear contra El blanco y contra mi en nuestro mejor momento"** Añade el dragón emperador rojo materializando el Booster Gear en el brazo izquierdo de Issei, con una mirada concentrada en dicha entidad, Sintiendo que ese tal Son goku en forma de dragón podía ser tan fuerte como lo fue el, albión y los reyes dragones en sus mejores momentos

 **"Tienes mucha razón rojo, Si ese es parte de su poder al transformarse imagina cuando poder tendría a su máximo"** Es lo que albión dice materializándose como las Dividing divide del Hakuryukou

Las personas escuchaban atenta mente a los dos dragones celestiales , No esperaban que ellos pusiesen su atención causando sorpresas y nerviosismos ante sus palabras

"Ara ara, Eso si es una sorpresa inevitable" Decía sorprendida Odelia phenex conocida como Lady phenex ante los acontecimientos que el Peli negro mostraba en esa historia visual

"Es cierto querida, esas habilidades son sorprendentes" Dice Lord phenex mientras que un poco más apartado, a un lado de sus padres, Los hijos de estos, Ruval phenex y Riser phenex admitían que encontraban muy interesantes dichas habilidades y era una lastima no conocer a dicho hombre en la vida real

"¡Wolaaaa le dio la vuelta al mundo en un segundo!" Decía una Serafal con estrellitas en los ojos encontrando Increíble eso, mientras Rias gremory y Sona sitri miraban con tanta atención los acontecimientos eventuales, Deseaban con tantas ganas que el fuese real para añadirlo a su Nobleza

"Que velocidad de vuelo tan impresionante, Jamás había visto a alguien volar a ese Nivel" Yuuto kiba añade también impresionado e interesado en todo lo que estaba mirando

 **"Liberó su poder máximo de lo que llama Estado Base, Me temo que a ese nivél ni siquiera Ophis o Gran rojo le harían frente"** Comentaba Ddraig muy Seria mente causando que Issei Hyodo y varios demonios de clase alta, media y baja se asusten por las palabras del Dragón emperador Rojo

 **"Ni siquiera el dios de la destrucción Shiva le haría si quiera un minimo rasguño"** Comentaba Albion de manera Mortal y Sombria causando Pánico en todos los presentes, Sobre todo en los Lideres, Señores y Amos de las Facciones

Shiva era considerado la entidad más poderosa de todo el Universo DXD, Sola mente Ophis o Great red en su Máximo nivel podrían hacer que el peleara en serio si trabajaran juntos y el Hakuryuukou dice que ni Shiva podría rasguñarlo

Luego de aquello, El libro dejaba de emitir visiones por lo que todos vuelven a aquel cuarto plano y espacioso sin techo mientras todos miraban a los lados con intriga y sorpresas, Todos iban a preguntar pero Azazel que estaba atrapado en la lectura continúa hablando

||Mientras tantos en el Valhala…

||-"Ese poder"- dijo en su mente un hombre de edad avanzada, con Baba larga, con una vestimenta azul con armadura, un parche en el ojo en forma de diamante, "Espero que no sea una amenaza, aunque es pura pero quien sabe" fue uno de sus pensamientos

"¡E-es Odín sama!" Decía una sorprendida Rossweise mientras que todos miraban al Padre de todo con distintas reacciones, pero todas llevadas al asombro de que el apareciera, mientras que este mismo se sentía grande e hinchaba su pecho de orgullo sonriendo por que salía en la historia

||-"Todo bien, ¿Odin-sama?"- dijo una mujer en sus veinte años, pelo plateada hasta la cintura, cuerpo voluptuoso, piel clara y ojos turquesas, vestida con traje formal, Odín miró a su asistente y dijo

"¿Y-yo t-también?" Dice nueva mente la valkiria con un sonrojo visible mientras que algunos le sonreían con empatía porque sabía que ella quizás estaba interna mente felíz por aparecer, Era algo normal de sentir

"Eso si es increíble Ross-san, Felicidades" Decía Hyodo Issei con una sonrisa alegre mientras la susodicha sonreía muy apenada mientras bajaba la vista ruborizada ante la vista de todos"

||-"Si, Rossweisse, todo bien, no te preocupes"- ella miró, sospechó algo y se fue, el padre de todo pensó en una alianza con las facciones de los demonios, angeles y ángeles caído para una alianza, y conversar acerca de ese poder que lo superó por completo a ellos y todos los dioses mitológicos incluso superar a los Dragones celestiales como Ddraig y Albion

||En Kyoto, una youkai tipo Kitsune, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa oriental con grandes proporciones, pelo rubio, ojos azules y unas orejas de zorros, "¿Ese ki?, tiene dos presencias, una perteneciente al clan de Son Gokú (Sun Wukong) y otro desconocido con un poder muy aterrador, pero a la vez puro" dijo en sus pensamientos una mujer llamada Yasaka junto con su hija Kunou estaban en su hogar comiendo amablemente, Kunou una chica igual a su madre, pero es una niña de 14 a 15 años dijo

||-"Mamá, siento un poder inmenso, pero puro, con una calidez que me hace sentir tranquila"- su madre sonrió y dijo

||-"Asi es mi hija, al parecer no es una amenaza, quisiera conocerlo"- ambas asintieron y siguieron comiendo y arreglando algunos asuntos en el reino Youkai

"Ara ara Yasaka Sama hace entrada en nuestra querida Historia Ufufu~" Dice Akeno con una sonrisa de Ojou sama a su vez que la Kitsune mayor sonreía dulce mente bajo la sonrisa de su Hija Kunou

"Mi madre también es importante, Y yo también Jijiji" Dice la Tierna Kunou mientras que abrazaba a su madre bajo las caricias concentidoras de su Progenitora

||Para que decir que ese poder se sintió en todo el mundo, las facciones y todo, especialmente una chica que está reencarnando a un demonio que ni voy a mencionar pero si mencionaré a un portador del Dragón emperador blanco, el chico Llamado Vali, sintió ese poder y sonrió, "Al fin un rival digno", pero Albion dijo "Compañero, ¿no crees que ese poder nos supera por mucho?" pero Vali dijo "Bueno, sería esencial ver su poder, ojalá formara parte de mi equipo"

"¿Eh? Pero que…" Decía curiosa mente Rias gremory, No sabía pero algo en aquella escena le parecía extraña mente conocido

"¿Reencarnando a un demonio?, Porque no lo menciona…" Issei también tenía cierta sospecha de lo que trataba de decir aquellas palabras

"Je.. es típico que yo apareciera, No había dudas para nada" Díce Vali lucifer con una mirada prepotente mientras miraba al Portador del dragón emperador rojo el cual le regresaba la mirada algo ofendido, porque creía que lo decía por el, ya que aún no salía

 **"Me siento honrrado que mi presencia sea tomada en cuenta ahí"** Dice Albión con una sonrisa mientras su portador pensaba lo mismo

||En otro lugar, vemos a un hombre grande de estatura, pelo negro levantado hacia arriba, ojos purpuras, piel tostada pero no tanto, vestido con un traje estilo oriental, está peleando un torneo amistoso ganando fácilmente gracias a su poder y las artes marciales, pero sintió un gran poder. Él se dijo "Ese poder, ¿de dónde viene?" sudó un poco y esperó poder encontrarse con él

"Esa persona….." Dice curiosa e interesada mente Sairaorg mientras levantaba una ceja por escuchar aquellas palabras, Azazel que leía también se interesaba por dicha lectura

"Pero si suena a usted, Sairaorg sama" Dice la reina de Sairaorg, Kuisha Abaddon con una leve sorpresa en su expresión

"(Silbido impresionado) Primera aparición en el anonimato ehh Sairaorg" Dice casual mente Sairaorg causando las risas de los presentes por como se lo tomaba despreocupada mente

||Bueno han pasado una semana desde que Gokú llegó a este mundo, está muy feliz de llegar a la gravedad 300 veces más denso que la Tierra, él sonrió y quería controlar el SSj y lo estaba logrando poco a poco, entonces preparó sus cosas, se puso su Dogi con el sello del Clan Wukong que apareció después de su transformación a Tigre blanco, entonces convirtió la cámara de gravedad en una cápsula, entonces él quiso transformarse en un ave, y se transformó en un águila negro con blanco con dos plumas paradas en su cabeza, y se fue volando para dar inicio a su misión, ir a la montaña de las flores por Bikou

||Montaña de las flores…

||Bikou, descendiente de Sun Wukong, futuro líder de dicho clan, vestido con una armadura que usó su antepasado una de las tantas que usó, él era un chico que aparentaba tener 18 años, piel clara, pelo negro corto suelto con una corona en su cabeza, ojos negros, armadura de color café sin nada puesto dentro de él notando parte de su torso que fue hecho para la batalla, pantalón suelto y botas, guantelete y su báculo sagrado, miró hacia el horizonte y se preguntó cómo era el mundo allá, pero también algo lo puso inquieto sobre los acontecimientos que pasó hace una semana, "¿por qué tiemblo al sentir ese poder tan abrumador?" fue su pensamiento, como también abandonar la montaña y hacer de las suyas uniéndose a la Brigada del Kaos, cosa que fue propuesto por Vali, un chico de pelo plateado (Ya saben quién es o sino san Google), entonces su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un águila majestuoso color blanco y negro con dos plumas en su cabeza, pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que ese animal brilló transformándose en un hombre con pelos de puntas, Dogi naranjo y el sello de su clan en su pecho, Bikou se puso en guardia y dijo

"Es obvio que tiembles ante aquel poder, Bikou chan" Dice Kuroka mientras que Koneko tojo la miraba de reojo casual mente, Bikou sonreía nerviosa mente por esa verdad

"Oh cielos… parece que se encontraron" Dice Lady Sitri con una muerca de sorpresa en sus labios mientras tapaba dichos labios como toda una reina de la alta sociedad

||-"¿Quién eres?"- a lo que el saiyajin miró a Bikou, él respondió

||-"Hola, soy Gokú, busco a Bikou"- a lo que el chico dijo

||-"Soy yo, ¿Qué quieres?"

||-"Que bueno que te encontré, vine para entrenarte"- él chico mono miró con sospecha a Gokú y dijo

||-"¿Entrenarme, no sabes quién soy?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió

||-"Si, eres el descendiente de Sun Wukong, futuro jefe de clan"- Bikou sospechó aún más y dijo

||-"Ya veo, ¿Por qué tienes el sello del clan si yo soy el único que queda?"- Gokú solo responde

||-"Es una larga historia, tu antepasado me salvó y estoy aquí para cumplirle el favor"- Bikou optó por ver su ki, era el mismo que sintió hace una semana, pero vio algo, era el mismo Ki que su clan, como también otro ki desconocido, monstruoso pero puro, vio que el saiyajin no tenía malas intenciones, pero decidió ponerlo a prueba y dijo

"Oh oh, Presiento una tontería" Dice casual mente Azazel mientras Varios lideres daban una leve risilla por lo gracioso que sonaba mientras asentían porque parecía cierto

||-"Bueno, confiaré en ti, pero mi báculo no"- y con eso se lanzó al ataque contra Gokú, el saiyajin solo se limitó a sonreir, Bikou cuando está a punto de acertar su golpe con su báculo, Gokú se hizo a un lado, después Bikou con una media vuelta trató de golpear el abdomen de Gokú, pero el saiyajin desvió ese golpe y con la palma de su mano, golpea levemente el pecho de Bikou, mandándolo a tres metros lejos de él, el chico con un dolor en el pecho, dijo

"Joder a eso llamo fuerza" Dice Sirzches con su mirada asombrada por lo que leía mientras su esposa Grayfia pués…

"Modele esas palabras Sirzches sama" Dice su esposa golpeandole la cabeza con un abanico bajo el puchero del Satán carmesí

||-"E… eres muy fuertes, pero no me rendiré"- dejó su báculo a un lado, creó una bola de Ki con sus manos, y lo lanzó con todo hacia Gokú causando una explosión, él miró y había humo en el lugar, pero quedó en Shock al ver a Gokú intacto, sin ningún rasguñó, entonces Bikou dijo

||-"No puede ser, usé todo mi poder en esa bola de ki"- el saiyajin sólo sonrió y dijo

"Si usó todo su poder el chico mono y no le hiso nada entonces está en graves problemas" Menciona Odín causando el Bikou solo se limitara a sonreir nerviosa mente, que tan fuerte era ese tal son goku

||-"Nada mal, Bikou, pero te falta mucho para llegar a darme una pelea digna, te mostraré mi poder base"- aumentó su ki y con eso, un aura blanca rondando en el saiyajin y en un parpadeo, desapareció y apareció delante de Bikou que no lo vio venir y con golpe en el estómago, el chico botó saliva y antes de caer inconsciente, el saiyajin dijo

||-"Recuerda que hay seres muy poderoso ahí afuera, este clan llegará más alto si superamos nuestros límites, recuerda eso Bikou, No solo el poder lo es todo, si nó también tus habilidades empleadas en el combate"- y con eso, el chico Mono se quedó inconsciente, Gokú lo tomó y entro a la gran casa de Bikou, "Sun Wukong, cumpliré mi trato, dejaré este clan en lo alto" y con eso se fue a entrenar

"S-solo un golpe en el estómago y lo envió a la inconsciencia" Dice Le Fay pendragón con una mirada Entre nerviosa e impresionada mientras todos miraban al Chico mono el cual solo se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa mente mientras miraba a otro lado

"Si bueno, si el es tan fuerte como dice su historia pués es normal no" Comentaba casual mente Bikou mientras Kuroka se partía de risa por lo tonto que era su compañero

"Una fuerza física muy bien entrenada y…

"Una velocidad de ese calibre lo pondrían en la mira de toda las noblezas del Inframundo" Dice Sirzches y lo secundaba Miguel mientras pensaban en lo mismo

||En un lugar muy lejano…

||Vali está meditando, había sentido un poder monstruoso hace una semana, después lo sintió en la montaña de flores donde vive Bikou, él solo sonrió y partió a la montaña de las flores y Frutas

"Hmpf's Al fín es hora de mi entrada" Dice un sonriente vali el cual estaba más que preparado de escuchar la que podría ser la batalla más asombrosas y epica jamás presenciada en todo el Mundo, El siendo el dragón emperador blanco mas fuerte vs El ser que hiso temblar a todos con su poder"||¿Qué aventura nos depara a Gokú?, ¿Bikou se unirá a la brigada del Kaos, al equipo de Vali?, eso lo veremos ya saben, men…

"Fin del cap 1…

"¡Q-que, porque terminó!" Dice un intrigado y ofendido Vali, el esperaba ver una batalla epica y mostruosa

"Te dejaron picado ehh vali Nyahaha" Dice Kuroka mientras el susodicho la perforaba con la mirada

"Te espera una paliza vali, estaré aquí a tu lado para reírme de lo lindo cuando pase jajaja" Dice Issei hyodo mientras miraba como el peli platino murmuraba cosas sobre libros maleducados que interrumpen su batalla epica

"Pero tu ni siquiera has salido Hyodo, El aparece en distintos parrafos pero tu estás invisible aún" Dice la estóica Tsubaki Shinra mientras el susodicho se le quedaba mirando con una expresión en piedra

"T-tsubaki-senpai… Eres cruel" Dice deprimido mientras estaba a un lado de la habitación en unclillas mientras hacía circulos con el dedo y un aura depresiva mientras Asia argento trataba de tranquilizarlo

"Bueno, Al parecer es solo el primer capítulo, Quien sabe, quizás en el segundo veamos más de lo que esperamos" Dice Azazel mientras cerraba el libro mientras que se daba una pausa para aliviarse y calmar todo lo que había visto

"Sincera mente fue algo increíble, Es lo que parece ser una historia narrada de Ese son Goku y no creo que sea el final" Dice Odín integrando palabras verdaderas en todos los presentes

"No se vió más a esa hermosa angel llamada Senpai, yo quería ver mucho más de ella" Dice una deprimida Akeno mientras colocaba su palma derecha en su mejilla como toda una señorita

"Akeno, ¿Acaso eres Bisexual?" Dice rias gremory casual mente mientras que la susodicha se sonrojaba un poco y sonreía sensual mente a lo cual le contesta a la peli roja

"Ara rias, con una hermosura como ella, que mujer joven o mayor no se volvería Bisexual Ufufu~" Dice de forma risueña mientras la Susodicha se sonrojaba mientras trataba de negar los hechos

"¡A-akeno, Baka!" Dice la misma con un sonrojo notable mientras su Reina se reía de lo lindo por las reacciones de su rey

"Quien sabe, quizás ella aparezca en el segundo capítulo así que no hay que deprimirse por que aquí no haya salido" Dice Sona Sitri con una mirada calmada sopesando las posibles apariciones de la deidad

"Bueno, Quien quiere un aperitivo y comer para saciar la espera, Esta habitación es muy grande y miren, Hay suspensores de comida, bebidas, Dulces, y toda clase de Aperitivo comestible" Dice Sirzches mientras señalaba a un lado las enormes Neveras y los grandes Refrigeradores , Había en total como 20 de cada uno y todas se miraban full y cargadas de provisiones como para mucho tiempo

"¡Sii!" Dicen todos los jóvenes a coro mientras algunos como la facción de los heroes se apartaban un poco para tomar de refrigerios porque ellos también tenían hambre y sed pues eran humanos

"Los demonios mayores se Unían al compartir de todos y así para hablar de las expresiones de todos por presenciar aquello eventual

GRACIAS A TODOS POR VER EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE; LEYENDO SON GOKU EL JEFE DEL CLAN WUKONG

ESPERO LES ENCANTE ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO

"DUDAS Y ALGÚN CONSEJO PODÉIS DECIRMELOS

SAYONARA NOS VEREMOS MUY LUEGO/


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola...¡Geimer's! Buenos días buenas tardes buenas noches, Espero que hayan estado muy bien, Wow 5 Review, muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias en comentar el fanfic, Es todo un Honor el que sea tomado para bien y creanme que me voy a esforzar para que el Fanfic sea más agradable para todos

Como persona capacitada en hacerlo todo cuando se motiva, aquí les traje el segundo capítulo de Nuestro Leyendo, Preguntas, consejos e ideas en la cajita de comentarios por favor, Yo soy SenpaiFics y esto es; Leyendo Son goku, Jefe del clan Wukong

PD: Habrá muy notorios cambios en la historia y en la cuarta pared (Personajes reaccionando), Así que no esperen que el 100% del fanfic sea igual al del original

El harem sería: Rossweisse (la waifu), Gabriel (la esposa amorosa), Kuroka (La amante), Yasaka (la reina que espera a su rey), Serafall (la Fangirl de Gokú) y Tsubaki (la Fría que se calentará con Gokú), bueno sería más de rivalidad que de compartir, Ddraig (el mejor amigo de Gokú en su aventura), bueno por ahora eso sí, las fijas son ellas, así que empecemos, me comentaron una loli vampira, que me ayude en que parte de la novela ligera se encuentra, eso.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas.

Nota de autor: Antes de comenzar con el Leyendo y reaccionando a nuestra querida Historia, Un mini capítulo especial para una personaje que para mi es una de las más hermosa y tiernas de todo el Mundo DXD, Hablo de una personaje que en casi la mayoría de los fanfictión's que he leído es apartada, No es tomada en cuenta y la verdad eso me da mucha tristeza, Koneko tojo… Ella es para mí tan especial como lo es rias gremory para otras personas, Ella no tiene un busto tan proporcional mente desarrollado como el 90% de todas las personajes mujeres del DXD hubiendo favoritismo por lo visto, por lo que aquí en mi LEYENDO será Bienaventurada y será recompensada, Por toda esas veces que a sido degradada en los fanfictión de High school dxd

Lord Senpai no tendrá harem, Ya le destiné a su Esposa quien será: Koneko tojo, Pero saben algo, Estoy increíble mente tentado de meter a Asia Argento como la Amante o Novia de Senpai, De ustedes se decide si lo hago o me quedo con koneko, Pero hay que ser Justos con la Adorable y Hermosa Monjita de Dios, Así como con Koneko tojo No hay muchos Fics donde ella sea la Esposa principal o la 2da más importante del protagonista, Si no que es muy apartada y eso no es justo, ¿Qué dicen, La incluyo como la Novia/Amante de Lord Senpai?, Pero a ella nada más

No más…

POSDATA: Quiero avisarles de antemano que se usará el Nuevo diseño que tuvo la cuarta temporada del High school dxd en este fanfictión, Digamos que para mi fue un encanto ver el diseño grafico de Koneko, Sin sonar algo pervertido pero es que la hicieron algo más bella resaltando mucho su Sensualidad, quedé embelesado x la nueva resolución visual, aunque debo admitir que el de Asia, Irina y Xenovia fue también excepcionales, se que para muchos no les agrade pero ps, es lo que hay, Sin más vamos con los REVIEW

REVIEW||

 **Guest:** Amigo Guest muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias de comentar, Gracias de antemano por que te guste el Leyendo, Es un gusto y un Honor que para ti sean de tu agrado, A tus primeras preguntas

Si te refieres a que si es el único Fanfic que se va a tomar como narrativa no, Tengo pensado otros más pero como el Leyendo del fanfic Son goku el Jefe del clan Wukong es reciente mente nuevo, Estaré más concentrado en el

No sé si haga aparecer a Goku en la cuarta pared con los personajes y reaccione, La verdad por ahora no me apetece, quizás más adelante si lo ponga, quien sabe, Eso va también con el harem, Por ahora dejaré que las cosas vallen su curso

No amigo no será shotacon, Ya le destiné a la pareja de Senpai pero eso si, habrán un que otros celos y reacciones por parte de varias Jovenes femeninas, Además, Al curso de la historia verás que el no es un "Niño" como pretendes, Practica mente Senpai ya a vivido Enones, millones de años y es un Adulto en el cuerpo de un Infante, por lo que puede que te sorprendas por la actitud y su Expresividad diferente de el comparado con la de un niño normal

 **Kenallo25:** Amigo hermano, Un honor que respondas a este fanfictión, Gracias por tomar en cuenta hacer una segunda temporada del Fanfictión, para mí sería un privilegio seguir el Leyendo hasta el Epílogo final de tan magnífico Fanfic, Tomé en cuenta tus palabras por privado y eso me motivó bastante en hacer el 2do capítulo, Esta noche me pondré a la corriente para hacer el 3ero lo más Inspirado posible, Espero te entretengas con el fanfic

 **Maytum97:** Gracias amigo por tus palabras, aquí tienes el 2do capítulo, disfrútalo

 **Viecenta1.8:** Me alaga saber que te gustaron las reacciones, No te sentirás defraudado con las reacciones que trae este 2do capítulo amigo mío, Saludos

 **Guest:** Amigo nadie es perfecto, Cada cabeza es un mundo diferente y yo no soy la excepción, Perdóname que mi OC no te agradase, Pero como siempre pienso, Respetando toda opinión ajena, Este es mi fanfic y si me apeteció ponerlo debe de ser por un motivo, No creo ser tan poco creativo para hacer la típica burrada de Mundano, Mengano, Perencejo y Sotaneo, No obstante lo admito, Soy demasiado Nuevo en el mundo del fanfictión pero, Mi imaginación puede serme una gran Bendición, Por favor disfruta del capítulo, no creo que por poner a mi OC esta Historia valle a derrumbarse a expectativas tuyas, Sin ánimos de ofender y con una gran sonrisa mientras te escribo, Un saludos :)

Sin más que decir...Comencemos

Todos los que estaban en la habitación hacían cosas diferentes, Conversaban, algunos se contaban anécdotas, otros comían y otros bebían gaseosas, las mujeres mayores hablaban entre si y los hombres mayores también hablaban, Había algún demonio hablando con un ángel, O un ángel caído con un ángel, O un Demonio hablando con un Ángel caido, En fin, todos tranquilos y relajados, De pronto…

"¡Hey, chicos, Ya está el segundo capítulo del libro, vengan" Dice en voz alta azazel mientras todos lo miraban a instantánea mente van hacia donde el estaba

A su vez, muchos estaban con muchas expectativas, que cosas emocionantes leerían o si nueva mente habrían visiones como el capítulo anterior

"Muy bien, es la hora de mi combate, La más épica y legendaria de todas" Dice Vali apenas conteniendo la emoción mientras sonreía retadora mente

"Épica y legendaria mi trasero, Te van a patear en un dos por tres" Dice instantánea mente Issei hyodo mientras Vali se lo quedaba mirando enojado pero a la vez con aquella mirada retadora

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso son celos los que escucho y veo?" Contra ataca el Portador del Divine dividing con una sonrisa de superioridad

"¿C-celos?, No digas cosas sin sentidos" Dice el sekiryuutei con un sonrojo de vergüenza

"Bueno ya, No vallen a comenzar con sus peleas, Quiero escuchar de ese Guapo Son goku" Dice Akeno con una sonrisa coqueta causando que Issei la mirase impactada mente

¿A-akeno san? Dice el Peli castaño sin apartar la mirada de la pelinegra la cual estaba sonriendo como toda una Ojou sama

"A-akeno, no seas tan libertina" Decía la peli roja menor con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la aludida volteaba a verla con una sonrisa pícara

"Ara, buchou, ¿No está usted muy nerviosa por algo en específico?~" Añadía la pelinegra caída con una sonrisa coqueta causando un sonrojo muy grande a la Onee sama Peli roja mientras esta balbuceaba cosas inentendidas, Era bien sabido por Akeno que Rías gremory sentía una atracción fuerte por Son goku cuando lo miró entrenando, Ese musculoso cuerpo era hipnótizante, Por eso ella jugueteaba con su querida presidente

"Ara, ¿Rias ya se enamoró por ese Hombre Son goku? Que tierna Fufufu~" Dice la matriarca gremory con una sonrisa encantadora pués se imaginó a sus nietos y esta estaba viajando en el mundo fantasioso de la familia feliz

¡M-madre, Akeno, Dejadme quieta!.." Dice la aludida muerta en vergüenza mientras su Amiga de la infancia, Sona Sitri sonreía leve mente mientras encontraba gracioso las reacciones de su Peli roja amiga

"Tranquilizate rias, Sabes que Akeno y Venelana Sama solo están jugueteando contigo, Aunque sea cierto tu enamoramiento Fufufu~" La misma peli negra no evita dar una risilla difícil mente contenida mientras la peli roja trataba de hacer la que ignoraba inútil mente

Los demonios mayores soltaban una risa alegre por ver como la juventud florecía aún en días presentes, Pero hubo una Tierna y Hermosa demonio Nekoshou quien estaba algo triste, pués todas ellas recibían a su principe azul y ella quedaba siempre apartada, Issei hyodo miró a Koneko la cual tenía la mirada desviada a su vez que su semblante era de tristeza

"¿Koneko chan?, ¿Te pasa algo?" Pregunta Hyodo con una mirada preocupada

"N-no me pasa nada, Senpai" Trata la Nekoshou de que el no se preocupe, El castaño clara mente mirando que ella no estaba bien vuelve a hablarle

"No digas eso, porque si te pasa algo, ¿Serías tan amable de decirme que te sucede por favor?" El hyodo le dice amable mente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tratando de allegar a la Nekoshou

La Nekoshou tenía sus manitos suave mente apretadas mientras que sentía que si no se detenía en esa sensación emocional rompería a llorar, Ya que todas esas mujeres siempre conseguían a ese alguien especial, Incluso su hermana mayor Kuroka es muchísimo más cercana a su Senpai y ella dejada de lado, Siempre dejada de lado, Ni siquiera su senpai le a dado un Beso de cariño en los labios, Sabiendo que ella le a demostrado que lo quería de forma especial, pero el era siempre "Caballeroso" con ella y trataba de eludirla, Ya no quería más, no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, Quería a su principe azul y ser lo que muchas anhelaban…..Ser una Princesa solo a los Ojos de ese Alguien

"K-koneko chan.. etto.. ¿Te… sientes bien?" El hyodo el cual miraba a la Nekoshou se intriga un poco tratando de encontrar lógica a su actitud reciente

"N-no es justo" Dice susurrada mente la Nekoshou, el Hyodo capta esas palabras casi silenciosas y se sorprendía un poco

"E-etto, que no te parece justo, no te entiendo" Dice el Hyodo con preocupación

"T-todas, siempre tienen a ese alguien que les da esa muestra de cariño, Y-yo soy la unica que queda apartada… y no es justo ~Snif" La Nekoshou trataba de hablar lo más silenciosa posible pero por causa de la tristeza su voz se medio eleva un poco siendo captada por Kuroka la cual tenía un semblante curioso

"¿Nya, Shirone?, ¿Por qué lloras?" Pregunta la Nekomata con curiosidad

"P-por nada, d-déjame" Trata de ignorar a su hermana desviando un poco su mirada queriendo ocultar las leves lagrimitas que amenazaban con salir de sus Hermosos Ojos dorado avellanas mientras la susodicha movía la cola sin entender bien

"Esto, Koneko chan, Pienso que no deberías pensar eso, Tu eres muy linda y se que eres importante para mi, No te menosprecies por favor, Si hay algo que te molesta puedes decírmelo, quizás si lo hablamos podría ayudarte a aclararte las cosas, Te dejo para que converses con tu hermana, Ahora iré con Buchou" Dicho aquello el demonio peli castaño se voltea y empieza a caminar para dejarla sin darse cuenta que Koneko había levantado la vista de forma apurada con aquellas lagrimas adornando ese Bello rostro mientras ella mantenía su mano derecha extendida, como si había intentado sostenerlo x la Camisa o la Mano para que no la deje y tratara de consolarla, Que mire lo desesperada que ella estaba porque el dejara de hablarle sin hechos y Haga algo de verdad…. El volvió a dejarla ahí...

"O-onegai…N-no me dejes… Otra vez~"

Fue más un susurro para ella misma su cuerpito temblaba de forma desconsolada por verlo irse, Koneko sin evitarlo retraía la mano lenta mente a su pecho mientras sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de manera inevitable… lloraba silenciosa mente porque eso era lo que ella no quería, que la dejara, que la apartara como siempre, Sin que entendiera como se sentía ella, que deseaba a su Amor verdadero venga y la abrazara y la llenara de besos y que le dijese que el está ahí para ella con acciones y no solo con palabras

Kuroka estaba callada algo inquieta sin comprender aún hasta que miró las acciones del sekiryuutei, miró a su hermana devastada emocional y sentimental mente y encontrando lógica en la tristeza de su Hermana menor haciendo que su rostro se deforme en una mueca furiosa, Tal vez quería tener Hijos con el Sekiryuutei pero su hermana siempre está por sobre todas las cosas y no permitiría que dañasen el corazón de su Shirone, esta se volteaba rápida mente y cuando pensaba en agarrarlo del hombro, porque eso iba a hacer Una voz misteriosa se empezó a escuchar por todo la habitación causando que toda persona se ponga alerta pero a su vez se sorprenda

 **"¿Es increíble no?, El daño que puede causar un amor no correspondido~"** Dice una misteriosa voz, No sonaba aterradora ni daba miedo, Sino que era increíble mente melodiosa

"Q-quien eres… Muestrate" Decía Rías gremory tratando de sonar autoritaria, a su vez que Issei hyodo que estaba ya a su lado se hacía el valiente para responder

"¡He tu, quien quiera que seas, Deja de jugar al escondite y sal de una buena vez, O quieres que te saque por mi propia fuerza!" Mencionaba nuestro querido tonto sekiryuutei

"Ise kun, no deberías de decir esas cosas a la ligera, ten cuidado por favor" Decía kiba con una mirada preocupante, es que su amigo castaño decía cosas que podría mal entenderse como una amenaza, pués eso es lo que parecía

 **"¿Ohh, en serio~? Eres muy valiente dragoncito, Siento decir que no tienes la fuerza para respaldar tus valerosas palabras"** Decía aquella voz misteriosa con una voz tan dulce que Involuntaria mente Azazel dice

"Tienes una voz muy bella si me permites decirlo, No eres enemigo ¿Verdad?" Decía el mechi dorado con una mirada calmada pero le preocupaba un poco que la entidad de esa misteriosa voz sea algo malo"

 **"Fufufu~ Ara, que caballeroso me eres mi querido ángel caído, ¿Enemigo?, no, Ya los hubiese borrado en menos de un parpadeo"**

Todos y cada uno tragaban duro del Nerviosismo por escuchar aquellas palabras que muy Lejos de sonar Amenazantes sonaban Encantadoras, La facción de los Héroes se mantenían alerta y al margen, Aumentando sus Sentidos de Supervivencia pero aún así Optaban por tratar de mantenerse calmados

"Eso es muy aliviador, si no eres enemigo, ¿Podrías aparecerte por favor?, Si no es mucha molestia" Dice sirzches con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa amable, Ya escuchó que no es enemigo por lo que puede estar tranquilo

Todos y cada uno, Hombre, mujer, jovenes y jovencitos escuchaban atenta mente cada conversación que los lideres tenían con aquella misteriosa voz, nadie decía nada excepto ellos dos por su seguridad excepto el tonto de Issei quien había Osado anterior mente para darselas de valiente

 **"Si, podría, pero… Si me lo pide esa diosa de cabello blanco que está al lado de la Nekomata~"** Decía sonando tan hermosa en su tono de voz, causando que Koneko la cual ya estaba algo recuperada se sonrojara demasiado porque alguien la llamaba diosa, Sabía que se refería a ella porque la Nekomata era su hermana por lo tanto…

Kuroka estaba asombrada de que esa entidad misteriosa considere a su hermana menor una diosa, ¿pero porque diosa?, ¿Su hermana tiene poderes divinos?, No.. eso sería mentira, entonces… ¿Sería porque ese ser la encontraba como la mujer más hermosa de todas?, Por favor osea, sabe que su hermana es linda pero, Ella era mucho más bella que ella y mucho mas dotada… ¿Cierto?

¿"Eh.. Koneko, Una diosa?" Preguntaba rias gremory con confusión plasmada en su rostro

"¿Koneko chan tiene poderes divinos y nunca lo supimos?" Preguntaba casual mente Akeno himejima mientras que Kunou la Hija de Yasaka haciendo un escaneo veloz en el aura de la Nekomata no encontro nada que la relacione con divinidad

"No, no es porque tenga poderes divinos, Quizás sea porque…. Oh…~" Deducía la jovencita rubia kunou con una suave curiosidad causando intriga por esa ultima frase la cual acompañaba sorpresa en su voz

"Es porque ella te resulta increíble mente hermosa estoy en lo cierto?" Deduce Sirzchez con una sonrisa Amable mientras miraba al cielo Astro y miraba a Koneko detenida mente causándole un sonrojo porque Las mujeres, varios varones y lideres la quedaban mirando atenta mente, de repente todos la miraban a ella como el centro de atención sin evitarlo

"¿Y-yo, una diosa?, E-etto… N-no lo s-soy…" Intentaba decir Koneko para ser interrumpida de una manera tan suave y cariñosa

 **"Qué respondes a mi pregunta, ¿Mi Angel?, Solo dí la palabra y Estaré contigo~"** Decía aquella voz de una manera tan dulce y amorosa que Impactó en el corazón de la Nekoshou la cual su rostro Adquiere un Bello rubor mientras su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios y su corazón latía a mil por horas mientras los rostros de los demás especial mente las féminas escuchaban con algo de asombro y muy embelesadas esas palabras

"Ara ara Koneko chan, estoy Impresionada~" Dice Akeno con una leve curiosidad sorpresiva en su rostro, Que alguien le dijera a una mujer palabras tan bellas con aquella muestra de amor como lo hace esa Entidad hacia su Kouhai la dejó algo Movida

"Vamos niña, no lo dejes esperando y ya dile que si" Dice azazel con una sonrisa divertida por los acontecimientos, El ya estaba tranquilo, Si Sirzches lo estaba es porque aquella entidad dijo que no era su enemigo

"O-oye que tratas de hacer pervertido… No le hables de forma Sugerente a Koneko chan" Decía un tonto castaño mientras varias mujeres se lo quedaban mirando enojadas, Eso no era pervertido ni sugerente si no una muestra de amor que muchas matarían por que sus parejas varones les dijesen con tanta naturalidad

"Ya basta… Hyodo Issei, Porque te empeñas en querer joder el momento, Tu apartaste a esa Nekoshou cuando ella clara mente te gritó indirecta mente que le dieras una muestra de afecto y como le pagaste….." Dice Vali lucifer con una mirada muy molesta dirigiendosela a el

"Sola mente le dijiste palabras vacías y la dejaste ahí en su tristeza mientras te ibas a ver a rias gremory" Dice Cao cao uniéndose a la conversación porque estaba molesto, Como humano de la facción de los heroes el tenía por principal finalidad la lealtad incondicional a su pareja o parejas sin favoritismo a nadie

"Se sabe que rias gremory es importante para ti como su nobleza, Pero tener favoritismo no es para nada de hombres" Añade Sairaorg con una mirada leve mente endurecida, A el no le gustaba para nada que alguien haga llorar a una mujer, Eso no era de HOMBRES y el como Hombre no lo aceptaba

"O-oigan t-tranquilos, quizás Ise fue involuntario y no lo hiso apropósito" Trataba de decir rias gremory con una mirada algo preocupada por como su peón era acusado de esa manera

El silencio era lo que reinaba en esos instantes, Las mujeres matriarcas y maou se mantenían al margen, estaban serias por como el sekiryuutei trato indiferente a la Nekoshou pero esto era algo de jovenes y ellas debían respetar por esta vez esa conversación sin meterse o la liarían

"S-sí.. V-ven por favor, mi príncipe" El silencio rompe con las palabras de Koneko la cual estaba callada en todo este momento

De pronto, como si el tiempo se detuviese para ella, La pequeña nariz de la Nekoshou alcanza a sentir un Exquisito Olor a los vainilla, Algo tan rico en aroma degustando su sentido primordial, Los ojos dorado avellana de la Nekoshou alcanza a deslumbrar lo que eran unos brazos los cuales rodeaban delicada mente su cintura, por la suavidad de sus brazos y manos, y la complexión de su cuerpo, era un poco más grande que ella, pero aún así podía delinear perfecta mente su ser, Una calidez tan nítida que resplandecía en lo más oscuro del abismo, La peli blanca no podía moverse, No sentía miedo ni estaba aterrada, Sino era un sentimiento que la llenaba increíble mente, Era demasiado fuerte, un sentimiento tan poderoso como un Maou lo es en poder, Ella sentía su cuerpo muy nervioso pués temblaba suave mente y ella tan solo deseaba ver el rostro de quien la estaba abrazando con tanto amor

Cada rostro presente comenzaba a mostrar Señales, de Sorpresas, Impresión, Asombro y Shock total, No pudiendo creer todo lo que Lenta mente sus mentes, sus Ojos y sus Sentidos comenzaban a procesar al mismo tiempo, Mayores, jovenes y jovencitos, Humanos, Ángeles, Demonios, Ángeles caidos, Nordicos, y Youkai sentía que sus corazones en cualquier segundo iba a detenerse debido al Impacto que estaban Sintiendo en ese preciso momento, Se suponía que ellos no estaban Cien por ciento capacitados para recibir la Llegada de ese Ser, Ni mucho menos de que, Gracias a las palabras afirmativas de la Nekoshou Hiciese aparición, Algo en aquella voz le hacía sonado Sospechosa mente muy Familiar pero lo habían desestimado porque no creían que era ese Ser, No lo creían y ahora lo estaban mirando, Junto a aquella Nekoshou la cual estaba igual de pasmada o más aturdida debido a su misma impresión

Para Koneko, todo pasaba con tanta lentitud, parecía eterno cada segundo, Sin necesidad de seguir dudando en lo que haría ahora, Bajo sus instintos primordiales, Su rostro lenta mente empezó a girar suave mente a su izquierda, Aquellos Bellos ojos Dorado avellanas miraron Unos bellísimos Ojos de color Plateado tan intensos y puros, Eran la belleza viva, La mirada de ella quedó atrapada por lo bello de dichos Ojos, de dicha mirada, Una voz melodiosa se alcanzó a escuchar y se adentraba esa Tonalidad vocal por sus timpanos auditivos llenandola de vida y de un sentimiento indescriptible

"Esperé tantos Eones el día en que pudiera verte~" Dicho aquello la nekoshou lo unico que sintió fue como sus labios fueron arrebatados en la expresión misma del Amor puro en su máxima expresión, ella abriendo un poco los ojos debido a la impresión, su sonrojo acrecentaba y se notaba mucho más en su bello rostro mientras que sus mismos labios podían delinear otros labios igual de pequeños como los de ella, los cuales se unían con los suyos en un gesto tierno y maravilloso, Su corazón bombeando a una velocidad alarmada debido a la adrenalidad y el Efustivo momento de como aquellas manos la aprisionaban de manera tan suave y a su vez tan firme en un abrazo matrimonial y ella se perdía en esas oleadas incandescentes de placer táctil y vocal

La peli platina empezaba a sentir como algo quería adentrarse en su boca de manera Suave, amoroso pero sobre todo autoritaria mente, Su cuerpo tensándose a niveles mayores y su Escozor palpitaba por la lujuria encarnada en aquella acción vocal, Ella sabía lo que era aquello por lo que Involuntaria mente sin resistirse, sin oponerse porque no podía oponer presión, Sus labios eran lenta mente abierto mientras aquella Lengua se adentraba dentro de su boca mientras que su lengua comenzaba a explorar su cavidad vocal obligando que ella misma comenzase a corresponderle con su lengua al compás de el mientras ambos jugueteaban y ella en un gesto involuntario sacaba unos dulces y ahogados gemidos por lo ardiente y apasionado que ese beso le comía los labios

Un beso, un beso era lo que ella sentía en ese mismo momento, su respiración lenta mente comenzaba a escaparse de su boca, mientras aquella persona la mantenía en ese beso, Por lo que, este dandose de cuenta, Empezaba a culminar dicho beso de la manera más suave y lenta posible, ambos labios soltaba un Sonoro "Chu~" producto de la humedad de sus propios labios sin evitar que eso sonara tan erótico y excitante, Ya culminado el beso las miradas Avellana y Plateado no dejaban de observarse mutua mente, como si en ese momento, eran ellos dos, no había nadie más, No había pechugonas mirando, ni acaparando la atención de aquella divinidad, Ella era la que recibía atención, Ni rias, ni akeno, ni xenovia ni rossweise ni nadie, nadie de ellas era digna de este momento, Sola mente ella y solo ella

Koneko en ese preciso momento estaba con la cara roja mientras su corazón estaba que se le salía por la boca por ese bello momento, uno que ella protagonizó y que ahora mismo sin entenderlo sentía que dentro de su corazón era luz y felicidad absoluta, Nada podía interrumpir ese momento

Pasaron cinco, siete, diez segundos y por fin se pudo escuchar unas palabras interrumpiendo ese mágico momento

"¡P-por el maou e-esto es…..!" Ravel phenex bajo un sonrojo atómico en su cara no cabía en si misma para entender todo lo que había sucedido en este preciso momento

"S-shirone…" Sola mente Kuroka dice eso aturdida y muy Sonrojada de aquella eventualidad tan Bestial mente intensa donde Su hermana menor protagonizó con aquella Bella entidad con forma de una Joven muy hermosa, Real mente no se esperó tal escena

"A-ara….~" Es lo único que dice Himejima akeno mientras su corazón bombeaba de manera alarmante por ser Espectadora de un Espectáculo tan Avivaz e intenso, Quizás Era un simple beso para muchos, pero… los más experimentados en el tema sabían que la manera en como lo hicieron fue… Incandescente, Sobre todo que estuvo cargado de Un Amor Poderosa mente Genuino

"¡B-bueno, si hubiese sabido que aparecería de esa manera, quizás hubiera puesto un picnic para ustedes dos ¿No lo crees?" Dice azazel con una mirada divertida y nerviosa por enterarse de lo que ocurría en ese mismo momento

"Indudable mente lo hubiéramos hecho…~" Secundaba Sirzches con una mirada divertida y Alegre por encontrar tan emotivo ese momento para con la Nekoshou, Aunque se estaba tomando con mucha calma el hecho de que ese ser aparecería en este plano existencial

"Sirzches sama no secunda a Azazel sama" Dice la maid peli platina mientras miraba sorprendida y con un leve rubor la escena, la habían movido con tanta ferocidad interna mente

"Rayos… a eso llamo un buen Beso~" Dice Penemue con un sonrojo leve en su rostro mientras que sonreía seductora mente hacia el nuevo visitante, Y es porque sin que nadie supiese, Penemue tenía algo de debilidad por los Shotas

Luego de un tiempo largo, y digo largo por explicaciones, quien era el, el como es que esa entidad era real, como es que estaba en ese mundo, como es que estaba con ellos en ese preciso momento, Como es que aparecía en ese libro y muchas preguntas más que fueron respondidas si ningún titubeo y con la mayor tranquilidad posible

Le preguntaron el porque besó a Koneko, la cual esta misma estaba tan sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza, pero interna mente estaba tan inmensa mente feliz de ser besada de esa manera tan mágica, Y el Peli plateado le respondió que de entre todas las mujeres ella era su Musa y que la había conocido en otra linea temporal, Pués Koneko casi se desmaya de felicidad cuando el le confesó bajo la sorpresa de todos y varias miradas celosas hacia koneko por parte de algunas mujeres que ella y el fueron Marido y mujer

pero antes de que ella dijese algo el continuaba relatándole sus anécdotas

Les dijo que habían formado una familia y que habían vivido muy felices, ps esa época era de paz y tranquilidad y digo era, porque su familia ya estaba en el paraíso que en paz descansen, ps vivieron por más de Diez mil años Juntos con una niña y un niño los cuales eran sus Hijos, pero Llego la vejéz y lamentable mente debieron partir al más haya y estaban en el descanso eterno

Hubo lagrimas, momentos conmovidos, momentos emotivos y momentos de empatía, pero el les dijo que ya eso era mucho tiempo y que no había porque entristecerse, Que eso no era lo que ellos desearían y que ahora vive el presente, este presente y ve el futuro

Koneko compartió lagrimas y entre esas emociones, Muchos Abrazos y muchos besos de felicidad por que en otra dimensión ellos eran esposos y tenían una familia, todo lo que ella deseaba, lo que ella quería en estos momentos, Al parecer el destino para ella si sonreía

Luego de un rato más por que Lord Senpai estaba Calmando y Tranquilizando a su Esposa ya que a ella se le hacía tan increíble eso, Ella, de entre todas ella, Ser esposa principal, algo maravilloso a su perspectiva, Ya listo llegó la hora rememorar todo lo sucedido para nuestros protagonistas del DXD

Hubo muchas sorpresas, muchas preguntas, Muchas impresiones, Digo, que apareciera una entidad divina así como si nada y besara a una linda chica no era cosa de todo los días, Casi se mueren de una hemorragia nasal, Mujeres mayores, jovenes adolecentes y jovencitas sin excepción de varios varones porque era demasiado hermosa y creían que era una chica, Aquellas palabras fueron el pandemonio del Universo figurativa mente; "Soy un chico~" ¿Estaba tomándoles el pelo?, Digo, tan solo mirenle su apariencia, su manera de vestir, su forma de cuidarse física mente, escúchenle la voz, Es terrible mente Melodiosa muy Hermosa y cuando sonríe de forma sensual su voz se vuelve una seducción vocal, esa apariencia, esos ojos y, esos labios… Eso le dio un enorme sentimiento de aceptación para Koneko misma porque, si el pudo aceptar esa belleza femenina de el, porque ella no aceptaría su parte Nekomata, Si iba a hacerlo

Gasper vladi en su asombro no resistió las ganas de conocerlo por conocer a alguien igual a el, Su igual en ese Hámbito de Gustos y Vestimenta que para la Divinidad le lucían demasiado Adorable y muy Moe (La vestimenta de Lord Senpai la describí en el primer capítulo, Si no recuerdan leedlo) Encontrando muy emocionante la compañía divina de ese chico

Ravel phenex sintio tantas ganas de conocerlo que no perdió la oportunidad, Siento correspondida de manera Amable por Aquel Joven dios mientras que Ambos conversaban y se conocían un poco, Bueno, Ravel phenex se sonrojó un poco porque Algo en ese Chico la estremecían con tanta Violencia y la Desalmaban, la Ponían tan Sumisa y tímida, Pero a su vez encontrando tan bien su compañía divina

Así como Le fay pendragón, Encontró muy emocionante y divertido conocerlo, Ella Sentía tanta admiración por una Divinidad tan Linda como lo era el, Joder era un chico y sin embargo era tan Precioso y muy Amable con ella, Todos ellos junto a Koneko hablando de cosas triviales y cosas del mundo humano y sobre natural

Azazel, Sirzches, Odín, Miguel, Gabriel, Adjuka, Falbium, Serafall, Los lord's Sitri/Gremory/Phenex no perdieron la oportunidad de Hablar con ese Joven dios para conocer más de su sabiduría encontrando Tan iluminante y Sabias sus palabras, Bueno azazel pensaba que estaba en el cielo cuando Senpai le dijo que podía hacer que cualquier sacred gear artificial imperfecta se volviese original y sean muchos mas poderosas si así el lo quisiera o simple mente dejarle las propiedades que tienen como artificial

Así como Miguel, el lider de los Angeles y Varios de los Angeles a su lado estaban Conmocionados e interna y Externa mente Se mostraban Extasiados de la Impresión, Y Sentían que el debía ser si o si parte del cielo, ¿Por qué? , Senpai le había notificado que el podía hacer que Su sistema de Naipes Brave Heart podría evolucionar en su Diseño y mecanismo y así poder Reencarnar a aquellos Creyentes fiel a la Luz de las Enseñanzas del difunto DIOS todopoderoso de su Universo, Y Miguel siendo el Suplente podría Ejercer dicha labor de Sistema sin preocupación de que los Numeros de Angeles disminuyesen, Ya que en el Mundo Humano habían millones de creyentes al Evangelio y doctrinas santas por lo que para Miguel, Gabriel, Raphael, Jophiel, Metatron y demás angeles que para ese momento tenían lagrimas de felicidad plasmadas en su rostro y sonrisas, Ese Jovencito era su Luz para Salvaguardar su Especie

Rias gremory, Sona Sitri y sus noblezas se acercaron para presentarse con muchísimo respeto mientras cada uno daba su nombre y reverencia bajo la mirada calmada y serena del Ojos plateado, obvia mente cada mujer del sequito de rias y de sona se sonrojaban sin evitarlo por aquella mirada tan intensa, No sabían porque pero las dejaba desalmadas, indefensas & muy sumisas

Cuando se presentó Saji bajo una reverencia el también le correspondió por respeto a aquel Humano, pero cuando se presentó Issei hyodo, Antes de que este pensara en decir su nombre y hacer una reverencia el cuerpo de Issei hyodo produce un Sonido como Un latido de corazón y al Parpadear tipo Latido quedaba paralizado sin poder moverse bajo la mirada Asustada de este y Sorprendida de los presentes que se preguntaban porque sucedia eso, Fue cuando escucharon la voz del Ojos plateado

"Dime pequeño dragón kun, ¿Sientes placer en hacer llorar a una princesa?~" Decía el ojos plateado con una mirada sensual pero sus labios tenían una curva seductora causando el susto del castaño, y la alerta de los lideres de las casas demoniacas mientras las mujeres sean casadas o no se sonrojaban furiosa mente ante aquella expresión provocadora, A pesar de la inminente peligrosidad que se cernía sobre el Sekiryuutei en este momento se sentían tan excitadas sin comprender pero que inexplicable mente una sensación de Afrodisíaco les estaba dando una Deliciosa cosquilla incesante en su Zona íntima Femenina Obligando a que involuntaria o posible mente voluntaria apretasen sus muslos y las frotasen disimulada mente, Especial mente una Maou femenina la cual tenía Un sonrojo enorme y su respiración agitada en un respirar errático difícil mente controlado pero que hacía el máximo de calmarse, o tratando de contenerse por parte de las demás, La Seraph Gabriel no podía evitar excitarse tanto por aquella sonrisa cautivadora sin resistir sus impulsos de frotarse las piernas por el extraño muy notable Cosquilleo en su Escozor el cual se situaba en su entre pierna, Siento intrigante porque la Seraph era demasiado Inocente y que sentía eso en ese mismo momento Ya que lo más increíble era que no estaba cayendo por esas tentaciones tan terribles sin que ella pudiese evitarlas por más que tratara de resistirse

Ningún varón por más increíble que sea pudo percatarse de estos acontecimientos femeninos y las mujeres agradecían eso

Toda atención femenina ida y masculina volvía al escuchar la voz de Hyodo issei

"D-de que est-ta hablando K-kami sama" Trataba dificultosa mente el castaño de hablar

"Ya veo, haces del olvidado, Bueno, No veo el problema si te hago Polvo cósmico ahora Fufufu~" Decía el ojos plateados con una sonrisa sensual, Sin darse cuenta de que akeno lo miraba esta no resistió mojar aún más sus bragas

Pánico era lo que prescindía en ese mismo momento, Los líderes hombres sabían gracias a la explicación de Lord Senpai y aquellas visiones que si el decía que lo volvería polvo en menos de un parpadeo lo haría sin dudar, quien podría hacerlo cambiar

"¡E-ESPERE POR FAVOR, PIEDAD!/ ¡DETENTEGASE POR FAVOR!" Gritaba desesperada mente Issei y Rías gremory junto a su sequito mientras se le formaban lagrimas en los ojos porque temía que se muriese en ese mismo momento y formara parte de la nada, Sona sitri y su nobleza apretaban sus puños de impotencia, Tal vez era un pervertido sin remedio y tenía imperfecciones pero era aún así debían darle el privilegio de una Segunda oportunidad

Fue cuando lo que para todos era la salvación del Sekiryuutei y un Alivio muy grande para el mismo y los Lideres por no ver morir a un miembro importante de sus Familias, Koneko decide hablar para tranquilizar a la Deidad y salvarle el pellejo a Issei Hyodo

"O-onegai…N-no lo hagas, no quisiera vivir con la conciencia de ver morir a Ise senpai" El ojos plateado siente como alguien lo tomaba del brazo con delicadeza, Era koneko la cual decía con una mirada suplicante y tierna mientras sus hermosos ojos avellana miraban los Ojos de su divina persona

Obvia mente ella era su debilidad, su todo, su ser, su amor, su vida, su reina, su cielo, su universo, su diosa

Con una mirada suavizada decide tomarle la palabra a la Nekoshou

"Oh cielos… No me mires así por favor, Me dejas sin voluntad" Menciona el Ojos plateado mientras su sonrisa dejaba de encurvar seducción y se volvía pequeña mientras la miraba a ella, para alivio de la Nekoshou este empieza a añadir "Por ti, mi bebe hermoso, lo que sea" Y dicho eso Issei hyodo cae estrepitosa mente al piso debido a que su cuerpo no era controlado por el Ojos plateados, Mientras Koneko se sonrojaba atómica mente por que el le dijo "Mi Bebe hermoso", La hacía sentir tan tímida y que no podía evitar sentirse muy sumisa ante el

"Muy bien, El espectáculo se acabó, Hyodo issei~, ¡Levantate, ahora!" Dice el ojos plateado hablando amable mente pero después con una voz de trueno en sus ultimas palabras impresionando a todos porque esa voz no era para nada suave y serena sino de autoridad y poder, Añadiendo también que su Semblante se volvía Poderoso, Su Mirada la cual tenía un toque de Monótono en su Expresión era de Intensidad mostrándose en el Brillo de aquellos Hermosos Ojos Plateados tan Puros causándole escalofríos a más de uno mientras el susodicho se levantaba como gelatina poniéndose firme estilo militar, su rostro detonando miedo sin evitarlo

"Espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse, Tu actitud debe cambiar para bien si o si, Apartaste y Perdiste el amor de mi diosa por tu favoritismo, Si fuese por mi te Aniquilo ahora mismo, pero por intervención de mi Esposa vivirás, que te quede claro eso, No juzgo que tengas esos gustos pervertidos, eso ya es problema tuyo, pero tu perspectiva para las mujeres debe cambiar para mejor, ¿Estamos claro?" Cada palabra que el ojos plateado mencionaba estaban cargados de Poder y autoridad, No había ningún espacio para dudar de sus palabras, Ese "Niño" no era lo que aparentaba y todos lo sabían y presenciaban, Ahí se veía un hombre, a un Lord que debía ser Obedecido sin oponer resistencia Quieras o no

Los Lord's, gobernantes y señores del inframundo Mujer o hombre, Lideres del cielo y del reino Youkai estaban Estupefactos por esa impresionante y poderosa resonancia, No por nada era una divinidad, Lord Senpai era su título y su Nombre, Lord de lord's, Había poderío que incluso al más ferreo luchador con una Orden de el Despedazaba su Espíritu de lucha, Todos sentían eso, Rias gremory y Sona Sitri sentían lo mismo y mentirían si dentro de ellas no estaban aterradas, Igual que sus noblezas, Cada ser que presencio la casi aniquilación del Sekiryuutei se mantenía callada y turbada, La facción de los Heroes estaban todos Tratando de aparentar normalidad pero lo cierto era que ellos mismos sabían el miedo y terror que ahora sus cuerpos experimentaban al ver como casi el Sekiryuutei era destruído de la faz del universo y ahora mostraba Aquella actitud de Mando, Cao cao, Siegfried, La decendiente de Juana D. Arco, hercules, Entre otros trataban de calmar su respiración debido a los nervios dificil mente, Vali no era la excepción, pués aunque estaba siendo invadido por la adrenalina por saber que el era mucho más poderoso que un maou su cuerpo estaba temblando debido al miedo que en este momento sentía, el al igual que sus compañeros de equipo se mostraban temerosos por aquella presencia tan enorme, Incluso Koneko estaba pasmada ante esa demostración de mando tan varonil por parte de su Amor verdadero, ella no podía moverse y sin evitarlo debido al impacto se mojó las bragas pero ella estaba mirando al ojos plateado con el aliento contenido

"Valora lo que tienes a tu alrededor, ¿Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer muchacho?" Dice nueva mente causando que todos vuelvan en sí y a su vez, Issei asentía de manera tan acelerada

"¡Si señor en seguida señor, le doy gracias por perdonarme la vida y hacerme recapacitar para bien!" Decía a más no poder mientras que su corazón latía a millón por el susto y la adrenalina

"Muy bien, Issei hyodo, Por favor, Mejora para bien, Mi esposa me a pedido que tenga clemencia contigo con tan solo una mirada, así que siéntete privilegiado de recibir mi generosa misericordia" Dice el ojos plateado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amable, Si su esposa le pidió eso entonces no tenía porque mostrar más de la cuenta

"S-si señor, c-con su permiso me retiro para estar al lado de mi ama" Dice temeroso e interna mente aliviado Issei de que no fuese erradicado

"De acuerdo, ve, tranquilo" Dicho esto por parte de la Gran voluntad, Todo el mundo suelta un suspiro enorme de alivio que no sabía que tenían por ver que todo a fin de cuenta no terminó con la muerte del Sekiryuutei, Ningún Maou, Lord, Señor o Amo de alguna facción pensó en Osar de entrometerse en aquel momento, Clara mente si decían tan solo una palabra su existencia sería finalizada sin dolor sin que se diesen cuenta, Por eso se quedaron callados, por eso no hablaron, Porque aquella divinidad con aspecto de niño hermoso estaba en una escala más haya de la cúspide del poder de este universo

Así pues, Ya las aguas calmadas y tranquilizadas Lord Senpai planea en decir unas palabras para poner a espavilar a Azazel y hacer que los Lord's, matriarcas, Maou's, Hombres, mujeres, Jovenes, jovencitas, Prestaran atención, Pero antes todos miran a Un Lord Senpai que Empezaba a Materializar de la nada Una cama matrimonial enorme muy bella de tapiz color blanco nieve con estampados de Flores sakuras de color blanquecinos y la funda de la enorme cama de un blanco nieve igual con unas sabanas enormes o cubre camas de color blancos igual, Por lo que decide llevar a su amada bajo su guía a la cama para subirse con ella y así Ambos quedaban Sentados arriba de la cama apoyando su espalda con el espaldar de la cama el cual era suave y muy cómodo, con Koneko a su derecha bajo Un sonrojo atómico por parte de la contraria, pues se moría de la vergüenza, todo ojo miraba aquello, Algunas mujeres miraban celosas a koneko por que querían ser ellas las que estuviesen en lugar de ella, Pero ningún hombre miraba celoso si nó con respeto y admiración

Luego de que Lord Senpai y Koneko Tojo estuviesen cómodo en la cama todos miraban como Senpai le susurraba algo al Oído de Koneko y esta se Sonrojaba un poco más intrigandolos un poco, ¿Será algo pervertido que le dijo? ¿Un secreto? ¿Una broma?

"E-etto…. A-azazel chan, Q-q-que e-estas… E-espe..rando, H-hay un li..bro que leer" Dice como puede Koneko muerta de Vergüenza mientras los demás sean Lord's, Reyes de sequitos, Maou y Lideres estaban callados, de pronto….

"¡Jajajajajajaajajajajaajajaajajajajajaja!" Rie estrepitosa mente El Maou carmesí sujetándose el estómago Secundado por Akeno Himejima la cual no resistió reírse de manera Genuína, luego Gasper Vlade, luego Kiba yuuto, Rias gremory, Xenovia, Irina, Y así cada persona en la habitación Rien porque En realidad fue divertido y mucho más por ver la cara de incredulidad de Azazel la cual era un poema sin precio, Incluída Koneko la cual se contagia de las risas y sentir como su Esposo estaba riendo alegre, Incluso Michael y Gabriel se Unieron a las Risas, Al final el mismo Azazel se ríe algo avergonzado por ver como El Jovencito Lord Senpai soltaba una risilla divertida pero de forma elegante

Los acontecimientos a veces cambian para bien o para mal dependiendo de quien ejerza tal eventualidad

"B-bueno, con su permiso Lord Senpai continuaré con el siguiente capítulo si usted así gusta" Dice Azazel con mucho respeto mientras esperaba la orden de la Divinidad suprema

"Si, procede por favor" Dice la gran voluntad con una sonrisa amable mientras sentía como Koneko Tojo, Su esposa reposaba su cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa amorosa, el también sonríe y se permite escuchar la historia de esa linea alterna

"Muy bien, el Capítulo 2 Se titula, "El inicio del entrenamiento, la decisión de Gokú y el listado para reclutar a aprendices"

||Bikou despertó, miró a todos lados para ver en donde estaba, vio que estaba en su hogar, eso quiere decir no está muerto, "eso es una buena noticia", pensó Bikou, él se levantó y vio que todavía está en su traje de batalla, la típica que lleva siempre, la misma que llevó su ancestros, decidió salir de la casa y vio a Gokú meditando en posición de loto. Bikou recordó la batalla con el saiyajin y su derrota de forma humillante en ese enfrentamiento como también el monstruoso poder poder que sintió antes de quedar fuera de combate, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el saiyajin, él dijo:

||-"Vaya, al fin despertaste"- Bikou vio que el saiyajin abrió sus ojos, el descendiente de Sun Wukong dijo:

||-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

||-"Unas dos horas más o menos"-

"Huy… dos horas vagando en la Inconsciencia, Pero con aquella muestra de habilidad y destreza era más que obvio" Dice Azazel mientras quedaba un poco asombrado por ese lapso de tiempo que le tomó al descendiente del Gran Sabio recuperarse, Muchos estaban de acuerdo con esas palabras

||-"Gokú, ¿Quién diablos eres?"- preguntó el chico Youkai, a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"Te diré quién soy, Mi nombre es Son Gokú, Hijo de Bardock y Gine, un saiyajin criado en la Tierra, jefe del Clan Wukong"- terminó de decir el saiyajin "¿por qué dije eso?, es como si mis recuerdos vinieran de golpe, quizás son los efectos de la fusión con Sun Wukong" pensó el saiyajin, iba a decir algo más pero Bikou lo interrumpió.

||-"Espera, espera, ¿Saiyajin?, ¿jefe de mi clan?, ¿de dónde vienes?"- Bikou está cada vez más confundido.

||-"Es una larga historia"- respondió Gokú, a lo que el chico mono dijo:

||-"Entonces, cuéntame la versión breve"- El saiyajin asintió, le contó que no era de este mundo, su origen, sus batallas terminando con Freezer, la unión con su antepasado, Sun Wukong, pero dejó de lado su misión y la decisión que tomó por ahora de volver a la Tierra de su universo dentro de tres años (sería simple, ¿no?) y así terminó su relato breve, Bikou no quería creerle, pero recordó el poder que emanaba Gokú, entonces preguntó:

||-"¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan fuerte?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"Fácil, entrenamiento de toda la vida con distintos maestros"- Bikou se hizo un facepalm ya que era muy obvio la respuesta, entonces optó por creerle y dijo:

"Jajajajaja, Admítanlo, el gesto que hiso Bikou chan si fue chistoso" Dice Serafall leviathan con una sonrisa divertida mientras varios daban leves sonrisas por lo acertado, Su hermana Sona Sitri negaba con la cabeza las acciones infantiles de su Hermana mayor

||-"Bienvenido de vuelta, gran sabio"- se arrodilló ante el saiyajin cosa que lo puso un poco incómodo, Gokú dijo:

||-"Oye Bikou, no seas tan formal, solo vine aquí a entrenarte, cumplir con el favor del hombre que me salvó, nada más"- el heredero del clan Sun Wukong asintió, se puso de pie ante el saiyajin, Gokú dijo:

||-"Antes de entrenarte, Bikou, quiero saber todo desde el día en que el rey mono dimitió al reino youkai"- el chico Youkai asintió y le contó todo, desde que Yasaka, una Kyubii fue nombrada reina Youkai en Kyoto, la casi guerra civil en la que la murieron casi la totalidad del clan Wukong, quedando solo Bikou como único heredero, hasta la aparición de Vali junto con Ophis para que sea parte de la brigada del kaos, Gokú se puso serio y dijo:

||-"Así que la Brigada del Kaos, quieren un mundo a la manera de ellos"- Bikou asintió, a lo que el saiyajin continuó diciendo:

||-"Y ese tal Vali es el portador de un Dragón Celestial capaz de superar al Dios bíblico"- Bikou volvió a asentir en confirmación.

Vali lucifer en su sitio tensaba su cuerpo y apretaba sus puños en señal de emoción y adrenalina, Pronto el combate más poderoso sería escuchado y el ya estaba que no esperaba

||-"Ophis un dragón del infinito y fundadora de esa facción, la Brigada del Kaos"- el saiyajin tomó una decisión y dijo:

Ophis Ouroboros presta especial curiosidad en la lectura, la habían nombrado, ella saldrá por lo que su atención fue captada

||-"Yo estoy aquí para cumplir el favor a Sun Wukong, engrandecer el clan, por el bien de la nación Youkai y la de los saiyajin, no nos uniremos a la Brigada del Kaos"- Bikou solo se limitó a asentir en aprobación y dijo:

||-"¿Eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos para siempre en la montaña de flores?"- Gokú negó con la cabeza y dijo:

||-"Cuando dije engrandecer el clan, es en poder y descendencia, no estaremos siempre aquí, ya que extraño tener una aventura"- Bikou asintió y se sonrojó un poco al recordar a una cierta Youkai Zorro del clan de Yasaka de pelo negro largo, orejas de zorro, ojos amarillos y un cuerpo muy voluptuoso que deja a las chicas del clan Gremory a la vergüenza y que tenía nueves colas de zorros que conoció una vez que fue en una aventura en Kyoto, Gokú ni sabía por qué dijo eso, cuando habló de descendencia, eso quiere decir que debe casarse, tener hijos, recordó su experiencia con Milk y lo dejó un poco incómodo, "Bueno Bikou es de este mundo, yo no tengo nada que ver aquí, estoy fuera de eso" pensó el saiyajin para sí mismo, solo tiene que esperar tres años, solo tres años y se va, así de fácil y volver con Gohan para que supere sus límites y sea protector de la Tierra si él no está ahí. Bikou miró a su maestro pensativo, decidió preguntarle algo y dijo:

||-"Maestro, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"De acuerdo a tu nivel, me superas cuando peleé contra mi maestro cuando era niño en un torneo de artes marciales, de aquí a seis meses puedes superarme cuando peleé con un rival y amigo llamado Piccoro cuando era adolescente y si quieres tener el poder de destruir la Tierra, unos tres años si le pones mucho empeño y un nuevo método de entrenamiento"- Bikou se le abrieron los ojos ante esa revelación de Gokú, él dijo:

"D-d-destruir… la tierra…" Dice Adjuka con una mirada conmocionada mientras que no podía creer que con su entrenamiento se podía llegar a esos niveles de poder tan agigantados

"E-en tres A-años… S-suena increíble" Decía Bikou con una mirada igual de asombrada mientras escuchaba atenta mente

"Para que en ese lapso de tiempo tengas un nivel de poder de esa categoría debe ser muy riguroso, quizás los más capacitados tengan el privilegio de soportar dicho entrenamiento" Pensaba a voz audible y alta Lord Sitri con una mirada entre la sorpresa y el detenimiento

||-"¿Me estás tomando el pelo, maestro?"- el saiyajin responde:

||-"No, lo digo en serio, mi mejor amigo puede destruir un planeta como este"- El chico mono asintió y dijo:

"Entonces no estaba mintiendo con eso de destruír un planeta" Dice Saji con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras escuchaba

||-"En tu mundo hay seres que son capaces de destruir el mundo como si nada, entonces acepto entrenar y mejorar el clan por el bien de todos"-

||-"Bueno, mañana temprano empezamos con el entrenamiento"- Bikou asintió, iba a decir algo más, pero un portal mágico se abrió frente a Gokú y Bikou, en ese portal salió un joven que aparentaba tener unos 17 años, cabello gris, piel clara, cuerpo delgado, ojos azules y vestido con una chaqueta oscura, camisa rojo oscuro, pantalón del mismo color y zapatos casuales, el saiyajin lo miró y dijo:

Bikou, Kuroka y sorpresiva mente Arthur hacen una mueca aburrida porque ya estaba contando los segundos donde el Portador del Vanishing empezaría a alardear, Se sabe que es emocionante salir en la historia de otra dimensión, pero es que su compañero esta algo inquieto

||-"Oye, ¿Quién eres?"- le preguntó de una forma muy despreocupada, el joven vio eso como un insulto y dijo:

||-"¿No sabes quién soy?, te lo diré, soy Vali Lucifer, descendiente del antiguo líder del inframundo y el portador del dragón emperador blanco"- el saiyajin lo miró, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, él dijo:

"Muy bien, Es el momento de dos titanes" Dice vali lucifer con una mirada seria y sonrisa muy retadora, mientras Bikou lo miraba de forma aburrida por escuchar siempre lo mismo

"Vali….Cámbiale al radio…" Dice el Decendiente del Gran sabio mientras que el susodicho lo Ignoraba

"Jejeje, Ese chico dragón es una novedad muy divertida" Comentaba serena y suave mente Lord Senpai mientras daba una serena risilla siendo escuchado por solo su Esposa la cual asentía y le sonrie amorosa mente, Senpai captando esa hermosa sonrisa el gira su vista para mirarla a ella dulce mente mientras con su mano derecha le rosaba delicada mente la mejilla izquierda de la Nekoshou la cual se sonrojaba de manera hermosa dandole a el una mirada sumisa y dulce, Por lo que el Ojos plateados al verle los labios tan cautivantes acercó sus labios y le daba un Beso suave y profundo mientras ella correspondía con tanta devoción y mucho amor

Sin darse de cuenta ambos Esposo que eran observados por varias miradas, Algunas con celos y Otros con sonrisas

||-"Ya veo, ¿Qué se te ofrece, señor Vali?"- a lo que Vali respondió:

||-"Vine a reclutar a Bikou para que sea parte de mi equipo en la brigada del Kaos"-

||-"¿Vienes a reclutar a mi aprendiz, el futuro jefe del clan Sun Wukong a tu equipo?"- Vali dijo:

||-"¿Tu aprendiz?"- en tono de fastidio, el saiyajin de una forma tranquila dijo:

||-"Si, mi aprendiz y yo soy el jefe de este clan, y como clan nos negaremos a ser parte de la Brigada del Kaos, asi que vete"- fue la primera advertencia de Gokú, Vali se enojó y dijo:

||-"Entonces te destruiré por orden de Ophis-sama"- el joven Lucifer activó su sacred gear, un guantelete blanco con una gema azul oscura al medio de su mano y activó su armadura blanca, Gokú miró al joven pelinegro portando esa gran armadura, "al parecer depende de ese poder que porta, como también un Ki maligno" pensó el saiyajin seriamente, Vali una vez que terminó su transformación, empezó a atacar a Gokú que iba a acertarle un golpe cosa que el saiyajin lo detuvo con una sola mano.

"¡I-impresionante con una sola mano!" Dice Rias gremory mientras quedaba asombrada por lo que leía

"Una hazaña así contra el Hakuryuukou es digna de admirarse" Argumentaba Baraquiel mientras Varios tenían el mismo pensamiento

||-"¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas"- dijo el saiyajin aburrido, Vali quedó en Shock y detuvo su golpe como si nada, entonces el saiyajin le lanzó un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho de la armadura del dragón blanco (Futuro Dragón de los traseros, ok no), cosa que le rompió esa parte de la armadura de Vali que salió volando e impactó una gran roca, quedó atascado ahí y cayó al suelo muy herido, Gokú se acercó a él y dijo:

||-"Vaya decepción que eres, ¿me querías matar?, mejor trae a tu jefe "- Vali lo miró con ira y a duras penas, se puso de pie y dijo:

"Uhhhhh, Justo en el Orgullo" Decía casual mente Saji causando que todo el mundo se parta el culo por lo troller que se escuchó eso

||-"No necesito de nadie para matarte"- y con eso, encendió su aura dragón cosa que reparó su armadura, albion le dijo "Compañero, no pelee más, él es el que libró tal poder que sentimos hace una semana" Vali no lo escuchó y sacó su carta de triunfo:

||-"Divide Divining"- y con eso activó sus alas dragón de color azul brillante y empezó a dividir la energía suprimida de Gokú (10000 de potencia o quizás menos), Vali sintió ese poder de Gokú y lo podía usar por 10 segundos y preparó su cañón y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia Gokú, el saiyajin lo detuvo como si nada y lo envió hacia arriba, él con una sonrisa dijo:

||-"Asi que absorbes los poderes a la mitad, vaya técnica, pero a ver si controlas esto"- el saiyajin aumentó a su máximo poder, Vali y Albion aumentaron sus poderes pero no podían controlarlo, el cuerpo de Vali empezó a doler y dijo:

||-"DETENTE"- Gokú con una sonrisa y dijo:

||-"Muy tarde, Kaioken aumentado 20 veces"- un aura rojiza cubrió entero al saiyajin y Vali empezó a Gritar de dolor ante tanto poder, Albion sintió lo mismo y un intento desesperado, logró desactivar su divide divining, dejando a Vali fuera de combate e inconsciente, Bikou vio toda la pelea y quedó en Shock "En verdad, Mi ancestro eligió sabiamente a mi maestro, seré tan fuerte que venceré a cualquiera que se me interponga", Gokú se acercó a Vali y extendió su mano y prendió una esfera de Ki apuntando a Vali, Bikou dijo:

"Joder….. ¡Eso sí es de ganster!… de ganster" Dice un Azazel todo Inspirado mientras que el mismo se ríe al instante que varios se reían por lo tonto que se escuchó el mismo al decir eso

||-"Maestro, ¿lo va a matar?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

||-"Si, tiene energía maligna y lo voy a exterminar"- Gokú recordó lo de Freezer, si no lo hubiera matado antes, Namek no habría explotado y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo un ser dijo:

"M-mierda me va a matar en esa dimensión, carajo donde está mi batalla legendaria, fui apaleado…" Decía un aturdido vali mientras que se deprime al decir lo ultimo

"Pues tu batalla legendaria está en la quiebra" Dice Hyodo Issei como todo un troll mientras que el susodicho lo miraba con dagas en los ojos

||-"Alto, no lo mates"- Gokú miró hacia esa voz y era una niña Gótica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, él saiyajin aun apuntando a Vali, dijo:

||-"¿Quién eres?"- la Loli Gótica aun flotando dijo:

||-"Soy Ophis"- el saiyajin desactivó el ataque de Ki y dijo:

||-"Así que tú eres la jefa de la Brigada del Kaos"- Ophis se asustó ante la mirada seria y el poder que desprendió, fuera de su imaginación, ella dijo:

||-"Si"- el saiyajin desapareció y apareció delante de la niña, ella quedó en Shock ante eso, él dijo:

"Caray Ophis está asustada" Dice sorprendido Sirzches mientras que todos miraban a Ophis la cual estaba un poco incomoda por toda las miradas que le daban, pero sobre todo porque ese libro decía cosas que ella en otra dimensión había hecho

"Sirzches sama su vocabulario" Dice la maid francesa Grayfia mientras golpea a su Esposo Peli rojo con un Abanico en la cabeza Bajo la Risa divertida y algo nerviosa del Varón

"Fufufu~ Esa señorita tiene un buen correctivo para su Esposo, Bien bien, así debe de ser, La disciplina primordial mente" Dice con una sonrisa amigable el Ojos plateado mientras que varios lo miraban con algo de curiosidad y sorpresas por que el haya dicho esas palabras hacia la Peli plateada Maid Sonrojandola en el acto, Palabras así eran un alago enorme, pues lo decía la Divinidad Suprema

||-"Responde a mi pregunta, ¿por qué quieres causar el Caos en este mundo?"- la niña Dragón se estremeció y dijo:

||-"No, no quiero causar eso, solo quiero derrotar al Gran Rojo y que devuelva mi hogar"- Gokú vio sus intenciones, su ki era muy comparable la vez que peleó con Vegeta con el Kaioken, él dijo:

||-"Entonces, ¿Por qué mandaste a matar a mi aprendiz si no se unía a tu grupo?"- Ophis tenía que elegir con cuidado lo que iba a decir, ella dijo:

||-"Lo ordené para cumplir con mi propósito, lo siento, nuevo rey de la facción Youkai"- entonces el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Llévatelo y si te veo volver a hacer lo mismo, no dudaré en exterminarte a ti y a tu famosa Brigada del Kaos, ¿oiste?"- terminó aumentando su poder a tal grado que sus ojos parpadearon a verdeazulado y su pelo se levantó un poco, Ophis quedó horrorizada ante ese cambio y el poder monstruoso que aumentó de golpe, ella asintió y empezó a llorar, por primera vez, alguien la hizo llorar, ella desapareció y cogió a Vali, Albion se asustó y se dijo "Ni el gran Rojo sería rival para él", Ophis hizo un hechizo y despareció con Vali, el saiyajin se calmó y bajó frente a Bikou, él en shock todavía, Gokú dijo:

"H-hay mi madre ahora si lo he visto todo, Ophis llorando, ¡Conspiración!" Dice Sirzches con una sonrisa divertida pues su esposa le volvió a pegar en la cabeza con el abanico causando varias risas a los presentes por la eventual pareja

"Pffftttss jajajaja" Claro que Lord Senpai también se Une a las risas pero este reía con elegancia y serenidad, Ese Maou parecía masoquista

"Jejeje, Se ve que está disfrutando la estancia, ¿Verdad?, E-esposo M-mío" Da una leve risita a la vez que Dice Koneko con una Sonrisa tierna mientras se sonrojaba al decir aquellas palabras tan privilegiadas con tanto nerviosismo

"Tienes razón Esposa mía, Esta es una Nueva epoca de Paz y tranquilidad, y deseo Disfrutarlo al Máximo a tu lado y al lado de estos Jovenes" Mencionaba Lord Senpai con una mirada calmada mientras le contestaba a su esposa, la cual asentía a las palabras de su esposo, lo abrazaba amorosa mente y lo besaba con ternura

||-"¿Todo bien, Bikou?"- a lo que el chico mono dijo:

||-"Wow, maestro, hizo llorar a Ophis"-

"¡Es lo que dije!, ese Bikou sabe lo que hablo" Dice nueva mente Sirzches con una sonrisa pícara mientras su esposa trataba de darle nueva mente con el avanico pero el la esquiva "Je… fallaste querida" Dice el con una sonrisa de superioridad que a simple vista de todos se ve chistosa "Debes de pensarlo dos veces para hacer el mismo movimie…. ¡Auch!" No termina de decirlo porque su esposa le había pegado con una tablilla sacada de algún lugar misterioso, Y por misterioso nos referimos a Venelana Gremory la cual le daba la señal del Amor y paz con los dedos de su mano derecha con una sonrisa traviesa por ver como Grayfia corregía las tonterías de su Hijo

Varios sonreían y otros suspiraban cansados por las locuras del maou carmesí mientras este se disculpaba con su esposa la cual lo ignoraba para sufrimiento de este y las risas de Rias gremory y su sequito

||-"¿Y eso qué?"- preguntó el saiyajin.

||-"Es uno de los seres más poderosos antes del Gran Rojo"- el saiyajin respondió:

||-"¿En serio?, que decepción, Sun Wukong hubiese elegido a mi amigo Krilin mejor"- dijo Gokú que dejó en Shock a Bikou, recordó su misión y la muerte de Krilin, "Si tan solo pudiera ser más poderoso, hubiese salvado a Krilin" pensó, su ira aumentó, su cabello se levantó hacia arriba en forma de llama, Bikou miró de un parpadeo que el cabello de su maestro cambió a dorado por un segundo, el lugar está temblando, "Si tan solo….." pero fue interrumpido por Bikou y dijo:

||-"Maestro, cálmese por favor"- el saiyajin hizo caso a Bikou y se calmó volviendo a su estado normal, miró a su aprendiz y dijo:

"Ufff casi en su Ira provoca un cataclismo en el mundo, Ese Son Goku es de cuidado, mucho cuidado" Dice Odín el padre de todo mientras trataba de comportarse decente mente pués estaba al lado de la cama matrimonial donde estaba Lord Senpai con su Esposa Tojo Koneko, Una acción pervertida y no sabría lo que pasaría

Rossweise sonreía interna mente porque por fín su Jefe debe de comportarse Sí o sí, lo quiera o no

||-"Bueno, el entrenamiento empieza mañana temprano, yo iré a meditar un poco y si lo deseas, tengamos una pelea amistosa o salir de pesca para almorzar"- Bikou asintió y Gokú se fue a meditar en lo alto de una roca.

||En Kyoto…. Reino Youkai..

"Kyoto entonces la persona que saldrá sería…" Decía a voz calmada la reina Yasaka bajo la mirada de su Hija Kunou

||-"Otra vez ese poder, aumentó de golpe"- dijo la reina Yasaka, su hija se asustó y dijo:

||-"Ese poder, es como alguien lo libera por la ira"- su madre dijo:

||-"No te preocupes hija, es ese mismo ser que tiene el Ki del clan Wukong y otro muy puro, creo que el Rey que estamos esperando ha regresado"- Kunou asintió y desea tener un padre a su lado, Yasaka ya quería encontrar a ese tipo y hacerlo rey y poner paz en este reino.

"Ara ara~" Yasaka se sonrojaba por lo que su yo de esa dimensión decía y pensaba, porque ella sabía a que se refería con eso de "Ponerlo rey", su hija también pensaba en eso, En un Padre para ella y Un Esposo para su madre

||CON EL EQUIPO VALI…

"Huy, presiento nuestra entrada Fufufu~" Dice Kuroka con una sonrisa juguetona mientras trataba de escuchar atenta mente aquellas palabras

||Una nekomata de pelo negro, ojos amarillos y orejas de gatos, piel clara muy suave, grandes pechos y cuerpo muy voluptuosos, lleva vestida un kimono negro suelto notando sus hombros una parte de sus grandes pechos, no lleva nada puesto que ese kimono, con un cinturón de tela grueso rojo, notando sus piernas muy sexy, el otro tipo es de pelo rubio con traje formal, piel blanca y con lentes y con una espada que es heredada de su familia, una chica loli pelo rubio, piel cremosa, ojos azules y sombrero de mago, vieron a su amigo y líder muy mal herido, siendo llevada por Ophis, el rubio dijo:

"Sip, definitiva mente me detallaron a la perfección, y enfatizaron mis Sensuales pechos y mis sexys piernas, Quien escribió esa historia sabe lo que dice Fufufu" Dice la juguetona Nekomata mientras hacía poses bajo la mirada estrechada de Le fay Pedragón y el Suspiro cansado de Arthur

||-"¿Qué le pasó a Vali, Ophis-sama?"- a lo que Ophis dijo:

||-"Denle una lagrima de fénix para que se recupere, Arthur"- el hombre asintió, la nekomata llamada Kuroka, dijo:

||-"Al parecer le fue mal al no poder reclutar a Bikou, ¿verdad Ophis-sama?"- Ophis solo dijo:

||-"Si, le fue mal, desafió al jefe del Clan Wukong y casi lo mata"- la dragona quedó muy asustada, Le Fay la vio muy frágil, ella dijo:

||-"Debió haber sido muy poderoso para vencerlo"- Ophis solo se limitó a asentir y desapareció del lugar para pensar en ese hombre "Si tan solo Vali hubiese dejado su orgullo atrás, sería de los nuestros, ese hombre es más que suficiente para humillar al Gran Rojo, dejaré que pase el tiempo y no entrometerme por ahora".

"En ese momento…. Ophis sintió el verdadero terror" Decía un Saji trollero mientras que algunos se parten el culo de la risa siendo Sirzches el primero, que le pasaba a la generación del presente, ¿Eran comediantes?

"¿Qué dijiste niño demonio?" Dice Ophis mirando a Saji con una mirada sin emociones que no dictaba nada bueno

"¡Ekkk nada!" Decía el mismo saji el cual salía como alma que lleva el maou mientras su Ama se palmeaba la frente en señal de cansancio

||Vali despertó al ser curado por la lágrima de Fenix, Arthur lo miró y dijo:

||-"¿Qué pasó Vali?"- el chico con su orgullo destrozado dijo:

||-"Fui derrotado"- Kuroka se acercó y dijo:

"Nalgueado, Aplastado, destrozado, despellejado, atontado, rotado, manoseado, castrado, Sexualizado, desvirgado, Culeado, violado, aniquilado…." Rememoraba Issei hyodo mientras contaba con los dedos de sus manos mientras que rias y su nobleza, algunos mayores, Sirzches y el mismo azazel se reían por las estupideces del castaño, Aún varias mujeres también lo hacían, a su vez que Vali estaba que mataba al Sekiryuutei por su Ofensa verbal

||-"No creo que haya sido Bikou, ¿Quién lo hizo?"- Vali iba a decir algo pero Albion dijo:

||-"El mismo hombre que liberó parte de su poder hace una semana, pero es más poderoso de lo que creí"- Vali dijo:

||-"¿Qué tan poderoso es?"- a lo que Albion responde:

||-"Tan poderoso que puede desaparecer todas las facciones existente e incluso nos puede humillar a Rojo y a mí en mi mejor momento sin romper a sudar"- todos quedaron en Shock ante esa revelación y Le Fay dijo:

"Si lo dice el Hakuryuukou es porque la cosa si es en serio y no es en broma, ese hombre tiene un poder de esa magnitud" Añade Odín mientras que era frotaba su barba en señal de analizar esas palabras"

Varios estaban algo asustado de que exista alguien semejante con un poder similar para usarlo hacia el mal y la oscuridad

||-"¿Cómo se llama ese hombre?"- a lo que Vali responde:

||-"Se llama Son Gokú, el nuevo Rey mono, jefe del Clan Sun Wukong"- Kuroka dijo:

||-"El rey Youkai ha vuelto"- Vali aprendió algo, si no puedes derrotarlo, únete a él y que te entrene.

"Aja si… ahora si quieres unírtele para que te entrene verdad, Y ahora yo no soy pervertido…" Dice Hyodo Issei con una mueca en sus labios con forma "w" mientras lo miraba con aquella sonrisa sobrada y Saji hacía lo posible para no reírse pues su ama estaba a su lado y no deseaba ser castigado en ese momento mientras Vali trataba de ignorarlo con una Vena en la frente

||EN ASGARD…

||-"Otra vez, pero más monstruoso, ¿Quién es?"- dijo Odín, su asistente vio la cara de preocupación del dios nórdico y ella dijo:

||-"¿Qué tan poderoso es, Odín-Sama?"- a lo que el dios nórdico dijo:

||-"Lo suficiente para destruir Asgard en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rossweisse"- la chica quedó en shock y con miedo, "Si es alguien malo, no quiero morir sin tener un novio" ella pensó llorando, no quería morir, Odín entonces fue a buscar su paradero y hablar con él y ser aliado de la facción nórdica, darle a una de sus valquirias como ofrenda si es necesario.

"Hmm… aún en esa dimensión Rossweise tiene dificultad para conseguir novios" Dice curiosa mente Odín mientras la susodicha lo miraba enojada mente con leves lagrimitas en los ojos aguantándose esa verdad, ella era más fuerte emocional que antes por eso puede resistir mucho mejor

||EN GRIGORY…. UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS….

||-"Ese Kokabiel, justo en el peor momento se le ocurre dar marcha a su plan de crear una guerra"- dijo Azazel, sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero vio que cuando regresó Vali, se le vio con su orgullo caído, sospechó algo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso y fue a buscar la fuente de ese poder que sintió hace algunas horas, poder ubicarlo y hablar con ese sujeto, Vali solo quedó pensando, entró a la oficina y dijo:

||-"Azazel, quiero hablar contigo"- el líder de los ángeles caído dijo:

||-"¿De qué quieres hablar, Vali?"- a lo que el chico dijo:

||-"Voy a ir a entrenar"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

||-"¿Con quién, Vali?"-

||-"Con el hombre que hizo temblar las facciones, Son Gokú"-

||-"¿Lo desafiaste?"- a lo que Vali dijo:

||-"Si, y fui derrotado de una manera humillante"- la sorpresa de Azazel fue evidente y dijo:

||-"¿Dónde está él?"- a lo que el portador del Dragón Blanco dijo:

||-"En la montaña de las flores y frutas, Hogar del Clan Sun Wukong"- Azazel asintió y dijo:

||-"Iré yo contigo para hacer una alianza con Son Gokú"- Vali dijo:

"Valla Azazel dono, el Tu de esa dimensión no pierde tiempo" Comenta con una sonrisa amable El líder de los ángeles Miguel, mientras que su hermana Gabriel se mantenía callada mirando y escuchando

"Que puedo decirte Miguel, si hay posibilidad de evitarse un mal innecesario es mejor acudir al llamado antes" Responde el líder de los ángeles caído mientras que este asentía a sus palabras, que mucha verdad tenían

||-"No metas a Gokú en esto, te va a aniquilar si ve malas intenciones en ti"- Azazel asintió y dijo:

||-"Por el bien de las facciones, tengo que arriesgarme, iremos mañana"- ambos asintieron, es ahora o nunca.

"Ojalá que todo salga bien y no haya muerte o una guerra por tu jugada arriesgada Azazel" Comenta Sirzches con una mirada preocupada, aunque sea una historia alterna a su dimensión, no podía evitar preocuparse aún de pensar en algo así

"Descuida ya verás que con mi modo persuasivo las cosas estarán bien, No hay que perder la fe" Dice Azazel seguro y confiado mientras sonreía despreocupada mente

||AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…..

||-"Bueno Bikou, es hora de que pruebes esto"- sacó una capsula, apretó el botón y lo lanzó a un terreno baldío y explotó, el humo se disipó y era una nave tipo circular con el símbolo de Capsule Corp, Bikou se sorprendió y dijo:

||-"Maestro, ¿Qué es eso?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"Eso, es una nave con una cámara de gravedad, me lo dio una amiga"- Bikou asintió y dijo:

||-"¿A qué se refiere con Cámara de gravedad?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

"Camara de gravedad, Se oye muy interesante para investigar" Comentaba Adjuka mientras analizaba cada palabra que Azazel mencionaba del Libro

||-"Ya le verás, entremos"- y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Gokú y Bikou vieron un portal Mágico, ambos en posición de Combate, el portal reveló al mismo chico de ayer pero no venía solo, sino con un tipo de edad adulta con el pelo negro con mechones rubios vestidos con un traje semiformal con camisa de color rojo oscuro y pantalones del mismo color, el saiyajin se puso serio y dijo:

"Muy bien, creo que es la hora, Vamos Azazel Usa tu Ingenio" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras varios lo miraban dudosa mente a lo que se refería con eso de Ingenio

||-"¿Qué te dije que no voy a hacer equipo contigo?"- a lo que Vali se acercó y dijo:

||-"Señor Gokú, entréneme, por favor"- inclinando a su cabeza, el saiyajin dijo:

||-"¿Por qué debería entrenarte?"- a lo que Vali responde:

||-"Vi lo poderoso que es, solo quiero ser fuerte para vencer al Emperador Dragón rojo y al Gran Rojo"- el saiyajin vio las intenciones de Vali, tomó una decisión y dijo:

||-"Aunque tengas un aura demoniaca, no veo malas intenciones en ti, te entreno, pero con una condición"- Vali miró al saiyajin y dijo:

||-"¿Cuál condición?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"Si usas ese poder para fines egoísta, no dudaré en quitarte ese poder y sellarlo para siempre"- Vali asintió y dijo:

"¿Tiene la habilidad de sellar poderes? Eso lo pondría en la mira de todos indudable mente" Dice Sirzches con mucha sorpresa en su voz

"Con lo que hemos visto y escuchado, pienso que ese hombre es capaz de más" Dice Sona Sitri adentrandose a la conversación con una mirada Calculadora mientras se Ajustaba sus lentes, Los lideres encontraban algo lógico en sus palabras

||-"Acepto ser su discípulo, sensei Gokú"- Azazel se acercó y dijo:

||-"Saludos, Son…."- Azazel no pudo terminar ya que Gokú creó una bola de Ki apuntando al líder de los caidos y dijo:

||-"¿Quién eres y cuales son tu intenciones?"- a lo que Azazel sudando a mares dijo:

||-"Soy Azazel, líder de la facción de los ángeles caído, no tengo malas intenciones, solo vengo a hablar"- Gokú aun apuntando su bola de ki en Azazel, él dijo:

||-"Habla"-

||-"Solo vengo a formar una alianza con el líder del clan Wukong y el nuevo rey Youkai"- a lo que Gokú respondió secamente:

||-"Me niego"- el saiyajin aumentó más su bola de Ki cosa que dejó asustado a Azazel, él dijo:

"Pfffffttttss jajajajajajajajajaja valla forma de ingeniartelas Azazel" Dice Penemue muerta de la risa mientras se sujetaba el estómago tratando de controlar su impulsos inútil mente mientras varios daban risas acompañando a la hermosa ángel caída, Azazel murmuraba sobre secretarias mal educadas

||-"Si me matas, todas las facciones se enterarán de que tú fuiste y habrá guerras y muertes en vano"- el saiyajin recordó la promesa del rey mono antes de fusionarse, él dijo:

||-"Tienes un punto, ¿Por qué quieres una alianza si yo no soy el rey youkai?"- Azazel dijo:

||-"Sé que tú debes reclamar el trono, por eso recurrí a ti"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"¿Sabes que si reclamo el trono, lo tengo que hacer a la fuerza o casarme con la reina youkai?"- Azazel asintió y dijo:

Yasaka se sonrojaba un poco por la idea de que en esa dimensión ella se haya casado con ese hombre, lo había visto en visiones y clara mente era un verdadero hombre en toda la gloria

||-"¿Entonces por qué no se casa con ella?, cuando fui la última vez, ella es muy hermosa"- el saiyajin recordó la experiencia con Milk, pensando que los matrimonios funcionan así, él dijo:

||-"Prefiero quedarme aquí, he tenido una mala experiencia en el matrimonio, no me casaré con nadie de este mundo"- Gokú desapareció su ataque de Ki, extendió su mano a Azazel y dijo:

"Oh valla, con razón narraba que tenía un mal matrimonio con esa humana llamada Milk" Pensaba a voz audible Lord Phenex mientras su Esposa Odelia Phenex asentía comprensiva mente por lo mal que ese hombre había pasado su matrimonio

||-"Acepto ser tu aliado, pero con la condición de que nadie sepa, ¿trato?"- el líder de los caídos asintió y dijo:

||-"Trato"- ambos tomaron las manos en señal de una alianza secreta, entonces Gokú empezó a contar su vida a Azazel y su aprendiz, luego Vali y Bikou entraron al lugar de entrenamiento, Gokú les pasó dos dogi de entrenamientos y dijo:

"Al menos si se pudo hacer la alianza" Dice Azazel con una mirada recuperada mientras Sirzches le ponía la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo mientras este sonreía

||-"Pónganse esos trajes"- ellos asintieron, se cambiaron y se pusieron los trajes y sus cuerpos cayeron al piso hundiéndose un poco en el suelo por la ropa pesada, Vali dijo:

"Del polvo naciste y al polvo volverás, jajajajajajajaja" Rie estrepitosa mente Hyodo Issei mientras Saji no aguantó y comenzó a reírse sujetándose el estómago, Mientras Sona Sitri, La ama de Saji tenía una vena en frente, debía calmarse, no debía perder el control y castigar a su Peón en ese mismo momento, Lord Senpai estaba escuchando la historia y debía calmarse

||-"¿Qué diablos es esto?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"Vaya, al parecer tendré que empezar de a poco, son ropas ponderadas"- salieron de la cámara de gravedad, Bikou dijo:

||-"¿Cuántos pesan esas cosas?"-

||-"Según mi amigo y maestro, Mr. Popo, pesan alrededor de 500 kilos, ahora den 50 vueltas por el valle de la montaña"- los chicos asintieron y empezaron a correr con dificultad, pero no se querían rendir, si querían ser fuerte, tenían que dar lo mejor de sí, Azazel se acercó y dijo:

"Asombroso, y eso es el principio de su entrenamiento y mirad las condiciones a eso llamo un riguroso entrenamiento" Decía Lord Phenex con una mirada curiosa mientras Riser Phenex escuchaba todo con los brazos cruzados en señal de suma atención, Si el entrenara así es posible que se volviese muy fuerte

||-"Vaya forma de entrenar, señor Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"Bueno, yo era joven cuando entrené con eso"- el líder de los caídos asintió y dijo:

||-"Bueno, Gokú, te veré más tarde para seguir charlando, un honor conocer al hombre más fuerte del mundo"- Gokú solo sonrió de forma sincera, Azazel sonrió y se fue a su base.

||Al cabo de dos horas…

||-"Chicos, suficiente de entrenar, iremos a comer"- los chicos asintieron y fueron a comer lo que pescó Gokú y desayunaron, mientras estaban desayunando, Vali dijo:

||-"Maestro Gokú, yo tengo un grupo de personas que quiero que conozca"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

||-"¿Tienes un grupo, son fuertes?"- a lo que Vali dijo:

||-"Si, son fuertes y me gustaría que los entrenes, ¿se puede?"- el saiyajin lo pensó y dijo:

||-"Bueno, pero con una condición, deben salir de la Brigada del Kaos"- a lo que Vali dijo:

||-"No somos parte de ellos, actuamos de forma independiente"-

||-"Ya veo, bueno, puedes traer a tu grupo mañana"- él asintió y siguieron entrenando.

"Ara para el día siguiente mi presencia sexy hará escena" Dice Kuroka con una sonrisa gatuna a su vez que disimulada mente veía a su Hermana la cual estaba tan acaramelada con aquel Joven dios, Interna mente se alegraba por su hermana, Ya era hora de que tuviese a su príncipe

||Fin del capítulo 2.

"Oh valla, creo que el capítulo terminó la verdad fue un agradable capítulo" Dice Sirzches con una sonrisa amable

"Verdadera mente, hubo momentos de emoción como también momentos chistosos, ¿Verdad Azazel?" Dice con una sonrisa trollera Odín mientras miraba al Caído

"¡Verdad que si Vali!" Decían Issey hyodo y Saji con una sonrisa Troll por la derrota humillante del Vanishing dragon mientras este los mataba con la mirada y se iba hacia su equipo bajo las leves risas de los Peones

"Lo importante…. Es que se pudo hacer una alianza, dadme crédito por favor…." Dice el caído Azazel con leve puchero mientras este optaba por sonreír cansada mente

"Tienes razón, eso es algo fundamental mente importante" Secundaba Miguel mientras sonreía amable mente

El líder de los ángeles caídos decide mirar hacia donde estaba la cama matrimonial, y a su vez caminaba hacia dicha cana, al llegar al frente quedaba mirando a aquella divinidad que estaba Junto a la Nekoshou

"Qué tal le pareció el capítulo dos a usted su majestad" Dice Azazel con sumo respeto y una leve reverencia mientras cerraba el libro esperando la respuesta de aquel Jovencito

"Muy interesante la verdad, Como ya saben, mi participación en esa historia es más adelante por lo que por ahora se centrará en Son goku, así que espero la participación de todos ustedes para que esto sea divertido y entretenido" Respondía la gran voluntad con una sonrisa amable mientras le acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su Esposa con su mano derecha recibiendo unos lindos ronroneos por parte de la contraria

"Muchas gracias, me honrra saber que es de su agrado, con su permiso me reuniré con los lideres de las facciones mientras esperamos el siguiente capítulo" Dicho eso Azazel hace una reverencia mientras se retiraba

"A-anata, ¿De verdad disfrutaste estar aquí con..migo?" Responde tímida mente la Nekoshou mientras se sonrojaba mientras miraba los ojos plateados de aquel jovencito que eran un poco más grande que ella

"Si, Esposa mía, Disfruto cada segundo que estoy contigo al máximo, eso jamás lo dudes, Amor mío" Dicho eso le daba un beso en la frente a su hermosa Nekoshou y a su vez le miraba con mucho amor mientras sonreía serena mente para volver a hablarle

"Vamos a dormir un poco, Estoy un poco cansadito, ¿Te parece bien?" Preguntaba amable mente mientras esperaba la respuesta de su esposa la cual no duda en responder al instante

"Si, Anata, también estoy algo cansada, Vamos a dormir" Y antes que ella dijese algo más su cuerpo y el cuerpo del Ojos plateado son cubiertos por una luz dorada para que al desaparecer dicha luz miran como sus cuerpos tienen pijamas, la de ella blanco con gatitos y las de el blanco con una Lanza sagrada dibujada por frente y por detrás dándole estilo, así que ellos bostezaban suave mente para que se quedaran mirando y sonreían al mismo tiempo para darse un beso tierno en sus labios y acostarse a dormir

Los demás hablaban, contaban anécdotas, las experiencias vividas, como cierto Castaño, Así todos estaban esperando el siguiente capítulo de; Leyendo Son Goku el Jefe del clan Sun Wukong


	3. Chapter 3

Yo diciéndole un piropo a ella: Tú lo que quieres que yo me depile que yo me depile que yo me depile… Mi morcilla negra Jajajaja

Ella: Joder otra vez tú con tus piropos , No te queda pendejo

Yo otra vez intentándolo: Sé que estas en cuarentena…. Pero el día en que te la meta… Sé que tendrás que llorar…. Jajajajajaja

Ella: Que terrible conquistas SenpaiFics…..

Yo: A si?...! Pues aquí te va otro; Tengo dos panadería, es algo que me trasnocha, (Inhala aire por la nariz de forma profunda) Siento un olor a pan… Yo creo que es tu Panocha jajajajaja

Ella me sampa una bofetada mientras quedaba yo con la mirada atontada y temblando como una Hoja por aquello y ella se Iba con una mirada irritada

Yo: Solo… se hace la difícil… Es cuestión de tiempo para que se rinda a mis pies

Sonreía con una sonrisa confiada y triunfal a pesar de mi fracaso reciente

HOLA A TODOS, Que locuras las mias jajajaja No hay mucho que decir por cuanto el día de hoy llego la caja del clap a mi casa y estoy Happy jajaja

Vamos con los Review

kenallo25: Saludos amigo mio, Agradezco que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior, Esta vez es la venganza de Vali contra Issei hyodo y te va a agradar jaja, Disculpa la demora pero ayer el novio de mi hermana no me dejo la computadora y x lo tanto no pude hacer nada, Un gran abrazo mano, Espero disfrutes del capítulo 3 n.n

viecenta1.8: Me alegra que te haya divertido el capítulo amigo, Ese Sirzches es todo un alocado de cierta forma y su esposa lo tiene estricta mente amarrado del cuello con una correa jaja, Muchas gracias por tus palabras que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, Espero disfrutes de este capítulo amigo :D

Guest: Ya está publicado el capítulo 3, espero lo disfrutes

OmegaZero: Muchas gracias

Un cordial saludos a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo dos y a los que me siguen en esta historia,

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas, Sin más, Comencemos

Capítulo 3: "El entrenamiento más intenso, Son Gokú vs Sairaorg, el renacer del Fénix"

Todos en la habitación estaban haciendo variedades de cosas, Algunos jovenes llamese Hyodo Issei & Saji Genshirou comían o bebían bebidas gaseosas de la despensa, como también un que otro joven masculino lo hacía en el refrigeradores o neveras establecidas a lo largo de dicha habitación Extensa y espaciosa, Las jóvenes femeninas hablaban unas de las Otras, Sean de cosas triviales o cosas vanales, Los demonios hablaban entre si, Los ángeles también hablaban entre sí, Un azazel hablando con los Lideres Demonios y con el Líder de los Ángeles, Una Penemue hablando con Gabriel, Un Odín hablando con el Vice gobernador Shemahzai y con Baraquiel, Una rias gremory hablando con la Kaichou Sona Sitri, Mientras que Yuto kiba hablaba con la Fuku Kaichou Tsubaki Shinra, Gasper hablaba con Ravel Phenex, mientras que Sairaorg mantenía una conversación junto a Vali lucifer sobre entrenamiento físico, teniendo una buena conexión agradable sobre lo que significaba ser más fuerte, Lord Gremory junto a su Esposa Venelana gremory hablaban con Lord phenex y con Odelia phenex mientras una sonrisa adornaban sus labios por la animosa conversación, La facción de los Heroes conversaban entre si, Según ellos de que eran los Humanos más poderosos y que podían hacerle frente a cualquier contrincante, Al igual Serafall Leviathan estaba junto a Adjuka y Falbium y Conversaba con ellos

"Nya según lo que escuché del 2do capítulo ibamos a aparecer en este, Estoy impaciente" Expresa la Nekomata mayor de grandes pechos con una sonrisa coqueta"

"Sola mente no te emociones tanto Kuroka, No se sabe lo que pueda redactar esa historia" Dice Arthur con una sonrisa amable mientras miraba a la Nekomata de lado

"Déjeme ser aburrido" Menciona nueva mente la Nekomata con un puchero causandole una suave risa a su compañero rubio

"Que clases de cosas mostrará esa historia, La duda me carcome" Mencionaba instintiva mente rias gremory mientras su peón le contestaba

"De seguro lo maravillosa que es usted buchou, de eso no hay duda" Decía un seguro Issei con una sonrisa boba por verle los pechos a su presidenta

"Ara, ¿No sería que me mostrará a mi por ser mucho más maravillosa que Buchou?" Dice la Semi ángel caída con una sonrisa coqueta

"Que cosas dices Akeno, No digas cosas que no son ciertas, es Obvio que la mujer protagonista soy yo" Afirma la peli roja carmesí con una mirada seria

"Te noto muy segura rias, ¿Acaso temes de que yo sea la protagonista y no tu? Ufufu~" Expresaba aquellas palabras con una sonrisa aún más coqueta causando que su presidenta estreche la mirada hacia su reina

"E-etto, Buchou, Akeno san, las dos serán las protagonistas, De eso si no hay duda pero.. no discutan por favor" Decía un castaño tratando de tranquilizarlas mientras que sonreía nerviosa mente

Mientras con los líderes gremory y Phenex junto al Maou Lucifer y su Reina

"Que animada están Rias tan y su Reina" Dice un sonriente Sirzches mientras veía la interacción de su Hermana y la Morena gremory

"Ojou sama siempre a mostrado ese carácter competitivo de Venelana sama" Dice la Peli plateada maid con una sonrisa pícara al mirar a la Matriarca gremory

"Ara que puedo decirte, de tal madre tal hija Ufufu~" Dice Venelana gremory con una sonrisa amable y Elegante

"Es absoluto que nuestros hijos saquen la herencia de nosotros los padres" Secundaba Lord gremory con una sonrisa amable mirando a su esposa la cual se percataba de su mirada y le devolvía la sonrisa

"Que nostalgia, Eso me recuerda cuando éramos Jóvenes" Decía la matriarca del clan Phenex con una sonrisa amable a su vez que su esposo afirmaba con su cabeza

"Tienes toda la razón, debo decir que nuestra juventud se ve inmortalizada en la presencia de nuestros hijos" Dicho esto el miraba a su Hija, Ravel phenex la cual estaba al lado de su amigo Gasper vladi

Con la Seraph Gabriel y Miguel

" _¿Por qué mi cuerpo se sentía tan caliente y muy cosquilloso en mis partes íntimas?, No entiendo porque ocurrió eso… Solo miré como sonreía de aquella manera y de pronto sentí un incontrolado impulso en mis piernas, ¿Acaso ese ángelito de tierna apariencia estuvo seduciéndome?, No estoy tan segura… el no me miró cuando pasó aquello, entonces porque… Quizás más adelante le pregunte"_

Eran los pensamientos y preguntas mentales de la Ángel más bella del cielo mientras tenía esa duda e intriga por lo acontecido anterior mente

"Hermana… ¿Te sientes bien?, te noto preocupada" Alcanza escuchar la Ángel más bella de su Hermano, el Líder de los cielos que con una mirada algo preocupada en su rostro le observaba

"No, todo está bien, No te preocupes Onii sama" Dicho esto la Seraph le obsequia una tierna sonrisa a su hermano, el cual le responde a ella con una sonrisa amable

Con la Facción de los Héroes

"Cao cao ¿Hasta cuanto vamos a quedarnos en esta habitación de cuarta?" Preguntaba Jeanne a su Líder con una Mueca fastidiada

"Si dinos, ¿Es que vamos a estar siempre con todos ellos?" Preguntaba Hércules con una mirada algo aburrida

"Presten atención con más claridad, Estamos en una dimensión muy diferente a la dimensión de bolsillo, La cosa no es fácil" Decía cao cao mientras reposaba su Fiel Lanza en su hombro

"Y que mas da, Vamos a despedazarla e irnos de aquí, no necesitamos la compañía de toda esta gente" Decía Siegfried con una sonrisa malvada mientras que Alguien escuchó aquellas palabras y decide hablarle

"¿Si? ¿& Acaso tú de entre toda la facción de los héroes tienen las agallas de hacer un mínimo movimiento contra este lugar?" Decía Azazel con una mirada divertida mientras que Siegfried se lo quedaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos y la facción de los héroes miraban serios al Líder de los Ángeles caídos

"No comas ansias cuervo líder, Para nosotros la facción de los héroes no sería problemas derrumbar este lugar, Somos una facción muy temida por nuestros grandes poderes si no lo has olvidado" Decía Siegfried con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que Jeanne tomaba parte de esa conversación con esa sonrisa igual de arrogante

"No somos los mismos que aquella vez, Somos más fuertes y no creo que esta dimensión aguante la presión de nuestros poderes al máximo" Dice la rubia héroe con una sonrisa segura causando la risa divertida de azazel la cual hace que ella frunsa el ceño "Que te resulta divertido, ¿Acaso crees que tu o algunos de los Maou nos detendría?"

"Hablas mucho y piensas grande pequeña héroe, pero no crees que estás pasando por alto algo pequeño que quizás te ponga en unos enormes aprietos" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa divertida y muy confiada mientras que la facción de los héroes se lo quedaba mirando serio

A su vez, Los presentes, Llamese Líderes de los cielos o inframundo, Vice gobernantes de grigory, Demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, Lord's, matriarcas, Reyes de sequitos y sus respectivos sequitos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para observar y escuchar aquella conversación

"No trates de infundirnos temor Líder de los Ángeles caídos, Nosotros los Humanos demostramos que estamos a un nivel posible de luchar contra todos ustedes" Decía Cao cao con una sonrisa segura mientras su Lanza estaba igual de apoyada en su hombro

"Te voy a dar un consejo niño, no pidas más de lo que puedas masticar" Dice con tanta tranquilidad el líder de los ángeles caídos mientras se quedaba observando cierto lugar con una sonrisa tranquila "Ellos se están olvidando que alguien de categoría superior está en esta misma habitación, Tal vez deba recordarselos" Pensaba el ángel caído con una sonrisa demás de tranquila observando una cama matrimonial más específica mente al ver los leves movimientos adormecidos de un cuerpo muy joven masculino el cual parecía pasar su mano hacia la cintura de la Nekoshou Tojo Koneko

"Te noto muy confiado, Líder caído, a que se debe que creas que nuestros planes no saldrán como queremos" Preguntaba Jeanne con una mirada seria mientras Siegfried le hacía una mueca fastidiada a Azazel

"No sé si lo han olvidado pero… ¿Ven aquella cama matrimonial que está haya?" Dice Azazel mientras subía su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho y con su dedo indice señalaba dicho lugar "¿Sabe quién está haya verdad?" Sin despegar aquella sonrisa divertida bajo el ceño fruncido de la facción de los héroes, El trataba de que ellos trataran de asimilar poco a poco lo que trataba de afirmarles para que ellos no cometieran una locura

"Bah, bobadas, Ese niño sola mente hacía Ilusiones, Cualquiera podría poner lo que le venga en ganas a una historia, No es el propietario de semejante poder" Bufaba Hércules menospreciando las palabras del Líder caído

"Deberíamos de clavarle una de mis espadas a ese Niñato y terminar las ilusiones llena de esperanzas tontas que todos ustedes tienen" Decía Siegfried con malicia mientras que se sentía tentado de hacer dicha accion al ver los dos cuerpos jovenes de los dos Peli plateados

"Me apunto, pero antes, Deberían dejarme corromper a ese Niño, De seguro es virgen y saben lo que digo, Un virgencito debe de recibir su Malicia sexual para que al morir lo haga feliz Fufufu~" Decía Jeanne con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras que Cao cao sonreía sobrada mente y Siegfried lo hacía de forma muy maliciosa

La razón por la que Jeanne dijo aquellas palabras, Es porque, La facción de los héroes estaba Lejos cuando aquel peli plateado se había presentado y había explicado el que el había tenido dos hijos con la Peli plateada Tojo Koneko, Al parecer la Rubia descendiente de un Héroe femenino estaba Ignorando ese sútil e imperceptible peligro que se cernía sobre ella por cada palabra que revelaba

"Jajajajaja eres una comediante de primera lo sabías, ¿Tu, queriendo violarlo? Eres una niña muy caprichosa hee~" Menciona Azazel con cierta gracia mientras negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa de lo más tranquila"

"Que esperamos ya, Vamos a Empalarlo ahora que está dormido, Veremos a ese "Lindo" Ángelito ser atravesado por mi Espada demoníaca" Decía Siegfried con una sonrisa maquiavelica mientras que creaba una Espada demoníaca en su mano derecha bajo la mirada aburrida de Azazel

"Oe oe oe…. ¿Están seguros de lo que tratan de hacer?, Creo que no están prestando atención a lo que se están metiendo" Decía un aburrido Azazel mientras veía como la Facción de los Héroes afirmaban sus armas contra aquel Jovencito el cual estaba en la cama con su Esposa y los dos estaban acurrucados

"Basta de charla, Es hora de presentar a un difunto ante todos Jajajaja" Decía Hércules mientras que crujía los huesos de sus Manos con una sonrisa Sobrada queriéndo mostrarse Intimidante

Adjuka, Serafall, Sirzches y Grayfia como Miguel y Gabriel se acercaban hacia donde estaba Azazel mirando serios a la Facción de los Héroes

"Por lo visto ustedes quieren hacer una barbaridad, No se los permitiremos" Decía Sirzches con una mirada seria al ver a la facción de los Héroes

"Estan con ideas homicidas de lastimar a ese Joven ángel que no a tenído nada en contra de vosotros" Secundaba Miguel que miraba muy seria mente a los Humanos con su Sacred gear

"¡Feh! Que es esto ¿Una reunión?, Bien mientras más mejor, Así lo hace emocionante" Decía Siegfried con una sonrisa demente haciéndo aparecer Otra espada demoníaca en su mano libre teniéndo Una en cada mano

"Fufufu~ ¿Por qué no se quitan de el medio y me dejan tomar la "castidad" de ese Niño para que muera contento?" La rubia hacía énfasis de aquellas palabras haciendo que La Seraph Gabriel la mirase con intensidad por sus malignas intenciones

"Valla, lamento mucho que eso no se va a poder, Estas muy loca si pretendes hacerle eso a un niño lindo" Decía la Maou Leviathan con una sonrisa divertida

"No se te atreva si quiera la idea de tener ese tipo de Obcenidades hacia ese Joven Ángel, Retráctate o me verás como tu Enemiga" Decía la Seraph muy seria mente mientras Jeanne Soltaba una Risita burlona

"¿Ohhh… Les duelen lo que le haga a ese Niñato?, Bueno, Si tanto les Ofenden a ustedes dos tan solo lo mataré y ya, Para que te sientas tranquila" Menciona la Peli rubia con una sonrisa coqueta mirando al Joven que aún dormia con su muy Joven Esposa

"Debo decir que no sé lo que planean, pero les noto con mucha seguridad en lo que pretenden hacer aún cuando frente a ustedes está su final" Decía Adjuka con una mirada calculadora mientras su mente trabajaba full queriendo descifrar lo que a ellos les da tanta seguridad

"Por lo visto esta facción ya no aprenderá que hay cosas que es mejor no molestar y dejarlas tranquila" Decía Sirzches con una mirada muy seria mientras que su Reina tomaba parte en esa conversación

"Lamentable mente así son las personas que no tienen modales Sirzches Sama" Decía la Maid peliplatina mientras que miraba como la facción de los Héroes encendían las Auras de sus Longinus

Al ver aquello Los que estaban callados sin decir nada como Adjuka y Serafall encendían sus respectivas Auras de poder, Sirzches Encendía su Aura de la destrucción en su cuerpo mientras Miguel lo hacía con su Aura sagrada, así como la Maid Peliplatina Encendía su Aura de Hielo y la Seraph Gabriel encendían su Aura Sagrada de igual Manera mostrandose todos con aquella imponencia

Azazel miraba todo con una sonrisa divertida, El prefirió no hacer nada, No hacía falta, Mientras los demás, Llamese Matriarcas, Demonios jovenes, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos miraban todos con Expectativas y muy Atentos, Porque los Líderes del inframundo y del cielo iban a luchar contra la facción de los Héroes

"Lo que me temía, al parecer esa facción no aprende… Uhmm, lastima que su tiempo de vida a llegado al final" Decía Lord gremory con tranquilidad mientras miraba detenida mente los Sucesos

"Cariño, deberíamos hacer algo, Esa facción conspira contra ese Jovencito" Decía Venelana gremory muy preocupada

"Venelana tiene razón, Si no hacemos algo ellos podrían…" Sus palabras no son terminadas por las palabras de Reinhald Phenex

"Odelia Esposa mía, Tal vez creas que ese jovencito peligra, pero… Ellos olvidan que ese Joven es el portador de un Poder más haya de nuestra imaginación" Decía Reinhald, el Líder del clan Phenex

"Si lo que vinos es cierto y las palabras de Padre son afirmativas, Entonces seremos espectadores de algo grande" Decía Ruval phenex, el primer primogenito de los Phenex con una mirada calmada y con un porte de nobleza

"Usual mente si mi actitud fuese como antes me bufaría de ese ser, Ruval Nii san cree que habrá algo grande, ¿Los maous pelearán entonces?, Todo dicta que si… lo mejor será ver y no hablar demás, " Pensaba Riser phenex con una mirada muy atenta a lo que estaba sucediendo

"Lo cierto es que me pesa mucho ver como esos Jovenes héroes deciden seguir en ese camino Equivocado" Decía Zeoticus con una mirada atenta pero interna mente lamentaba el destino que las vidas de esos Humanos han predestinado

Rias gremory y Akeno Himejima estaban cerca del Sekiryuutei, mientras que Sona Sitri estaba al lado de su Peón Saji así como los sequitos de Rias y Sona miraban algo temerosos de lo que estaba pasando, Al parecer todo dictaba a una pelea por la protección de aquel Joven que dormía placida mente con Koneko Tojo

"Nya, esto está alborotado" Dice kuroka con una mirada seria mientras Bikou hacía un gesto aburrido

"Esa facción siempre a sido problemática" Decía el descendiente del Gran Sabio mono negando con la cabeza

"Pero ya saben lo que pasaría, Si la pelea empieza es inminente que luchemos contra esa facción también" Decía Arthur con una mirada seria esperando todo pronóstico que de início a esa batalla cataclísmica

"Así parece, creo que ellos estarán muy contentos de sentir el verdadero poder del dragón emperador celestial blanco" Mencionaba Vali Lucifer con una mirada entuciasmada y retadora mientras sus puños se apretaban por el éxtasis de la inminente pelea, aún más sabiendo que los Maou van a pelear

"Etto…. Deberíamos resguardarnos antes que ese fuego cruzado nos alcanzen" Decía una preocupada Le fay mientras tenía un semblante preocupado, pero entonces Vali se quedaba meditando un segundo mientras veía a cierto líder caído

"Me pregunto porque Azazel está demasiado tranquilo…¿Tendrá un plan?, Debo saber que esconde" Eran los pensamientos del Poseedor del Hakuryuukou mirando fija mente al líder de los ángeles caídos

Con los líderes y la facción de los Héroes

"Bueno bueno esto está que arde, muy bien, Veremos cuanto tiempo van a proteger a ese Niñato, No puedo aguantar las ganas de rebanarle el cuello" Decía Siegfried con una mirada maquiavelica mientras que sonreía de forma siniestra

"Me gusta esa actitud, Entonces…. No hay que esperar más… ¡Ahora!" Anunciaba sorpresiva mente Cao cao abalanzándose con Siegfried, Hércules y Jeanne en un despliegue de velocidad pasmosa hacia la cama matrimonial bajo la mirada Asustada y alterada de los Maous y los demás que no se esperaron esa acción inminente

"¡Rápido protejanlos!" Decía Sirzches con una Voz de mando mientras que el junto a su reina, el líder de los Ángeles y la Seraph Gabriel Alzaban el vuelo detrás de ellos para detenerlos, mientras el sequito de rias y sona sitri junto a sus respectivos reyes y reinas alzaban un escudo de manera rápida en aquella cama matrimonial al estar ellos más cerca

"¡Alto ahí!" Decía Serafall con una voz seria mientras se adelantaba en su vuelo para alcanzar a la facción de los héroes con su Aura de Hielo activada

"¡No dejen que se acerquen, Todos resistan!" Decía una Autoritaria rias gremory con su sequito mientras el Sekiryuutei aportaba su ayuda enviando varios Boost transfer al escudo para que resista las estocadas de la facción de los Héroes

"¡Si!" Decían al Unísono todos Implementando su Mágia demoníaca haciendo más resistente dicho escudo a su vez que Sona lo hacía igual con su Sequito y su Peón

"¡Aquí vienen!" Decía de manera rápida Sona sitri apretando los dientes frunciendo el Ceño cuando el puño del decendiente de Hércules el cual parecía una bala impactaba contra dicho Escudo agrietandolo bajo el Shock de los Jovenes demonios

"¡Fuera niñatos!" Decía Hércules con una mirada amenazante mientras sentía como su compañero líder se acercaba para un segundo impacto

"Sus esfuerzos son en vano" Dices Cao cao con una sonrisa arrogante que con una estocada de su Lanza partía el escudo obligando que haya una leve explosión expansiva enviando a todo el grupo gremory y sitri hacia el piso lastimandolos haciendo Inutil sus Esfuerzos

"¡So tan cuidado!" Exclamaba apresurada mente Serafall leviathan por ver como aquel escudo es roto y su hermana es lastimada por aquella Onda expansiva

"O no… ¡Rias, chicos!" Exclamaba un frustrado Sirzches con el Líder de los Ángeles volando a Máxima velocidad hacia la facción de los Héroes los cuales cási son alcanzados "¡Casi los tenemos, No quiero piedad con ellos!"

Pero de pronto Siegfried mencionaba unas palabras muy preocupantes para todos

"¡Y para hacer esto más interesante…. Aquí les va nuestro escudo Anti magia!" Decía el mismo Siegfried lanzando su palma derecha al piso creandose un Patrón de sello con la forma de un Pentagrama de color negro y se alzaba un Campo de Energia de color Transparente encerrando al equipo gremory y sitri con ellos junto a la cama matrimonial bajo la mirada asustada Y alterada de Muchos

"Rayos… jamás pensé que algo así sucedería, Mira que tomar acciones estúpidas, que problema… quería que no lo provocaran, Es una pena de verdad" Suspiraba resignada mente Azazel mirando como el Líder de los cielos y los Líderes del Inframundo se detenían frente a ese campo

"Ni siquiera intenten destruirlo con su magia, Este campo de energia suprime sus poderes mágicos y los absorve" Decía cao cao dentro del campo de energía con una sonrisa sobrada

"¡N-no… si no hacemos algo ellos podrían….!" Decía una muy preocupada Gabriel detallando ese campo y dandose de cuenta que ellos tenían razón

"¡Rias, Sona, No se rindan, Ustedes son la esperanza y la protección de ese Joven, No le permitan los planes de esa vil facción!" Decía Sirzches demasiado preocupado mientras sus puños temblaban de la impotencia mientras miraba fija mente el estado de su hermana

"M-maldición, Nuestro escudo…." Decía Saji Genshirou mientras estaba en el piso con un Ojo cerrado y apretaba los dientes a su vez apretaba los puños impotente

"S-sona sama….." Decía una jadeante y cansada Tsubaki Shinra tratando de alcanzar la mano de su Ama

"N-no debemos rendirnos…" Decía Sona Sitri Jadeando en el piso por el daño Y el malgaste de su magia, No quería admitir que uso gran parte de sus Reservas magicas

"D-debemos… resis…tir.." Decía a mas no poder rías gremory en el piso con una respiración igual de jadeante por los mismos motivos de Sona Sitri

"R-rias m-mi magia… Es…ta… ago..tada" Decía igual de agotada Akeno Himejima con una fatiga en su cuerpo y cansancio en su rostro jadeante

"Ohh descuiden Ojou chan's, después que ese Niñato muera seguirán ustedes, No se vallen quedense ahí para que presencien el espectáculo" Decía Siegfried con una sonrisa malvada brillandole sus ojos de manera igual de malvada acercandose lenta mente hacia aquella cama

"No hay que malgastar palabras, Es hora de la Ejecusión a esta supuesta Esperanza" Decía un Arrogante Cao cao acercandose el con los trés integrantes restantes hacia la cama matrimonial, Toda la facción Héroe con una Sonrisa arrogante

"Oh valla…. Y yo que pensaba probar ese cuerpito joven, la verdad estaba tan tentada de darle su despedida feliz Fufufu" Decía una coqueta Jennie mientras negaba con la cabeza adornando una sonrisa arrogante sin despegar sus ojos en aquellos dos jovenes los cuales parecían dormir a placer"

"¡N-no se atrevan!" Gritaba la Seraph Gabriel que sin evitarlo sus lagrimas se asomaban en sus Ojos mientras su cuerpito temblaba del miedo x esa pobre alma inocente

"¡Canallas!" Decía un furioso Sirzches mientras su poder de la destrucción el cual estaba a full power estaba presente en su cuerpo no podía hacerle nada a aquel escudo y solo podía ver impotente

"¡N-no puedo ver…!" Decía grayfia mientras apartaba la vista con sus manos en sus ojos asustada y presa del pánico por la inminente muerte de un joven Inocente

"Por padre esto no puede ser posible…." Decía un resignado Miguel mientras que los demás Arcangeles miraban impotentes lo que lamentable mente esa facción predestinaba hacer"

Al parecer…. Nadie excepto Azazel el cual estaba tan tranquilo se daba de cuenta que el verdadero peligro no eran los planes de la Facción de los Héroes si no algo más hayá de lo que ellos estaban ignorando

"Tu muerte será el gozo de mi alma, di adios" Decía un Siegfried con una sonrisa demente mientras subía sus dos espadas listas para "Matarlo"

"No es nada personal niño, pero es necesario" Decía cao cao con una sonrisa arrogante subiendo la punta de su lanza de manera Horizontal predestinando el golpe final

"Los niños no tienen que dormir cerca de los mayores o esto les pasará" Decía Hércules con una sonrisa malvada alzando su puño cargado de poder mágico para "Matarlo" también

"A que rayo estás jugando… Acaba ya con esta farsa joder…" Decía un impaciente Azazen de brazos cruzados mientras miraba seria mente todo

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento por todo lo que estaba pasando, Impotentes, Sintiendose Inutiles en ese entonces, Como la facción de los héroes tomaría ese tipo de acciones, ¿No habría salvación para ese joven? ¿Todo acabaría ahí?...

Para la sorpresa de todos, Rias gremory junto a Sona Sitri junto a sus Reinas y sus Noblezas son teletransportadas fuera del campo de energía causando la intriga y el alivio de muchos pero aún no entendían como es que eso había sucedido, Antes que alguien preguntase algo o hiciese algún movimiento….

" _Nufufu~"_

Fue aquella melodiosa risa orquestada por una hermosa voz la que obligó a que toda la facción de los Héroes ampliaran los Ojos de manera Shockeante porque luego de gesto vocal, Una poderosa presión comenzó a causar estragos dentro de aquel campo de energía obligando que ninguno pueda moverse debido a una imponente fuerza invisible que ordenaba a todos sus cuerpos tensarse inminente mente y que dichos cuerpos no pudiesen Obedecer las ordenes de los Jovenes Héroes

"¡M-MIERDA QUE ES ESTO!" Gritaba Hércules con una mirada que demostraba el máximo esfuerzo por tan solo tratar de mantenerse de pie

"¡M-MENUDA MIERDA….!" Decía un Siegfried con pánico por lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, Todo su ser gritaba peligro a los cuatro vientos

"E-esto no está sucediendo como lo planeamos…" Decía Cao cao el cual se Sobre esforzaba en mantenerse de pié a mas no poder

"E-esto… e-este poder e-es inmenso…" Decía una asustada Jennie mientras su mirada visluminaba al igual que los varones de la facción de los heroes como también las tres grandes facciones el como aquel joven peli plateado, comenzaba a soltar un suave bostezo mientras se incorporaba en la cama y estiraba un poco sus brazos arriba y luego los bajaba, Con una pequeña sonrisa fijando su vista hacia ellos de tal forma que aquellos penetrantes Ojos de Platinada pureza les enviaba un escalofrío a sus cuerpos

Ophis que estaba tan callada miraba a aquel ser de aspecto pequeño e inofensivo mientras todo su cuerpo gritaba Miedo y Terror, Ella siendo una diosa dragona muy temida y poderosa sentía que delante de ese Chico no era nadie, No podía si quiera dirigirle la palabra sin que él se lo ordenara, Todo su ser temblaba de manera leve ya que ella siendo una masa de energía podía sentí tan solo un poco de la densidad opresiva de aquella presión atmosférica y de imaginar que estaba ahí….no le gustaba, Para nada le gustaba

"Ara ara Fufufu~ ¿Es imposible que yo pueda descansar tranquilo? Que malos son~" Decía aquel peli plateado con una sonrisa coqueta causando que la facción de los héroes mirasen con muchísima cautela sin poder moverse bajo aquella presión poderosa

"Anata uhmm… ¿Pasa algo?" Decía una adormecida Nekoshou frotandose su Ojito tierna mente para mirar con curiosidad como su Esposo liberaba una desbordante y exhuberante cantidad de poder, Aunque ella no se sentía para nada tocada por esa presión, por lo visto solo era para aquella facción

"Si, al parecer esos jovencitos querían mi muerte o algo así, pero… como no hay necesidad de explicaciones entonces~ Solo me queda sacar la basura"

La facción de los Héroes miraban terrible mente alterados y sintiendo como se le adentraba un sentimiento de temor genuíno como aquel chico decía esas ultimas palabras con aquella voz peligrosa que increíble mente sonaba tan Melodiosa, Aumentando aún más el pánico por cuanto miraban como ese Jovencito se paraba de la cama a un lado comenzando a caminar hacia el frente de los tres varones principales de la facción de los héroes

Afuera del campo de energia nadie, Absoluta mente nadie decía, hacía, pensaba, ideaba ¡NADA!, Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, Todo el que creía que podía decir algo, Pensar en una solución "Más pacífica", Estaba cien por ciento equivocado, Todo el mundo lo sabe, Los lord's, matriarcas, Herederos, Líderes, Vice gobernadores sabían que en ese momento….. Un Dios haría una Ejecusión

Todo el mundo comenzó a ver con tanta concentración como Lord Senpai comenzaba a Subir la mano derecha y enseñaba la palma con los dedos Unidos, Frente a Cao cao, Siegfried, Hércules y Jeanne bajo la mirada sin pestañear de todo el mundo y la mirada asustada de la facción de los Héroes

"N-no.. Onegai.. D-detente" Decía una asustada Jeanne la cual comenzaba a derramar lágrimas sintiendo su inminente fin al ver a ese chico dictar su veredicto como un verdugo

"No~ no~ Onee chan no debe hablarme de esa manera, Usted a sido cómplice de una idea morbosa, Mire que querer violarme, A mi & mi cuerpo, que celosa mente he estado reservando desde Eones para mi reina, Para que después se regocije en mi muerte, Cielos..~ Es una Jovencita con muchas ideas subidas de tonos" Expresaba con una sonrisa Coqueta en sus propios labios mientras sus Ojos reflejaban un brillo de intensa pasión, Haciendo que Jeanne sintiese un inmenso Peligro por dentro por tan solo aquella manera de verla, Estaba arrepintiéndose genuina mente de seguir con ese plan tan estúpido, Todo por dejarse convencer por su propio Ego

La Seraph Gabriel que estaba Afuera del Campo de Energía se sonrojaba furiosa mente por ver aquella mirada otra vez, pero aquí parecía más intensa en la forma en como se quedaba sonriendo, Ella podía captar con tanta claridad ese brillo en sus Ojos, que por muy imposible que se escuche ella volvía a sentir aquella sensación cosquillosa en su partecita íntima mientras apretaba y frotaba disimulada mente sus piernas sin evitar sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a Arder como un volcan en su interior, Por mucha suerte nadie se daba de cuenta de esto por cuanto ella estaba muy sonrojada y su respiración se volvía un poco errática

" _E-esa mirada otra vez, que me pasa… porque me siento así… mi cuerpo… me arde, mis piernas… me tiemblan y mi pureza íntima cosquillea mucho… Oh padre no puedo evitar pensar que se siente muy bien…"_ Eran los pensamientos de la Seraph Gabriel mientras trataba de controlarse lo más que podía, Algo intrigante que ella estaba pasando es que, si bien ella no decía aquellos pensamientos con lujuria, ella sabía el significado de lo que tenía su cuerpo y ni aún con eso ella estaba cayendo, si no que se mantenía pura

" _A-anata… N-no sonrías de esa manera… M-me pone tan caliente…"_ Tojo Koneko la cual se mantenía callada sentada encima de la cama estaba Sonrojada y su respiración estaba un poco Errática, mientras que sentía sus partes íntimas eran invadidas por unas incesantes cosquillas y un placer enorme, como un afrodisíaco, Gracias al Maou que ella estaba abrigada de pies hasta el abdomen, pues Involuntaria mente su mano derecha tocaba su Zona intima por encima de su pijama con sus dedos aumentando su sonrojo bastante

Con la facción de los Héroes

"N-no llores Ilusa…. Nosotros saldremos de esta y ese niño va a morir de la manera más sanguinaria" Decía un Siegfried apretando los dientes del esfuerzo sobre humano por moverse un centimetro sin éxito

"M-maldito…" Decía Cao cao mirando con Odio a ese Joven, Jamás se esperó que sus calculos fallaran miserable mente

"Ante de la creación viene la destrucción~" Decía melodiosa mente el Ojos plateados con una sonrisa pequeña mientras anunciaba lo último que la facción de los héroes escucharían en toda su vida, Todas las tres facciones se sorprenden interna mente por aquellas palabras y la Facción de los Héroes mostraban desesperación por intentar liberarse de manera inutil, Ni siquiera sus longinus podían hacer algo, Jeanne lloraba desconsolada mente negando con la cabeza por su inminente destino, pero ya nada podía hacer, ella selló su destino

" **Hakai"**

Y Bajo la mirada de susto y los gritos de agonía de la facción de los Héroes, Añadiendo la mirada anonadada y impresionada de las tres grandes facciones, Los cuerpos de Cao cao, Siegfried, Hércules y Jeanne comenzaron a desintegrarse y desaparecer sin dejar rastro por toda la existencia

Todo el mundo estaba con sus bocas tocando figurativa mente por el piso por esa muestra de poder divina, Nadie jamás pensó que algo así sería observado delante de sus Ojos, Todo fue algo impresionante y alucinante, Nadie decía nada, Todo el mundo callaba por la sorpresa erguida en todos ellos

Luego de 1 minuto de silencio, Lord Senpai chasquea sus dedos agrietando ese campo de energía y que dicho campo se desasiera en partículas de luz blanquecino, A su vez los cuerpos lastimados de Rias gremory, Sona Sitri y sus Respectivos Sequitos comenzaba a Resplandecer de una Luz blanquecina nieve comenzando a curarle las heridas, todo daño interno y a reponerle sus fuerzas, mientras todos estaban con la mirada aún en sorpresa, Fue cuando el ojos plateado el cual estaba de pie en el piso decide hablar para espabilarlos

"Esto…..¿Porque tienen cara de tontos?" Decía inocente mente el Ojos plateado haciendo que todo el mundo Sonriera nerviosa mente pero a su vez soltaban un enorme suspiro aliviador, Todo resultó muy bien y gracias al Maou que esa facción no volverá a maquinar sus planes nunca más

Una Hora después de haber presenciado expresiones de asombro, alegría, felicidad, alivio por parte de todo el mundo, Explicar que aquello era un ataque de un DIOS de la destrucción y que desintegraba el alma y el cuerpo físico de los individuos enemigos, Recibiendo Elogios, muestra de Respeto y agradecimiento por poner a salvo a los jóvenes heridos y curarle sus heridas, Especial mente una Maou Leviathan la cual no dejaba de abrazarlo como un peluche mientras hundía su rostro entre sus enormes pechos dándole las gracias Efusiva mente por salvar a su querida So tan ante los gruñidos de la Nekoshou Peli platina, también recibía los guiños y piropos de varias Jóvenes mujeres mientras la Nekoshou Tojo Koneko lo abrazaba de manera posesiva mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la población femenina El agradecía esos gestos por parte de las jóvenes pero no le interesaban a profundidad personal, por lo que sus Ojos estaban fijos en su Amada Esposa Nekoshou

"Alejen sus sucias garras, El es mi Marido y mi Hombre, Solo mío" Decía Tojo Koneko mientras abrazaba como una Esposa celosa a su Marido

Algunas mujeres miraban con cierto aire burlesco a la peli platina por cuando ellas pretendían resaltar su belleza y sensualidad física para hacer que Lord Senpai se fijase en ellas, Pero… El peli plateado estaba mirando a su Esposa con una sonrisa amable demostrando que amaba cada gesto de su reina

"Que injusto son ustedes Jovencitas, ¿Percibo burla hacia la figura de mi Esposa?" Preguntaba con una sonrisa serena el Ojos plateado decidiendo ver a aquellas jovenes que por dentro se emocionaban porque el las estaba mirando

"S-señor Lord Senpai sama…. Con todo respeto no comprendo que atractivo tiene ella, Yo podría…. P-podría M-mimarlo y C-consentirlo como se debe~" Decía cierta Nekomata peli negra mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos por debajo de sus Pechos resaltándolos de manera sensual para que el las note, Su cuerpo gritaba que el era el chico perfecto para que ella quedara embarazada de el y tenga un Hijo poderoso

"N-ne sama… N-no intentes Seducirlo, El es mío… Respeta los esposo de otras" Decía Koneko tojo con una mirada afilada hacia su Hermana mayor la cual la miraba a ella con burla, Ella estaba sintiendo algo de temor dentro de si misma porque clara mente ella era muy inferior contra su hermana por su cuerpo pequeño y su busto el cual estaba en la etapa iniciar de su desarrollo comparado al Exuberante atractivo de ella, Pero ella no se daría por vencida, No señor, El era su Hombre, Su esposo, ¡De ella nada más!, Ella estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio de cuenta que su Esposo detalló su preocupación

"Ya entiendo porque mi cuñada discrimina a mi Esposa…" Decía un Ojos plateado con una curiosidad en su rostro detonando una tremenda ternura por cuanto el dedito índice de su mano derecha estaba debajo de sus propios labios sin dejar de verle los Enormes pechos a la Peli negra

"Oh…..~" Todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa de esa conversación, preferían quedarse callados y escuchar, Algunas mujeres mayores estaban con una mirada embelesada por ver aquellas expresiones tan tiernas del Joven peli platino, le provocaban tantas ganas de apapacharlo, De meter su hermosa carita entre sus Pechos y consentirlo tanto, Sin que nadie se de cuenta la Seraph Gabriel tenía unas intensas ganas de hacer lo mismo que pensaban las mujeres mayores pese a que ella era muy inocente de corazón, Algo en aquel chico le hacía sentir aquellas cosas en su cuerpo, Al parecer todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ese Niño divino los dejaba sorprendido y al parecer esta no era la excepción

"¿D-discriminarla?, No… no entiendo" Decía una Kuroka la cual no comprendía pero se sonrojaba un poco Emocionándose interna mente porque el le quedaba mirando sus melones

"Dime mi amor, ¿A ti te gustaría tener los Senos un poco más grandes?" Decía con una curiosidad en su rostro el Ojos plateados mientras miraba a Koneko Tojo la cual se sonrojaba intensa mente, causando que Kuroka lo mirase a el con una expresión desencajada y los espectadores estaban Muda de la Impresión y el Shock…. ¿El es capaz de aumentarle la copa de los Pechos?, ¿Está diciéndolo en serio? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

"E-etto… Y-yo… Ehm, S-si quisiera que m-me c-crecieran…. S-si se p-pudiera p-pero… D-debo esperar ser mayor…" Decía sonrojada y nerviosa para que en las últimas palabras se entristeciera por ese hecho del tiempo

"Uhmm… Sé que eso es muy importante para ti, Quizás así te dejarían de molestar, Y siendo mi Esposa la mujer más bella debo de hacer que su Sensualidad sea admirada por todos" Decía con una sonrisa Juguetona en sus labios mientras su Esposa Tojo Koneko la miraba a el aún con aquel Sonrojo y de manera sorpresiva

"A-anata q-que d-dices… E-eso me tomará A-años…" Decía ella tocando tímida mente los deditos índices de sus manos mientras lo miraba a el tierna mente

"Pues si usted no quiere esperar, Yo tampoco la haré esperar" Dicho aquellas palabras con cierta melodía en su tono de voz el ojos Plateado acercó su palma derecha hasta dejarla a un centímetro de tocarle los pechos con su mirada en dicho lugar, La peli plateada se sonrojaba bastante porque creía que el se las tocaría o apretaría, Si lo hace ella pues… se dejaría, Es su esposo, Está en todo su derecho así como ella tiene privilegios… Nada santos con el…

Pero de pronto sin que el Ojos plateado moviese la manito el cuerpo de la Peli platina comenzaba a Irradiar una Luz intensa cubriéndola de pies a cabeza bajo la mirada intrigada y sorprendida de todos que eran presencias en ese espectáculo, Todo el mundo comenzó a abrir aún más los ojos cuando pasado unos segundos el cuerpo de la Nekoshou comenzaba a crecer poco a poco, detonándose en que ella comenzaba a ser un poquito más grande que el…..

Lord Senpai bajaba la mano cuando la luz comenzaba a volverse menos potente y a desaparecer, todo el mundo estaba con la boca figurativa mente pegando del piso, Pues en su Shock y sorpresa Podían ver a una Koneko Tojo un poco más grande que el Ojos plateado, Pues la cabeza del ojos plateado le llegaba hasta el cuello de la Nekoshou Peli plateada, Ahora con un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado, con unas caderas y cintura que acentuaban con su Sensual figura, Su trasero estaba un poco más grande firme y Sexy, Un abdomen plano y unos Pechos más grandes que los que ella tenía anterior mente, De copa C pisando el D, Firmes, Paraditas y Redonditas, Su rostro mostraba suaves facciones más maduras, Volviéndose una Belleza a Ojos de muchos, Haciendo que la Nekoshou sea a vista desencajada de todos la Segunda Loli con pechos grandes siendo Serafall la principal

"Uhm….¿Así está bien?" Decía el Shota peli platino con algo de dudas y una curiosidad palpable en sus facciones faciales, Entonces no evita Sonreír Amable mientras observaba como su Esposa se detallaba y miraba con tanta incredulidad, Pensando que es un Sueño

"E-esto es… Irreal… ¿Es.. Mi cuerpo?" Decía la Loli peli platina con una mirada impactada y sonrojada detallando su físico con tanta insistencia

"Jejeje~ Veo que si te gustó" Decía el Shota con una dulce sonrisa causando que la Peli platina Loli con pechos le mirase a el con lagrimas en los ojos llenos de felicidad y le saltara encima en un abrazo efusivo mientras que lo comenzaba a llenar de Besos mientras el Shota peli platino la sostenía de sus Sensuales caderas con una sonrisa amorosa mientras le correspondía esos Labios

"Gracias gracias gracias muchísimas gracias Amado mío, No sabes cuánto te Amo" Decía ella con lágrimas de felicidad besándolo ahora con mucho amor mientras ella derramaba leves lagrimas conmovida por ese gesto tan Hermoso que el le hiso a ella

"Todo sea por tu hermosa sonrisa mi amor" Decía el con una cálida sonrisa amorosa correspondiéndole ese dulce beso sin dejar de cargarla en sus brazos mientras los demás….

Con los espectadores

"V-vieron todo… lo que yo he visto…" Decía Irina con una mirada aturdida por todo lo que había acontecido

"S-si no lo veo… no lo creo… Es irreal…" Decía igual mente Xenovia por ver como un Dios transformaba a una Loli de tal manera

"K-koneko… Por el Maou que cambio….." Decía Rias gremory impresionada por su Kouhai

"Ara ara eso jamás me lo esperé, Estoy tan impresionada como tu Rias" Decía Akeno Himejima con mucha sorpresa en su Voz

"Koneko chan tiene Oppais…. Unas enormes Oppais…" Decía un tonto castaño mientras babeaba por ver como los Pechos de la Nekoshou se aplastaban contra el pecho del chico a su vez que el tenía muchos celos del nuestro peli platino

"Issei sama, Quite esa mirada lasciva o pueden que le den un susto de muerte como aquella vez" Decía Ravel con una mirada acusatoria hacia su Senpai el cual este espabilaba mirándola asustado y prefiriendo quedarse tranquilo

"Je-jeje… T-tienes razón" Decía el mismo con una mirada temerosa

Con los Líderes, Lord's, Matriarcas y Reina

"Debo admitir que ese poder para controlar el metabolismo del cuerpo hacia su anfitrión es demasiado Interesante" Decía Lord Phenex con una mirada atenta hacia aquel Peli plateado y la Peli plateada los cuales ya se habían dejado de Abrazar y se miraban con un mutuo amor

"Ese joven no solo acabó con la amenaza de Cao cao si no también pudo darle ese regalo a esa Sierva de mi Hermana, Sin dudas es un ejemplo como Hombre" Con una sonrisa Sirzches mencionaba aquellas palabras mientras pensaba con algo de lamentación "Si tan solo te hubieses fijado en mi Hermana… Es una verdadera lástima…"

"La Joven Koneko al parecer demuestra Agradecimiento con mucha Felicidad y a su vez defiende lo que es suyo de manera ferviente" Decía Grayfia con una sonrisa alegre y Pícara por cuanto miraba como la Peli platina abrazaba a su pareja posesiva mente metiendo su rostro entre sus crecidos pechos mientras ella y su hermana mayor se miraban con chispas en sus Ojos

"Ara ara, valla manera de contra atacarla Ufufu~" Decía Venelana gremory con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba aquella escena de Ambas Nekoshou

"Jajajajaja, El amor joven siempre es una bendición para todos" Decía Lord Gremory muy contento por como todo está tranquilo y alegre

Todo era tranquilidad y normalidad

De pronto aquel libro de tapadura grande comenzó a brillar de un intenso blanco mezclado con dorados comenzando a Elevarse un poco de la Mesa grande de madera con bordes de dragón tapizados la cual estaba en el centro de dicha habitación bajo la mirada atenta y sorpresiva de todos informándole que el Tercer capítulo estaba Listo mientras que Azazel decidía anunciar

"Chicos, el tercer capítulo a sido publicado" Dice el Mechi dorado mientras prestaba atención a dicho libro y el junto a varios líderes se acercaban un poco a dicha mesa donde aquel libro flotaba y brillaba con aquella intensa suavidad

"Ya era hora de que se publicara" Dice con voz normal Bikou mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

"Si, ahora sin la facción de los Héroes estoy mucho más tranquila" Decía una sonriente Le fay

"Muy bien, Espero que este capítulo no me defraude y me de mi tan Anhelada Venganza contra esos dos Idiotas" Decía Vali lucifer mientras que le daba una mirada fija y retadora hacia Saji y Issei mientras estos lo miraban igual de retador sacándose chispas de los ojos bajo la mirada de todos los cuales tenían una gota en la cabeza al ver semejante rivalidad

"Muy bien, con el permiso de la Divinidad Suprema, Procedo a leer el Libro" Decía Azazel mientras se acercaba a dichoso libro para tomarlo con las manos y abrir las paginas hasta el capítulo tres

"Si me haces el favor" Decía el Ojos plateados con una sonrisa Amable siendo correspondida por el Líder caído, mientras el Joven Dios tomaba de la mano a su Esposa la cual le correspondía mientras le daba una dulce y hermosa sonrisa bajo la mirada algo celosa de Kuroka decidían escuchar el capítulo

"Comencemos" Decía azazel con una voz Autoritaria para que todos lo escuchen, Por lo que Azazel comenzaba a Leer el dichoso capítulo

||Bueno, Vali quedó con traer a su equipo, pero fue tanto el esfuerzo en su primer día de entrenamiento que se cansó y se olvidó de su equipo, Lol, así que en el siguiente día, Gokú intensificó el entrenamiento para los dos aprendices, les mando a hacer flexiones de brazos con las ropas ponderadas fueron como 200 por 5 series al igual las 5 series de 200 abdominales y 200 vueltas por el espacios de tres horas, una tortura dirían algunos, pero para Gokú es un calentamiento, pero los chicos se esforzaban en el segundo Día

"Hay vali como se te iba a olvidar buscarnos Nya, El tú de ahí es igualito con la diferencia de que entrenas" Decía Kuroka con un Bufido mientras se acercaba a su equipo y se ponía al lado

"Déjame en paz mujer, mucho sobre esfuerzo físico produce cansancio" Decía el susodicho con rodando los Ojos de irritación

||Al rato después antes del atardecer, Gokú dio por terminado el entrenamiento del día, Vali y Bikou se fueron a dar un baño caliente en las aguas termales del lugar, Gokú entró a la cámara de gravedad, se puso un dogi ponderado de 500 kilos y aumentó la gravedad a 300, Hizo el calentamiento como flexiones con un dedo, abdominales y flexiones de pierna, y empezó a entrenar a Full, lanzando Golpes y patadas, creó un clon de él y empezaron a darse madrazos por el transcurso de tres horas, el saiyajin empezó la crear un kamehameha y lo lanzó hacia él mismo, lo interceptó con su fuerza bruta, lo mantuvo así por el espacio de 30 segundos hasta que lo suprimió de un solo golpe, el saiyajin cayó al suelo, arrastrándose hacia el panel de control, apretó un botón y desactivó la gravedad, Gokú muy cansado en el suelo estuvo así por un rato, se levantó y se dispuso a salir del lugar, cuando salió de la cámara de gravedad, vio a sus dos aprendices en estado de Shock, ellos lograron ver la mitad del entrenamiento de su maestro, fue tanta dedicación al arte, su entrenamiento que está dispuesto a superar sus límites, el saiyajin los miró y dijo:

Todos estaban con la quijada en el piso por leer semejante entrenamiento, Para que cargue esa cantidad de kilos en su cuerpo más entrenar bajo presión de una gravedad de 300 es increíble mente Irreal, pero por lo visto el podía hacerlo por ser su rutina de entrenamiento

"Un clon de el, Es sorprendente lo que hace es Hombre" Decía Lord phenex con una mirada asombrada

"¿Kamehameha?, Que técnica es esa… por lo visto es una de sus Habilidades" Decía Sirzches mirando con detenimiento como Azazel Leía aquel capítulo

"Sin dudas tiene habilidades interesantes además de una increíble condición física para aguantar ese intenso entrenamiento, sin duda sería perfecto como un Gremory" Decía Adjuka estudiando cada palabra que se decía de ese hombre, Sirzches sonreía interna mente aprobando las palabras del Maou peli verde

"No estoy de acuerdo Adjuka dono, él es clara mente un Justiciero de la Luz, Es más que obvio que el cielo es donde el debe de estar" Decía Miguel con una sonrisa amable mientras Adjuka hacía una mueca inconforme ante esas palabras

"De eso nada, Grigory es su lugar destinado, Clara mente tanto entrenamiento merecen un placentero descanso, Yo me encargaría de atenderlo como se debe es más, Me pondría un conjunto de Maid y estaría a su lado para cuando el quiera disponer de un Servicio especial Fufufu~" Decía Penemue con una sonrisa sensual mientras los dos líderes varones no estaban de acuerdo con aquellas palabras

Al parecer todo apuntaba a que pronto comenzaría una guerra civil por ese tema…

||-"Creo que estuvieron viendo mi entrenamiento"- Bikou salió del shock y dijo:

||-"Wow, maestro, nunca deja de sorprender, es un honor que seas el jefe de mi clan y rey Youkai"- Vali asintió y dijo:

||-"Es un honor que seas parte de este mundo, al fin las cosas no me parecerán aburrida, tengo un desafío y es superar mis límites"- el saiyajin solo se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

||-"Esa es la forma en que supero mis poderes, siempre habrá alguien que me pondrá en aprietos"- los chicos felices, fueron a cenar con el maestro.

||Han pasado 3 días desde que empezaron a entrenar Vali y Bikou, los amigos del chico Lucifer preocupados de que no aparece su amigo, pensaron que está en una misión con Azazel, ahora con el maestro y sus aprendices, Gokú recordó esos momentos en que entrenaba con el maestro Roshi y Krilin al ver a los chicos tan entusiasmados con el entrenamiento, "Protegeré este lugar, Sun Wukong estarás orgulloso de tu clan y será los más poderosos en este mundo" y así siguió con la rutina de entrenamiento de ellos como él mismo.

||Azazel y Gokú están teniendo una conversación muy agradable, ambos hablando temas muy triviales como artes marciales, ir de pesca, gustos como también las aventuras de Gokú en su mundo, al parecer ambos se llevan bien en ese aspecto mientras los chicos están con la rutina de entrenamiento, Azazel dijo:

||-"Bueno, este método de entrenamiento es muy intenso"- mientras está sentado tomando un té verde.

||-"Bueno, Azazel-san, es el único método para llegar a ser más fuertes, creo que me equivoqué en mis cálculos, a este ritmo alcanzarán el poder de mi hermano en los próximos 6 meses y ser los guardianes de este mundo cuando yo ya no esté"- dijo Gokú, Azazel tuvo curiosidad y dijo:

"Ese hombre está más que dedicado en entrenarlos para que cuando sea el momento de su partida no haya nada de que deba preocuparse, Es alguien ejemplar" Decía Odín con una sonrisa aprobando esa causa tan noble por parte del Saiyan

Varios estaban de acuerdo con el dios Odín mientras asentían con la cabeza

||-"¿A qué te refieres cuando ya no estés?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"¿Puedes guardar este secreto de los chicos y de los demás que conoces?"- el saiyajin le pidió a Azazel, el líder de los caídos dijo:

||-"Si, lo haré, promesa"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

||-"Cuando me fusioné con Sun Wukong, el rey mono antes de ser uno conmigo, me dijo que tenía que tomar una decisión, es irme a mi mundo o quedarme aquí"- Azazel miró al saiyajin y dijo:

Todo el mundo escuchaba atenta mente, ya sabían de aquella decisión pero igual mente querían escucharlas

||-"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí, Gokú-san?"- el saiyajin respondió:

||-"Tres años"- Azazel asintió y dijo:

||-"¿Volverás a tu mundo por tu hijo?"- preguntó Azazel ya que Gokú le comentó su historia el primer día, el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Si, por mi hijo"-

"Sin dudas Un padre que se preocupa por su Hijo" Decía algo triste Venelana Gremory mientras Lord gremory también sentía lo mismo que su Esposa, Los pensaron en sus Hijos y lo mucho que lo Amaban

"Es total mente admirable, Es uno de los pocos hombres tan dedicados x velar a un hijo" Decía Yasaka con una mirada igual de triste, Ella como mujer sentía cierta química con la historia de ese hombre

"Mami…" Decía Kunou mirando un poco preocupada a su madre

||-"¿Esa es la razón de que no quieres ser Rey Youkai?"- preguntó Azazel, el saiyajin respondió:

||-"Si, esa es una de las razones como también no casarme"- Azazel vio esa incomodidad de Goku al mencionar la palabra matrimonio y se acordó que dijo que estaba casado, pero nunca dijo como conoció a su esposa.

||-"Oye Gokú, ¿extrañas a tu esposa?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

||-"No, ella me echó porque me negué a quedarme en la Tierra mientras iba a Namek"- Azazel ahora supo el por qué no quiere saber nada de matrimonio el hombre, él tocó el hombro del saiyajin y con una sonrisa dijo:

"Esa mujer humana perdió el amor de ese hombre por sus intereses vanales" Decía Odelia Phenex suspirando por los errores de los seres Humanos

"Es inevitable querida, Los humanos seres muy sensibles a ciertas cosas, Y eso podría ser para bien o para mal" Secundaba Reinhald Phenex mientras le miraba con suavidad

||-"Bueno, a pesar de que ella te dejó, tomaste una buena decisión de ir a por tu hijo en Namek cuando enfrentaste a Freezer, me alegro que confíes en mí, Gokú-san"- el saiyajin solo sonrió de forma sincera, ambos miraron el entrenamiento de los chicos, pero Gokú dijo:

"Wow azazel, jamás imaginé escucharte decir tales palabras" Decía Vali Lucifer con una sonrisa tranquila mientras el Líder de los caídos pausó un segundo el capítulo para mirarle con una sonrisa

"Eso sucede cuando hay comunicación y confianza y cierta mente ese hombre y yo la tuvimos en esa dimensión" Decía el Líder Azazel con tranquilidad

"Si… mira que casi no la contabas cuando te iban a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra" Decía Penemue con una sonrisita en sus labios mientras tapaba los mismos con su manito de forma burlesca

"Ja, ja, ja… muy graciosa PENEmue" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa pícara mientras Penemue se ponía roja de vergüenza y lo miraba a él con instinto asesino por haber captado la indirecta burlesca

"¡Jajajajajajaja! Entendí la referencia… Que gracioso" Decía Sirzches con una risa genuína mientras sintió como su esposa lo miraba con una mirada traviesa y malvada sonando una tablilla en las manos "¡No no es gracioso Azazel!" Optando por mirar a Azazel con los Ojos blancos de Fingido Enojo para salvar su pellejo

"¡Deja de decir mi nombre de esa manera, Idiota!" Decía la Hermosa Cadre con una vena en la frente y un sonrojo de Ira mientras Azazel sonreía triunfal mente

Todo el mundo soltaba varias risas por esa conversación tan extraña por parte de los líderes y la cadre de Grigory

||-"Azazel, necesito reclutar a más personas para entrenar, digno de ser los protectores de este mundo"- Azazel miró la determinación de Gokú, él dijo:

||-"Puedo ayudarte con eso ya que miro a los oponentes en los juegos de los Rating Game"-

"Presiento que varios de nuestros nombres van a ser nombrados y posible mente seleccionado" Decía Le fay con una mirada leve mente entusiasmada de que su nombre sea posible mente seleccionado

"Yo ya estoy incluido en el entrenamiento de Goku san, por lo que no me preocupa" Decía Vali con una sonrisa Arrogante mientras que Issei hyodo bufaba

"No comas ansias Vali, Es muy seguro que mi nombre también saldrá, Es más, Goku san estará tan sorprendido por mi destreza y habilidad que no lo dudará ni un segundo" Decía Issei con una sonrisa competitiva mientras su Rival lo miraba aburrida mente

"Que destrezas… ¿Tu gusto por los pechos grandes?, ¿Esas habilidades deprimentes?, ¿El hecho de que tu poder sea fortalecido por tocarle los senos a tu rey?, No me hagas reír" Decía el portador del Hakuryuukou con sorna, haciendo molestar en sobre manera al portador del sekiryuutei y rias gremory también se enojara

"Di todo lo que quieras, Al final te haré comer tus palabras cuando veas lo equivocado que estás" Decía Issei Hyodo con una mirada de pocos Amigos contra el Hakuryuukou

"Es obvio que tienes celos de mi Peón, El puede hacer todo lo que tu nunca podrás hacer excepto esa adictiva tontería de estar peleando sin cesar" Secundaba rias gremory mientras miraba fija mente al Vanishing dragón mientras este la ignoraba sin antes decir

"Buchou" Decía con mucha alegría El hyodo por sentirse apoyado por su Ama y Rey

"Por favor, no gracias, No me interesan esas intimidades sin sentidos, hazme un favor y piensa más con la cabeza y no con tus pechos" Respondía Vali con una mirada aburrida mientras la Peli roja lo miraba con muchísimo enojo por su insolencia

"Y-yo no pienso con mis pechos idiota" Decía la Heredera del clan gremory con una mirada filosa contra el Lucifer

"Estos jovenes no cambian para nada, Son un dolor de cabeza" Pensaba cansada mente Azazel por ver la infantil disputa por lo que decide ignorar y continuar leyendo

||-"¿Rating Game?"- preguntó Gokú por curiosidad, Azazel respondió:

||-"Si, se reúnen los clanes demonios en el inframundo a enfrentarse en un torneo en equipo"-

||-"Ya veo, ¿para cuándo harás un listado con peleadores digno de mi entrenamiento?"- preguntó el saiyajin a lo que el Líder de los caídos dijo:

||-"En 5 días más te daré el listado, Gokú-san"- el saiyajin asintió y siguieron al charla amistosa, terminaron el día despidiéndose y se fueron a sus lugares.

"No será muchos problemas buscar esos nombres, Hay muchos candidatos con un buen desempeño" Decía Sirzches con una sonrisa amable mientras su Esposa Grayfia estaba de acuerdo con su Rey

||Han pasado dos días desde la conversación de Azazel con Gokú, Vali y Bikou siguieron entrenando y el saiyajin los seguía motivando y dijo:

||-"Vamos, Vali y Bikou, sé que pueden dar más que eso"- Los chicos seguían aumentando su velocidad, estaban en un rió en la montaña, aumentaba su velocidad para evitar ser hundido en el agua, están asi por el espacio de dos horas, ambos cansados pero no se daban por vencidos, querían ser más fuertes, querían superar sus límites, uno por engrandecer el clan y el otro derrotar al portador del dragón emperador Rojo y al Gran Rojo, pero ambos tenían el objetivo de superar los límites y alcanzar lo imposible, Gokú dijo:

"Je, engrandecer a mi clan, Eso me gusta" Decía Bikou con una sonrisa entusiasmada"

"Al parecer ya se te contagió el entusiasmo por esa idea hee bikou chan" Decía Kuroka con una sonrisa picara mientras el susodicho sonreía aún más

"La verdadera meta es derrotar al Gran Rojo, Lo siento mucho por Ddraig pero su Portador no tiene lo necesario para hacerme frente" Dice Vali con una sonrisa arrogante ignorando la mirada de rabia de Issei hyodo

"¡Quien te crees que eres, ¿Quieres resolverlo aquí y ahora?!" El hyodo apretaba sus puños porque su rival se burlaba de el en su cara y eso no lo iba a permitir

||-"Basta"- los chicos pararon, se hundieron pero fueron interceptados por Gokú, quedaron en Tierra y cayeron al suelo, el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

||-"Bueno, chicos a descansar un rato, sáquense el traje por un rato"- Vali y Bikou asintieron y se fueron a descansar en unas hamaka que armaron en los árboles de la montaña.

||Gokú y los demás están durmiendo y disfrutando de la agradable sombra de los árboles, Vali despertó y dijo:

||-"Maestro, ¿es necesario descansar?, podríamos seguir con entrenar"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

||-"¿Saben cómo me volví tan fuerte?"- Bikou respondió:

||-"Entrenando maestro"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo mirando al cielo:

||-"En parte sí, pero gracias a un consejo que me dio mi segundo maestro de las artes marciales"- Vali dijo:

||-"¿Qué consejo le dio su maestro?"- el saiyajin de una forma sabia, citó la frase del maestro Roshi.

||-"Hay que trabajar, hay que entrenar, hay que comer mucho y divertirse, esa es el consejo de mi maestro para tener una buena condición"- Vali quedó sorprendido ante eso al igual que Bikou, algo tan simple como eso, hizo que su maestro llegara a donde está, tomaron una decisión y decidieron seguir su consejo, descansaron y volvieron a su entrenamiento.

Los presentes se sentían un poco asombrados por esa explicación, Quien diría que unas simples instrucciones tan sencillas serían la clave para que el llegara a ese nivel de poder, algo admirable

||Al siguiente Día, los chicos hicieron el mismo Ritmo pero bajaron de la montaña, saltando y esquivando rocas del lugar y tratar de seguirle el ritmo a Gokú, aumentaron su velocidad y resistencias, como también aumentar su fuerza moviendo rocas de tamaño medio y así pasaron el día entrenando.

||Cinco días han pasado, Gokú decidió tomar ese día como libre a sus aprendices, pero les mandó que no se quitaran su traje ponderado, los chicos asintieron ya que todavía no se han acostumbrado, Vali entonces se acordó de su equipo y dijo:

||-"Oh no, prometí traer a mi equipo hace 5 días, lo olvidé, espero que no se enojen conmigo, Bikou, ¿me acompañas?"- el chico mono asintió, le dijo a su maestro:

||-"Iré a buscar a mi equipo, lo veré antes de la cena, maestro Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

"Ya era hora tarado, Me preocupaba que nos dejara fuera de esto" Decía Kuroka mirando a Vali con una mueca

"No fastidies…" Decía vali lucifer con una mirada fastidiada y cansada por la berrinchuda de su compañera

"Será interesante ver nuestra aportación a esa historia" Decía Arthur al lado del Lucifer mientras era escuchado por su Hermana Le Fay

"Si si, Ya no puedo esperar" El entusiasmo de Le Fay era evidente

||-"Bueno chicos, espero que sean fuertes"- Vali asintió, creó un portal y se fue con Bikou a la guarida en donde están los demás del equipo de Vali.

||Otro portal se creó, saliendo Azazel con una hoja de listado con nombres de los peleadores más poderoso del torneo, él dijo:

||-"Hola de nuevo, Son Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Hola, Azazel-san, ¿Cómo te fue con la lista?"- a lo que el líder de los ángeles caídos con una sonrisa dijo:

||-"Espectacular, créeme que hay chicos con un buen potencial"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

Todos los jóvenes comenzaron a prestar real atención a lo que escuchaban, Los adultos sonreían divertidos por la repentina concentración de los Jóvenes

||-"Bueno, veamos a los candidatos"- Entraron al hogar de Bikou, Azazel con un hechizo creó una pantalla, Gokú vio la lista y dijo:

||-"Veamos, el primero en la lista es Ahri, de Kyoto, perteneciente al clan de Yasaka, reina Youkai, Zorro de las nueves colas, su especialidad es la magia, el encanto y el manejo del ki"- la pantalla reveló a Ahri, una chica muy hermosa, cabello negro largo hasta la espalda, orejas de zorros, ojos amarillos, dos marcas en cada mejillas, cuerpo voluptuoso, vestido de una forma reveladora, una especie de kimono sin mangas de color rojo notando su escote, falda corta con un corte al medio, viendo batallar con un demonio renegado, es veloz, pero es muy frágil peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Ohh… así que esa es la primera de esa lista… Se ve que es veloz, pero como Son goku observó es algo frágil en cuerpo a cuerpo" Decía Odín escuchando con atención

"Olaaaa Tiene unas buenas oppais" Decía feliz Issei hyodo mientras que su Ama le pellizcaba la mejilla con enojo

"Compórtate Ise" Decía la Heredera mirando desaprobatorio a su Peón

"Ara Ise que pervertido Ufufu" Decía Akeno con una sonrisa dulce mientras su cuerpo emanaba un aura oscura asustando al Peón

"P-perdón buchou, Akeno san.. Itai… Duele.. Duele.." Se disculpaba y se quejaba el Sekiryuutei por las acciones de su ama

||-"Interesante, gran potencial pero paso, no la entrenaré"- Azazel asintió y sabía el por qué, pero decidió no presionar el asunto, pero él sabía que tenía que visitar Kyoto Si o si.

||-"Koneko Tojo, 14 años, nekomata, perteneciente al clan Gremory, mmmmmm, Paso"- dijo Gokú.

Con los Esposos Peli plateados

La Peli platina se sorprendía de que ella no fuese seleccionada para ser entrenada, Mientras un sentimiento de tristeza comenzaba a invadir su corazón pero de pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás en un abrazo suave mientras que ella volteaba la vista para ver a su Esposo que con una sonrisa amorosa le hablaba

"No estés triste mi vida, El tiene sus razones para seleccionar a la candidatura así que no tienes de que entristecerte, Recuerda que esa es una dimensión aparte a esta así que no te preocupes" Mencionaba melodiosa mente con amor ese joven hacia su Esposa mientras le besaba la mejilla con ternura recibiendo la sonrisa amorosa de ella

"Anata…. Tienes razón, pero… en cierta parte me entristece un poco que no sea digna para que el me entrene, quería al menos ser más fuerte ahí" Decía ella con una sonrisa tierna pero poco a poco adoptaba un semblante algo triste

"Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero tu cambio físico no es lo único que cambió, También lo hiso tu magia" decía casual mente el ojos plateados recibiendo la atención clara de su Esposa

"C-como así.. No entiendo…" Decía ella un poco confundida mirando detenida mente a su esposo

"Tu energía espiritual y mágica está a un nivel total mente diferente a como lo tenías antes, Si calculo bien y nunca me equivoco… Tu poder físico ahora mismo está a la par con la Sairaorg Bael y tu Poder Mágico está al mismo nivel que Himejima Akeno, Aunque si utilizas el Senjutsu los Superas con creces" Decía este con mucha casualidad ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que Koneko Tojo, Todo el mundo Hasta Azazel que detuvo la lectura lo miraba con una mirada anonadada y shockeada

Fue cuando este volvió en si mismo mientras la miraba a ella con una sonrisa amable que se transformó en una mirada curiosa por verla a ella en ese tipo de reacción "¿Qué tienes, viste un fantasmita?" Decía con algo de humor sonriéndole a su Esposa, entonces decidió ver a los lados que estaban con la misma cara "Esto….¿Están todos bien?" Preguntaba inocente mente

"A-anata…. ¿N-no me estas mintiendo?, En serio mi poder… ¿Está a ese nivel que mencionas?" Decía Koneko Tojo casi como un susurro que es escuchado por Oído del Ojos plateado

"Si mi amor, Lo que sucede y acontece, Es que tu poder está por así decirlo contenido dentro de tu núcleo mágico, Gracias a que tu metabolismo cambió las propiedades físicas de tu cuerpo, Este.. ya sabes… aquellas"

Trataba de explicar el ojos plateados mientras que para deleite de la Peli plateada nekoshou veía un pequeño casi imperceptible rubor enmarcando las mejillas de Lord Senpai sintiéndose Hermosa, Bella y Sensual a vista de su Esposo

"Una milésima y muy pequeña fracción de mi poder estuvo adentrándose en tu cuerpo y tu cuerpo lo estaba asimilando, Ahora te sientes normal y crees que no tienes nada pero créeme… Cuando lo emplees en combate vas a dejar con la boca abierta a muchos Jeje"

Explicaba el Ojos plateados con una sonrisa animosa por ver a su Esposa afirmar con la Cabeza Entusiasmada mente y ser abrazado por ella mientras el le correspondía ese abrazo tan cariñoso

"Owww que gatita tan amorosa, Ven que te hago mimitos" Decía el ojos plateado con una voz melodiosa mientras comenzaba a darle besitos en las mejillas de su Gatita quien involuntaria mente hacía aparecer sus Orejitas y su colita gatuna y soltaba un tierno y adorable Nya mientras este sonreía alegre dándole aquellos besos para añadirle "Aww que tierna se me ve con sus Orejitas y su Colita mi Amor~"

Todo el mundo estaba asimilando la explicación del Ojos plateados, aún sin dejar aquella sorpresa en su rostro, Un nivel de aquella categoría para una Nekoshou la hacían muy temida y poderosa, Muchos estaban muy interesados en incluir en sus noblezas a aquel Shota peli plateado mientras que algunos soltaban risas divertidas por ver como aquella Nekoshou con una sonrisa coqueta abrazaba la cabeza de su Esposo y lo metía entre sus Sensuales Senos mientras que su esposo la abrazaba cariñosa mente de la cinturita causándole un sonrojo y un leve brillo travieso en los ojos de Tojo Koneko por escuchar los leves gestos de su Esposo el cual le hablaba a ella

"Amada Esposa estás muy Traviesa, Hay muchos mirando y no es…que me queje pero… Debemos esperar y tener privacidad, ¿No crees?" Decía el Ojos plateados mientras levantaba un poco la vista para verla a ella sin apartar su rostro entre esas almohadas celestiales con una Sonrisa contenta mientras observaba a su Esposa la cual le miraba a el con muchos deseos nada santos, eso se notaba en ese brillo de sus Ojos

"Nya~ Pues que esperamos, deberíamos tenerla ya ¿No cree… Anata?" Decía la Peli plateada con una Mirada Amorosa mientras mantenía abrazado la cabeza de su amado entre sus Pechos sintiéndose como una Enamorada pues el Ojos plateados detallaba dos Corazones en las pupilas de su Bella Esposa mientras el sonreía serena y divertida mente

Todo el mundo estaba desencajado con esa nueva actitud y personalidad de Koneko Tojo para con ese Shota peli plateado, a Simple vista parecían dos Lolis, una con pechos más grandes que la otra, pero clara mente la otra "Loli" era un chico a pesar de esa increíble apariencia física, pero aun así no podían procesar aquella personalidad tan aguerrida y agresiva mente seductora de la Nekoshou

"E-etto… ¿M-me estoy perdiendo de algo?" Decía Aturdido Issei mirando aquella interacción por parte de los Peli platinos, Pero a su vez comenzaba a aflorar un sentimiento de muchos celos en su interior mientras miraba al Joven peli plateado

"Ara ara creo estoy desconociendo a mi Kouhai pero en cierta forma me gusta tu actitud agresiva Ufufu~" Mencionaba casual mente Akeno con una sonrisa coqueta

Después de un momento en el cual el Shota peli plateado convenciera a su Esposa de que el le daría Mimos y la consentiría como se merece si dejaba que el capítulo sea continuado, He de decir que la Nekoshou Tojo Koneko se entusiasmó mucho y Asintió ferviente mente mientras Abrazaba a su Esposo ocultando su carita en el cuello del Joven bajo la sonrisa empática y amable del Ojos plateados sin evitar que sus Ojos se medió ampliasen un poco por sentir los labios de la Nekoshou en su cuello y una leve Mordidita bajo la risilla baja y traviesa de la Fémina sin que nadie se dé cuenta mientras el reía interna mente de forma divertida

"Azazel, por favor continúa con la Historia" Decía el Ojos plateados con una sonrisita contenta mientras el Líder caído asentía con la cabeza

"E-esto… Continuaré con la Historia…" Decía el caído con una sonrisa Nerviosa sintiendo las miradas de todos para continuar

||-"Issei Hyuodou, demonio reencarnado, portador del Dragón emperador rojo, peón del Rias Gremory, paso"- Azazel se sorprendió y dijo:

"¡Q-que… porque me descartó!" Exclamaba repentina mente Issei Hyodo con una Mirada Aturdida y Conmocionada

"N-no puede ser, Mi peón no a sido seleccionado" Decía rias gremory igual de conmocionada, Akeno quedaba con una mirada algo asombrada

"El gran Sekiryuutei no es digno de tal Honor, ¿Qué lástima no?" Decía Vali quien miraba a Issei con Superioridad

"M-maldito"…."Porque.. Porque no fui seleccionado, Joder" Mascullaba Issei contra Vali mientras Pensaba la posible razón de su descartamiento

||-"¿Por qué?, él tiene un buen potencial"- a lo que Gokú responde mientras está mirando la pelea de Issei con la ángel caído Reynare, como también su entrenamiento para el Rating Game contra Riser Phenex por la mano de la princesa Carmesí.

||-"Bueno, tengo mis razones, puede ser poderoso, pero Vali lo supera por mucho ante de que le entrenara, el chico es muy frágil y se deja a llevar mucho por lo que estoy viendo en la pantallas mágica y pervertido, no lo acepto"- Azazel solo suspiró y asintió, Gokú es el que elige.

"Hmpf ¿Escuchaste eso Hyodo Issei?, Desde antes de que me entrenara ya era mucho más poderoso que tu como siempre debió ser" Vali hinchaba su Pecho de Orgullo mientras Expresaba sus palabras con una sonrisa arrogante

"Q-que dijiste… Imbécil…" Issei no cabía en su sorpresa puesto que el Blanco lo estaba Humillando frente a su Rey y todo el Mundo

Todos escuchaba las palabras de Vali y Issei con mucha Expectativas sin decir ninguna Palabra

"Nya… Pues el Sekiryuutei de ese momento era demasiado emocional en el combate por lo que estoy viendo" Daba su Opinión Kuroka mientras que su colita se movía de una lado al otro

"Además, es como ese Hombre dijo, Un pervertido" Aportaba Le Fay con una Sonrisa empática dirigida al Sekiryuutei que se desmoronaba por cada palabra que escuchaba

"Para alguien que a forjado ese tipo de emociones con tanta ferviosidad se le es muy complicado mantenerlos bajo control excepto por un evento emocional que lo marcase a nivel Personal" Deducía arthur mientras aportaba de igual manera con una mirada calmada

"Ise/Ise" Pensaron Rias gremory y Akeno Himejima al mirar el estado emocional de Issei Hyodo con una mano en su pecho mientras Este apretaba sus puños impotentes

Joder sabía que era un pervertido pero… Que había de malo en eso… Era joven aún

"Un grandísimo pervertido que aumenta su poder tocando los pechos de una mujer, Valla Sekiryuutei más Inútil" Decía esta vez Vali con un tono de Voz Diferente, Issei le dirigió su mirada cargada de rabia a su Rival y pensaba en abalanzársele para madrearlo a golpes pero se detuvo de golpe por ver como el Hakuryuukou lo miraba una mirada neutral y de brazos cruzados, como si fuese poca cosa mientras sus ojos resplandecían de un color Azul marino producto de su Energía mágica mientras atrás de él se Visluminaba la figura dragontina con la forma del Dragón Emperador Blanco con Poder e imponencia

Issei Hyodo apretaba sus puños de rabia pues su poder era algo inferior al de Vali Lucifer, Todos miraban aquella muestra de Presencia dragontina por parte del Hakuryuukou algo Impresionados Pues era como si dijera; "Conoce tu lugar ante un dragón de verdad"

Sirzches Gremory decidía intervenir para evitar un Mal entendido mientras miraba al Lider de los Ángeles Caídos y le hacía una seña para que continuara

Así pues que Azazel captando la indirecta del Maou Lucifer Finge toser desviando la atención de todos hacia el y logrando su cometido decide continuar su lectura

||-"Kuroka, mmmmmmm, Nekomata, uso del ki, demonio renegado clase SS, la voy entrenar"- Azazel dijo:

||-"¿estás seguro?"-

||-"Si"- dijo el saiyajin en respuesta.

Kuroka alza su pecho con Orgullo mientras sonreía con Auto Suficiencia "Tehe..~ Nya~"

||-"Riser Phenex, demonio de clase alta, uso del fuego, regeneración, heredero del clan Phenex, lo entrenaré, pero quiero ver como lo hace en el rating Game"- Azazel asintió y siguieron con la lista.

Los Líderes del Clan Phenex se Sorprenden en Sobremanera de que Riser Phenex fuese Seleccionado y Aprobado, Ruval miraba con una leve sorpresa y curiosidad a su Hermano, Ravel quedaba asombrada viendo a su Hermano, Hasta el mismo Riser Phenex quedaba con una mirada asombrado de aquellas palabras, Su postura de brazos cruzados se vio leve mente perturbada para volver a reponer dicha postura mientras sonreía con tranquilidad ante aquello

"Es un gran Honor escuchar aquellas palabras y saber que yo fui seleccionado por ese Hombre" Decía Riser Phenex con un Porte tranquilo

"Wow Enhorabuena Onii sama" Secundaba Ravel Phenex con una sonrisa amable hacia su hermano recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de este

"Es cierto, Felicidades Hijo, Es un gusto saber eso" Decía Odelia Phenex muy feliz por su Hijo recibiendo el agradecimiento de su Hijo

"Es cierto, Te lo merecías Hijo, Se que con la ayuda de ese hombre el Tu de esa Dimensión estará en buenas manos" Decía Reinhald Phenex con una Sonrisa Amable mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de su Hijo

"Muchas gracias, Padre, madre, Hermano y Hermana, Se que con la guía de ese Hombre mi Yo de esa Dimensión caminará por buen camino" Afirmaba Riser Phenex con un gesto de Amabilidad hacia sus padres a su vez que aceptaba las palabras de estos

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando…! ¿¡El también..!?" Gritaba mental mente Issei Hyodo para su desgracia mientras rias gremory la cual estaba también impresionada Enlazaba su mano con la de el para decirle que lo apoyaba a pesar de todo, Akeno Himejima estaba callada y seria, algo muy inusual en ella

||-"Arthur Pendragon, miembro de la Brigada del Kaos, uso de su espada llamado excalibur, buena velocidad, descendiente del rey Arturo, lo entrenaré"- el líder de los caídos dijo:

"Nya~ Arthur chan.. Tu igual…" Decía casual mente Kuroka con una mi sonrisa despreocupada

"Es todo un Honor formar parte" Decía Arthur mientras sonreía amable mente y ajustaba sus lentes de manera profesional

||-"¿Estás seguro?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"Si, merece otra oportunidad"- Azazel asintió, pero Gokú siguió con su lista.

||-"Yuuto Kiba, manejo de la espada, pertenece al clan de Rias Gremory, en espera"- Azazel asintió.

"¿En espera?... Esto… ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad de ser entrenado?" Preguntaba Kiba Yuuto con una mirada reflexiva pero que interna mente estaba muy emocionado de tan solo tener la dicha de ser entrenado por alguien tan fuerte

||-"mmmmm, veamos, Saji, paso, Sona Sitri, Paso, Akeno Himejima, muy sádica, paso, Rias Gremory, paso, mmmmmmmm, Xenovia Quarta, paso, Irina Shidou, paso, mmmmmmm, paso, ese, paso"- Gokú empezó a descartar a gente tanto demonio como de otras facciones.

Cada persona la cual era nombrada y descartada se quedaba en piedra por cuando fueron rechazadas, Sintiendo un golpe muy duro en su Orgullo

"N-no puede ser…" Rias gremory no cabía en su shock

"¿Ara solo por ser muy sadica?" Decía Akeno Himejima con un dedito por debajo de sus labios, para luego sonreir traviesa mente "Ara, Goku kun ¿Tan intensa soy?, por lo visto no te sientes preparado para verme Aún Ufufu~" Respondía ella con una sonrisa de Ojou Sama mientras Issei Hyodo quedaba en piedra por escucharla

"Si no pudo elegirnos, No se puede hacer nada" Decía Sona de manera calmada mientras se Ajustaba los Lentes

"S-si Sona sama.. P-pero así es un golpe duro…" Decía Saji tratando de asimilar el hecho de que fue rechazado

||-"Veamos, Rossweisse, la valkyria, descartada"- dijo el saiyajin.

"¿Q-que….P-porque?" Decía Rossweisse con una mirada temblorosa y con leves lagrimitas en los Ojos tomándose el pecho de forma triste

||EN ASGARD…

||Rossweisse se le apretó el corazón y empezó a llorar sin saber por qué.

"Mmmm….Ni siquiera la Tu de esa Dimensión se salva del Rechazo… Por eso jamás tendrás Novio Rossweisse" Decía Odín en un gesto de broma mientras sonreía burlona mente al ver a su Asistente desmoronada en el suelo por lo devastada (Ya saben cómo se pone Ross con ese tema y las locuras de Odín)

"¡Odín sama es de lo Peor, Así jamás tendré un Novio Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" La hermosa valkiria rompía a llorar de forma desconsolada mientras varios miraban a la valkiria de manera empática y sentían que hasta ella debía tener una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien

Todo el mundo quedó a la expectativa cuando una persona caminaba hacia la Joven y hermosa Valkiria devastada la cual estaba en el piso llorando de manera desconsolada, Nadie jamás pensó que Lord Senpai, El DIOS Regente de todo el Omni Verso, Señor y Rey Absoluto de todo lo creado se sentara frente a ella apoyándose con sus rodillas en el suelo mientras extendía la mano Izquierda hacia el rostro de la Joven Valkiria que al sentir los suaves dedos del Ojos plateados lo miraba rápida mente para que sin evitarlo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera alterada y sus Ojos no podían apartar la vista de aquellos Platinados y puros Ojos que la miraban a ella con suma ternura, preocupación y algo de Inocencia por cuanto el dedito índice de su mano izquierda de le limpiaba las lágrimas con mucha delicadeza y su mano derecha estaba reposado en su propio pecho masculino dando una gesto algo femenino en su mirar expresivo

"Por favor, ¿Podrías no llorar?, Un ser hermoso como tú no debería de derramar lágrimas" Decía el Ojos plateado con un tono de voz muy dulce mientras sus Ojos reflejaban una profunda preocupación hacia ella detonando así una Intensa ternura mientras varias mujeres expectantes estaban con una mirada soñadora por tan bello Ángel, A su vez que el Peli plateado tomaba la mano de ella con mucha ternura y se levantaba guiándola del piso hasta dejarla de pie

"E-e-etto… S-si.. M-muchas gracias por A-apoyarme M-moral mente" Decía la Peli plateada mayor leve mente tartamudeando y a su vez se sonrojaba intensa mente mientras su corazón palpitaba de forma descontrolada

Mientras que el Ojos plateados al sentir como su sistema emocional empezaba a establecerse y a estar normal no pudo evitar cerrar los Ojos dándole una Bellísima sonrisa hacia la peli plateada mayor "Menos mal, Eso me alivia bastante"

"Swich~" Era el sonido de una hemorragia nasal por parte de varias mujeres las cuales estaban en el Piso con sonrojo enorme y sonrisas Bobas repitiendo a cada segundo "K-kawaii~"

Rossweisse sabía que si el seguía mostrándose tan dulce y tierno con ella no podría evitar abrazarlo efusiva mente y que otra cosa le haría a ese Hermoso Joven, Ella escuchó como el dijo que se iba hacia donde estaba anterior mente y que lo disculparas, quedando así ella sonrojada con su mano en su pecho sin poder decirle nada mientras miraba como el se devolvía hacia aquella Nekomata la cual le miraba a él con mucho Amor y él le sonreía con mucho cariño

"Azazel por favor, Continúa la historia si no es mucha molestia… Ah… Y Odín… Por favor, No vuelva a escucharle decir Palabra de burla hacia esa Bella creación o voy a reprenderlo de lo Lindo, ¿Me haría ese favor Oji chan?" Decía el Ojos plateados con una sonrisa Amable cuando de pronto a esas últimas palabras lo decía de manera tierna y muy melodiosa enviándole un escalofrío en la espalda del dios de asgard y el corazón de Rossweisse se sintiese calientito y mirara a aquel jovencito peli plateado con un sonrojo marcado y una sonrisa dulce

"E-etto… S-s-si G-gran Señor, P-perdone mis M-malos modales" Decía tembloroso y asustado el Padre de todo mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios enormes

" _Arigato… Senpai kun~"_ Decía interna mente la Peli plateada Valkiria mientras su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza y ella lo miraba a él con mucho Amor, Nadie había sido tan dulce con ella, y el fue tan tierno y dedicado con tan solo esas simples palabras que capturó su ser

Varias de las mujeres que se habían recuperado de la inconsciencia anterior miraban con muchos Celos a la Valkiria por cuando fue Suplida y Elogiada por aquel Hermoso Ángel

"E-etto… B-bueno, Continúo con la Historia" Decía azazel con una Sonrisa Nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cien, Ese Joven es muy aterrador si algo le inquietaba

||CON GOKÚ Y AZAZEL.

||-"Sairaorg Bael, Demonio clase alta, no tiene poderes de su herencia, solo puños y artes marciales, ese es como yo, lo entrenaré, lo reclutaré ahora"- se puso de pie y Azazel preparó el hechizo de transporte para ir al inframundo, al lugar donde está ese chico llamado Sairaorg.

"¡Wow! ¿Me va a reclutar Ya?" Decía impresionado Sairaorg bael demostrando la sorpresa en su rostro mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos

"Usted siempre tan increíble Sairaorg Sama" Decía su Reina Kuisha Abaddon con una Sonrisa Amorosa al lado de su Rey

"Mi hijo siempre demuestra Asombro hasta para ese Hombre" Decía su Madre Misla con una Sonrisa Maternal hacia su Hijo, mientras este le Sonreía con mucho afecto

||EN EL INFRAMUNDO…..

||Vemos a un joven, pelo negro corto parado hacia arriba inclinándose un poco hacia adelante con, ojos violetas, cuerpo hecho para la batalla pero no tanto como Gokú, estatura al porte del saiyajin, vestido con un traje chino color negro para entrenar, está en un coliseo vació entrenando, lanzando Golpes precisos, haciendo poses de batallas, pero en su mente "Ese poder que volví a sentir hace 6 días atrás, más fuerte que la primera vez, no soy rival para él, pero quiero volverme fuerte" y así siguió entrenando y dando lo mejor, después se detuvo, iba a preparar un portal pero….

||-"Vaya, eso es entrenamiento de toda la vida"- dijo esa voz, Sairaorg miró a la voz y se puso en pose de batalla, él dijo:

||-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-

"Es normal que me muestra desconfiado si un desconocido se me aparece" Afirmaba Sairaorg escuchando con detenimiento aquellas palabras

||-"Cálmate chico, no vengo a pelear, Soy Son Gokú, un gusto"-

||-"Soy Azazel, joven demonio"- Sairaorg aun en posición de combate dijo:

||-"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Vengo a proponerte algo que te va a beneficiar"-

||-"¿Qué propones?"- preguntó el joven del clan Bael, a lo que el saiyajin de una forma tranquila dijo:

||-"Entrenarte, veo un potencial muy alto en ti"- A lo que Sairaorg con una risa dijo:

||-"¿Tú, un humano?, no me hagas reír"- Gokú tenía su ki suprimido al nivel de un humano y dijo:

||-"Ponme a prueba"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

||-"¿Me estás desafiando?"-

||-"Si"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa confiada, ambos se fueron a la Arena de Batalla, Azazel creó un sello mágico para grabar la batalla entre esos dos, el líder Youkai vs el hijo del clan Bael.

"Wow van a pelear, Eso se oye emocionante… Joo como quisiera ver esa pelea" Decía emocionada mente Le Fay mientras que se deprimía en esas últimas palabras por que no se iba a mostrar como visiones, Varios estaban algo desanimados porque deseaban ver esa pelea tan impresionante, pero pues solo quedaba escuchar e imaginarse

Lord Senpai estaba callado meditando un poco, El pudo sentir el desánimo de ellos por no ver la afamada pelea así que chasqueó sus dedos y frente a Azazel una Enorme Pantalla se empezaba a crear entre partículas de Luz bajo la mirada maravillada de todos y mucho más la de su Esposa Peli plateada, Así mismo cuando la Pantalla gigante se hubiese creado todo el mundo tenía un pensamiento en general; "¡GRACIAS!"

Azazel quedaba con los ojos abiertos y una curiosidad en su rostro mientras veía aquella pantalla gigante y después veía a Lord Senpai el cual estaba con una sonrisa animosa así que el sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer disponía de leer, y cuando empezaba a leer la pantalla se encendía y mostraba las escenas de su redacción todo al compás de sus palabras

||Ambos se miraron, Gokú está tranquilo y dijo:

||-"Tú empieza primero"- a lo que Sairaorg vio eso como un insulto y pensó que lo está subestimando y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Gokú aumentó su ki de golpe (10000 de pelea) cosa que dejó en shock al hijo de Bael, "¿Cómo aumentó su poder si era al nivel de un humano?, ¿Quién es él?" pensó, pero no quería perder y lo atacó, lanzado su mejor puño en el rostro de Gokú, el saiyajin lo interceptó como si nada, él dijo:

||-"Nada mal"- y con un ligero golpe en el rostro de Sairaorg, lo mandó lejos chocando en la pared del coliseo, él cayó, pero se puso de pie, se limpió la cara y dijo:

"¡Wow que golpe!" Decía Saji impresionada mente por la fuerza de aquel Puño Saiyajin

"¡Increíble!, a eso llamo un gran golpe" Decía Sairaorg con una sonrisa retadora mientras descruzaba sus brazos y apretaba sus puños de la emoción

Todo el mundo estaba absorto en aquellas escenas de combate

||-"Vaya, te subestimé, ahora voy con todo"- y con eso a una velocidad segadora, apareció frente a Gokú y con una patada de media vuelta dirigido al vientre de Gokú, cosa que el saiyajin lo interceptó con sus manos, Sairaorg usó un puñetazo en el rostro de Gokú, tan fuerte fue el puñetazo que sonó en el estadio como una explosión, pero eso no fue suficiente para mandar a volar al saiyajin, Gokú se quedó ahí como si nada, eso dejó en Shock a Sairaorg y a Azazel, "Imposible, usé todo mi poder en ese puño y él como si nada, ¿será él?" se dijo en sus pensamientos, él retrocedió y su mano en la que le pegó a Gokú está todo lastimado, él solo sonrió y dijo:

"¡Sorprendente!" Exclamaban todos con una mirada muy concentrada, por ver como aquel golpe cargado de enorme fuerza no le hiso el más mínimo Movimiento a Son goku, Ni siquiera lo movió

"N-no lo movió ni un centímetro" Decía aturdida mente Issei Hyodo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar del miedo, El había peleado con Sairaorg y debía admitir que sus puños eran poderosos y temibles, y que ese hombre lo recibiera como si nada le daba a entender que el Universo era demasiado Enorme

"La brecha de poder es terrible mente grande, Ni siquiera alguien tan fuerte como Sairaorg puede hacerle frente a ese Hombre" Decía Sirzches con una mirada conmocionada por ver aquello irreal

||-"Nada mal, señor Gokú, pero veo que no es todo su poder"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

||-"No esperaba eso de ti, eres un genio en las batallas, ahora demuestra todo tu poder"- entonces Sairaorg convocó a su peón, que es un león legendario que selló Dios en una de las 13 sacred Gear, el león dijo:

||-"Compañero, al parecer está en problema"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

||-"seamos uno, amigo, al parecer él es un rival digno de respetar, Nemea"- el león asintió y ambos brillaron y con un grito de león, Sairaorg es uno con el león Nemea, Azazel estaba muy sorprendido, "Este Gokú", El hijo del clan Bael lleva puesto una armadura de oro parecido al de leo de saint seiya, él solo sonrió y dijo:

"Ahora Sairaorg peleara con toda Seriedad" Decía seria mente Vali lucifer concentrado en esa pelea impresionante

Muchos estaban de acuerdo a las palabras del Hakuryuukou

||-"Mi Balance Breaker, el rey león, Nemea, ahora demuestra tu máximo poder"- Gokú solo sonrió "Me buscarán por eso, pero estoy emocionado, pero lo haré", entonces dijo:

||-"Está bien, Sairaorg te demostraré mi máximo poder"- Gokú aumentó su ki de golpe, su ira al recordar la muerte de Krilin y el odio hacia Freezer, el inframundo está temblando, causando un Shock a los habitantes del lugar, nubes negras y relámpagos en el coliseo, el saiyajin empezó a aumentar su ki, su cabello, se levantó, después parpadeó a dorado y negro, sus ojos de negro a verde jades, los que están ahí, Azazel y Sairaorg quedaron en Shock "Imposible, su poder aumentó más y más como la vez pasada, pero esto, no, este hombre puede destruir todo de un parpadeo" dijeron ambos en sus pensamientos, el coliseo se está haciendo pedazos y el inframundo sigue temblando al igual que en la Tierra, Gokú en ira, liberó su ki con un grito.

(Soundtrack: Cha La Head Cha la- Steve Aoki Xenoverse 2)

"¡PERO QUE!" Exclamó toda las tres facciones con una mirada impactada por cuanto aquel Hombre comenzaba a Incrementar su Poder de tal manera, Todos podían ver como si por la Ira empezaba a hacer Estragos en todo el Lugar, Absoluta mente todos estaban Absortos en aquel despliegue de poder, Nadie podía siquiera pestañear, Cada segundo era impresionante, El clima parecía responder con tanta Furia, Un poder más allá de lo inimaginable, Nadie había conocido a un Ser capaz de hacer temblar todo el lugar exceptuando a aquel Shota peli plateado

"¡M-miren las nubes… Están cambiando!" Exclamaba Saji con una mirada Anonadada mientras apretaba los dientes por lo Poderoso que era ese hombre

"¡El clima responde al poder de ese Hombre, Impresionante!" Decía Lord gremory con una mirada igual de Anonadada por aquella muestra de Poder real

"¡Joder miren los Relámpagos!" Decía Bikou igual de Impactado mientras no evitaba estremecerse porque ese Hombre sea el que lo estuviese entrenando en esa Dimensión, Akeno Himejima al ver aquel despliegue de Relámpagos interna mente estaba Estremeciéndose con tanta Fuerza por la Manera de Ejercer a la Naturaleza de aquella forma

"¡Oh rayos porque su cabello se eleva de aquella manera!" Exclamaba rias gremory con la mirada Shockeada

"¡Mirad como le parpadea el cabello de Negro a Dorado, Que poder!" Exclamaba Ruruko, La joven del sequito de Sona Sitri

"¡Sus ojos… Sus ojos están parpadeando a Verde jades, P-por el Maou…!" Tsubaki Shinra presenciaba todo con los Ojos bien Abiertos mientras algo dentro de ella también se estremecía con tanta violencia por aquella penetrante escena

"M-maldición ese Hombre puede destruir las tres facciones en un abrir de ojos" Mencionaba Sirzches con una mirada Impactada mientras que su Esposa Grayfia estaba igual de Impresionada por todo lo que estaba Observando, Tan concentrada estaba que no reprendió a su Esposo por su palabrota

"Todo el planeta está temblando ante ese Hombre, Es invencible…" Decía Odín con una mirada Igual de Asombrada sin perder ninguna Oportunidad de ver semejante espectáculo

"Ese hombre si sería un Digno Adversario a quien Vencer.. Aunque se de antemano que Jamás podría vencerlo ni en mis Sueños, Pero sabiendo que él me entrena me basta" Decía un Vali Lucifer mientras apretaba sus puños con mucha emoción y Éxtasis por ese gran despliegue de poder

Issei hyodo no decía ni pito por cuando temblaba como gelatina por ese Inmenso poder, decidiendo no opinar y callarse la boca

Nadie podía evitar ver y asombrarse a cada segundo por ese despliegue increíble de poder

||-"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGGG"- y se transformó en SSJ, los que están ahí quedaron con la boca abierta, Miraron la apariencia de Gokú, su pelo dorado en forma de llama ardiendo, sus cejas del mismo color, ojos verde jades intensos, su piel más clara y una aura dorada, el inframundo dejó de temblar, el SSJ por primera vez en acción, Sairaorg no podía creer lo que miraba, iba a decir algo pero la voz seria de Gokú fue profunda y dijo:

||-"Este es el super saiyajin"-

(Fin del Soundtrack)

"¡Ohh pero que Hombre!" Decía Penemue con una Sonrisa Lujuriosa mientras se Lamía los labios por verle el Cuerpo al Super Saiyajin

"E-es un dios" Decía Misla Bael con una mirada Lujuriosa mientras estaba que se comía a Goku con la mirada causando que Sairaorg tenga una gota en la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su Madre

"Oh ¡Rayos! Su aura es demasiada imponente y facil mente podría hacernos brochetas" Decía casual Azazel mientras bajaba una gota de sudor por la frente, Eso si era poder

"Go tan es tan Increibleeeee~" Decía Serafall con un Sonrojo enorme y estrellitas en los Ojos mientras no apartaba la mirada de Son goku en Super Saiyajin

"O-onee sama C-calmate…" Decía Sona Sitri con un Sonrojo muy Notable mientras trataba de reprender a su Hermana, Ella no podía evitar sonrojarse por ver aquella Imponencia de Hombre

"Eso si es un Hombre de verdad" Decía involuntaria mente Tsubaki Shinra, mientras al instante se sonrojaba Furiosa mente por decir aquellas palabras sin querer y ahora todos la miraban a ella con algo de sorpresas

"Lo admito es un poder demasiado aterrador como también lo es puro, Si existiese en este Universo fuese la solución a la Paz que todos estamos buscando" Decía Lord Phenex profunda mente mientras sentía como los Líderes asentían con sus palabras "Que dices tú, Amada mía… ¿Amada mía?, P-pero que…" Preguntaba curiosa mente Reinhald Phenex para exclamar anonadado

Lord Phenex se impacta por ver a su Esposa sonrojada mientras mantenía la mirada baja puesto que ella no resistió sonrojarse por ver a semejante Hombre en toda su gloria, No podía evitar excitarse tanto por aquella Imponencia masculina, Ella era una mujer y sus Hormonas de mujer le gritaban que ese Hombre era el Hombre Perfecto en todos los Sentidos

"¿¡M-madre!?" Exclamaba Ruval Phenex con una mirada asombrada hacia su Madre la cual se sonrojaba un poco más porque sus Hijos se le quedaban mirando

"¡M-madre porque te sonrojas!" Se sorprendía Riser Phenex mientras su madre desviaba la vista a otro lado

"N-no es nada Hijos, E-es algo sin sentido" Decía Odelia Phenex mientras que sentía sus Mejillas Arder y su cuerpo caliente tratando difícil mente de tranquilizar su respiración

" _Hay madre… Te comprendo…"_ Pensaba Ravel Phenex con un Sonrojo igual de Notable que su Madre mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y calmar su respiración errática por ver semejante monumento

"Ara ara Odelia, que Traviesa Ufufu~" Decía en forma de broma Venelana gremory tapando sus labios con su mano en un gesto de Mujer noble mientras reía elegante mente mientras vería el sonrojo de la Matriarca Phenex

||-"¿Super saiyajin?"- dijeron ambos, Sairaorg dijo "no soy rival para él, ni con todo mi entrenamiento puedo superarlo, pero tomó una decisión y lo atacó con su mejor golpe a full power, pero el apenas iba a penetrar el aura, se quemó su armadura apenas tocar el aura de Gokú, él gritó de dolor y retrocedió, el saiyajin dijo:

"No… es imposible, Miren eso, Tan solo su Aura repeló su golpe y se lo daño considerable mente" Decía Odín mirando de manera calculadora aquello sin perder detalle

"Es un nivel de poder excesiva mente grande, La pelea ya ha terminado" Decía Miguel con una mirada calmada mientras su Hermana Gabriel estaba tranquila y sonriendo con normalidad

||-"Eres débil"- y con eso despareció y apareció frente a Sairaorg que no lo vio venir, el saiyajin con un dedo, destruyó la armadura del hijo de Bael, "Imposible, es muy poderoso" y cayó inconsciente, Gokú lo miró serio, se tranquilizó y volvió a su estado base, Azazel miró todo con un Shock y dijo:

Después de aquella pelea la pantalla se Apagaba y comenzaba a volverse partículas de Luz hasta desaparecer bajo la mirada agradecida de todos puesto sabían que el Joven Shota era el responsable de esa acción, entonces Sirzches habla

"El dedo invencible señores…¡Auch!" Decía Sirzches con una mirada seria y una sonrisa de superioridad mientras que de repente recibía un golpe de tablilla por detrás de la cabeza causándole un enorme chichón

"G-grayfia p-porque me das… ¿G-grayfia?" Preguntaba el Maou Lucifer para luego comenzar a Temblar como Gelatina mientras su esposa lo miraba a él con cara que prometía mucho dolor, entendiendo que es mejor quedarse callado y no decir palabras sin sentidos "S-si amada esposa…"

Grayfia sonreía satisfecha por la sumisión de su Marido mientras Azazel continuaba Leyendo

||-"Gokú, eres muy poderoso, tan poderoso que dejarías en vergüenza al Gran Rojo"- el saiyajin solo asintió y dijo:

||-"¿Puedes curar a este chico?"- Azazel asintió y lo curó con una lágrima de fénix, cosa que despertó, él dijo:

||-"¿Qué pasó?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Fácil, te derroté"- a lo que Sairaorg se puso de pie y dijo:

||-"Eres muy fuerte, Señor Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

"Me alegra saber que Admitas cuando alguien es más fuerte que tu y no te dejes llevar por tu Orgullo, Hijo" Decía Misla Bael con una Sonrisa Maternal hacia su Hijo recibiendo la sonrisa del Varón

"Gracias por decirlo madre" La reina de Sairaorg miraba con amor puro a su Rey sin despegarle la mirada

||-"Bueno, no es para tanto, siempre va a ver un oponente que me dejará en aprietos"- Sairaorg vio esa humildad en Gokú, tomó una decisión y dijo:

||-"Acepto, ser su discípulo, maestro Gokú"- él saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

||-"Bueno, te veré mañana antes del amanecer en la montaña de flores y frutas. ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

||-"Ahí estaré"- Azazel le pasó las coordenadas del lugar de entrenamiento y se fue junto con el saiyajin con el hechizo de transporte. Sairaorg se dijo "Así que Gokú, ¿eh?, un honor ser su discípulos, Madre superaré mis límites, lo prometo" y con eso se fue a avisarle a su equipo lo acontecido y lo que iba a hacer.

La madre de Sairaorg sonreía interna mente por la nueva resolución de su Hijo encontrándolo muy bien, Agradeciendo a Son goku por llevar a su Hijo por un mejor camino

||Mientras tanto en el palacio Gremory….

||-"Ese poder monstruoso, aumentó más desde la última vez"- dijo el líder del inframundo de nombre Sirzches, a lo que su sirvienta y esposa dijo:

||-"Solo espero que no sea una amenaza"- a lo que Sirzechs asintió y con eso, miraron el entrenamiento de su hermana por medio de un sello para los rating game.

"Dios nos libre si fuera una amenaza…" Decía Miguel con una sonrisa Empática mientras su Hermana le acompañaba con una tierna sonrisa por las palabras con algo de Humor de su Hermano

||EN EL CIELO….

||-"He sentido ese poder, más poderoso que la vez pasada"- dijo un arcángel llamado Michael, su hermana llamada Gabriel, dijo:

||-"Pero su poder es puro, hermano"- el líder de la facción de los ángeles asintió y siguieron con lo suyo.

||Mientras tanto con Vali y Bikou….

||-"Hasta que apareciste, Vali"- dijo Arthur regañando a su amigo, Vali solo se disculpó y dijo:

"Es raro ver a Arthur con ese semblante enojado" Decía casual mente Bikou mientras el Susodicho solo sonreía algo avergonzado

||-"Lo siento, es que el entrenamiento es muy intenso que me olvidé de ustedes"- Kuroka dijo:

||-"¿Por qué están con ese traje tan extraño y quién lo está entrenando?"- a lo que Bikou dijo:

||-"Bueno, mi maestro, jefe del clan, Son Gokú"- Kuroka quedó sorprendida y ella dijo:

||-"¿El rey mono?"- Vali asintió y dijo:

||-"Si y quiere conocerlos a ustedes"- los chicos asintieron e iban a punto de hacer un portal hasta que sintieron ese monstruoso poder, Vali en Shock dijo:

||-"¿Maestro, aumentó su poder?, imposible, Le Fay dijo:

||-"¿Es de su maestro?"- los dos aprendices asintieron, kuroka tuvo más curiosidad, quería conocer al rey mono, el líder que tanto habla Vali y Bikou, crearon un hechizo, y se fueron a las montañas de las flores y Frutas.

||Con Gokú y Azazel…

||Llegaron de los primeros al hogar del Clan Wukong, Gokú agradeció a Azazel por reclutar y que en 10 días más seremos testigos de los Rating Game entre Rias Gremory y su Clan vs Raiser y su nobleza.

||Al rato después, llegaron Vali, Bikou con su equipo al hogar de Bikou, los dos aprendices miraron para ver dónde está su maestro, pero Bikou vio a Gokú meditando encima de una roca en posición de loto, los demás miraron a donde está Gokú, el saiyajin abrió sus ojos y miró al grupo, él dijo:

||-"Vaya, llegaron antes de lo que pensé"- y con eso se puso de pie, saltó y cayó de forma magistral al suelo, él con una sonrisa, dijo:

||-"Hola, Soy Gokú"- Arthur lo saludó y dijo:

||-"Hola, Señor Gokú, Soy Arthur Pendragón"-

||-"Hola, Gokú-sama, Soy Le Fay Pendragón"- dijo la joven maga Rubia, Kuroka lo miró y vio su sonrisa, ella dijo:

||-"Yo soy Kuroka"- Gokú solo asintió y dijo:

||-"Bienvenido a casa"- ellos asintieron y entraron a la casa, pero Kuroka no dejaba de mirar al saiyajin.

"Kuroka ya quiere engancharse a Son Goku, que Traviesa es esa Gatita" Decía Odín con una sonrisa despreocupada

"¿Nya?" La Peli negra Nekomata se Sonrojaba un poco sin entender porque

||Gokú y los demás prepararon la cena, tuvieron una conversación muy agradable, Gokú empezó a contar su historia de que no era de este mundo, era de otro lugar, les habló su origen, su historia, sus batallas, el rescate de Sun Wukong a excepción del su tiempo aquí en este mundo y la crisis matrimonial de Milk, Kuroka dijo:

||-"Gokú-sama, ¿usted tiene un hijo?"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

||-"Si"- Le Fay preguntó:

||-"¿Eso quiere decir que usted está casado?"- el saiyajin algo incómodo dijo:

||-"Si, algo así, aunque era muy ingenuo cuando me casé, pensé que era algo para comer, pero como prometí hacer eso, me casé"- Kuroka olió la incomodidad de Gokú, tenía curiosidad, ella dijo:

"Pensar que él creía que el matrimonio era comida… Ese hombre pensaba de forma… única" Decía Lord Sitri con una mirada desencajada por la inocencia de ese hombre

||-"Te casaste sin saber lo que era el matrimonio, ¿Cómo tuviste a Gohan?"- el saiyajin respondió:

||-"Bueno, Milk me había dicho que quería un hijo y yo no sabía a lo que se refería, pero de un día para otro, ella quedó embarazada"- eso dejó sorprendidos a todos "¿Cómo tan inocente?, no lo creo" Kuroka tenía un sonrisa juguetona, ella se acercó a él y dijo:

"Ara ara, es increíble que ese hombre tenga esa ideología tan pura" Decía Lady Sitri con una Sonrisa pequeña mientras escondía sus labios con un Abanico el cual traía en su mano derecha

"Tener un hijo sin conocer de ese tema delicado nos intriga bastante" Decía curiosa mente Venelana gremory mientras detallaba como pensaba ese hombre

||-"Gokú-sama, si quieres yo puedo enseñarle a hacer bebés"- los chicos quedaron como WTF, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

"Hay Kuroka… no pierdes tiempo…" Decía Bikou con una mirada aburrida mientras la Susodicha sonreía coqueta mente

||-"Eso quiere decir que debo casarme contigo"- Kuroka se sonrojó y dijo:

||-"Si lo desea así, yo aceptaría"- el saiyajin puso mala cara y dijo:

"¡Ja, Lanzada!" Decía casual mente Vali con una Sonrisa Sobrada para Irritación de la Susodicha

"C-callate Vali" Decía la Nekomata con un leve sonrojo por la burla de su compañero

||-"No gracias, no estoy interesado en eso"- esa revelación dejó en shock a todos, especialmente Kuroka, no le funcionó nada sus encantos, "Eso quiere decir que es de corazón puro e inocente, me gusta" fue un momento incomodo pero Vali decidió cambiar de tema, él dijo:

"¡Friendzone!" Decía Issei Hyodo con una Sonrisa trollera mientras la Susodicha le lanzaba dagas con los Ojos bajo las risas de Saji, Azazel y Sirzches

||-"Maestro, sentimos un poder monstruoso en el inframundo"- Gokú respondió:

||-"Tranquilo, fui yo, lo que pasa es que con Azazel fuimos a reclutar a nuevos aprendices y demostré mi poder a un tipo llamado Sairaorg"- los presentes quedaron muy sorprendidos ante esa revelación, Arthur dijo:

||-"Sairaorg Bael, el hombre más fuerte de su clan, ¿ese mismo?"- Gokpu asintió y dijo:

||-"Si, también Tú Arthur entrenarás conmigo y Kuroka"- los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y Le Fay dijo:

||-"Gokú-sama, ¿me entrenará a mí también?". El saiyajin dijo:

||-"Este entrenamiento es muy peligroso, Le Fay, para eso necesitas fortalecer tu cuerpo, por eso elegí a ellos"- la chica rubia asintió con un puchero, pero aceptó, no se quedaría ahí, iba a ser de ayuda para el maestro de su hermano, y con eso siguieron conversando, Kuroka más se admiró de Gokú, por su poder, un corazón noble y guerrero, pero ingenuo y así pasó el día para nuestros héroes.

"En tu caso sería entrenamiento mágico con libros de hechizos Le Fay" Decía Arthur con una sonrisa amable a su hermanita la cual asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa igual de amable

||AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…

||Gokú despertó en su futón por cortesía de Bikou, iba a levantarse pero sintió algo pesado en sus piernas, sacó las sabanas, era Kuroka, durmiendo plácidamente y desnuda, pero desnuda cosa que molestó un poco a Gokú, Kuroka despertó y miró a Gokú con una sonrisa y dijo:

"¡Esta tipa quiere Sexo!" Decía Vali Lucifer con una Sonrisa Troller causando que Kuroka comenzara a molestarse bastante

"Vali… que hora es…." Kuroka preguntaba aquello para que le dijese la hora.. en que pudiese recibir una paliza pero….

"La hora de tener Sexo~" Decía Vali con una sonrisa Aún más troller mientras la pelinegra comenzaba a irritarse

"Joder con tus idioteces ya me dio hambre"

"¡Hambre de tener Sexo….!" Decía el mismo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba fija mente como el Fucking troller causando que esta pensara en matarlo si volvía a decirle algo así

"…" Kuroka se quedó callada mirandolo para ver que le decía el muy idiota

"¡SEXOOOOO!" Decía a los cuatro vientos el Decendiente de Lucifer con una Sonrisa de superioridad mientras comenzaba a reírse sujetándose el estómago

"¡Jajajajajajajaajajajajaajajaja!" Los varones jóvenes no evitaron soltar aquella estrepitosa risa mientras varios de los mayores también reían de manera leve por las tonterías que el chico Lucifer acababa de hacer, Kuroka estaba roja de la Ira mientras su cuerpo le temblaba por querer asesinarlo ahora mismo que tiene la oportunidad

Azazel captando eso decide continuar rapido para evitarse una muerte

||-"Buenos d…"- Fue interrumpida bruscamente por Gokú, cosa que sorprendió a la nekomata.

||-"¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi Futón?"- a lo que Kuroka respondió:

||-"Solo quería dormir contigo Gokú, ¿acaso te molesta mi presencia?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Si, me molesta un poco"- el corazón de Kuroka se le desmoronó un poco, se puso de pie, buscó su kimono y dijo:

"Un minuto de silencio por la Friendzoneada más grande que he leído en mi Fucking Vida…" Decía Bikou con una mirada seria, haciendo creer que sus palabras son de total seriedad pero lo que ocasionó es que Arthur no evitara soltar una risa estrepitosa siendo secundada por Vali y Le Fay mientras la Nekomata le daba golpes infantiles al Descendiente del Rey Mono

||-"Lo siento"- se puso su kimono y salió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Gokú la miró y se sintió mal un poco "No debí tratarla así, pero tomé una decisión de irme a la Tierra de mi mundo por Gohan, hablaré con ella" dijo en sus pensamientos.

||EN EL LUGAR DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

||Vali, Bikou y Arthur están listos para entrenar, pero Kuroka no hizo acto de presencia, Bikou dijo:

||-"¿Dónde estás Kuroka?"- a lo que Le Fay dijo:

"Pasando la Pea de la Friendzone, ¿Crees que es algo fácil Le Fay?" Decía Saji con una sonrisa sobrada mientras se escondía detrás de su ama Asustado por cuando la Nekomata lo miraba con dagas en los Ojos

"Hee si no he dicho nada…" Decía Le Fay excusandose para no recibir la Ira de la Nekomata

||-"Bueno la vi salir, llorando"- Gokú se sintió un poco mal en la forma en que la trató, le pasó un traje de entrenamiento ponderado a Arthur, le quedaban 3 más, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un portal mágico del clan Bael, ahí salió Sairaorg, Gokú sonrió y dijo:

||-"Justo a tiempo Sairaorg"- a lo que el chico dijo:

||-"No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo"- Gokú sonrió y le pasó otro traje ponderado, se lo puso, se sintió pesado, Gokú les dijo las indicaciones y empezaron a entrenar, la misma rutina, correr, abdominales, flexiones, entre otros ejercicios.

||Kuroka está sentada a lo lejos en un bosque, lejos del lugar donde está Gokú y los demás, llorando por la forma en que su amo lo trató, pero…

||-"Aquí estás, Kuroka"- la nekomata miró, es Gokú, ella dijo:

||-"Vete, no quiero hablar contigo"- Gokú dijo:

||-"Bueno Kuroka, perdóname por tratarte así"- a lo que Kuroka dijo:

||-"No, perdóname por invadir tu privacidad, Gokú-sama"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

||-"Kuroka, ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo, como amigos?"- ella lo miró, con una sonrisa dijo:

||-"Acepto"- Gokú extendió su mano con una sonrisa, ella aceptó y se fueron al lugar pero Kuroka dijo "Serás mio, Gokú, cueste lo que cueste" y así se fueron a entrenar.

"Joder no se rinde la Señora…." Decía Saji detrás de su Ama mientras trataba de ocultarse de la mirada escaneadora de Kuroka que no dejaba de mirarlo mientras su ama lo veía de reojo con una gota en la cabeza

"Jejeje~ Esos Jóvenes Dragones son todo un Espectáculo, Y parecen Masoquista porque les Encanta el Peligro, Sobre todo si es una Mujer quien maquina esas ideas" Decía Lord Senpai con una Sonrisa pequeña mientras su Esposa a su Lado lo miraba a el con una sonrisa suave

"Ya vez lo temible que somos las mujeres cuando se nos provoca" Decía Tojo Koneko mientras Se repegaba y abrazaba a su Esposo de lado mientras el correspondía el abrazo afianzando su brazo por la parte de su cintura sin ningún pensamiento pervertido, pero aun así su esposa se sonrojaba bastante y sonreía amorosa mente reposando sus manos por la espalda y el pecho de su Esposo

"Te doy toda la razón Amada Esposa" Decía el Ojos plateados mirando a su Esposa de manera suave mientras volvía la mirada hacia los presentes

||Han pasado 10 días, Gokú vio el progreso de sus discípulos, Sairaorg era el que más prometía, luego Vali, Bikou, Arthur y por último Kuroka que está empezando a sentir algo por el saiyajin, pero ella sabía que él lo consideraba como amiga, pero ella quería conocerlo mejor y saber el por qué no le interesa estar con alguien, lo de la inocencia e ingenuidad puede ser factor, pero había algo más y que ella está dispuesta a querer sabe el por qué no está interesado.

||Gokú les dio el día libre mientras azazel vino a buscar a Gokú y se fueron al lugar en donde se iba a dar el Rating Game, pasó como en el cannon hasta en la batalla de Issei con Riser, Gokú e transformó en cuervo y se puso en el hombro de Azazel porque iba a ser acto de presencia en el lugar.

||-"Azazel, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"- dijo Sirzechs, el líder de los caídos sonrió y dijo:

||-"Oí que el portador de la sacred Gear está en el clan de tu hermana y vine a ver"- a lo que el líder del inframundo dijo:

||-"Pero tus súbditos mataron al chico y mi hermana lo reencarnó como su peón"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

||-"Yo no he dado ninguna orden de matar al chico, hay otros que actúan de forma independiente"- el líder del inframundo asintió y vio un cuervo en el hombro de Azazel, dijo:

||-"Al parecer tienes una mascota"-

||-"Si, se llama Go.. tan, si Gotan"- Gokú solo suspiró mientras está transformado en cuervo, pero se dispusieron a mirar la batalla de Issei vs Riser, ocurrió tal como en el cannon, Issei ganando con suerte y se ganó la mano de Rias, se fueron en un grifo, celebrando la victoria del Oppai Dragón.

Riser Phenex en su Lugar Optaba por un Semblante algo Serio por cuanto sentía que a Hyodo Issei había ganado con suerte pero ya era cuento viejo, El no iba a ser como antes, Ya el no era ese hombre arrogante y había cambiado para bien

||Una vez que pasó todo, Riser estaba en el suelo de rodillas, magullado y humillado por Issei, "Ese demonio de clase baja me Humilló", iba a seguir dando lastima y una voz dijo:

||-"Riser Phenex"- el chico rubio miró y dijo:

||-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-

||-"Mi nombre es Gokú"- dijo el saiyajin serio en su forma normal.

||-"Yo, Azazel"-

||-"¿Qué quieren de mí?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

||-"Redimirte"- Raiser miró al saiyajin y dijo:

||-"¿Redimirme, y como lo quieres hacer?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

||-"Entrenarte y hacerte muy poderoso"-

||-"¿Cuál es el precio que tengo que pagar?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"Deja todo de lado y ven conmigo, así puedes redimirte y ser más poderoso que ese chico"- Raiser estudió la opción, el hombre liberó parte de su poder y lo sintió, es muy poderoso, más que Sirzechs, entonces se puso de pie y dijo:

||-"Acepto"- extendió su mano y el saiyajin le correspondió con una sonrisa.

"Eso me alegra mucho, El Yo de esa Dimensión tomó una sábia decisión" Pensaba Riser Phenex con una Sonrisa Satisfactoria por la decisión de su Yo alterno

||-"Bienvenido, Phenex renacido"- y con eso se llevaron a Riser a las montañas de flores y frutas.

"Muchas gracias Son Goku, Deseo que mi Yo de esa Dimensión no te defraude y te haga sentir Orgulloso" Decía Riser Phenex con una Sonrisa Agradecida mientras sus padres y sus hermanos le miraban con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

||Fin del capítulo 3…

Valla este capítulo si a sido bastante largo e increíble mente me a fascinado mucho, Debo decir que llevo dos o tres días escribiendo dicho capítulo y debo admitir que en ese plazo de tiempo debía poner mi cerebro a trabajar full para que me diese ideas para que la historia sea extensa y muy entretenida ya que como soy muy nuevo entonces muchas veces me quedo en blanco y estoy "¡Waaaa vamos cerebro funciona!", Debo mencionarles que Todo esto lo hago por Amor al Arte y porque me Encanta la Idea de Reeditar este Fanfictión que es increíble

La Facción de los Heroes tenía planes malvados que conllevaban a la Muerte de nuestro Peli plateado, pero como Humanos no estaban capacitados para oponerse a una deidad más allá de su imaginación

La Seraph Gabriel no es que sea una Shotacona, Sino es que ella al ver como un "Niño" tiene aquella personalidad demasiada Madura , Sea en su Forma de ver a alguien, En su forma de sonreír, En su forma de Hablar, En sus Expresiones, No puede evitar cautivarse y sentirse Atrapada e hipnotizada de manera Poderosa

¿Por qué ella a pesar de sentir aquellas tentaciones que si bien no le da un orgasmo la ponen demasiada caliente?, Es porque Lord Senpai no lo permite, El utilizó una muy minúscula fracción de su Poder en todo los Ángeles Femeninos para que no Pierdan su Pureza y sigan siendo Ángeles, El siendo una Divinidad no sería de agrado que una Hermosa Ángel Caiga de la Gracia por una Tentación que ella no puede Controlar

Además de que la Seraph me cae fantástico y será la Única Mujer que tendrá esas Reacciones hacia Lord Senpai, Me resulta interesante puesto que ella es muy pura y curiosa

Quisiera decirles unas preguntas a ustedes que quisiera que me respondieran en los Comentarios

¿Qué les pareció todo el Capítulo?

¿Qué les pareció la disputa de los Líderes contra la Facción de los Héroes?

¿Qué les pareció la Intervención de Rias gremory y Sona Sitri Junto a sus Sequitos para tratar de detenerlos?

¿Les gustó como Lord Senpai hiso cagar de miedo a esa facción?

Ya veo porque Azazel estaba tan tranquilo

¿Les gustó ver como el Hakai hiso entrada?

¿Qué les pareció la Muerte de los miembros Facción de los Héroes?

¿Creen que Jeanne debía tener una Oportunidad?, Joder hasta a mí me dio sentimientos pero fue muy mala, me quería violar a mi OC y eso no sería cool

Koneko se veía tan adorable protegiendo a su Hombre de las Mujeres Pechugonas Jejeje~

¿Qué les pareció que haya acelerado el crecimiento de Tojo Koneko un par de años?

Joder mirad que le hacían Bullyng por su cuerpo pequeño y su reducido pecho, ¡Conspiración! :U

El sequito gremory estaba impresionada de su cambio físico y el tonto de Hyodo estaba que la liaba otra vez xD

Para los que no saben, Las Nekomatas al alcanzar cierta edad las medidas de su cuerpo se vuelven más notorias como el crecimiento de los Senos, las caderas, el trasero y todo lo demás de manera voluptuosa, por lo que es Válido las medidas que tiene la Nekoshou aun siendo Joven sin alcanzar la adultez

Koneko Tojo es como que muy Traviesa, ¿No lo creen?, Es mucho más agresiva en ese Ámbito de demostrarle afecto a su Esposo, No teme a la vista ajena y solo hacen que ella quiera presumir sus atributos con su pareja para celos de todas y las risas divertidas de nuestro Shota Peli Plateado, Joder me cae muy bien Jajaja

¿Quieren que en el próximo capítulo haya un mini especial Lemon para Tojo Koneko recién crecida y Nuestro Shota Peli Plateado?, Mirad que Koneko tiene muchas ideas nada santas en su cabeza ahora, Huy que da algo de miedo D:

¿Qué les pareció las Reacciones del Capítulo?

¿Qué piensan de las reacciones de todos al ver al Super Saiyajin?

¿Qué les pareció la Venganza de Vali Lucifer contra Issei Hyodo?

¿Creen que lo mostré algo imponente cuando el dragón emperador Blanco se le reflejó atrás mientras este disputaba con Issei Hyodo?

¿Qué les pareció las reacciones de los personajes cuando Goku leía la lista de los posibles candidatos a ser reclutados y entrenados?

Vali lucifer si se tomó bien en serio joderle la paciencia a Issei Hyodo al igual que con Kuroka y creo que si lo había conseguido jajajaja

Saji y Bikou también fueron unos trolleros de primera debo admitirlo jaja

¿Qué les pareció el nuevo poder que tiene Koneko Tojo? Pienso que está decente

¿Estuvo bien que Lord Senpai le diera ese Apoyo moral y emocional a Rossweisse?, Aunque la linda Valkiria quedo un poco Embelesada

ATENCIÓN: Este fanfictión NO es shotacón, Para los que van a decir la misma tontería

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL 3er capítulo de Leyendo- Son goku El Jefe del Clan Wukong

Yo soy SenpaiFics, Por favor ayúdenme con sus comentarios y sus Favoritos, Ayudenme a que el Fanfictión tenga más seguidores y comentarios y puedan Apoyarme para que me anime mucho a seguir subiendo los capítulos

Soy nuevo en esto y necesito de su ayuda

Un cordial saludo a Kenallo25 el verdadero dueño y autor del Fanfictión Original

Nos vemos la próxima semana en; Leyendo- Son goku El Jefe del Clan Wukong


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de iniciar les aviso que cierta Maid Peli platina y cierto castaño sekiryuutei van a sufrir varios sustos, ¿Por qué? Porque me da la gana :V

Grayfia casi Perdió mi respeto por cierto momento y si fuera por mí le asesino :V Pero como el verdadero dueño me dijo

"Nooooo senpai no lo hagas… porque si nooooo quitas emoción a la historia, acuérdate que ella es muy importante como personaje y yo bueeeeeeeh… Vamoh a dejarla" :U

No en serio… joder yo la respetaba, la respetaba tanto como una gran personaje y tenía cualidades increíbles y maravillosas, Pero es que la idea de que.. ¡Arrg! No saben cómo Odio al Issei de la serie al no mostrarse respetuoso ante la esposa de un Maou y haya dejado que cierto efecto nublase el juicio de ella en aquel instante

¡Coño de tu madre espabila nojoda!, Al instante que la vieses en ese estado de ebriedad verga ponte alerta y di algo como; "¡Señora su hijo está viendo porno!" Jajaja Ok no es cierto, Pero Joder muestra respeto webon, A no es mejor pensar… la Hermosa Mujer es una Milf y tiene unos Melones demenciales y Sexys, vamos a quedarnos embobados y a hacernos como si fuéramos muy tímidos para que ella me sugiera lavar mi espalda de forma rikolina y otras cosas

Yo no la vi completa, Osea toda la escena no fue vista del todo, Solo vi ciertas partes y créanme dejé de ver ese especial porque me sentí irritado por Issei Hyodo, Pero es que hoy lo voy a hacer pasar un susto de los mil demonios

Vamos a ver que excusa le va a dar al Maou Lucifer y que le dirá rias gremory ante su defensa

Como siempre vamos a responder los reviews

 **Nicogomes884:** Si amigo, a mí también me dio mucha lastima estoy tratando de consultar con kenallo25 para ver si los resucito con la condición de que se porten bien ya que Hercules y Jeanne tienen participación en la historia, y tienes razón, Ravel salvó a Issei de una 3era muerte jajaja

 **Kenallo25:** Amigo hermano, Un gran saludos primordial mente, Amigo este capítulo promete bastante, te lo puedo asegurar, Mano, sabes que mi OC no puede revelar muchas cosas importantes, Rossweisse deberá de descubrirlo mientras el fanfic valle siguiendo su curso, No te preocupes, Yasaka como rossweisse van a tener su reacción al ver a goku ssj contra sirzches y si…. Yo también Odio a Issei Hyodo, Ese puto debe de sufrir en la Hoguera jajajaja, Un abrazo mano

 **Guest:** Está listo, disfruta del cap número 4

 **Robert:** Claro que si amigo, aquí tienes el capítulo número 4, espero sea de tu agrado

 **Guest:** Mano sabes que si azazel no es interrumpido entonces el capítulo pierde emoción, Deja ser a los muchachos xD Agradezco tu voto de Lord Senpai x Koneko, Y si mano haré que las mujeres no tengan tantas reacciones con lord senpai y… ¿No te gustaría que en el 5to capítulo haga un mini especial donde Lord Senpai te meta la lanza de Cao cao por el culo?, creo que quedarías bien guapo… Si no te gusta algo ps solo te queda mirar y más nada… Ósea que por yo ser nuevo vas a decirme tonterías, Si no te gusta algo, Porque no haces tú el fanfic y yo miro y te crítico, ¿Te gustaría?, no cierto, entonces deja tu fastidio, Es más….. Si a mí me da mi bendita gana de poner shotacón todo el fanfic y que todas las mujeres, incluidas las casadas tengan relaciones sexuales con Lord Senpai lo hago y punto, cual es el pinche problema… Mi hermano si no te gusta no te muestres irritable y punto… Miras los cap y ya joder

 **OmegaZero:** Gracias mano y si, hago lo mejor que puedo, un gran saludo

 **viecenta1.8:** A mí también me causo bastante gracias mano jaja hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea de su agrado y puedan disfrutarlo mucho, no te preocupes, Yasaka y rossweisse tendrán su reacción en este cap, Y ps no sé me estoy pensando en volverlos a la realidad porque Hércules y Jeanne tienen participación en la historia, todo queda a opinión de verdadero dueño del fanfic kenallo25

 **Alexander:** Gracias por que te haya gustado mano, No te preocupes, aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo

 **El guerrero Goku:** Claro que si amigo mío es lo que siempre se a querido, Cierta mente, un verdadero cambio que sus vidas produjo un gran beneficio para bien, Y si tienes razón, Va a ser la bomba cuando Vali y sairaorg llamen padre a Goku, Sobre todo por vali y lo orgulloso que es será toda una experiencia jajaja, No te vas a perder la reacción de Sairaorg cuando goku lo defienda de Lord Bael, Como también el cambio de bando de katarea y Jeanne, con Jeanne planeo resucitar a la facción de los héroes, lo hable con kenallo25 y estuvo de acuerdo, pero para más adelante

 **Lord Freezer:** Uff será toda una experiencia mi amigazo jajajaja, Nadie se esperaría que el legendario Ddraig goach se cambie de bando voluntaria mente porque su antiguo portador era una deshonra para el xD, Todas las reacciones de las mujeres que concebirán a los hijos de goku quedaran en shock y con un flechazo brutal por el saiyajin, Hasta yo me emociono de pensarlo XD

No te preocupes, Hable con kenallo25 sobre ese tema y me dio la autorización para que Lord Senpai resucite a la facción de los héroes, pero impartiéndoles condiciones estrictas que deben de seguir si quieren mantenerse con vida

Todo esto y más en el cuarto capítulo amigo mío, disfruta

 **Darkcrizer:** Indudable mente, mis más grandes respeto para kenallo25, me encanto que rompiera toda lógica del DXD, darle protagonismo a los menos valorados fue algo impresionante para mí y que me dejo maravillado del fanfic, Un gran saludo amigo

Freezer impondrá terror en todos los que van a reaccionar, verán lo que pasa cuando un enemigo tan poderoso del universo de dragon ball hace entrada… y quien más que como el mismo Lord Freezer, el emperador del universo

¡Claro carajo! Rossweisse debió ser siempre la principal para nuestro Saiyajin y ella misma va a reaccionar de manera abrumadora por descubrir cuando se entere que tendrá un hijo con goku, Mi amigo estas reacciones y más en el cuarto capítulo, disfrútalo y un gran saludo

 **Nomura Fudou:** Muchas gracias por tu interés en el fanfiction, la verdad me esmero bastante porque haya entretenimiento y el fanfic de kenallo25 capte lo esencial de cómo reaccionarían los personajes por verse en la historia y en como prosigue la historia

Amigo yo ya mencioné esto, pero hable con kenallo25 y con el estuve de acuerdo en resucitar a la facción de los héroes porque yo no recordaba que ellos tendrán protagonismo en la historia, Se les impondrá reglas que tendrán que seguir si o si si quieren seguir vivos y quien si no Lord Senpai es quien les resucitara y les hara cambiar de bando en la cuarta pared haha

Pero debes tener conciencia de que Asia debía estar con issei, el castaño debía demostrarle su cariño y dedicación a pesar de no tener a Ddraig, de todas maneras, es bueno que el man cogió un mejor camino para bien, Un gran saludo mano

 **Alexandra:** Aquí lo tienes amiga, disfrútalo un saludo

Gracias a todos los que me comentan los capítulos, estoy 100% agradecido con ustedes, 34 Reviews, 18 favoritos y 19 follows, Me inclino a todos vosotros, Sois todo un amor y me dan esa fuerza de seguir escribiendo por amor al arte :D

Sin más, aquí el nuevo capítulo, disfrute

Comencemos el pre capítulo especial como siempre

Todos en la habitación estaban juntos hablando, algunos pensaban en sí mismos y otros tomando ciertas decisiones preocupantes y quizás no tan preocupantes, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Sirzches, Azazel, Miguel estaban muy interesados en que Son goku al tener Esencia humana por haberse criado en la tierra debía de pertenecer a alguna de sus facciones en aquella historia

Cabe resaltar de que esto ya se había discutido y nadie quería Echarse para atrás por la idea de tener a alguien de semejante nivel en sus familias, diciendo también los beneficios de estar dentro de la familia de una facción, Clara mente Son Goku era el Objetivo de muchos Líderes, y Eso se podía recordar muy bien

El hecho es que parecían Hienas hambrientas porque ese hombre porte el apellido de sus familias, Cada líder podía concebir a que ese Ser era el curso perfecto para que su mundo pueda llegarse a la tan Anhelada Paz mundial y sobre natural

FASHBACK

"Son goku es clara mente alguien sumamente esencial para nuestro mundo como se está demostrando en esa historia, Alguien digno de ser Ejemplar entre todo los hombres del Mundo" Añadía Adjuka mientras todos le prestaban atención a aquellas palabras

"Por lo tanto, aun sabiendo que él no está con nosotros aquí deberíamos discutir el tema que nos concierne ahora y es; A qué sequito podría pertenecer Son goku si aceptara ser parte de alguno en aquella historia" Terminaba de hablar Baraquiel siendo que todos pensaban en sus palabras

Por lo que aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas muy bien y Cada Líder de distintas facciones empezaron a decir las razones del porque el Saiyajin debería de estar en sus Sequitos y Familias

"Yo nomino a Son goku para que sea parte del clan gremory y de la facción de los demonios, Clara mente su Inmenso poder demuestra que tiene mucho parentesco a la Familia del clan Bael y nuestra familia, El clan Gremory se encargaría de que él esté lo más cómodo posible" Mencionaba Sirzches con una Sonrisa mientras recibía varios asentimientos de los Suyos

El Maou sopesaba las opciones de que alguien tan increíble como Son Goku estuviese en su familia, A su vez que pensaba en su adorada hermanita y en la oportunidad que eso representaría, La idea de que un poderoso integrante perteneciente a su familia sea un magnífico partido para que su hermana se fije y que él sea el Heredero Definitivo del Clan Gremory

La Matriarca peli castaña del clan Gremory Sonreía de manera Traviesa por cuanto ella también pensaba lo mismo que su Hijo, la Idea de que ese Hombre pueda allegarse a su Familia y que pueda conocer a su Hijita querida y quede Hipnotizado por su Belleza y su Sensual cuerpo y pueda darle a ella sus adorados nietos a los que consentir mucho y cumplir todos sus caprichos

Rias gremory y Akeno Himejima escuchaban cada palabra de su Onii sama/Maou Lucifer y ellas no evitaban imaginar estar al lado de un Verdadero macho, Ser entrenadas por él, Ser protegidas y tratadas como si fuese una princesas, Ser abrazadas y que sus cuerpos sean aprisionados por esos Imponentes brazos y ese cuerpo fornido y poderoso las hacían perderse en su fantasía

"No estoy de acuerdo, Cierta mente Ese hombre debería pertenecer a la facción de los cielos, Ya que su noble corazón está lleno de Inocencia y pureza y el cielo es más que perfecto para que él pueda llamarlo hogar" Mencionaba Miguel con una sonrisa amable mientras su Hermana Gabriel sonreía tierna mente por esa Sabia decisión, y Varios ángeles afirmaban con sus cabezas, Aunque habían varias Ángel Femenina la cual sentían su corazón bombeante por imaginarse a ese Monumento de hombre viviendo eterna mente en los cielos

Varios de la facción de los demonios fruncieron el ceño por cuanto miraban las intenciones del líder de los ángeles queriendo inmiscuir la pureza del corazón del Saiyajin

"Valla valla que avariciosos son todos ustedes, Si quieren escuchar mi opinión yo digo que él es clara mente perfecto para que su estancia sea con los ángeles caídos, Su destreza en el combate es magistral y si le añadimos una sacred gear que aumente sus capacidades que aunque sé que no la necesitaría, Sería invencible a nuestro lado" Daba su opinión Azazel con una sonrisa divertida observando los rostros no de acuerdo de varios Líderes y matriarcas aunque a él no se inmutaba para nada, lo que si pensaba era en el gran beneficio que grigory tendría por el hecho de que un ser de inimaginable poder estuviese en sus filas, No es que con esto el iniciaría una guerra que si la hiciese obvia mente saldría ganando con esa tremenda fuerza aliada, Si no es que preferiría estar preventivo por cualquier cosa, Para el, Nunca sabía que eventos se concernirían en el futuro

"En el Clan Sitri alguien como Son Goku estaría reconfortado por nuestra Familia, Por lo visto ese hombre entrena mucho, y como hemos visto sus heridas tienen que ser tratada y como no si no por nuestro clan quien tiene los mejores hospitales del inframundo" Mencionaba Lord Sitri con una sonrisa dando énfasis a su explicación mientras su Esposa Lady Sitri sonreía bajo su Abanico porque ella también pensaba en que si ese hombre está en su Familia, Sus hijas podrían encontrar un Buenísimo partido y tendría Nietos a los que consentir y mimar

Las mujeres como Serafall y Sona Sitri tuvieron un pensamiento fugaz, Si son goku estuviese en su familia ¿Tendrían oportunidad de poder tener a su lado a Semejante hombre?, Ese era el pensamiento de la Sitri menor la cual Imperceptible para todos Se sonrojaba puesto que él era mucho más mayor que ella y ella lo sabía…..pero de imaginar que aquellos brazos fuertes la abrazaran, Ese pecho muy duro y musculoso hiciese contacto con su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo y aquellos profundos Ojos Onix la mirasen con tanta intensidad la estremecían interna mente y no podía negar que dentro de ella misma se moría de las ganas de sentir a ese Pedazo de Hombre, No ignoraría la oportunidad de presumirlo a su Amiga Rias Gremory y saber que por fin le ganó a ella en estar al lado de un dios entre hombres

En el caso de Serafall Sitri era un algo especial por cuanto ella en todos sus años no había tenido interés en los hombres ni en las mujeres ya que no había nadie quien pudiese dejarla cautivada en todos los sentidos y ahora que escuchaba a su padre no podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría si ella pudiese conocer a semejante hombre , Obvia mente estaría como un chicle pegada y prendada de Son goku, Abrazándolo de ese brazo musculoso a cada segundo y repegando sus encantos bajo la mirada de envidia de su adorada hermana menor, Le mostraría sus trajes de chica mágica y sus animaciones de la Mahou shojo chica mágic Levi tan para que el quede embobado de su perfecta actuación y su belleza, Ese pensamiento le arrancaban varias risillas infantiles y sonrisitas traviesas a la Maou Leviathan bajo la mirada de sus padres los cuales sonreían cómplice de saber lo que pensaba su Hija mayor

"Goku sama está más apto para pertenecer al Clan Vapula, Teniendo sangre de vampiro sería indomable y sería el regente absoluto y emperador de nuestro linaje" Añadía un Concejal del Clan Tepes mientras varios concejales de dicho clan afirmaban con fiereza esas palabras

Cierta reina vampira rubia observaba todo con sus Ojos brillando de color rubí y una sonrisa arrogante, La poderosa Elmenhilde, Hija del verdadero dracula estaba satisfecha con las palabras de su concejal Mientras ella misma decidía hablar para añadir unas palabras en mostrar su apoyo ante tales palabras

"Estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de mi concejal, Es más que obvio que Son goku está más que capacitado para pertenecer al clan de los vampiros, Además de que su sangre puede ser un manjar para mi absoluta disposición… De pensarlo hace que mi ser se estremezca de emoción Fufufu~

Los líderes no estaban para nada de acuerdo de que la pureza de Son goku se vea corrompida por unos chupasangres además de perder su oportunidad con semejante ser, Pero tenían especial cuidado con la reina vampira, Sabían quién era ella y lo temible que podía ser

"Hmpf, Ustedes niños no están capacitados aun de que alguien con un porte como ese hombre se una a sus filas, La facción nórdica siendo perteneciente de la tierra de los dioses le daría todo los recursos para que sus entrenamientos sean lo más satisfactorios, Su poderosa presencia es merecedora de un puesto en el olimpo además de que su ayuda sería de absoluta importancia para darle un buen escarmiento a Jormungander y a Fenrir y evitásemos el Ragnarok para que nuestra raza sea Salvaguardada gracias a él" Mencionaba el dios padre de todo Odín recibiendo el asentimiento de muchos de su facción, Felices de que el padre de todos pensara en la salvación de su especie y cambiara su pensar con respecto a perecer en el ragnarok

Cierto dios del mal estaba muy disconforme con las palabras del padre de todo…. Pero como soy un autor todo poderoso a nadie le importa :V

"Es una persona usuaria del KI, creo que en nuestra facción Youkai sería más que bienvenido, Además siendo el Rey youkai es más que obvio que su lugar es conmigo liderando la facción youkai, Mis palabras tienen validez y se reafirma cuando él aceptó engrandecer nuestra facción, Así que… ¿Estoy en todo mi derecho de reclamar a mi Rey?" Mencionaba Yasaka con una sonrisa serena mientras decía cada palabra sacada de su boca mientras muchos de la facción Youkai sonreían contentos por las palabras de su reina, A Su vez la misma reina se sonrojaba por lo que decía pero no eran mentiras, puesto que Son goku era el legítimo rey y como tal responsabilidad debía de reinar junto a ella, Por eso no evitaba que sus mejillas ardieran por la idea de que ese hombre sea su esposo y el padre de kunou

Su hija, La princesa Kunou sonreía muy contenta por la idea de tener un Padre con quien estar junto a su madre, Que ella pueda recibir el cariño y el amor paternal del amor verdadero de su Madre y que juntos vivan felices por toda la eternidad

Muchos no estaban de acuerdo de esa resolución, No podían evitar que quizás ella tenga razón por cuanto esa fue la misión encomendada por el primer Sun Wukong al salvarle la vida, y por dentro empezaban a frustrarse por dicha verdad, Pero no podían darse por vencido, debían de encontrar una manera de dar su punto valido para que sus respuestas sean definitivas a ojos de todos

Sin que nadie se dé de cuenta, Un Ojos Plateados estaba sentado en las piernas de una mujer mientras sus propias piernas estaban juntas dándole la espalda, con sus Ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa pequeña adornaba sus pequeños labios mientras tarareaba una suave y hermosa melodía, Junto a él, Su Esposa Tojo Koneko, Sentada en una Silla muy cómoda con su Esposo encima de ella de aquella manera, Mientras ella misma le acariciaba el cabello plateado con su mano izquierda con suavidad a su vez que sonreía amorosa mente, Su mano derecha lo abrazaba con suavidad ya que su brazo pasaba la cadera de su Esposo y su palma quedaba en el pecho de él

"Anata ¿Se siente bien?" Decía amorosa mente la Peli platina mientras sus ojos fijaban la espalda suave de su marido

"Si mi amor, tus manos son tan suaves y un deleite para disfrutar de tus tratos que mucho me gustan" Decía Lord Senpai con una sonrisa serena y pequeña sin abrir los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de su esposa

"Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso… S-sabes me en-encanta bastante cuando me e-elogias y dices esas palabras tan her-hermosas" Decía ella con una mirada tímida mientras dejaba la palma izquierda reposada en la espalda del Ojos plateados y se sonrojaba cuando sentía y veía cuando el Ojos plateados se daba la vuelta y quedaba mirándole los ojos a ella con tanta suavidad y con una devoción de amor genuino

Su corazón bombeando con tanta fuerza mientras sus Hermosos Ojos dorado Avellanas miraban los Profundos e intensos Ojos de color plateados que demostraban pureza absoluta en la coloración de sus pupilas

"Yo amo tanto cuando te sonrojas de esa manera Koneko, Amo cada partícula de tu ser, La forma en que me miras, Tus expresiones de Amor, timidez y también de travesura, Me encanta cada gesto que haces, y cada segundo contigo es felicidad para mí y nadie me dirá lo contrario" Expresaba Lord Senpai con una sonrisa serena mientras observaba ese Hermoso Rubor enmarcando ese bello y tímido rostro femenino la cual lo quedaba mirando con profundo amor y sumisión

"A-anata las cosas que me dices… Me haces sentir tan Indefensa con tus palabras~" Decía la peli platina sin evitar que su rubor se intensifique aún más mientras miraba a su eterno y verdadero amor tomarla de las mejillas mientras acercaba su rostro y ella cerraba sus ojos esperando ese inminente beso el cual tomaba sus labios de manera dulce y tierna

"Mi ser te pertenece Tojo Koneko, Solo por ti soy capaz de enamorarme nueva mente~" Mencionaba entre besos suaves el ojos plateados mientras su esposa no podía evitar que sus ojos aparecieran leves lágrimas de felicidad mientras besaba a su marido con desesperación queriendo demostrarle todo su amor para con él, mientras el joven le correspondía con una sonrisa suave en sus labios

Esta interacción y conversación es escuchada y vista por varias personas los cuales se sentían tan conmovidas por tan maravillosa muestra de amor verdadero, Entre esos varios líderes y matriarcas Sonreían gustosos por ver a la peli platina muy feliz con alguien que si la ama y la valora por cómo es, Ya era hora de que ella tuviese a su príncipe y ella sea la princesa, Varias mujeres agradecían de que ese joven era un niño, Ya que si fuese un hombre mayor o rasgando la adultez sentirían los afamados celos de mujer y sería todo un espectáculo, Pero no muy alejado de ese pensamiento estaban impresionadas de que ese "Niño" tenga una madurez mental tan desarrollada, Claro que ellas escucharon cuando él les confesó que tenía no cientos ni miles si no Eones, Millones de años de existencia, pero entonces porque esa apariencia, ¿Nunca iba a crecer?, querían saber esa respuesta…. Y como por Obra del Legendario Autor todo Poderoso Invencible inmortal….. Cierta Maid Peli platina se acercaba a pasos calmados junto a un Maou peli rojo hacia nuestra joven y enamorada pareja

….Una verdadera lástima que ellos iban a interrumpir un momento prohibido e íntimo y cierta Y cierta mujer iba a sentir un pequeño susto

"Disculpe Joven… ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?" Preguntaba Graifya Lucifuge con una mirada calmada y con un porte profesional, mientras sirzches la seguía de cerca queriendo saber la misma respuesta de su Esposa

 _Nuestro Ojos plateados estaba mirando los Bellos ojos y el hermoso rostro de su Amada Nekoshou con tanta sumisión y un amor profesado absoluto, Absorto en tan inmensa belleza, en su magnificencia, En lo hermosa que podía ser solo ella, Ella era más que su GirlFriend_

"Disculpa… Le decía ¿Podría contestarme una pregunta?" Volvía a preguntar la Maid peli plateada con una mirada calmada sin perder su porte mientras su Esposo Sirzches miraba aquellas miradas que se lanzaban Ambos peli plateados

Mientras que poco a poco la Peli palteada Maid comenzaba a impacientarse interna mente porque El Ojos plateados O no la había escuchado o la estaba Ignorando y ella siendo la reina más fuerte del inframundo debía de hacerse escuchar… Quiera ¿O no?...

 _Su rostro divino reflejaba esa absoluta devoción, No podía evitar sentir que su corazón latiera con tanta fiereza por ver a su Amada esposa en su Juventud, Era algo que lo llenaba de regocijo_

"Esto…..¿Hola?... Oiga, ¿Puede voltear un segundo por favor?" Volvía a responder la Maid peli plateada sin evitar tener una leve mueca en sus labios por sentirse ignorada

 _Ella era su Mundo, Su razón de vida, Su motivo en la vida, Su Diosa, La Reina que siempre debió Existir en toda las realidades alternas y dimensiones existente, Ella era su Esposa~_

"D-disculpe Joven Lord, ¿Es mucho pedir si podía respondernos una duda que tenemos mi Esposa y yo?" Contestaba Sirzches gremory tratando que su Esposa no tratara de perder su porte profesional, El la conocía y sabía que si alguien la dejaba en segundo plano ella se pondría algo fría e intimidante con ese alguien

Pero la cuestión es que él estaba Temiendo un poco no de ese "Niño" si no de su Esposa, Ya que ese Alguien no es alguien ordinario, ¿Su esposa lo había olvidado?, Ojala que no y no haga una locura

 _La Nekoshou lo miraba a él con un profundo Amor visible, Ella estaba eterna mente Feliz, Agradecida de haber encontrado a su verdadero Amor, Su Hombre, Su marido, Su Esposo_

 _Una mujer y un Hombre en ese Instante, En ese mismo momento, En ese mismo lugar, Nadie existía para obstruir su inmenso amor, Su corazón femenino latía a millón, Amaba todo de él, La manera en como el la miraba solo a ella, A ella, A nadie más, No a su hermana ni a su presidenta ni a su vice presidenta ni a nadie, Ella era de él, Ella era suyo y Él era suya, Nadie podía interrumpir ese momento_

"¡Ya basta…. Te estoy hablando Señorito, Mírame cuando te hablo, Ahor….! (¡!)" Si el miedo existía para grayfia lucifuge pues ahora ella lo iba a conocer, ¿Era la reina de hielo?, Iba a ver si hacía honor a ese título…Ya que antes de que ella terminara de decir aquellas palabras, Sintió como una suave palma perteneciente a una mano la tocaba desde la espalda, mientras que ella reflejaba sorpresa en su rostro y cuando volteó rápida mente hacia atrás miró la misma mano la cual le apuntaba con su palma abierta frente a su cara, Ella quedó con expresiones de confusión, intriga y muchísima sorpresa por ver a ese joven peli plateado detrás de ella si hace poco estaba con la Joven Tojo Koneko

Antes que pudiera decir una palabra más miró como una Esfera de energía de color Amarillenta muy brillante y resplandeciente con la forma de un pequeño Sol con un Anillo de fuego por fuera de dicho sol girando lenta mente (Como los anillos de júpiter) se creaba desde esa palma causándole un reverendo susto y comenzara a sudar de los Nervios por cuanto esa esfera no más grande que una pelota de tenis irradiaba una inmensa cantidad de poder capaz de desintegrarla sin ningún problema

Sirzches quedaba con una mirada asustada e igual de nerviosa por cuanto su esposa corría peligro, Fue una muy mala idea interrumpirlos en su muestra de afecto, Él podía ver que aquel que amenazaba a su esposa era un clon de ese Joven peli plateado ya que era Igual al que estaba junto a Tojo Koneko y ambos no dejaban de mirarse, Pero ahora mismo pensaba en cómo podía hacer que su esposa no fuese víctima de ese ser divino

"E-etto… Q-que trata d-de H-hacer…" Decía entre cortada mente grayfia con una mirada de terror mientras aquella esfera brillaba amenazante mente delante de su rostro

"¿Ojou chan porque interrumpes a un Dios cuando está con su Esposa?, ¿Es una costumbre de ustedes los demonios?" Decía aquel peli plateado con un rostro monótono y carente de cualquier emoción, Su mano extendida hacia el frente en dirección a la demonia mucama, Mientras su mirada profunda miraba el rostro aterrorizado de la Maid del clan gremory

"N-no… No pretendía interrumpirlos se los aseguro, P-por favor Señor Senpai v-vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco…" Trataba de decir Sirzches con una mirada nerviosa mientras que levantaba las manos en señal de calmarse todos

"Decidme algo…Cuando vosotros os conocisteis ¿Los interrumpí?, No verdad… cuando tuvieron su primera cita tampoco lo hice, Ni cuando se casaron, Ni cuando concibieron a milicas gremory… No tuve necesidad ni ganas de interrumpir sus muestras de amor o como quiera llamarlo… ¿Mujer Por qué tú me interrumpes?, ¿Un pregunta innecesaria?, ¿Querías saciar tu curiosidad?... será mejor que pienses bien lo que vas a decir porque si hay algo que me irrita con tanta fuerza es que me levanten la voz o me interrumpan en cualquiera cosa que haga" Decía Lord Senpai fijando su vista a la Maid Peli plateada la cual estaba temblando asustada sin poder articular palabra alguna, La esfera de energía comenzó a crecer un poco causando pánico en los dos demonios

"Ya…. ¿Entonces no dicen nada?, Bueno, Entonces es hora de desaparecerte por tu insolencia….." Decía el ojos plateados con una mirada sin emociones listo para desintegrarla sobre la faz de la tierra y hacer que jamás existiese en ninguna de sus vidas alternas….. Claro que eso pasaría si no fuera por Un tablazo que había golpeado su cabeza obligando a que ese clon que amenazaba a la maid cayera de bruces en el piso bajo la mirada curiosa del mismo clon

Los dos demonios estaban también con miradas nerviosas por el sorpresivo momento, El Peli rojo pensaba que su esposa iba a ser polvo cósmico y la peli platina pensaba que moriría en ese mismo momento

Fue entonces que el clon peli plateado aun en el piso con su codo apoyado en el piso y apoyaba su palma en su mentón tenía una mirada aburrida y miraba de reojo a su esposa la cual lo miraba con un puchero muy lindo, pues fue ella la que había lanzado esa tablilla y se lo había pegado, por lo que el clon le sacaba la lengua juguetona mente y desaparecía en polvo estelar para que después la Nekoshou mirara al original con un puchero igual de lindo y le estirara las mejillas con ternura

"N-no vuelvas a amenazar a Grayfia sama Esposo mío…" Decía la peli plateada mientras continuaba estirando adorable mente las mejillas del Ojos plateado

"Pero si ella me interrumpió, debía de hacerla reconocer su lugar, que hay de malo en eso mi amor" Decía el ojos plateados con una mirada curiosa y sus mejillas estiradas por su mujer

"No… nada de eso, Pídale perdón, Por ser un Esposo tonto" Decía ella dejando de tirarla las mejillas y mirándolo con ese puchero lindo

El ojos plateados suspiraba y se rascaba la cabeza con una leve mueca y miraba a la peli plateada maid con algo de desganas

"Oye tu… Peli plateada…Me vuelves a interrumpir y te desintegro, ¿Estas entendida?..." Decía el aburrido mientras que la peli plateada maid se estremecía por esa amenaza pero de pronto la maid peli plateada miraba algo asombrada como la peli plateada nekoshou le daba un coscorrón a su Marido

"¡A-asi no, Anata…..Pídale disculpas como se debe!" Decía ella con un sonrojo notable mientras le sobaba la cabeza de su Esposo

"Uhmm… Bueno ya que… Por ti lo que sea bebe… Discúlpame mujer, Me dejé llevar un poco, Escúchame bien, Toda pregunta que tengas será respondida en esa historia, No diré nada así que te tocará esperar escucharlo" Decía Lord Senpai mirando desganado a la Peli plateada maid mientras la susodicha comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a calmarse

"S-si.. p-perdone mi imprudencia L-lord senpai, No sabía que le disgustaba tanto que le interrumpiese perdóneme por favor" Pedía la peli plateada maid con una reverencia mientras presentaba sus disculpas a ese joven

Sirzches respiraba muy aliviado, Joder casi las palmaban feo, Menos mal que Esa Nekoshou pudo calmarlo y tranquilizarlo y le tocaban esperar que sus respuestas sean respondidas en dicha historia

"Si si lo que sea, Ahora largo me molestas" Decía fastidiado el ojos plateados mientras la miraba a ella como si no fuera nada frente a él, Una simple demonia débil pretendiendo ser fría y de carácter fuerte cuando clara mente por dentro ella es tan frágil como el cascaron de un huevo, Eso le chocaba bastante, Que trataran de enmascarar sus emociones y no mostraran la hermosura de su persona

La peli plateada Maid se sintió algo dolida por las palabras rudas del Ojos plateados aunque intentaba no demostrarlo frente a su Esposo, Sabía que hiso mal por interrumpirlo pero no es para ser tratada de esa manera, Ella que había hecho mal exceptuando ese instante

Sirzches tenía un pensamiento semejante a su Esposa, Porque el la trataba a ella de esa manera, Quería decirle que le hablara con más respeto y que pidiese disculpas como debe de ser, Pero no podía por las obvias razones, Por más que le dolía admitirlo no podía negarlo y eso era absoluto

"Ah… Casi se me olvida, Ahora mismo estamos bajo una campo ilusorio, Ninguno de sus amigos saben que tenemos esta conversación ni nada de lo que a pasado Así que pueden tranquilizarse, cuando se devuelvan hacia donde estaban el campo se romperá y parecerá que nada a pasado para con sus amigos… Les tengo una sorpresita a vosotros dos, créanme se van a sorprender Fufufu~, Ahora, ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas por favor~?" Decía el ojos plateados con una mirada que mostraba calma mientras sonreía coqueta mente señalándoles con el dedo hacia arriba mostrando como un casi transparente domo los rodeaba, Causando los nervios de ambos demonios y sin más estos daban una leve reverencia mientras se daban la vuelta y comenzaban a irse aún con los nervios plasmados en sus cuerpos mientras que….

" _Si te preguntas porque pareciera que te detesto… Tú deberías de saberlo grayfia~, ¿Sabías que Antes de conocerlos a todos ustedes me irritaba tanto ese Pervertido castaño ahora me irrita mucho más de tan solo pensar en la escenita de ustedes dos?"_ Escuchaba a alcanzar grayfia en su mente causando que ella se ponga alerta y se asuste interna mente, sin perder su porte en su caminar para que su esposo no se enterase de su recién reacción, ella algo preocupada comenzaba a hablar mental mente

" _Tu… E-eres ese joven dios, Lord Senpai sama… N-no logro comprender como puede hablarme telepática mente y yo pueda corresponderle la conversación pero, No entiendo de que me habla…"_ Hablaba mental mente la maid peli plateada con algo de confusión

" _¿Tratas de hacerte la que no sabes?, Dime algo…~ ¿Tu esposo sabe del numerito que tuviste con Hyodo Issei en aquel entonces?~"_ Mencionaba mental mente el ojos plateados mientras que el mismo comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa gatuna sin que su esposa se dé de cuenta de que él sonreía de esa manera, Ya que estaba dándole la espalda a su amada y dejaba que su esposa le acariciara el cabello y lo abrazara con ternura repegandole sus pechos en dicha espalda mientras la nekoshou suspiraba de amor por el

" _¿¡Q-que… D-de que habla…!?, Y-yo no hice tal cosa… N-no… mientes…"_ La peli plateada comenzaba a asustarse interna mente por las preguntas del ojos plateado, Y es porque ella sabe de lo que él estaba hablándole y eso empezaba a causarle pánico interno

" _Grayfia grayfia, Antes eras toda una hermosa criatura, Indomable, Fascinante, Bella y Respetada, Ahora.. ¿Qué es lo que queda de ti?, Dime mi pequeña traviesa… Recuerdas las palabras; ¿"Ebria, Baño, Pervertido castaño, Lavado de espalda"?_ Mencionaba mental mente el ojos plateados con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que ignorantes para todos sus ojos resplandecieron en una milésima de un color blanquecino enviándole aquellas escenas las cuales estaban tan ocultas y enterradas dentro de su subconsciente haciendo que la peli platina maid empezara a temblar de su cuerpo y sus manos, Su respiración se volvía algo errática por el susto y presa del pánico

" _P-por favor… S-se lo suplico… N-no divulgue eso…E-es algo que he tratado.. de ocultar todo este tiempo..Ser presa de la ebriedad no fue algo que quise que pasara…"_ Decía mental mente la peli plateada Maid con un temor interno mientras ella apretaba sus manos temblorosas, ya había llegado con su esposo donde estaban Lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory y ella trataba de actuar normal aunque por dentro era presa del miedo

" _Bueno…Si le hace sentir bien, Mi boca no va a revelar eso, Pero… ¿ & La historia?, ¿Crees que ella lo haga por mí?, ¿Crees que ese Maou peli rojo no va a saberlo? , ¿Crees que tus allegados no querrán saber las respuestas a algunos secretos bien escondidos?~ Decisiones decisiones Fufufu~" _ Decía mental mente el ojos plateado con una voz divertida y sonreía de ojos cerrados mientras el movía las piernas alegre mente mientras recibía las caricias de su esposa y los besos en su cuello

"¿Te sientes bien Grayfia?" Preguntaba el Maou Lucifer con preocupación mientras quedaba mirando a su Mujer de reojo

"S-si lo estoy, No pasa nada Sirzches sama" Decía ella con una sonrisa difícil mente calmada mientras que ella volteaba la mirada a otro lado tratando de calmarse, tranquilizar su pulso cardiaco, su miedo presente…

Esas palabras dichas por la eminencia divina de Lord Senpai quedaron profunda mente en la mente de aquella maid peli plateada, Pánico, miedo y susto eran las emociones que reflejaban su ser y su cuerpo en ese preciso momento, Rogaba al Maou supremo que esa historia nunca revele dicha información porque sería su perdición…

El libro comenzaba a resplandecer de una manera dorada mezclada con blanquecino de manera intensa dando a entender que el nuevo capítulo a sido escrito, mientras todos miraban con suma atención dicho evento y antes que alguien dijese algo el ojos plateados hablaba de antemano

"Bueno bueno, Nuestra querida y divertida historia ya nos permite ver el cuarto capítulo, Para todos y para todas" Decía el ojos plateados con una sonrisa divertida mientras trataba de levantarse para quedar de pie en el suelo pero su esposa lo tomó de las caderas no dándole prioridad de hacerlo

"¿Amor?" Preguntaba el con curiosidad mientras miraba a su esposa de reojo

"Aquí, te quiero aquí, junto a mi" Decía la nekoshou peli plateada con una mirada fija y calmada, demostrando que en ese momento no quería un no como respuesta

"Huy… ¿Se me va a enojar si le digo que no?, Quisiera verla enojadita para morderla toda" Decía el con una sonrisa coqueta decidiendo quedarse sentado encima de las piernas de su esposa mientras que su esposa se sonrojaba notable mente tratando de no perder la calma

"Uff ya era hora, Mira que esos capítulos nos deja siempre con expectativas interesantes" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa despreocupada encaminándose hacia el libro brillando

"Como siempre, las sorpresas nunca van a faltar, Que cosas interesantes nos van a mostrar esta vez" Decía Odín con una mirada pensante mientras frotaba su barba

"Nya, creo que esta vez tendremos más protagonismos, La espera me carcome" Decía Kuroka con una sonrisa juguetona mientras su cola se movía de lado a lado

"Tranquila, no comas ansias Kuroka , Aun es muy pronto como para predecir lo que pueda pasar, Le sugiero paciencia" Decía Ravel phenex con una sonrisa amable mientras que de pronto…

" _Oh valla~ Me cautivas Joven Phenex~"_ Decía una voz misteriosa de Suave y Melodioso Tono vocal, mientras la Joven Heredera Phenex se exaltaba en su sitio sorprendiéndose de escuchar esa Voz en su mente

Volteando a los lados algo atenta mirando las caras de los presentes queriendo encontrar al dueño de esa voz, De pronto dirigió su mirada hacia un lugar en específico quedando con una expresión de curiosidad en su hermoso rostro al ver como el ojos plateados la estaba mirando a ella con una sonrisa gatuna y de manera fija, Ella interna mente estaba algo indecisa pensando que su vista la engañaba, ¿En serio la estaba mirando a ella?

" _Fufufu, Si… a ti te estoy mirando pequeña Phenex, Quería avisarte de antemano que en esta historia digamos que tú y yo vamos a tener algo de acercamiento, Espero no te sorprenda~"_ Mencionaba mental mente el ojos plateado con una sonrisa coqueta en sus pequeños labios mientras miraba profunda mente a la Phenex Sonrojándola bastante y poniéndola nerviosa & Algo ansiosa

" _C-como puedes conectarte telepática mente conmigo, D-debo decir que E-es impresionante.."_ Decía Ravel Phenex con sorpresa interna mientras fijaba su vista hacia el ojos plateados

" _Eso es muy fácil mi niña pero te lo diré luego, sola mente quería decirte aquellas palabras, Y el hecho de que te hagas una pequeña idea a lo que me refiero contigo~"_ Decía mental mente el ojos plateados con una voz profunda y melodiosa mientras no apartaba la vista a los hermosos ojos de la Heredera Phenex mientras el movía sus piernas de manera animosa

 _¿"D-de verdad tendremos acercamiento?, digo.. Es tan repentino.. pero… E-etto… Qui-quisiera ver como….A-acontecerá todo esto…"_ Decía la Phenex con un leve Rubor en su hermoso rostro mirando tímida mente al ojos plateado mientras conversaba telepática mente con el

" _Yo también tengo muchas ganas de ver como acontecerá todo, Mi querida Phenex"_ Expresaba mental mente el ojos plateados con una sonrisa sensual enviándole un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la rubia mientras se ponía muy nerviosa y tan sonrojada

Azazel quien estaba encaminándose de antemano hacia la pareja de peli plateados se para frente de ellos y hace una leve reverencia con el libro en las manos

"Señor, con su debido permiso, procedo a leer el nuevo capítulo si está de acuerdo" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa un poco ansiosa mientras erguía su cuerpo y esperaba las palabras del Ojos plateado con suma atención

"Oh Azazel, te veo muy animado, Me gusta eso, Si por supuesto, Este capítulo promete bastante, Así que… Cuando quieras procede" Mencionaba Lord Senpai con una Sonrisa contenta mientras le daba aquellas palabras al Mechi dorado

"Jajaja, si bueno, quizás el interés de escuchar nuevas cosas" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa algo avergonzada para sonreír con más amplitud por ver como el ojos plateado accedió

"Gracias Señor, entonces, procedo" Decía azazel nueva mente ya recibiendo el permiso, Dicho esto hace una leve reverencia para ponerse en el centro donde estaba la mesa de madera la cual estaba posada antes dicho libro "¡Muy bien todos, prestad atención, La lectura da inicio!" Decía Azazel con voz firme mientras que todos prestaban atención, El ojos plateados suelta una risilla oculta por el ánimo oculto del Líder caído

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Capítulo 4: "El entrenamiento de los 3 meses, la cámara de gravedad y la terrible humillación"

||Riser veía a todos sus compañeros de entrenamientos que fueron seleccionados por su nuevo maestro, Gokú, al principio fue muy intenso, pero logró tomar el ritmo, han pasado 10 días desde que se unió a la pandilla llamado, los guerreros Z por cortesía del amigo de Gokú, Azazel, pero él se prometió dejar todo de lado y querer ser más fuerte y demostrar a su padre que él es digno de ser el jefe del clan Fenix sin esa promesa absurda y empezar de cero con las chicas, "Le prometo dar todo, especialmente, Yubelluma" y así empezó a entrenar intensamente con Gokú y los demás.

Yubelluma se sonrojaba mucho por las palabras de su Amo en esa dimensión, Ella miró disimulada mente a su Rey de reojo y se sonrojo aún más porque su rey la estaba mirando con una sonrisa serena haciendo que bajara la mirada apenada

"¿Los guerreros Z?" Uhmm le queda" Decía Serafall con una sonrisa animosa

"¿Promesa absurda?, No pensé que a mi hermano en esa época le disgustara ese tratado de matrimonio con el clan gremory" Decía Ruval Phenex con una mirada curiosa mientras observaba a Riser Phenex

"Tal vez en esta época no lo pensase con claridad al inicio, pero hasta yo me pongo a pensar en esa decisión por parte de mi YO de esa dimensión" Mencionaba Riser Phenex con una mirada calmada de brazos cruzados mientras se perdía un poco en sus pensamientos

"Ara… Onii sama ya no es el mismo de antes, Ahora es mucho más Maduro" Mencionaba Ravel Phenex con una sonrisa de orgullo por su hermano, Riser phenex que la escuchó le devuelve la sonrisa agradeciendo sus palabras

Los Padres de Riser Phenex tal solo miraban Orgulloso como su Hijo estaba muy cambiado y mostraba señales de madures como todo un buen Phenex

Los Líderes gremory hacían una leve mueca involuntaria, Pero decidieron no pensar nada malo por respeto a su Clan Vecino

Rias gremory si se sintió algo ofendida porque creía que eso era una indirecta por disgusto a que su Heredero hubiese contraído matrimonio con ella, pero lo desestimó porque ella si se sentía feliz de no tener nada que ver con Riser Phenex

Hyodo Issei estaba feliz de que su presidenta esté con él y no con el Yakitori

||Vali está dando lo mejor de sí en su entrenamiento, Gokú siempre les asignó pruebas simples como correr, hacer flexiones, mover rocas grandes y trabajos de demolición de algunas casas que están hechas pedazos en la montaña de frutas y flores, pensó que era estúpido pero sintió que aumentó su resistencia y fuerza a medida que pasaba el tiempo y su maestro dio tiempo limitado a que terminara esos trabajos o se quedaban sin la cena, él y su grupo aumentó su velocidad y resistencia en eso hasta que se cansaron, Gokú les felicitó por su hazaña y que en la noche cenarán todos, Vali y el grupo feliz.

"Nya ¿Se imaginan a vali haciendo un berrinche por que se haya quedado sin comida?" Decía Kuroka con una sonrisa coqueta mientras su compañero peli platino la ignoraba

"Ps ni con la Juggernaut driver podría tocar a Son Goku" Decía Bikou con una sonrisa despreocupada "Aunque él ya sabe eso así que para que…." Añadía sin preocupación

||Bikou sabe muy bien el progreso de su entrenamiento, su ki aumentó considerablemente durante los últimos días, pero sabía que no era suficiente, sabía que no era rival para Vali ni Sairaorg que progresaban considerablemente, "Yo no me quedaré atrás, seré el youkai más fuerte del mundo, seré el orgullo de mi maestro, superaré mis límites y llegaré a lo que otros se considera imposible, haré posible todo, engrandeceré este clan, Gokú no lo decepcionaré" se dijo mentalmente mientras hacía flexiones de brazos boca arriba y su cuerpo hacia arriba y con una mano con traje ponderado, supervisado bajo la intensa mirada de Gokú, que cada semana la cosa se ponía más intensa.

"Quien imaginaría que Bikou dijese tales palabras, Ese es el espíritu" Añadía Arthur con una sonrisa de apoyo hacia su compañero Buda

"Jejejejeje Gracias" Reía un apenado Bikou algo apenado mientras daba las gracias por aquello

||Arthur se estaba especializando en su velocidad, pero su maestro siempre dijo que debía ser más resistente y usar la fuerza para que los golpes con la espada fueran más efectivo, él lo daba todo, pero Gokú siempre lo alentaba que su mejor amigo siendo un humano, superaba con creces a los maou del infierno y que si él podía, ¿por qué no él?, él está decidido a superarse, no importaba a quien se enfrentaba, que él siempre iba a salir victorioso mientras estaba evitando hundirse en el agua con sus ropas pesadas para aumentar su velocidad bajo la mirada de su maestro.

"¿¡Q-que!?, ¿¡U-un humano superando a un Maou!?" Exclamaba Saji Genshirou impresionado porque jamás pensó que hubiese un humano con niveles de poder tan grandes como para superar a un Super demonio de clase Maou

"No me lo creo…. Estoy sin palabras…" Decía Lord Gremory con una mirada impresionada pero a la vez mostrando calma

"En nuestro mundo no hay humanos de ese nivel, por lo que me hubiese encantado pelear con algunos de ellos" Decía Vali Lucifer con una sonrisa competitiva

"Nya, te patearían el trasero Vali…" Decía Kuroka con una sonrisa despreocupada causando el bufido de Vali

"¿Es cierto eso Lord Senpai?" Decía casual mente Azazel mientras él y todos los demás que se interesaron en esa pregunta miraron al Ojos plateados el cual movía sus piernas con tranquilidad & mantenía una sonrisa calmada

"Si porque no, Si un demonio de clase baja con suficiente entrenamiento puede aspirar a muy alto, En poder y sociedad política, Por qué no también un humano" Decía despreocupada mente mientras todos se asombraban y algunos se asustaban por esa idea de que los humanos sean tan poderosos

||Kuroka sabía que para ganarse a Gokú, no tenía que ser muy lanzada con él o coquetear con él ya que lo ponía incomodo, ella sabía muy bien que Gokú oculta algo o tiene miedo de algo, ella está dispuesta a estar con él, no importa si no le corresponde sus sentimientos ya que al pasar los días vio lo puro de corazón que es y lo poderoso que es el saiyajin, su interés amoroso, pero quería superar sus límites, tal vez no llegaría a ser tan fuerte como él o Vali, Sairaorg o Bikou, pero daría todo de ella y estar con su amor y también volver con su hermana, estaba haciendo flexiones de piernas con el Dogi de Gokú y un sostén deportivo por cortesía de su amiga Le Fay, la hermana de Arthur, que ella entró en los ejercicios de meditación de Gokú.

"Y dale con lo mismo, La Señora si es obstinada…." Decía Saji Genshirou haciendo mucho Énfasis en la palabra "Obstinada" mientras negaba con la cabeza por las insistencias de la gata mayor para con Son goku

Mientras algunos reían por las locuras del Peón sitri, Su ama jalándole la oreja por sus interrupciones si sentidos y los ojos asesinos de Kuroka para el susto de este

||Sairaorg está dándolo todo, pero todo, nunca en su vida en que estuvo entrenando pensó que tenía que darlo todo, hacía flexiones, velocidad, ,evitar hundirse en el río, Demolición en tiempo record, como arar con las manos a una velocidad que ni él mismo sabe de dónde lo sacó como en la búsqueda de una piedra en forma de corazón que en equipos, lo encontraron y llegaron 2 segundos antes de que el saiyajin les dijo que llegará, como también los consejos de su maestro que para tener una buena condición tenían que entrenar, trabajar, aprender, comer mucho y divertirse, ya que por ese consejo, su maestro está donde está, en la cima y aun quiere superar esa barrera y eso lo contagió a él y con una sonrisa, prometió dar el todo y superar la barrera de lo imposible y hacerlo posible, cumplir con la promesa de su madre, Gokú lo miraba y lo hacía recordar a él mismo entrenando cuando era joven y por eso que cada semana, aumentaba la intensidad de los ejercicios, sabía que podían dar lo mejor en todo.

"Hmpf, Así es como siempre debe de ser, Hay que darlo todo en el entrenamiento y demostrar la verdadera fuerza de un hombre" Decía Sairaorg con una sonrisa retadora mientras apretaba sus puños de la emoción

"Tienes razón Amado hijo, Así es como tú siempre sigues hacia adelante" Decía Misma Bael con una sonrisa amorosa hacia su hijo

" _Sairaorg sama…~"_ Pensaba Kuisha Abaddon con una mirada soñadora hacia su rey mientras su corazón latía acelerada mente

"Eso me alegra mucho por ti primo" Decía Rias gremory con una sonrisa hacia Sairaog el cual este le devuelve la sonrisa

"Muchas gracias prima, eso me alegra mucho" Decía el Heredero de la casa bael agradecido mientras que el heredero miraba fija mente de manera retador a Issei Hyodo, Ambos se sostenían la mirada retadora mente

||Le Fay le pidió a Gokú entrenar, ella sabía que no podía seguir con el ritmo de los demás, pero le pidió que por favor la entrenara, Gokú solo sonrió dejando roja a la chica, él le dijo que estaría bien y la mejor forma de mejorar sus hechizos era el ejercicio de meditación y algo de artes marciales simples y suave como el Tai Chi cosa que Azazel le recomendó a Gokú enseñar, vieron los fundamentos de esa arte y como Gokú le gusta aprender que cosa de segundo, llegó a aprender lo que un maestro normal aprendió durante años y se lo enseñó a Le Fay, ella quedó muy feliz al ser entrenada con su Gokú-sama ya que al pasar de los días, empezó a sentir algo más que amistad por el saiyajin, sabía que Kuroka tenía sentimientos por él, sabía que él era mayor que ella, mucho más mayor que ella y sabía del riesgo que estaba tomando al no ser correspondido de él ya que pensó que está "Casado" y con un hijo, pero nunca mencionó a su esposa, sabía que algo está ocultando y estaba dispuesta a saber pero lo primero que tenía que hacer, ganar su confianza y ser su amigo y así siguió entrenando.

"Nya.. ¿Su goku sama?" Decía Kuroka burlona mente mientras fijaba su vista a la hermosa maga la cual se sonrojaba bastante

"E-etto… U-urusai Kuroka…" Ella le desviaba la mirada bajo la mirada divertida de esta mientras su sonrojo se notaba mucho más en su bello rostro

"Ese goku es un casanova sin enterarse de nada jejejeje…" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa divertida por como el Saiyajin enamoraba sin darse de cuenta

"Jejeje, Alguien de corazón puro no puede tener esa percepción bajo voluntad del mismo" Decía Miguel con una sonrisa amable por lo inocente que era Son Goku

"Wooh…~ Sin ánimos de inmiscuirme en los temas amorosos de las mujeres pero… debo decir que Admiro tu perseverancia Joven Kuroka" Decía Lord Senpai con una sonrisa tranquila mientras la susodicha y muchos miraban al Ojos plateados, La nekomata con una mirada algo sorpresiva por los halagos de él y los demás porque nunca imaginaron que tomaría parte de sus conversaciones

"Ehhh… G-gracias… A-aunque es normal ¿No?, Hablamos de mi" Decía ella algo nerviosa pero después sonreía con algo de superioridad

"Vamos quita esa sonrisita por favor, No es bueno jactarse de algo" Mencionaba Lord Senpai con una sonrisa algo empática por la Nekomata mayor

"Onee sama, Debes de calmarte de vez en cuando…." Mencionaba Koneko Tojo con una mirada calmada mientras que mantenía abrazado a su Esposo de la cintura y este estaba sentado en las piernas de ella

Antes de que Kuroka respondiera a su hermana menor Lord Senpai se acordaba de algo y se anticipaba

"Oye… hablando de una cosa curiosa… ¿No peso verdad?" Decía Lord Senpai fijando su vista de reojo hacia su Esposa con expresión Inocente mientras su Esposa daba una leve risilla negando con la cabeza

"No Anata, Eres ligerito como una Pluma" Decía ella con una sonrisa divertida mientras Lord Senpai sonreía alegre

"¡Oh, bien!" Decía Lord Senpai mientras movía las piernas con tranquilidad, Los Mayores y Jóvenes expectantes estaban mirando curiosa mente la conversación un poco extraña de los peli platinos y sonreían algo aliviados de que ese chico muestre algo de esencia infantil

Kuroka que no había hablado miraba también algo confusa la conversación de su Hermana y su Pareja mientras su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro de manera lenta demostrando su confusión…. Esa cola Lord Senpai la Capta y se la queda mirando fija y curiosa mente

"Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..~" Su mirada fija en dicha extremidad le estaba poniendo un poco los pelos de puntas a Kuroka la cual lo miraba un poco cohibida

"E-etto… ¿P-porque miras mi cola así?" Pregunta ella con algo de nervios y con curiosidad

"Ah es que… ¡Mira!, Yo también tengo cola" Decía lord Senpai mientras la parte baja de su espalda rasgando la parte superior de su trasero aparecía una cola algo larga, La punta de la cola era igual a un Corazón invertido la cual serpenteaba de manera feliz frente a una sockeada Kuroka, Koneko la cual veía parte de la extremidad y todo Ojo observando esa escena

(Nota del autor: La cola es la de los Deviluke, Si no saben pueden buscar el Anime To love ru y verán que es la que tienen Lala, Momo y Nana, Desgraciada mente también tiene su debilidad sensible)

"¡P-pero que locura, ¿Eso es una cola?…!" Decía Saji Genshirou Anonadado por ver esa extremidad

"A-ara…." Decía curiosa mente Akeno himejima sin pestañear al ver semejante extremidad

"Madre mía ahora si lo he visto todo…." Decía casual mente Sirzches bajo el asombro mientras su esposa que estaba absorta en ver aquella extremidad movió su mano involuntaria mente y le pegó con el abanico a su esposo en la cabeza, sin que ella misma se dé cuenta

"Uhmm… Interesante…" Decía Lord Gremory mirando detenimiento dicha extremidad

"Ara ara, indudable mente interesante" Decía Venelana Gremory con su mirada fija en como dicha cola se movía con animosidad pero ella miraba específica mente la punta de la cola la cual tenía un aspecto llamativo

"A-anata….. E-etto, ¿C-como es que nunca pude verla?..." Decía Koneko mostrando señales de sorpresa en su rostro sin apartar la vista de su cola

"Yo la ocultaba, no es problema hacerlo, pero digamos que cierto a cierto tiempo debo hacer que, Como quien dice, De un pequeño respiro jejeje" Decía Senpai con una sonrisa divertida mientras el enrollaba su cola en su propia cintura

Koneko estaba algo embelesada por la forma hermosa de la cola especial mente en su punta terminando en la forma de un corazón invertido pero ella sentía mucha curiosidad y le picaba bastante las ganas de tocarla

"Nya… ¿Eres una clase de Youkai?" Decía Kuroka con muchísima atención al Ojos plata

"No, no soy de ninguna raza, dejémoslo en que tenemos cierta similitud" Decía el ojos plateado con una sonrisa despreocupada, Kuroka aun en su absorta sorpresa y mirada fija en aquella cola asentía con la cabeza

Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Koneko había pasado sus dedos por la parte inferior de la cola, queriendo ver si era suave revelándose a ella misma que sí lo era, pero Senpai había dado un invisible y nulo respingón en su cuerpo pues su propio cuerpo sintió un terrible cosquilleo en su partecita privada y en su cola, Gracias a DIOS que él tiene un control más fuerte que un deviluke normal o estaría mostrando una faceta muy pero muy vergonzosa

"Azazel, Cuando quieras…" Decía Lord Senpai con una sonrisa Nerviosa mientras que daba gracias a que su esposa dejó de tocar su cola, Azazel aun con su curiosa mirada asentía con la mirada y fingía toser captando la atención de todos, Y se disponía a leer

||Azazel viene de vez en cuando a ver el entrenamiento de Gokú y la forma en que están progresando en las últimas 3 semanas, el saiyajin cada vez aumenta la intensidad al igual que él cuando entrena solo en la cámara de gravedad, él aprendió eso porque el saiyajin le explicó todo concerniente a eso, un día entró ahí y Gokú puso la gravedad 50, cosa que cayó al suelo, el saiyajin lo desactivó y Azazel se dio cuenta lo que pasó Gokú para llegar a ser el más fuerte y superar los límites, entonces salieron y el saiyajin dijo:

"Jajajajajaja" Reía estrepitosa mente Penemue sujetándose el estómago por la idea de imaginarse a Azazel siendo aplastado de manera cómica por la gravedad de 50

"C-creo que es natural que no soporte ese nivel de gravedad…" Decía Azazel con una gota bajando de su cabeza por ver a su cadre burlándose de el

"Jejeje… Me atrevo a decir que en nuestro mundo nadie esté capacitado de soportar esa gravedad excepto Ophis y Great red" Decía Sirzches con una sonrisa alegre por que se había imaginado al líder caído tirado en el piso a causa de su curiosidad y mencionaba lo último creyendo tenía razón

Varios pensaban en esas palabras y Ophis que no decía nada pensaba interna mente en que tal vez ella nunca haya necesitado entrenar porque era la más poderosa de su mundo, Pero clara mente ella apenas era una niña comparado a otros seres de otros mundos, Que tan vasto puede ser los universos

||-"Oye, Azazel, te quería preguntar si existe la posibilidad de aumentar la gravedad para ya sabes superar mis límites"- a lo que Azazel responde:

"Joder con tremendo poder y no se conforma…. Este hombre es único" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa Nerviosa no creyendo lo que leía

Nadie negaba que pensaban igual que el líder caído, Eso sí era adicción al entrenamiento

||-"Con todo ese poder que tienes no te conformas, típico de ti, tendría que ver y examinar la máquina, ya que me gusta experimentar y crear cosas"- a lo que el saiyajin asiente y dijo que viera la cámara de gravedad y que viniera cuantas veces quieras, el líder de los caídos asintió y empezó a investigar sobre esa cámara.

||Han pasado ya un mes desde que Riser se unió al entrenamiento de Gokú, los aprendices de Gokú ya podían moverse de forma normal, digo como un humano, pero todavía su cuerpo se sentía pesado, hicieron el mismo calentamiento cosa que lo hicieron en cuestión de una hora en comparación con la primera semana de entrenamiento, Gokú dijo que no estaba nada mal y que en el segundo mes completarían el calentamiento en media hora según sus cálculos, entonces se puso de pie y dijo:

||-"Hoy les enseñaré, el estilo Kame del maestro Roshi así que sigan mi ritmo"- ellos asintieron y empezaron a mirar la pose de Gokú, al principio les costó, pero al pasar las horas, empezaron a seguir el ritmo de su maestro, dando patadas y golpes de forma precisa y así terminaron la sesión de entrenamiento.

"Ese maestro roshi debió ser un hombre muy fuerte y sabio como para haberle enseñado ese estilo de pelea" Decía Reinhald Phenex con una mirada pensante diciendo aquello en voz audible

||EN LA CENA…

||Bueno este día es muy diferente como los demás, Azazel trajo a las mejores cocineras del Grigori y les trajo un gran Banquete por celebrar un mes de alianza con ellos y la fundación de los guerreros Z, Sairaorg comía al estilo Gokú como Vali y Bikuo, Arthur lo hacía más caballerosa y prudente, pero de que comía, comía, Kuroka, digamos que ella se sentó al lado de su "Amo y maestro" conversando de cualquier cosa, Le Fay también se les unió a la conversación, Gokú les relató sus aventuras con su mejor amiga Bulma en busca de las esferas del Dragón, les explicó que eran esferas que con juntar 7 de ellas, invocaban a un Dragón que concede un deseo, cualquiera, le relató las batallas con Pilaf y su pandilla con el deseo de conquistar el mundo, como también la pelea con el ejercito de la Red Ribbon que era una organización militar mundial que también querían el control total del mundo, les comentó las peleas que pasó contra Tao Pai Pai, un sicario a sueldo, y el deseo de su mejor amigo, UPA para revivir a su padre, cosa que dejaron impresionado a todos, y lo que más les sorprendió es que Gokú era solo un niño y logró erradicar a todo un ejército, Sairaorg más empezó a admirar a su maestro y el honor de ser su aprendiz al igual que Raiser, vio lo honorable y noble que es Gokú e hizo un cambio radical en su vida "El maestro me está enseñando a valorar lo que tengo" recordó a su nobleza, a su hermana menor y a sus padres, el solo sonrió de forma sincera "Padre, seré un orgullo al clan cuando vuelva, mi nobleza, las extraños" y así siguió viendo los relatos de Gokú, Bikou está muy feliz de que su maestro esté aquí, lo que pasó en su infancia lo hizo más fuerte, cuando escuchó la pelea que tuvo contra el rey demonio llamado Piccoro Daimaho y la batalla cruenta en la que Gokú ganó apenas, se dio cuenta del camino que tiene que recorrer y se prometió superar la barrera de lo imposible, Arthur empezó a respetar más y más a su maestro y el por qué los quería entrenar, ahora sabe el por qué lo reclutó y está dispuesto a estar con el maestro hasta el final, Vali al igual que Sairaorg, tiene la misma determinación de superarse y progresar al escuchar lo que pasó su maestro en la infancia, él entrenó con Kami-sama de su mundo para enfrentar al hijo malvado de Piccoro, escuchó lo que era capaz de hacer y logró derrotarlo en el torneo de artes marciales, el maestro Gokú es lo máximo y que bueno que esté en este mundo.

"Ara ara, Ese hombre es Original… Mira que haber enfrentado todo eso desde su niñez y seguir adelante a ser lo que es ahora es digno de admirar y alabar" Decía Lady Phenex con una mirada asombrada

"Es cierto cariño, Tienes toda la razón" Decía Reinhald phenex estando de acuerdo con su Esposa, Él pensaba muy seria mente en que si se diera la oportunidad de incluir a ese hombre a su nobleza lo haría sin una pizca de dudas

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Reinhald, Es todo un ejemplo desde su juventud y merece todo nuestros respeto" Decía Lord gremory con una sonrisa amable, siendo correspondido por Reinhald

"En este mundo ese hombre sería un Magnífico partido para nuestras Hijas y Una que otra mujer mayor Fufufu~" Mencionaba venelana gremory con una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba disimulada mente a Odelia phenex la cual captaba esa miradita y se sonrojaba leve mente

Los demonios Jóvenes se sentía admirados por la determinación de acero e inquebrantable de Son goku para seguir adelante y vencer sus adversidades, cada vez lo respetaban más y una que otra enamorada del Saiyajin solo podían suspirar de amor por el

||Kuroka al escuchar las aventuras de Gokú, su amado, se sintió más idolatrada hacia él, ella lo quería más y más, cada día era el objeto de sus pensamientos, es su todo y no le importó que era de otro mundo, solo quería estar con él, ella rió cuando dijo que como se casó con Milk, la forma en que confundió el matrimonio con comida y la forma en que le pidió matrimonio, pero cada vez que la mencionó, se sentía incómodo cuando mencionaba eso y también mencionó el potencial de su hijo que a pesar de tener 6 años, tenía el potencial de superar a su padre, cosa que dejaron en Shock a todos, un niño ya los superaba con creces, qué más el hijo de su amado Gokú, ella sabía que si quería un hijo de él, tenía que llegar al problema de fondo y está dispuesta a conseguir eso cosa que lo está consiguiendo poco a poco, Le Fay admiró más y más a Gokú, ella no se aburría de escuchar sus aventuras, ella se sentía cada vez más atraída, sabía del riesgo pero está dispuesta a estar ahí para él como su amiga.

"Como amiga dice…. Aja y Hyodo no es un pervertido…" Decía Vali Lucifer con una sonrisa sobrada mientras la Gata peli negra le sacaba la lengua de forma burlesca

"¡Hey… porque me metes a mí!" Decía Issei con una mirada ofendida dirigiéndola al Vanishing dragón el cual este lo ignoraba olímpica mente sin antes decir

"¿Y no estoy en lo correcto?, Ero Issei" Burla era lo que salía de esas palabras

Issei hyodo sabía que era un pervertido, quizás por su juventud y por estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas, Pero era normal joder…

"D-debo admitir que Senpai Sama tuvo razón en decir que eres muy perseverante Kuroka…" Decía Le Fay tímida mente mientras la gata peli negra la miraba de lado y esta le sonreía suave mente a la Hermosa Maga rubia

"No te preocupes, Al igual que yo, Son cosas que vas a experimentar cuando valles creciendo" Decía la Peli negra Nekomata con una sonrisa calmada mientras la susodicha rubia se sonrojaba un poco por la idea de que ella sintiese lo mismo que la peli negra en un futuro cercano, Aunque… no estaba tan alejada de esa verdad porque mientras escuchaba de Son goku sentía su corazón latir fuerte mente sin entender porque se sentía así

"Si lo que dice es cierto sobre su hijo, que tan solo al tener 6 años ya era nominado a ser más fuerte que su padre, Imagino que sus genes al ser el de sangre pura de una raza extinta son mucho más fuertes dotando al Hijo de grandes poderes" Pensaba en voz alta el Patriarca del clan Sitri con una mirada calculadora

"La descendencia que el procreara sería muy poderosa, Si mesclara su raza con otra, Como la demoniaca, o otra semejante sería un gigantesco blanco fácil para las tres grandes facciones incluyendo la Youkai y nórdica" Terminaba de decir Sirzches con una mirada analítica, Su esposa Grayfia pensaba en esas palabras detenida mente sin decir ninguna palabra

Muchas mujeres mayores y jóvenes pensaban en aquella posibilidad y se sonrojaban furiosa mente porque sabían lo que conllevaba tener descendencia con alguien y más con un Saiyajin, Kuroka estaba moviendo su cola muy feliz porque ella tenga descendencia con él en esa historia

||Azazel cada vez más respetaba a Gokú, fue la mejor decisión de ser un aliado con él, no con la facción de los caidos sino con él, en persona, esas aventuras que pasó y las cruentas peleas de Gokú, desde Radizt hasta Freezer, ser capaz de destruir el mundo con un solo dedo, y qué bueno ser de su lado, aunque se dio cuenta que dos chicas ya están enamoradas de él "Si tan solo supera lo de la experiencia con su ex esposa, habría una gran descendencia de saiyajin más poderosos", pero sabe muy bien que no debe forzar las cosas, solo esperaba que se quedara con ellos o traer a su hijo si es necesario, solo es decisión de Gokú, pero tenía mucho tiempo para estar aquí, sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa.

"Una gran no… Una enorme, gigantesca descendencia Jajajaja" Decía Azazel con una risa estridente por imaginarse al saiyajin con muchos hijos y muchas esposas conviviendo, Se moría de las ganas por ver algo así

Varios lo acompañaban en su risa imaginándose algo igual pero varias jovencitas se imaginaban junto al Saiyajin de sangre pura y no quitaban su sonrojo de encima

||MIENTRAS TANTOS, EN EL INFRAMUNDO….

||Sirzechs Gremory, rey del inframundo, recibió reporte de la desaparición de Riser Fenix y su primo, Sairaorg Bael, que no se vieron más por un mes, se preocupó de que su paradero es desconocido, se dice que Azazel y un tipo desconocido con cabellos de puntas, se vieron en el inframundo hace más de un mes y fue justo cuando desaparecieron del lugar como también el terremoto que se causó en el inframundo y en el mundo de los humanos, como a las demás facciones sobre ese poder monstruoso y fue poco antes de que Sairaorg dejó esa carta de que se iría lejos a entrenar, pero ha pasado más de un mes y no se sabe de él, entonces tomó cartas en el asunto y empezó a ver los sellos que contenían pistas de los chicos, empezó a buscar de forma intensa que no descansó hasta que logró ver un sello en que después de la pelea con Issei, el Oppai Dragón, Riser está conversando con dos tipos, vio que antes de acercarse, el cuervo de Azazel se convirtió en un humano, recordó que era una habilidad del último rey Youkai, Sun Wukong, eso quiere decir, que Azazel llegó solamente a ver a Riser en vez de Issei que pensó que lo iba a reclutar por su sacred Gear, él se preguntó "¿Por qué Riser y no el peón de mi hermana, o por qué no mi hermana y su nobleza?", él no lo sabía, pero si algo sabía, que tenía una pista y esa pista está en el hogar del clan Wukong, la montaña de las flores y frutas, llamó a su reina y le dijo en donde quedaba ese lugar, ella dijo:

||-"¿Por qué el interés de ir allí, Sirzechs-sama?"- el rey del inframundo respondió:

||-"Tengo la sospecha de que Riser y Sairaorg estén ahí, como también el ser que liberó ese poder monstruoso"- ella asintió y dijo:

||-"¿Cuándo iremos?"- A lo que Sirzechs dijo:

||-"Mañana si sabemos la ubicación"- ella asintió y empezó a ver la ubicación del lugar del clan Wukong.

"Cof cof Le van a patear el trasero a Sirzches Cof cof" Fingía toser Azazel mientras decía aquello y sonreía burlesca mente por sopesar esa maravillosa escena

"Ejem… Tranquilo Azazel… Quizás mi YO de esa dimensión sea racional y piense en hablar de manera civilizada" Decía Sirzches con una sonrisa amable mientras su esposa afirmaba con la cabeza, Aunque Azazel no quitaba su sonrisa burlesca sacándole un suspiro por la terquedad del líder caído

||Al DIA SIGUIENTE…..

||-"Bueno, chicos ahora sigan el Ritmo, ya que a este paso pasaremos a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento"- sus aprendices asintieron y empezaron a practicar el estilo Kame, siendo observado por Gokú, corrigiendo algunas poses de combate y defensiva, a LeFay le está llendo cada vez más bien con el ejercicio de Meditación y practicar Tai Chi, Azazel seguía analizando la estructura de la cámara de gravedad tratando de llegar si se puede aumentar la gravedad a Mil veces más que la Tierra, esto era un beneficio para él, los aprendices y Gokú, ya que podrían ser frente a cualquier amenaza "Cuando Kokabiel haga su movimiento, que Vali o Gokú vayan a por él" se dijo así mismo, solo esperaba que hiciera su movimiento, que gracia a su agente encubierto, Baraquiel, le informaba cada detalle de lo que quería hacer Kokabiel, entonces decidió pausar un poco ya que era la hora del almuerzo, ya que asignó algunos súbditos para hacer ese banquete.

"Tan despreocupado como siempre hee Azazel" Decía Odín con una sonrisa tranquila mientras el susodicho sonreía despreocupado

"Que puedo decirte…" Decía simple mente Azazel con normalidad

||EN EL ALMUERZO…

||-"Bueno, gracias Azazel por la rica comida"- dijo Gokú sonriendo a su amigo, el líder de los caídos solo sonrió y dijo:

||-"Todo por el bien de los guerreros Z"- los demás asintieron y Sairaorg dijo:

||-"Si, quiero ver las caras de sorpresa de mi familia de lo que puedo ser capaz sin la herencia de ellos, seré un orgullo para mi madre"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

"Me gusta como suenan esas palabras" Mencionaba Sairaorg con una sonrisa satisfactoria

"Parece que se siente muy motivado Sairaorg Sama" Decía su Reina Kuisha Abaddon con una sonrisa amorosa a su Rey

"Todo es gracias a ese Hombre, Son goku" Decía Misla bael con una sonrisa cariñosa a su hijo pensando en agradecerle al saiyajin si tuviese la oportunidad de verlo

||-"Bueno, grande será la sorpresa de tu progreso dentro de tres años"- el chico asintió y prometió pelear a su lado y una revancha, cosa que el saiyajin aceptó, Vali y Bikou no se quedaron atrás y también querían su revancha cosa que el saiyajin con una sonrisa asintió, Kuroka solo se limitó a mirar a Gokú al igual que LeFay, ambas veían con amor a su guerrero "Tan cerca, a la vez tan lejos" solo se limitaron a suspirar y así pasó el almuerzo.

"Las típicas colegialas… Búsquense un rancho y viólenlo sin contemplación" Decía Bikou sonriendo de manera sobrada y burlesca mientras las susodichas se sonrojaban violenta mente

"Más bien sería que él se las violara de manera brutal y salvaje Bueno… No creo que ellas se quejen si nos imaginamos la cara de placer y lujuria de esas jovencitas" Decía Odín con una sonrisa burlesca

"¡C-callense pervertidos!" Decían ambas muertas de vergüenza mientras se tapaban el rostro sonrojadas

||Durante el entrenamiento de fuerza lograron correr una gran roca junto a sus ropas ponderadas, cosa que por cortesía de Azazel logró aumentar el peso a 600 kilos, los aprendices a excepción de Le Fay estaban dando su esfuerzo y lograron al segundo intento, correr la gran roca, el saiyajin aplaudió y los alentó a seguir así, los aprendices asintieron, Azazel iba a decir algo pero de repente un portal mágico rojo apareció frente a ellos, Riser y Sairaorg sabían quiénes eran por el sello de ese clan, entonces apareció un tipo de pelo rojo largo, piel pálida, ojos azules y una armadura oscura con bordes dorados con una capa que lo cubre junto con una mujer mayor, pelo plateado, ojos del mismo color, piel clara, cuerpo voluptuoso, vestida de maid francesa de color gris con blanco y azul, Azazel no se sorprendió en absoluto ya que era cuestión de tiempo en que el rey del inframundo apareciera, el líder de los caídos dijo:

||-"Sirzechs Lucifer, que agradable sorpresa"- a lo que el rey del inframundo dijo:

"¡Siiiii… que agradable sorpresa~!" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa burlesca mientras miraba a Sirzches fija mente

"Uhmm… No exagere Azazel…" Decía el Maou con una sonrisa nerviosa

||-"Tal como lo sospeché, azazel, con que aquí estabas, y ustedes dos"- miró a Sairaorg y Riser que detuvieron su entrenamiento, miraron de forma seria y Sairaorg dijo:

"Presiento pelea….." Decía Saji genshirou casual mente y de pronto recibe un zape de su ama en la cabeza "Auch"

"No interrumpas" Dice esta con una mirada seria mientras se ajustaba los lentes, Su peón se disculpaba con ella

||-"Dije a mi clan que volvería de un viaje largo, Primo"- a lo que Sirzechs respondió:

||-"Si, pero no por tanto tiempo y el Phenex al parecer la humillación de mi futuro cuñado te hizo venir para acá"- a lo que Raiser con una tranquilidad, dijo:

El clan phenex se sintió algo molesto por como el Maou de esa dimensión se refería al Heredero de su clan

Aunque el clan gremory también sintió que ese Maou le faltó el respeto a su clan vecino

||-"Bueno, te diría que fue suerte, pero de que ganó, ganó y ya no me importa el contrato absurdo de matrimonio con su hermana, haré engrandecer mi clan sin combinar sangre con ustedes"- El rey demonio tuvo un tic en su ojo, pero lo dejó pasar, sabía que su futuro cuñado le ganaría fácil a todos incluido Vali que está entrenando y el descendiente del rey mono, miró a Kuroka, se puso serio y dijo:

"¿Es una broma verdad?... Porque si lo es, de muy mal gusto déjenme decirlo" Decía Vali con una mirada aburrida de brazos cruzados

"¿Acaso crees que no puedo vencerte?" Decía Issei hyodo mirando desafiante mente a Vali

"Sin ánimos de ofenderte pero estás muy por debajo de mi nivel, Mucho más que el de Sairaorg y Bikou…" Mencionaba el peli platino con una mirada calmada, sin querer ofender al sekiryuutei, Ya era algo aburrido burlarse de lo mismo

El sekiryuutei miraba detenida mente a Vali, luego Sairaog y luego a Bikou, A todos los conocía y sabían lo fuerte que era, pero si el peleara a su máximo nivel podría rivalizarlos…

||-"Al parecer también está un demonio renegado, Grayfia, arréstala"- ella asintió e iba a crear un hechizo, ella no podía hacer nada ya que está muy cansada del entrenamiento, iba a cerrar sus ojos pero no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y vio a su amado delante de ella y a la sirvienta del rey demonio fuera de combate, él dijo:

"Llego el que no esperaba…." Decía Odín con una sonrisa calmada

"Tan solo apareció y ya la dejo fuera de combate" Decía impresionada Rias gremory no creyendo lo que escuchaba, varios pensaban en lo mismo estando igual de impresionados

"Se viene pelea y de la buena…" Mencionaba Bikou con una sonrisa tranquila

||-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi aprendiz?"- Sirzechs miró a Gokú de forma sorprendido porque apareció de la nada y noqueó a su reina más fuerte, miró a su esposa y dijo:

||-"¿Qué le hiciste?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

||-"La dejé fuera de combate, eso es todo, ahora responde, ¿Qué haces aquí dando sermones a mis dos aprendices?"- a lo que el rey demonio dijo:

||-"Sus familias están preocupadas y vine aquí, pero veo que tengo que arrestarte por secuestro y obstrucción a juicio de un demonio renegado"- Gokú miró a Kuroka asustada y con arrepentimiento, tocó su cabeza y vio los recuerdos de ella, la forma en que mató a su amo y el descontrol de sus poderes, después acarició su cabeza dejando muy sonrojada a la nekomata, él la miró con cara de "todo va estar bien", vio a Sirzechs y dijo:

||-"Me negaré a que ella sea llevada, perdió el control de sus poderes, no es culpable por los abusos de su anterior amo"-

"Ok eso si me dejó muy impresionado….Esa habilidad para leer la mente es demasiado interesante" Mencionaba Por primera vez Adjuka a voz audible, Los Lords también pensaban en lo mismo que dijo El Maou peli verde

"Lo más increíble es que ese hombre sienta compasión por Kuroka y trate de protegerla contra un Maou" Mencionaba Bikou nueva mente

"Nya, Al parecer soy apreciada por Son goku" Mencionaba Kuroka con una sonrisa hermosa mientras su mejillas comenzaban a arder y su colita se movía feliz

||-"Entonces tendré que matarte"- y con eso activó su aura demoniaca y creó una bola de destrucción y lo lanzó a Gokú, el saiyajin lo recibió de lleno, causando una explosión, Sirzechs sonrió pensando que su objetivo fue aniquilado, pero vio a Gokú sin un rasguño, él se quedó en Shock, el saiyajin dijo:

"¿Matarlo?, Ok al Maou se le zafó un tornillo" Mencionaba Odín con una mirada burlesca mientras varios daban una risilla por lo tonto que se escuchó eso

"Sin un rasguño… A eso llamo defensa de acero" Mencionaba Riser Phenex con una sonrisa calmada con sus brazos cruzados

"Eso, quédate en shock, porque en shock es como te van a poner ahora…" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa trollera mirando de reojo al Maou Lucifer el cual sonreía nerviosa mente

||-"Bah, creo que puedes destruir un país entero, pero no a una persona"- y con eso despareció y apareció delante de Sirzechs, él no lo vio venir y con un puñetazo, lo mandó a volar lejos y estrellando contra una gran roca, creando un cráter y cayó al suelo, herido por ese golpe, el saiyajin apareció delante de él y dijo:

Todos al escuchar aquellas palabras reaccionaron de una forma

"¡Turn down for what! ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritaban todos a coro

"Exagerados…." Decía un avergonzado Maou Lucifer mientras su Esposa esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y pequeña

"G-grayfia no es gracioso…" Mencionaba el Maou mirando a su reina con un pequeño sonrojo

"Perdóneme Sirzches Sama, No pude evitarlo" Mencionaba ella mientras ponía las manos juntas como toda una Mucama Sonriendole de reojo y estando al lado de su Amo

Después escucharon las acciones del Saiyajin contra Sirzches

"Que velocidad…." Mencionaba Kiba yuuto impresionado de semejante velocidad

"Es demasiado rápido incluso contra un Maou" Mencionaba Arthur igual de impresionado

"Un golpe de forma demoledora y ya lo dejó herido, Joder Son goku es de miedo…" Mencionaba Saji genshirou con intriga y algo de susto

"Ese vocabulario Saji…" Decía Sona Sitri dándole otro Zape a su Peón el cual se disculpaba nueva mente

"Eso si le va a doler más tarde, No quisiera ser el Maou en ese momento…" Decía Issei Hyodo con una mueca de dolor por imaginar esa escena

"Habla con más respeto Ise…" Decía Rias gremory dándole un zape a su peón el cual soltaba lágrimas de cocodrilos

||-"No me digas que estás herido por un golpe tan simple"- Sirzechs se puso de pie a duras penas y dijo:

"¡Hay carajo, en su demoniaco orgullo jajaja!" Decía Bikou con una sonrisa troll causando la risa estrepitosa de Kuroka y la tímida de Le Fay por lo tonto de su compañero

"Jejeje…~" Reía suave mente Lord Senpai por la Animosidad de los Jóvenes demonios mientras el movía sus piernas de manera contenta sentado encima de su Esposa dándole la espalda

"Anata pareces un niño… Pero me gusta mucho eso" Mencionaba Tojo Koneko con una sonrisa divertida al ver esa faceta de su Amado Esposo

"Oye…~ Déjame disfrutar de esta Época… Mira que es gratificante y divertido" Mencionaba el Ojos plateados con una sonrisa calmada de pronto este ampliaba los ojos con una expresión curiosa por sentir como su esposa lo recostaba de su cuerpo poniendo su cabeza encima de sus pechos como si estos fueran una almohada, a su vez ella abría un poco las piernas afianzándose al cuerpo del Shota peli plateado entre ellas para su mayor comodidad

El ojos plateado la miraba con una expresión de suma curiosidad e inocencia con su mirada alzada mirando Ese Lindo sonrojo por parte de la Peli plateada Nekomata

"¿Bebe?.. ¿Pasa algo?" Mencionaba Senpai con mucha tranquilidad por dentro pero con curiosidad plasmado en su rostro

"E-etto… N-no nada e-es que, Me gus-gustaría tenerte así… ¿N-no te molestaría s-si u-utilizo..m-mis p-pechos como r-reposo para t-ti?" Mencionaba está muerta de vergüenza pero a la vez muy ansiosa

"Ehm.. No me molestaría mi amor pero, ¿Estás segura?, No es por inmiscuirme mucho en el tema pero, ¿No estás muy expresiva?, Sobre todo con tus sensuales y lindos Senos" Mencionaba el Ojos plateados con una sonrisa y expresión de curiosidad en su rostro haciéndole ver tan adorable y lindo ante los ojos dorados de la Nekomata la cual se sonrojaba mucho más sintiéndose tan deseada, Sensual y Hermosa para su esposo

"Ohh mi chiquito precioso~, Me halagas tanto con tus palabras, M-mira que mi personalidad maduró un poco, Y etto… Es que… T-tú fuiste quien hiso crecer mi cuerpo, y P-pues mis medidas se d-desarrollaron y crecieron bastantes… M-me moría de las ganas de que t-tu s-sintieras a m-mis gemelas, ¿S-se sienten bien?" Mencionaba la Nekoshou con un sonrojo notable mientras abrazaba el pecho del ojos plateados con ternura mientras repegaba un poco más la parte trasera de la cabeza del shota contra los pechos de ella resaltándolos de manera sensual

"¿Mi Esposa quiere saber mi respuesta?, Ok a quí va~ … Dale gracias a Kami sama que estoy utilizando mi Auto control divino, Porque Estoy que me te violo salvaje mente ¿Sabes?~, Juegas con fuego… El fuego soy yo y podría quemarte de forma Lujuriosa~, En pocas palabras…. Te tengo muchas ganas mi beba hermosa~ Fufufu~" Mencionaba Lord Senpai mientras esbozaba una sonrisa muy sensual estremeciendo interna mente a la Peli plateada Nekoshou, Ella estaba tan sonrojada, Su cuerpo le ardía y estaba tan caliente por imaginarse todo lo que dijo su Esposo, Sus pezones estaban tan erectos y duros mientras su Escozor cosquilleaba de manera insoportable, Su cosita intima derramaba sutil mente liquido por la enorme excitación que conllevaron imaginarse aquellas palabras y la forma en la que su Esposo la miraba a ella

" _Ohhh~ Cielos… Me lo quiero montar ya….~"_ Pensaba la Peli plateada con un sonrojo muy grande mientras su Juicio le gritaba violárselo ahí mismo, Su cuerpo gritaba sentirlo dentro de ella y que él la tomara y ambos liberasen todo estrés y desesperación en el ámbito sexual

"Fufufu~ Por ahora no mi amor, Paciencia, el momento llegará y será magnífico, Aguanta un poco ¿Si?~" Mencionaba el Ojos plateados con una sonrisa serena mientras miraba con su mirada alzada los ojos de la Peli plateada

La peli plateada lo miraba a el muy sonrojada con su respiración algo agitada, Su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmica mente, Sus pezones erectos le cosquilleaban bastante poniendo sus pechos muy firmes y sensibles, Necesitaba que su Amado y Adorado Esposo tratara con ese "problemita", Necesitaba que Se las mordiera, se las chupara, Se las acaricie con las manos, Se las aprete y juguetee con ellas

Él podía ver el alto nivel de feromonas que desprendía el cuerpo de ella, dándole a entender que estaba muy excitada y si seguía con el temita podría terminar debajo de ella mientras ella se desestresaba y liberaba toda su acumulación en el plano sexual

La idea no sonaba tan mal pero no quería causar impacto a todos los presentes, Claro que él podía crear el mismo domo transparente invisible y hacer parecer como que nada malo pasara si llegara a copular con ella pero prefería que sucediera en un momento especial y no por saciar las ganas de manera irremediada

"D-de acuerdo A-anata… P-pero n-no me dejes esperado m-mucho… T-tu esposa e-está en celo…~" Mencionaba ella con un tierno rubor mientras lo abrazaba posesiva mente metiendo aún más su cabeza trasera entre sus pechos sacándose un suspiro de placer de forma suave, Mirando como el su Esposo asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa

Esta conversación no fue escuchada y ni vista por nadie, Ya que el ojos plateados se había encargado de eso, Nadie, absoluta mente nadie se iba a atrever a interrumpir su momentos y conversaciones amorosas e íntimas con su Esposa o él se encargaría de desintegrar al irresponsable que Osó de faltarle el respeto

||-"No me subestimes"- y con eso lanzó otra energía más potente y lo lanzó a Gokú cosa que interceptó y dijo:

"Craso error" Dice Azazel con detenimiento

||-"Te lo devuelvo"- y con eso lo mandó de vuelta dejando aún más en Shock al rey demonio que impactó su energía y cayó gravemente herido, todavía consciente y sangrando, su traje todo rasgado, él saiyajin dijo:

"Lo siento por el Maou de esa dimensión pero está perdido" Mencionaba Odín con una mirada calculadora detallando cada momento de la historia

"Así parece" Decía Sirzches con una sonrisa algo apenada por la actitud no civilizada de su YO de esa dimensión

||-"¿Quieres seguir o tus últimas palabras?"- el rey demonio sabía que lo iba a aniquilar, se puso apenas de pie, todo desangrado, miró a Goku y dijo:

||-"¿Quién rayos eres?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

||-"Ya deberías saberlo"- se puso serio y continuó, para presumir aumentó su ki y dijo:

"Oh oh presiento un momento épico" Mencionaba Saji genshirou con una mirada de suma atención mientras todos prestaban su máxima atención a la lectura

||-"Soy un saiyajin criado en la Tierra para proteger a mis seres queridos"- aumentó su ki más y más "Inserte música épica cuando le dijo del ssj a Freezer".

"Oh rayos… Esto cada vez se pone más emocionante" Mencionaba Bikou con una sonrisa emocionada

||-"Tengo un corazón tranquilo y aniquilaré a cualquiera que perturbe la paz de este mundo"- y con su ira aumentada, y con un grito se transformó en SSJ y exclamó:

||-"Yo soy el Super saiyajin Gokú, el jefe del clan Wukong, Rey Youkai"- el lugar tembló y el mundo enteró presenció el poder de Gokú, Sirzechs estás más asustado y ahora sabía quién es el que liberó tal poder, él vio que ese tal Gokú extendió su mano y creó una bola de ki, lo iba a aniquilar, pensó, Sairaorg iba a intervenir pero fue tarde, le lanzó una bola de Ki a su primo, los demás sabían que si mataba al rey demonio, se iba a armar una guerra en contra del reino Youkai, pero no pasó eso, Sirzechs abrió los ojos y sintió una aumento en su energía, sus heridas fueron curadas, los demás solo quedaron tranquilos, el rey demonio dijo:

"¡Mierdaaa esto se descontroló!" Decía con una mueca de susto Azazel mientras leía aun en su impresión

"¡Hay canijo! ahora si el planeta explotará por su Ira" Decía nerviosa mente Issei Hyodo sudando a mares

"T-todo tiembla otra vez…" Mencionaba Sona Sitri con una Expresión asustada, Jamás había conocido a alguien que hiciese temblar los cimientos del planeta con tanta facilidad

"S-sona sama calma…" Mencionaba Ruruko tratando de reconfortar a su rey

"Ohhh que Hombría la de mi rey~" Ronroneaba melodiosa mente Yasaka con un sonrojo notable y una sonrisa lujuriosa por imaginarse a su hombre en Super Saiyajin en toda su gloria como aquella vez

" _P-por Odín…~ T-tiene una presencia inmensa y En ese estado E-es tan varonil… T-tan…..~"_ Pensaba con un sonrojo Notable la Valkiria Rossweisse imaginándose a ese Hombre en su Estado Invencible

"Jujuju~ Yo me lo violo, Si o si~" Decía melodiosa mente Penemue con una sonrisa gatuna fantaseando con cierto saiyajin en su estado del Súper en la cama devorándose mutua mente de manera bestial

"Menos mal que no te aniquilaron Sirzches, Eso sin dudas Fuera algo lamentable…" Decía Odín con una sonrisa burlesca hacia el Líder demonio causándole una risa nerviosa al Peli rojo

"Ehmm.. Si…" Decía este sudando copiosa mente por imaginarse destruido por aquel hombre en su máximo nivel

||-"¿Qué hiciste?"- a lo que el saiyajin volviendo a su estado normal, con una sonrisa tranquila dijo:

||-"Solo te di un poco de mi energía para que sanaras"- el rey demonio asintió y dijo:

||-"Gracias, y disculpa por actuar así contigo"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

" _Exacto, trata de llevar todo con calma YO de esa dimensión"_ Pensaba mental mente Sirzches aliviado de no morir en aquella dimensión

||-"De nada, tú puedes ser más fuertes y volver a pelear conmigo, ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que Sirzechs con una sonrisa dijo:

||-"Está bien, pero para otro momento, Rey Youkai, Son Gokú"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

||-"Nah, solo Gokú, ¿amigos?"- a lo que Sirzechs con una sonrisa y viendo lo noble que es, dijo:

||-"Amigos"- y así sellaron su amistad extendiendo su mano en señal de amistad con el rey demonio, Azazel dijo:

"¡Bravo….! Qué lindo es la vida cuando se forja una amistad luego de casi ser hecho papilla" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa burlesca mientras el Maou peli rojo reía algo avergonzado

"Una alianza es una alianza, sin importar la situación que haya sucedido" Mencionaba Lord Sitri apoyando mental mente al Maou Peli rojo, siendo agradecido mental mente por el Peli rojo

"Buff… Tu no dejas que uno se divierta tranquila mente, Por gente como tú es que existen los Aburridos…" Mencionaba Azazel soltando un bufido mirando como Lord Sitri le sostenía la mirada, Al parecer no le gustó la broma del caído

"Ser ético y racional no me hace aburrido Azazel, Entiende que no todo es risa y diversión como lo piensas tu" Mencionaba Lord Sitri con un porte profesional mientras negaba con la cabeza las infanterías del Líder caído

"Oh vamos hombre relájate, Disfruta la vida ahora que puedes…" Mencionaba Azazel despreocupada mente ignorando las clases de lecciones por parte del Líder Sitri

"A veces me pregunto quién es más infantil… Sirzches o Azazel o Odín…" Decía casual mente Lord Senpai siendo escuchado por todo el mundo mientras que…

"¡Pues el/Pues el/Pues El!" Decían los mencionados en sincronía señalándose uno con otros mientras las esposas negaban con la cabeza y Rossweisse negaba la actitud de su Líder nórdico

"Jejeje… Eso no debería ser problema, Yo también tengo leves momentos donde muestro algo de mi lado Infantil, ¿Total?, A toda mujer le encanta que un hombre tenga sentidos del humor" Mencionaba el Ojos plateado con toda tranquilidad siendo escuchado atenta mente por los susodichos y varias personas más mientras añadía "¿No están de acuerdo conmigo Esposas?" Decía con una sonrisa divertida sabiendo que le iban a responder

"¡Por supuesto/ Obvia mente/ Indudable mente Anata" Respondían Varias mujeres al mismo tiempo incluyendo Grayfia, Venelana y La misma Tojo Koneko

"¡Eeeesa es la actitud jajaja!" Dice el con una leve risa animosa contagiando a los presentes por su participación en esa conversación

||-"Vaya alianza con el rey demonio"- a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

||-"Asi que tú le conseguiste guerreros a Gokú, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el líder de los caídos dijo:

||-"Si, porque él me lo pidió, está formando a estos chicos para ser los guardianes de este mundo"- el rey demonio asintió y dijo:

||-"Bueno, al parecer, nadie sabe sino que nosotros mismos, está bien, dejaré pasar eso, Kuroka, estás indultada, sigue entrenando lo mismo que a ustedes, Primo y Phenex"- ellos asintieron y siguieron con su entrenamiento por órdenes de Gokú, Sirzechs tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de su sirvienta y la tomó en brazos, él le dijo a Gokú:

||-"Gokú, antes de irme, quiero hacer una pregunta"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"¿Qué quieres preguntarme, Sirzechs?"- a lo que el rey demonio dijo:

||-"¿Por qué no reclutaste a peón de mi hermana, Issei?"- el saiyajin con un rostro serio dijo:

Issei hyodo prestó su máxima atención al escuchar esas palabras, Rias gremory y su sequito también prestaron su atención máxima, Vali también lo hiso y varios Líderes, Sabiendo que el Sekiryuutei es importante como peso político y en poder en el mundo sobrenatural

||-"Bueno, cuando vi la pelea con Riser, el chico pelea por ser el rey del harem, si no me equivoco, si, tiene potencial, pero no tiene motivos nobles y su cuerpo no aguantaría ni siquiera el entrenamiento que tuve con mi abuelo, espero que no te ofendas y por último, no va a querer irse de ese clan de tu hermana si no me equivoco"- Sirzechs asintió y dijo:

"Ara… pues ahí tiene un punto muy válido, Ise pelea por ser el rey del harem y porque no querría irse de mi lado" Decía Rias gremory con una sonrisa mientras su Peón se pone muy feliz de escuchar eso de ella

"Pero también le dijo indirecta mente que es pervertido, Lo cual es mucha verdad" Decía Akeno Himejima con una sonrisa mientras varias del sequito gremory asentían con la cabeza

"Como son goku dijo, su cuerpo no aguantaría sus inicios de entrenamientos" Decía Vali con una sonrisa llena de superioridad contra Issei que impresionante para todos lo estaba ignorando

||-"Ya veo, en parte tienes razón, es muy pervertido, pero mi hermana lo eligió"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa y dijo:

||-"Tenga un ojo en él y su sirvienta, ya que ese chico es pervertido"- El rey demonio asintió sin comprender ante eso, pero lo tomará en cuenta, se despidió prometiendo de que volvería a visitar y concretar la misma alianza que hizo con Azazel, o sea solo con él y no con la facción de los demonios, y con eso creó un portal mágico con el sello de su clan y se fue con su sirvienta.

"Que….. Qué quiso decir con esas palabras….." Decía curiosa mente Sirzches con una mirada que demostraba muchísima curiosidad… Algo en eso no le cuadraba, como su hubiese un doble sentido

"Ara ara…. Fufufu~ ¿Por qué Son goku dijo aquellas palabras?, ¿Está bien si deseo saber la razón?~" Mencionaba instantánea mente Lord Senpai con una sonrisa pícara mientras se mordía el labial inferior izquierdo con tanta provocación enviándole un escalofrío a los presentes, ¿Acaso había algo que él sabía sobre esas palabras?

Rias gremory y Todo su Sequito comenzó a sudar copiosa mente pues Todos ellos sabían la verdadera razón del porqué de las palabras del Saiyajin, Los más turbados eran grayfia y Issei, Sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolable mentes mientras trataba difícil mente de mantener la calma en el caso de Grayfia y Issei estaba que deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra

"De que están hablando…. Siento curiosidad" Mencionaba Venelana Gremory con curiosidad e interés en su rostro

Todos los presentes hasta Azazel que dejó pausado la lectura decidieron escuchar atentos

"Grayfia… que quiso decir Son Goku con aquellas palabras… Respóndeme por favor" Decía Sirzches con una mirada algo intrigada mientras miraba a su reina la cual no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la apartaba

"Alguien, ¿Puede responderme a mi pregunta?... ¿Issei… Rias…Chicos?" Decía Sizches un poco preocupado porque nadie quería responderle

"O-onii sama.. N-no e-es nada, S-solo lo decía porque i-issei e-es algo p-pervertido" Decía difícil mente Rias gremory mientras los nervios la carcomían por dentro

"S-si si, E-es cierto Sirzches sama… E-es p-por lo pervertido que es Issei kun" Decía Irina algo nerviosa y temerosa

Todos sudaban copiosa mente mientras sentían como los nervios le carcomían

"¿Y bien~? ¿No van a responderle a su Maou?~" Mencionaba Lord Senpai con una sonrisa demasiada sensual mientras el voluntaria mente mostraba un brillo muy travieso en sus ojos causando aún más temor en los jóvenes demonios presentes

"E-etto… S-sirzches sama… N-no e-es n-nada" Trataba de decir Grayfia mostrándose difícil mente calmada pero con un tartamudeo en su voz mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo titánico porque sus nerviosidad no quedara descubierta

Rias gremory y Todo su sequito comenzaron a sudar copiosa mente mientras sus cuerpos temblaban de los nervios, Creían que ese momento había sido olvidado y jamás se conversaría

"Señor Senpai… Le pido permiso para tratar con estos jóvenes demonios" Hablaba Sirzches de manera algo extraña pues hablaba con demasiada calma

El Ojos plateado sabiendo la ira contenida del Maou Lucifer porque le estaban viendo la cara de estúpido y el siendo un Maou por más social y amable que sea no iba a permitir que se rieran en su cara

"Si señorrrr~ No soy partícipe de que te vean la cara de imbécil por lo que tienes toda mi autorización, No te contengas…" Decía Lord Senpai con una sonrisa contenta mientras su Esposa Tojo Koneko era cubierta por una fina línea hecha de una barrera de energía de color blanquecina para protegerla de lo que el Maou iba a hacer bajo la mirada curiosa de la Hermosa peli platina Nekoshou

"S-sirzches sama no debería de prestarle atención a…" De pronto se quedó callada la Mucama peli platina porque….

" **¡Quiero una maldita respuesta ahora mismo, Porque Son goku dijo que tenga cuidado con mi Esposa y con Issei Hyodo…!"** Decía el Maou Lucifer de manera Imponente causando pánico a todos los Jóvenes demonios por cuanto el aura que expelía era muy poderosa enviando una presión de poder muy fuerte contra todo lo que rodeaba tensando sus cuerpos, Sus Ojos brillaban de color Rojo carmesí de forma amenazadora

Issei estaba cagado de miedo, Aterrado al ver parte del verdadero poder del Maou Carmesí y que ese temita casi olvidado reviviese de esa manera

Al igual que rias gremory y su sequito estaban aterradas y atemorizadas por como su Poderoso Rey demonio Líder de la facción de los demonios mostraba su Autoridad con fuerza

Los Lords del inframundo estaban cubiertos por sus auras de energía y protección, y seres como Vali y Sairaorg estaban cubiertos con sus armaduras y por sus auras de protección para soportar el inmenso poder del Demonio carmesí, Serafall tenía su aura protectora activada, Fallbium, Adjuka, Odín también, Miguel tenía su Aura de manto sagrado, Gabriel y varios Serafines de alto nivel, Aún cubiertos y protegidos sentían lo opresivo de su energía demoniaca y lo temible que puede llegar a ser cuando se le provoca, Grayfia estaba con su aura de protección helada y debía tener su máximo nivel activado por la poderosa presencia del Maou Lucifer, Con toda esa protección miraba a su Esposo de manera muy asustada y temerosa, su cuerpo le temblaba al igual que sus manos

" **Respóndeme… Hyodo Issei…"** Mencionaba El Maou con una voz algo Profunda y Espectral demostrando la Autoridad que le hace Honor como el Demonio carmesí mirando de manera penetrante con sus ojos carmesí al Demonio Portador de la Booster Gear que estaba como gelatina por lo aterrado

"O-onii sama c-calmate d-déjanos e-explicarte, N-no e-es l-lo que crees…" Decía aterrada Rias gremory mientras su hermano fijaba su vista en ella

" **Muy bien.. Estoy calmado~ ¿No vez?~, Exacto… Estoy esperando una explicación… ¿Sabes porque?... porque presiento que ustedes hicieron algo a mis espaldas y esa digámosle idea me está crispando mi tranquilidad..~"** Decía el Mao Lucifer con una aterradora voz calmada mientras Rias gremory temblaba de manera incontrolada como su Sequito, Issei Hyodo también estaba aterrado, Grayfia también lo estaba, demasiado asustados todos

"S-sirzches sama… E-etto N-no debería de ponerse así p-por algo s-sin sentido.. D-debería de c-calmars….." Las palabras de grayfia se callaron de golpe cuando una presión tan poderosa como la del mismísimo Maou Lucifer se hiso presente Provocando un Sonido muy sordo y estridente cuarteando y agrietando todo el suelo de aquella habitación que parecía indestructible haciendo que todos los cuerpos de todos y cuando digo todos es TODOS sean sometidos a esa Presión tan abrazadora y Avasallante, todos fijaran su vista a aquel Shota peli plateado el cual tenía una mirada monótona pero detonando una seriedad aterradora mientras su cabello plateado ondeaba de manera serena y suave mientras una muy sutil aura blanquecina giraba alrededor de su cuerpecito como si fuese un pequeño tornado casi invisible pero muy visible por los ojos entrenados de los seres sobrenaturales causando un terrible susto, Ahora si la cosa se prendió…

" _Koneko… Por favor… Quédate aquí…"_ Mencionaba mental mente el Ojos plateados con una calma aterradora causándole nerviosismo a su Esposa, Ella se estremeció bastante a su vez que lo quedaba mirando con una sorpresa pasmada en su rostro porque su Amoroso, Amable y Tierno Esposo Estaba Diferente, Como aquella vez que Hyodo Issei casi es Aniquilado pero esta vez es más intenso en mostrar aquella seriedad que a ella la estremecía con violencia

" _S-si Anata… C-como digas"_ Decía mental mente ella con mucha Sumisión y Obediencia, No podía expresarse tanto debido a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo y más cuando su Esposo al parecer Actuaría

El ojos plateados desapareció y apareció al lado izquierdo del Maou Lucifer con una postura relajada mientras aquellas dos imponentes Auras mostraban su Poderío y su Presión de Poder bajo la vista aterrada de los Jóvenes demonios

"Lo siento Sirzches~ Al parecer me tocará a mi desenmascarar este teatrito Fufufu~" Mencionaba el Ojos plateados Observandolo de reoj con una sonrisa serena mientras el Maou Lucifer que tenía la vista fija a los demonios que no se disponían a hablar hablaba

" **Me haría un Enorme favor Lord Senpai, Ya que los niños no quieren hablar, Ahora van a hablar los mayores…."** Decía Sirzches con un porte que demostraba Autoridad

"¿Por dónde empiezo?~ La verdad no recuerdo que hacías… Debo decir que no me inmiscuyo mucho en las cosas del mundo Humano y sobre natural, Pero hubo una escena que si me dejó con muchísima curiosidad, Grayfia, Issei Hyodo y Rias gremory Vosotros… den un paso al frente" Decía el Ojos plateados con mucha tranquilidad mientras estos estaban muy temerosos y no querían dar paso al frente, Issei mostraba su temor a los cuatro vientos y grayfia mostraba indicios de mucho temor y Rias gremory si mostraba muchísimo miedo

" **Los mencionados un paso al frente, ¡Ahoraaa!"** Decía Sirzches lucifer aumentando más su aura de poder volviendo más poderosa su presión y cuarteando un poco más el piso mientras las auras de todos y todas empezaban a mostrar signos de grietas y rasgaduras por las poderosas e imponentes presiones, Por lo que los mencionados no tuvieron más que acercarse hasta quedar frente al Shota Peli platino y el Maou Lucifer

Nadie decía nada, Todos estaban callados, Nadie absoluta mente nadie aportaba una causa para salvarle el pellejo a los mencionados, Ni las matriarcas ni la Maou femenina, Ni los Lords, Señores y amos del inframundo, grigory y cielo, Azazel estaba con una sonrisa despreocupada observando como su aura de poder presentaba grietas debido a las imponentes presencias del Maou y el Joven dios

"Muy bien… Iré directo al grano, ¿Les parece bien?, Bien… Grayfia Lucifuge, Tu que eras una mujer Poderosa, Respetada y Propietaria de una belleza y Sensualidad inimaginable… ¿Que tu hacías desnuda lavándole la espalda a Hyodo Issei Utilizando tus Senos y demás cosas?" Mencionaba el Ojos plateados de manera Cantarina mientras Todos abrían los ojos de manera desproporcionada mente, pero mucho más El Maou quien nunca se había enterado de aquella terrible verdad

" _ **Q-que….¿¡Q-que ella hiso que…!?"**_ Decía anonadado el Maou Lucifer sin perder su aura de poder mientras estaba en Shock mientras su rostro comenzaban a adoptar un semblante de furia en contra de grayfia pero mucho más hacia Issei Hyodo

"E-espere p-por f-favor L-la cosa n-no fue así del t-todo.." Trataba de decir Grayfia muy asustada mientras su cuerpo era presa de pánico y aquella presión atmosférica

"Issei Hyodo… ¿Por qué tu mostrabas deleite interno y te regocijabas de que una mujer Casada te hiciera aquello?, Dime ¿Te gustó eso?, ¿Se sintió bien dejar que la Esposa de tu Cuñado presa de la Ebriedad no pensara con tanta claridad?, ¿Se sintió excelente ignorar a tu razonamiento y dejar que aquellos Suaves, Apetitosos, Enormes, Magníficos Senos frotaran tu Espalda?, ¿Debo pensar que te sentiste el amo del inframundo por mancillar el cuerpo virgen únicamente tocado y que debía ser tocado solo por Sirzches gremory?~" Decía el Ojos plateados con una sonrisa seductora mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra CASADA, mientras aquella sonrisa le daba pavor y si hay algo más aterrador que el miedo pues no sabría qué nombre le puede poner el Sekiryuutei por el inmenso susto que sentía

"O-oiga y-yo no t-trate de h-hacer algo a-asi, N-no e-es verdad.." Decía Temeroso El Sekiryuuter mientras su cuerpo temblaba asustada mente

"Dime… Rias gremory, ¿Tan placentero fue ver que tu pareja tenga esos momentos íntimos con otra mujer?, ¿Tu uso de razón no te permitió reprender en ese momento a tu prometido?, ¿No tuviste los Ovarios para defender el estado vulnerable de Grayfia lucifuge si no que te quedaste mirando sin decir nada?, Tú y tu sequito femenino… Pero ¿Por qué no los nombré y los llamé? Fácil, Todas acción que haga tu sequito recaerá en ti, ahora…~ Respóndeme, ¿Por qué no protegiste la vulnerabilidad de tu Cuñada~" Esta vez el Ojos plateados no sonreía… El mostraba una mirada fija, Sus ojos de color Plateados penetraban intensa mente los rostros de rias gremory y Hyodo Issei, No miraba tanto a grayfia porque a pesar de todo ella estuvo ebria y comprendía los efectos del mismo

" _ **¿Dices… que Grayfia estuvo ebria?, ¿Es por eso que ella no actuó voluntaria mente?, Entonces.. ¿E-es inocente?"**_ _Preguntaba el Maou Carmesí con una mirada hacia el Ojos plateados llena de esperanzas el cual este le devolvía la mirada a él con tranquilidad_

"Tienes que darle crédito, A pesar de todos, Esa mujer estuvo presa de la Ebriedad y es Perdonable sus acciones, Ya que no lo hiso voluntaria y estuvo en un estado casi inconsciente" Mencionaba el Ojos plateados con una mirada suave mirando a la muy asustada Grayfia que mostraba casi signos de querer llorar en su hermoso rostro mientras sus Ojos plateados la fijaron mostrando un leve resplandor de color blanquecino liberando a la peli platina Maid de ser Presa de la presión de poder y antes que su cuerpo cayese al piso debido a lo exhausta que estaba el ojos plateados tenía la mano derecha levantada enseñando la palma en dirección de ella y la atraía hacia el de modo que el Shota peli plateado la tomaba en sus brazos con mucho cuidado afianzando sus manos para que ella no se cayera

"Eres una mujer con suerte pequeña… Debes tener cuidado con eso de estar Ebria, No es bueno para tu imagen" Mencionaba Lord Senpai con una sonrisa calmada mientras la Susodicha soltaba leves lágrimas aliviadas de que su malentendido pudo arreglarse y que ella era inocente

"Ari-arigato p-por c-comprenderme" Mencionaba ella algo llorosa mientras el Ojos plateados solo le sonreía al Maou carmesí para decirle

"Tu esposa puede ser mayor pero es una niña en su interior" Dice este con algo de humor mientras Sirzches no evitó soltar un muy sútil sonrisa, contento de que su Esposa no sea culpable

Arreglado aquello ahora le tocaba a la Peli roja y al Castaño

" **Y bien…. Que dicen ustedes en su defensa…."** Dice Sirzches con una mirada fija en los dos que estaban con la cabeza baja y muy arrepentidos de que no hiciesen nada y dejasen que aquello no tuviese solución

"P-perdóname Onii sama… N-no fui valiente… y Dejé que aquello pasara… T-todo por mi estúpido miedo…. T-te suplico me perdones…" Dice la Peli roja llorosa mientras derramaba lágrimas con la cabeza baja

" **Y tu… Hyodo Issei… ¿Tienes algo que decir?"** Decía Sirzches con una mirada de detenimiento mientras Hyodo Issei tenía la cabeza baja arrepentido

"S-sirzches sama p-perdóneme m-me dejé llevar en ese momento… N-no pude detenerla por mi estúpido l-lívido, N-no sé qué decir, S-solo… P-perdóneme" Decía el Hyodo tan arrepentido y desmoralizado de haber hecho tales acciones en el pasado

Todos miraban con asombro e impresión, Algunos miraban algo aliviados de que grayfia sea inocente, todo por culpa de la ebriedad, algunos miraban al Sekiryuutei con pena por meterse con una mujer casada, Otros miraban sus arrepentimiento con empatía Sabiendo que por más mujeres que te gusta, Una mujer casada siempre será una mujer casada y debía respetarse eso

" **Bueno…..Acepto sus disculpas…..No quiero saber ni me quiero enterar que algo así pasó otra vez, porque no seré piadoso y no creo que Lord Senpai también muestre piedad"** Decía el Maou carmesí mientras disipaba todo su poder mientras Lord Senpai disipaba también su poder y todos soltaban un gran suspiro aliviador porque se haya arreglado, Si cierta mente fue algo inesperado pero gracias a Kami Sama que ya todo está bien

"Tehehe, Bueno el teatro fue muy divertido, Fue un lindo susto mostrado por los Jovencitos… Ya saben Niños~ No hagan cosas que pueden arrepentirse en el futuro~" Decía el Ojos plateados mientras les guiñaba el ojo de forma coqueta para poner a grayfia en los brazos del Maou lucifer para desaparecer y aparecer sentado encima de su esposa dándole la espalda a ella y este movía sus piernas animosa mente

Tojo Koneko soltaba un suspiro aliviador de que no haya pasado a mayores aunque estaba muy apunto de pasarlo, dejando que su esposo tratara de liberar toda emoción de enojo o incomodidad

El maou carmesí miraba a su esposa en sus brazos la cual lo miraba con temor plasmado mientras ella mostraba lágrimas en los ojos

"P-perdóname… E-esposo mío.. Te he fallado…" Decía Grayfia con una mirada arrepentida mientras derramaba lágrimas al estar en los brazos de su Amado Peli rojo

"No.. no pasa nada Amor mío, No era tu culpa, No pasa nada, Ya todo pasó, No llores, tu hermoso rostro no debe mostrar esa vulnerabilidad ante todos" Decía Sirzches lucifer mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con una mirada llena de amor

La peli platina Maid miraba a su amado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de amor "Te amo Sirzches, Siempre voy a amarte" Decía ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con sumo amor y le sonreía hermosa mente

"Yo también te Amo mi amor, Eres la madre de mi Hijo y siempre estaré a tu lado hasta el fin" Decía el Maou mientras sentía su caricia y él acercaba su rostro a la de ella para besarla con ternura mientras la Mucama lo tomaba de las mejillas con amor mientras era besada con ternura

Todos miraban el momento con sonrisas y conmovidos, Ya todo estaba bien y todo se resolvió, Issei hyodo y Rias gremory estaban en sus sitios anteriores mientras estaban algo más estables y más tranquilos, pero todavía tenían algo de susto en sus cuerpos

Luego de 10 minutos de calma y tranquilidad para que todos estén estables y se repongan por la presión de poder esperaban ansioso seguir escuchando el capítulo

"Bueno, ehmm, Creo que es momento de seguir el capítulo, Así que presten atención todos" Dice Azazel mientras todos prestaban atención Al igual que Sirzches con su esposa en sus brazos esta vez mostrándose algo más afectiva con su marido

||Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Gokú se enfrentó a Sirzechs, el rey demonio vino de vez en cuando a charlar con Gokú y este último relató su historia, él quedando sorprendido ante todo y le creyó todo, como también ayudando a Azazel a aumentar la gravedad de esa nave que le contó Gokú, lo probó y quedó en shock ante la existencia de esa tal máquina, "Wow, este Gokú no deja de sorprenderme, si tan solo fuera unos años menor y sería el hombre perfecto para su hermana, pero no se puede, ella se está interesando más en el portador del dragón Oppai al igual que su mejor amiga, Akeno" él solo sonrió con tristeza y también se enteró que el tiempo de su amigo el saiyajin en este mundo es limitado y recordó eso.

"¡Ja…! Sigue soñando que él se va a fijar en ella" Decía Vali con una sonrisa troll mientras miraba a Rias gremory la cual le miraba con confusa mente

"Sí que sería el hombre perfecto pero no para ella, lo siento" Dice Yasaka con una sonrisa tranquila ya que es obvio para ella que su Rey es de ella

"Son goku es más de lo que la heredera gremory puede masticar" Decía Tsubaki Shinra con una sonrisa pequeña y tranquila, sin animos de ofender, Pero la Peli roja tuvo un tic en su ceja derecha

"No pude haberlo dicho mejor Tsubaki" Dice Sona Sitri con una Sonrisa calmada y tranquila mientras se ajustaba los lentes

||Flashback, hace unas horas atrás….

||En la mañana temprano, Gokú está tomando un té con Sirzechs y Azazel por cortesía de la reina y sirvienta de Sirzechs, Grayfia, Gokú agradeció con una sonrisa y dijo:

||-"Qué buen té, gracias Grayfia"- ella solo se limitó a sonreir de forma sincera y dijo:

||-"De nada, un honor conocer al aliado más fuerte de Sirzechs-sama"- él solo asintió y Sirzechs dijo:

||-"Asi que tienes un hijo en tu mundo, ¿verdad?"- el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Si, se llama Gohan"- Sirzechs miró la cara de nostalgia de su amigo y dijo:

||-"¿Extrañas a él y a su madre?"- ya que él entendía eso ya que con Grayfia tuvieron un hijo llamado Milicas y es de la misma edad del hijo de Gokú.

||-"A mi hijo sí, lo extraño mucho, pero…."- se sintió más incómodo ante eso, Grayfia lo notó y dijo:

||-"¿Tuviste un altercado con tu esposa, Gokú-sama?"- el saiyajin respondió:

||-"Si, ella me echó por no ser un padre de familia porque quería ir a Namek con Gohan y los demás y seguir entrenando, le expliqué que Vegeta y otros más fuertes andaban ahí y que no dejaría de entrenar, pero no, ella no entendió eso, me dijo que era más importante ser un padre de familia que el entrenar para proteger el mundo, ella me echó y yo decidí ir igual a Namek"- lo dijo con ira pensando de que ella entendería todo eso, pero no, siempre con sus prioridades que ella consideraba correcto y se culpaba de no satisfacer a ella a pesar de que nunca entendió la palabra amor.

Muchos tenían una mirada comprensiva porque ellos podían entenderlo, Pero como siempre debían de escuchar nada más

||-"Por eso quieres volver dentro de tres años, por tu hijo"- dijo Sirzechs, él saiyajin asintió mirando al suelo, Azazel dijo:

||-"Y es por eso que reclutaron a esos guerreros, ellos no saben del tiempo en que Gokú se va a quedar, por eso los está entrenando, para que sean más fuertes"- Graifya asintió y abrazó fuertemente a Gokú, Sirzechs no está celoso por eso, ya que sabía del dolor de su amigo, ella dijo:

"¡Aléjate de mí Goku Reina del Maou Lucifer!" Decía inesperada mente Kuroka con una mirada afilada mientras su cuerpo desprendía Senjutsu

"Etto… Yo no he hecho nada… Es mi YO de esa dimensión, Es solo una abrazo, Porque te pones así…" Decía Grayfia con una mirada confusa sin entender la rabieta de la Peli negra la cual se sonrojaba de vergüenza por actuar involuntaria

"N-no yo… L-lo siento, me deje llevar" Decía ella algo avergonzada mientras su cola dejaba de moverse

||-"Puedes venir al inframundo a nuestra casa cuantas veces quieras, Gokú-sama, Sirzechs y yo estamos dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que podemos"- el rey demonio sabía que era un método para que pueda quedarse y quizás hay alguien que lo curará eso o quizás más de una ya que era normal los harem de las tres facciones, especialmente demonios.

||EN ASGARD..

||El corazón de Rossweisse se calentó sin saber por qué, era una sensación agradable, "espero tener a mi príncipe azul de brillante armadura" pensó la linda Valquiria y con eso, se fue a hacer sus labores.

Rossweisse se sonrojaba bastante porqué su YO de esa dimensión pensara así, Mientras su corazón se calentaba sintiendo una calidez embriagante

" _Mejor no opino nada contra Rossweisse o Lord Senpai va a hacerme polvo…"_ Pensaba Odín con una mirada algo nerviosa, casi decía una broma contra rossweisse y temía de las consecuencias

||INFRAMUNDO….

||Una chica mágica, uno de los cuatro Maou del inframundo, sintió que su corazón ardió, es una sensación dulce como de amor por alguien.

"Jijijijiji Que linda sensación~" Decía Serafall por sentir también como su corazón latía pensando en aquellas palabras y pensaba en la persona de Son Goku

Sus padres estaban tan felices y su Hermana también de que Serafall piense así de ese hombre, Ya que creían que ella era asexual pero por lo visto hay salvación y Nietos en caminos en el caso de los Padres

||EN OTRA PARTE.

||Una mujer mayor de piel morena y con anteojos con montura roja y un cuerpo de infarto, tocó su pecho y ardió en gran sobremanera, ella solo sonrió cálidamente ante ese sentimiento, pero salió de su trance y están planificando una invasión a las tres facciones con un cierto grupete.

Cierta Morena de hermoso cuerpo y anteojos con montura roja en sus rostro sentía su corazón latir con bastante fuerza mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, Ella en todo el trayecto jamás dijo algo por lo que estaba en el anonimato escuchando

||EN KYOTO…..

||Yasaka sonrió ante tal sentimiento "Mi rey, pronto nos encontraremos" y con eso se fue a hacer sus labores como reina Youkai.

"Muy pronto muy Amado rey, Muy pronto~" Decía Yasaka con una mirada llena de amor mientras su corazón latía bastante fuerte a su vez que su Hija la abrazaba con ternura desde su cintura afectiva mente

||EN EL CIELO.

||EL corazón de una serafín más hermosa del cielo, rubia de ojos verdes se sintió cálida ante este sentimiento repentino, "Se siente tan bien esto, que será ¿amor?" dejó eso de lado y fue a por su hermano a ayudar en las labores del cielo.

" _Ara ara… Que sensación tan agradable Jijiji Me gusta mucho"_ Pensaba cierta Seraph a su vez que su estomaguito sentía maripositas

||Kuroka y LeFay se sintieron cálidas ante eso, Kuroka se dijo "Ese sentimiento, lo amo más y me defendió de Sirzechs, no lo voy a perder" y con eso siguió entrenando, la rubia maga se dijo "Yo lo amo, y no dejaré que Kuraka-sama se lo lleve" y siguió con su entrenamiento.

" _Vamos mi YO de esa dimensión, Pelea por tu hombre…"_ Pensaba Kuroka con una sonrisa Hermosa mientras pensaba en su Amado Son Goku a su vez que su corazón se calentaba cálida mente

" _Goku sama…~ Deseo tanto que mi YO de esa dimensión pueda amarlo como Mujer…~ Y quizás.. aquí también…"_ Pensaba Le Fay con una mirada llena de amor sonriendo Hermosa mente

||Ahora con Gokú…

||El saiyajin correspondió el abrazo y dijo:

||-"Gracias, Grayfia, Sirzechs es un hombre muy afortunado de tenerte, ya quisiera conocer a tu hijo"- ella se sonrojó un poco y asintió, Sirzechs solo se limitó a sonreir de una forma sincera y así continuaron mirando el entrenamiento.

"Por supuesto que soy un hombre afortunado, El más afortunado del Mundo" Decía Sirzches con una sonrisa suave mirando a su Esposa la cual le devolvía la mirada llena de amor y devoción

||FIN FLASHBACK…

||Sirzechs sabía muy bien que faltaba tiempo pero iba a hacer lo posible para que se quede, o sino, hacer una promesa que vuelva o llevar a sus chicas a su mundo, si es que Gokú se enamora, pero tiempo al tiempo, con eso se ayudó a Azazel sobre el tema de la gravedad.

||Han pasado más de dos meses y la relación de los líderes de los caidos y demonio con Gokú mejoraron de una forma eficiente, pero un día, en el inframundo, Gokú les dio el mismo día libre a sus aprendices y él con Sirzechs lo invitó a comer un gran banquete en su hogar, el saiyajin asintió y Kuroka con Le Fay se sintieron un poco mal ya que querían pasar ese tiempo con su amor, pero será para otro momento, ahora Con Gokú, vio el hogar de los Gremory y quedó como "Wow", Sirzechs lo miró y dijo:

||-"¿Sorprendido?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

||-"Si, es más grande que la casa de mi mejor amiga, Bulma"- el rey demonio solo asintió y dijo:

"Creo que en su mundo no hay casas tan enormes como las nuestras" Dice Adjuka con una mirada calmada

"Bueno puede ser cierto jejeje" Decía Sirzches con una sonrisa calmada

||-"Bueno, bienvenido al hogar del Clan Gremory"- él asintió y entraron a la casa, pasando por un gran pasillo y se vio a unas sirvientas junto con dos mujeres, una es de cabello castaño y ojos morados y la otra es Graifya, la mujer de pelo castaño dijo:

||-"Veo que trajiste a tu amigo, hola Soy Venelana Gremory, la madre de Sirzechs"- el saiyajin la saludó con su típica sonrisa y dijo:

||-"Un gusto, Venelana-san, Soy Gokú"- ella se limitó a sonreir y dijo:

||-"Vaya hombre tan enérgico, pase quiero que conozca a mi esposo"- él saiyajin asintió, las sirvientas a excepción de Graifya miraron con lujuria al saiyajin ya que venía solo con su dogi (el de la resurrección de Freezer), viendo sus músculos bien marcados y la parte del pecho bien duro y definidos, cosa que incomodó a Gokú y le dijo a su amigo:

" _A esas lagartas las voy a carbonizar con una bola de senjutsu si siguen mirando a mi hombre así…."_ Pensaba Kuroka con una mirada Afilada e irritada por escuchar como esas sirvientas miraban a su Goku

" _Les voy a electrocutar con el relámpago más poderoso para que dejen de mirar a mi Hombre de esa manera"_ Pensaba afilada mente Le Fay con una mirada sombría mientras desprendía una sutil aura aterradora

" _Ara ara… estas niñas peligran sin saberlo fufufu"_ Pensaba Yasaka con unas tremendas ganas de aterrarlas en su modo Kyubi

||-"Sirzechs, las sirvientas me están mirando raras, ¿por qué será?"- El rey demonio miró a las sirvientas sonrojadas mirando hacia abajo cuando él las miró, él solo se limitó a sonreír "Si supieras, Gokú, si supieras" pensó, él solo dijo:

||-"No nada, siempre son así con los nuevos invitados"- mintió, pero por dentro está muerto de la risa, es muy inocente e ingenuo este hombre, pero le agradó esa faceta, no es pervertido.

Varias mujeres murmuraban disgustada por aquellas sirvientas la cual planeaban acaparar la atención de su Hombre, Son Goku era su Hombre, de ellas y de nadie más

||Gokú entró al gran comedor y vio a un hombre sentado, igual que Sirzechs pero más maduro, su cabello rojo y sus ojos azules y una pequeña barba en su mentón, él dijo:

||-"Saludos, Son Gokú, un honor conocer al Rey Youkai"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Gracias, solo dime Gokú, Lord Gremory"- él hombre asintió y dijo:

||-"Siéntese y disfrute de este gran banquete"- a Gokú se le brillaron los ojos de emoción y se sentó de inmediato, salieron las sirvientas con cada comida, la que le sirvió a Gokú, le guiñó un ojo y se fue dejando confundido al saiyajin, cuando el hombre mayor de pelo rojo dio el sí a que podían comer, el saiyajin arrasó con todo lo que le dieron la mesa dejando sorprendido a los de la casa Gremory a excepción de Sirzechs y Graifya, vieron que no tenía modales para comer pero lo dejaron pasar, después de la masacre, digo, el almuerzo, Gokú solo sonrió y palmeó su estómago y dijo:

"Jajajajajaja Eso no fue comer fue una masacre" Dice Saji genshirou divertida mente recibiendo un zape de su Ama la cual tenía una vena en su frente "Auch"

Varios miraban con una gota en la cabeza al peón de Sona Sitri, ¿Era masoquista?

||-"Fiuuuuuu, que rica la comida, gracias Lord Gremory"- él salió del shock y dijo:

||-"Vaya forma de comer, ¿Cómo lo haces y no engordar?"- a lo que el saaiyajin dijo:

||-"Es una larga historia, Lord Gremory"- él asintió y justo llegó un niño y dijo:

||-"Una historia, me gusta las historias, hola me llamo Milicas Gremory"- Gokú miró al niño de cabello rojo, la misma edad de Gohan, él con una sonrisa dijo:

||-"Hola Milicas, me llamo Gokú, un gusto"- él asintió y el saiyajin le relató su origen, de donde venía, sus aventuras, el metabolismo de los saiyajin hasta ahora, incluso el quiebre matrimonial cosa que dejó mal a las sirvientas, queriendo matar a la mujer que dejó mal a su hombre, Lord Gremory y Venelana quedaron sorprendido y el jefe del clan Gremory dijo:

||-"Solo, wow, Gokú, eres muy noble, de verdad, lástima que su esposa no valoró eso"- los demás asintieron y dijo:

"Es lo que muchas aquí piensan, Es una verdadera lástima que no lo valoren de esa manera" Mencionaba Lord Sitri recibiendo varios asentimientos de varias mujeres estando de acuerdo

||-"Bueno, solo quiero que guarden esto como secreto, por favor, no quiero saber nada de matrimonio ni de estar con alguien"- los demás asintieron y Milicas se acercó a Gokú con un abrazo y dijo:

Varias mujeres se pusieron algo deprimidas por escuchar que él no quería saber de matrimonio ni estar con nadie

||-"Mamá y Papá son muy felices juntos, Gokú, yo solo quiero que tú también lo seas y que no estés solo"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza del chico dejándolo despeinado, él dijo:

||-"Trataré, chico"-pero Milicas dijo:

Varios mujeres se alegraban interna mente de que él esté dispuesto a tratar ese tema del amor, a su paso eso si

||-"Solo hazlo"- él saiyajin solo asintió y dijo que lo haría por él, los demás quedaron impactados, un niño dándole consejos a Gokú, que él humildemente aceptó, Gremory se dijo "Si tan solo tuvieras 17 años, pero lástima que mi hija se quede con ese chico, pero bueno ella eligió y yo acepto" miró a Gokú sonriendo y relatando sus aventuras a su nieto,él dijo:

"Ara ara ¿Oíste eso Milicas?, Le diste un concejo a ese Hombre que tomará muy en cuenta" Decía Venelana gremorys mientras Milicas gremory sonreía muy contento diciendo un; "Sí"

"No sirzches ríndete, resígnate a que Son Goku es demasiado bueno para tu hermana" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa burlesca mientras el Peli rojo soltaba una leve risa

"No es gracioso…." Murmuraba Rias gremory mientras miraba ofendida al Líder caído, ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que no era hermosa & no podía conquistar a ese hombre?

||-"Al parecer, fuiste un buen padre a pesar que sacrificaste tu vida por la Tierra"- el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Bueno, solo fue un sacrificio que valió la pena hacer, Mi hijo se volverá más fuerte que yo, ya lo verás, Lord Gremory"- él hombre asintió, pero le dio tiempo a Gokú para que sanara de su mala experiencia para que vea que las mujeres de acá no son como la esposa del saiyajin, pero la pregunta es "¿Quién?", solo tiempo al tiempo.

"Exacto.. ¿Quién?" Decía Odín con una sonrisa calmada mientras pensaba en cierta valkiria la cual pensaba en aquella opción y sonreía le con mucha ternura

||Gokú se despidió de la familia Gremory (no está Rias ya que está en días de colegio), prometiendo volver a verlos y contar más de sus aventuras a Milicas que él feliz asintió y así terminó el día.

||Bueno, han pasado 3 meses desde que Gokú empezó a entrenar a los guerreros Z, él vio el progreso y el esfuerzo que hicieron ellos, Sairaorg es el más potente del Grupo, puede vencer a su yo en la pelea con Piccoro en el torneo de artes marciales, Vali casi lo alcanza al igual que Bikou, Arthur fortaleció su cuerpo y a este paso puede superar la velocidad de relámpago, Kuroka ya superó con creces a Tien cuando peleó con él en el torneo pero sabía que iba a dar más que eso, Le Fay, mejoró mucho en las técnicas de meditar y Tai Chi y está dispuesta a aprender artes marciales y mejorar en el arte de la magia, entonces Gokú les dijo:

Los jóvenes que escucharon aquello sonreían satisfecho de su progreso, Poco a poco se volvían más fuerte en esa dimensión y eso le gustaban mucho

||-"Ahora, ¿Cómo se sienten?"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

||-"Mi cuerpo se siente ligero, Gokú, el peso a una tonelada logré superarlo"- los demás asintieron y vieron que sus músculos son más marcados, no tanto como Gokú pero ya llegan ahí, Kuroka vio que su cuerpo está más tonificado y sonrió ante sus nuevos encantos y algún día este cuerpo se entregará a Gokú, lo pensó de una forma pervertida, Le Fay vio que su cuerpo está madurando más de lo estimado, al igual que Kuroka, está feliz, Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

"Oh oh cuidado… Gata pervertida al asecho…" Decía Saji con una mirada muy atenta mientras recibía un tablazo de su Ana haciéndole un chichón en la cabeza "Auch.. Ama porque me pega…."

"Eso es por meterte en los asuntos de las mujeres…." Decía ella con una mirada acusatoria y con la tabla sonándola en la mano derecha mostrándose intimidante a ojos de su peón

"Ehem.. p-perdón" Decía este atemorizado de su ama

"Pues este cuerpo puede entregarse a mi Goku sama las veces que él quiera Nya" Decía Kuroka con una sonrisa coqueta mientras imaginaba como sería ese encuentro sonriendo algo pervertida

"Ohh mi cuerpo igual se fortalece… Jijiji me gusta" Decía Le Fay con una sonrisa encantadora al pensar en esos resultados y en su Hombre Saiyajin

||-"Bueno, ahora empezamos con un nuevo entrenamiento, Observen"- Gokú ahuecó sus manos delante de ellos y creó una bola de Ki, los chicos quedaron pasmados, Azazel y Sirzechs miraron sorprendidos al ver eso "Lo va a enseñar" pensaron ambos.

||-"Maestro, es el ki"- dijo Bikou, el saiyajin dijo:

"Puntos al chico mono por descubrir lo Obvio…" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa burlesca mientras el susodicho le miraba aburrida mente causando que azazel bufee por no lograr su cometido

||-"Si y quiero que se concentren mucho y hagan lo mismo que yo, Kuroka y Bikou aumente la energía y manipúlenlo mejor"- todos asintieron y empezaron a concentrarse, el tiempo pasó tan rápido, que en el lapso de 5 horas, lograron crear una pequeña bola de Ki y Riser dijo:

||-"Maestro, lo logré"- el saiyajin dijo:

"Je… valla fui el primero en lograrlo, mi talento es increíble" Decía Riser phenex con una sonrisa calmada mientras su familia y clan lo miraban orgulloso del progreso de su YO de esa dimensión

||-"Vaya sorpresa Riser, sigue así, a este paso llegarás a mi nivel cuando peleé con mi rival y amigo Piccoro por primera vez"- él asintió y siguió manteniendo ese poder, Sairaorg lo hizo, Arthur también, Bikou y Kuroka lo mantenían por más tiempo y aumentaron su poder, y con eso pasó el entrenamientos de los tres meses.

Cada persona nombrada sonreía orgulloso por haber logrado tal hazaña, mientras escuchaban atenta mente

||Gokú está en una reunión con los dos líderes, Azazel dijo:

||-"Gokú, logramos aumentar la gravedad, costó pero lo logramos"- Sirzechs asintió y el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Wow, ahora podré entrenar con más intensidad"- ellos vieron lo enérgico que es Gokú, pero Sirzechs dijo:

"Este goku y su adicción a los entrenamientos…." Decía Serafall con una sonrisa infantil

"Es normal en un hombre que nació para las peleas" Decía Sairaorg con una sonrisa retadora pensando en sus extraordinarios entrenamientos

"Indudable mente, les doy toda la razón a ustedes" Dice Odín con una sonrisa calmada

||-"Lo aumentamos a 1000 veces de la gravedad de este mundo, esperos que esté conforme con eso"- el saiyajin les dio las gracias, Azazel se puso serio y dijo:

"¿Conforme?, No lo creo" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras reía leve mente

"Jejeje hay si te secundo Azazel, ni con 5000 veces la gravedad de la tierra estaría satisfecho" Mencionaba Miguel con una sonrisa amable encontrando divertido la forma de pensar de Son Goku

||-"Hay algo que debes hacer por nosotros, Gokú"- el saiyajin miró la seriedad y dijo:

||-"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

||-"Kokabiel, va a ser su movimiento, y causar una guerra entre las facciones matando a la hermana de Sirzechs y la del clan Sitri, el saiyajin dijo:

Los Líderes de todas tres facciones se ponen serios mientras escuchaban atenta mente

||-"Eso quiere decir que yo intervenga en eso y evitar muertes innecesarias, ¿cierto?"- el rey demonio asintió y dijo:

||-"Por eso después de eso, convocaremos una reunión de las facciones y que crees una alianza con nosotros, incluido con Michael"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

Todos sonreían por la idea de que ellos tengan una alianza con Son Goku, Un aliado muy poderoso

||-"¿Cuándo va a actuar?"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

||-"Mañana en la noche, según mi espía"- entonces el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Me llevaré a Vali y que él lo traiga a Grigori, le daré un pequeño susto a ese angel caído"- Azazel solo se rió al igual que el Maou, este último dijo:

"Uhhhh me muero por ver cómo va a asustarlo…" Decía Vali Lucifer con una sonrisa arrogante

||-"No me digas que vas a usar esa transformación a Tigre blanco que me dijiste"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

||-"Bueno, sí, quiero evitar preguntas de las chicas que estarán allá, por eso"- los dos asintieron y planificaron todo, Sirzechs se fue al inframundo y Azazel con Gokú y Vali al mundo de los humanos en la casa de Azazel que compró cerca de la academia.

"Así que pasar al anonimato hee, bueno, es un plan que puede resultar" Decía Lord Phenex con tranquilidad

"Además que si se muestra completa mente recibirá la atención femenina, lo cual él quiere evitar para no inmiscuirse en todo eso" Dice Baraquiel con una mirada concentrada en aquello

"Solo nos toca esperar que será lo que ocurrirá más adelante" Decía Miguel con una sonrisa igual de amable mientras se ponía algo impaciente

||Fin del capítulo 4….

(Silbido impresionado) 50 páginas, 23 mil palabras escritas, a eso llamo esmero duro y dedicación por amor al arte ¡Si señor! Un nuevo cap terminado por lo que me siento satisfecho, me gustó bastante este capítulo, estuvo genial y las reacciones tanto en la cuarta pared y en la historia fueron geniales

Como todos saben, Yo no soy tan experimentado en los fanfictión, soy corto de tiempo y de presupuesto así que vamos con las preguntas y opiniones

Son goku al parecer es blanco e interés de las tres facciones, cada miembro presenta sus mejores cartas para que goku sea parte de sus familias y noblezas Uy uy xD

¿Les parece bien que Tojo Koneko y Lord Senpai muestren su amor de manera romántica y también algo pícara?, Saben que… a mí me cae genial :V

¿Les gustó el primer susto que grayfia recibió de Lord Senpai?, Eso es para que no ande de corta nota :V

Lord Senpai le envió una indirecta mental a grayfia sobre lo que le iba a pasar más adelante Jujuju

Ravel phenex tuvo contacto con Lord Senpai de forma Mental, Al parecer habrá shipeo Lord Senpai X Ravel pero no sé, ¿Quieren que ellos se shipeen en la historia?, Si les gusta bien, pero si no puedo dejar a Lord Senpai con Koneko nada más, Todo queda bajo sus decisiones

A que no se esperaban que Lord Senpai tuviese la Cola de los Deviluke Ehh 7u7 Mirad que hasta tiene su debilidad sensorial, pero como lord senpai es un dios puede soportarlo mejor aunque si hay insistencia en toquetear dicha extremidad digamos que…. Será vergonzoso para el :V

Koneko Tojo demuestra su afecto tan profundo con Lord Senpai, Joder así la vida es una felicidad :D Pero hay que tener cuidado… la caraja está volviéndose incluso peor que kuroka, En su defensa solo lo muestra con su Marido, así es como debe de ser :3

¿Qué les pareció las reacciones al ver a pelear a Goku vs Sirzches?

¿Qué les pareció las reacciones al ver a Goku en Ssj contra Sirzches?

¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Sirzches al enterarse de que grayfia bajo los efectos de la ebriedad le lavara la espalda al sekiryuutei con sus Senos?

¿Qué les pareció que Lord Senpai tomara acto en aquella acusación?, Joder mira que mirarle la cara de estúpido a un Maou ya es irritable

¿Les gusto las expresiones de grayfia, rias gremory y issei hyodo?

¿Les gustó la reconciliación de Sirzches y grayfia?

Y decirme, ¿Qué les pareció las demás reacciones restantes a lo largo de la historia y también en la cuarta pared?

TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE Leyendo- Son Goku el Jefe del Clan Wukong

Muchas gracias a todos por ver en capítulo 4, Ya saben que cualquier duda o preocupación no duden en avisarme

Todos saben que soy nuevo por lo que suplico de su ayuda para crecer en el mundo del fanfictión

Ayudadme con sus Favoritos, sus comentarios, con sus votos y todo lo demás, No olviden de seguirme para que sepan cuando suba un capítulo

Un gran aplauso y un enorme saludo para el dueño original del fanfictión kenallo25

Espero seguir viéndolos porque me encanta estar en contactos con ustedes

Yo soy SenpaiFics y te espero más adelante… Yane~


	5. Chapter 5

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Mirad chicos perdonen que no haya podido subir el cap antes pero presentaba muchos problemas con esto de la economia de mi pais, Les dare una pista de lo que trato de explicarles; NICOLAS MADURO! ... No lo maldigo porque despues se me regresa la maldicion xDDD Joder que perra nos tiene uwu

No respondere reviews esta vez amigo perdonen, Sin mas disfruten del cap

Como siempre comencemos con nuestro Pre capítulo especial

Todo el mundo como siempre estaban en valga la redundancia, en aquella habitación, que si bien era espaciosa y plana estaba muy decorada para que todos se sintiesen a gusto y porque a pesar de todo era necesario crear un buen ambiente cómodo

Múltiples Despensas, neveras, refrigeradores repletos de bebidas, gaseosas porque Alcohólicas no eran permitidas, Y la razón era simple pues cierto jovencito no deseaba que nadie tenga la osadía de armar un alboroto producto del efecto de la ebriedad, Varias mesas con cocinas, microondas, y hornos, Una sala de Estar estilo victoriano con múltiples sofás y sillas con fundas de terciopelo cómodas, Alfombra grande enfundando el piso de aquella habitación con el mismo material entre otras cosas para que todos estén lo más cómodo posible sin problemas

Como siempre las estrellas iluminaban aquella habitación sin techo, mostrando también algunas de las maravillas del universo para la fascinación de todos, como por ejemplo varios colores hermosos entre rosa y rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, entre otros colores que daban una belleza universal invaluable

Cada persona en aquella habitación estaban haciendo cosas vareadas para gustos propios, Conversación entre mujeres, conversaban entre hombres, Varios de los Jóvenes de distintas razas trataban de conocerse un poco más, Ya que la paz reinaba en su Universo no querían desaprovechar la idea de congeniar con el aliado

Rias gremory con su nobleza conversaban con Sona Sitri y su Nobleza, Saji Genshirou hablaba con Ruruko y Momo, Estas que interna mente estaban enamoradas del Chico poseedor de Vvritra, Él ex Dragón Oscuro Prisión, Este que a pesar de tratarlas educada mente y con una sonrisa amable O se hacía el ignorante para no ver las señales que las mujeres les daban y el solo las miraba como simples compañeras o era un completo pendejo

Hyodo Issei estaba al lado de su Rey con una sonrisa escuchando como ésta conversaba con Sona Sitri, Kiba yuuto trataba de conversar con Tsubaki shinra la cual le respondía con normalidad

Otros como Riser Phenex conversaba con sus Padres y su hermano Mayor, Siendo elogiado por estos por el cambio que su Hijo en aquella dimensión estaba obteniendo, clara mente el Phenex intermedio sonreía agradecido de las palabras de sus progenitores, Él estaba cambiado en ese momento, Ya no era arrogante, Ahora velaba por su Sequito y las trataba con mucho Afecto, Demostrando lo buen rey que él puede llegar a ser para la alegría de dicho sequito, las cuales estaban embelesadas por los cuidados y los tratos amables y atentos de su Rey para con ellas

Sairaorg Bael hablaba con su Madre y con su Sequito, siendo este elogiado de igual manera por sus allegados más cercanos, por cuanto el también mostraba cambios positivos en aquellas dimensión, Su sonrisa serena y agradecida se mostraba siempre en su rostro varonil para con ellas y ellos, Su Reina Kuisha Abaddon no podía estar más feliz por su rey, a su vez que ella misma sentía que su corazón latía con tanta intensidad cada vez que estaba a su lado, la miraba y cuando le sonreía

El equipo de vali sonreía por el progreso que sus versiones alternas estaban alcanzando, Arthur pendragon mostraba una sonrisa calmada, Kuroka sonreía coqueta mente pues ella también había mostrado avances en dicha historia, Le Fay sonreía hermosa mente, Bikou sonreía de manera despreocupada y Vali sonreía con superioridad mientras miraba al Sekiryuutei, Si aquí él era un poco más poderoso que el haya él lo era mucho más y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción

Lord gremory, Lord Phenex y Lord Sitri conversaban con una sonrisa amable, Mientras Venelana gremory y Odelia Phenex y Lady Sitri conversaban entre ellas, Todos con una sonrisa

Sirzches gremory estaba al lado de su Esposa Grayfia y ambos conversaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, clara mente la mujer peli plateada mostraba una sonrisa sincera y amorosa hacia su Rey, Ya no necesitaba mostrar una faceta de "Hierro", Eso lo aprendió de forma "Linda" por cierto Jovencito

La peli plateada podía rememorar clara mente las palabras del Lord aparente mente más joven de todos, en estatura y apariencia luego de que el anterior capítulo dejase de leerse por su culminación

" _No sería justo prohibirte ser como eres, Tu eres grayfia y eso nadie puede cambiarlo, Pero… Así te conoció la familia gremory y muchas personas de tu Universo, Por lo que te pido una pequeña disculpa por no pensar un poco más sobre ti, así que si lo deseas puedes continuar con esa faceta profesional que tanto te agrada, Total, impones respeto y obediencia y eso me gusta de una mujer, Aunque si muestras un poco de expresión emocional no estaría mal Fufufu~"_

La hermosa mujer madura peli platina pensaba muy profunda mente aquellas palabras que en su mente se repetían como imágenes plasmadas, Ella estaba profunda mente agradecida por ese Joven que si bien le dio el mayor susto de su vida, Ahora le daba una gran oportunidad con su Esposo, La chispa ardiente que había en Sirzches y en ella estaba que arde más que nunca, No sabía si eso era parte de sus planes pero le daba las gracias a Lord Senpai ya que si antes amaba a su esposo ahora lo amaba muchísimo más

Pero si bien todos estaban hablando de temas vareados algunos más triviales que otros, Había cierto grupo de Líderes los cuales hablaban de un tema un tanto interesante…. Azazel, Odín, Adjuka, Fallbium, Serafall, Miguel y Gabriel estaban reunidos, por lo que ningún demonio, ángel o Ángel caído de clase baja o media podía intervenir o acercarse sin ser llamados

"Ahora que estamos reunidos, quisiera preguntarles sobre un tema que quizás nos conciernen a todos y que quizás sea muy interesante" Mencionaba Azazel con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras todos le prestaban atención, Adjuka es el primero en hablar

"De que hablas Azazel, Explícate" Mencionaba Adjuka Beelzebub, el Maou peli verde con atención hacia el Líder caído

"Lo que trataba de decir es… En todos los capítulos que se han revelados hasta ahora, Son goku demostró unas capacidades más allá de lo sobre natural, clara mente es un ser muy superior a nosotros sin Ofender, Sería un beneficio enorme tenerlo en algunas de nuestras facciones como todos saben, Pero sola mente nos hemos interesado en el ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Decía y preguntaba el Líder caído con un aire misterioso intrigando a los presentes

"Ehmm.. Eso es cierto, Y estoy de acuerdo en darte la razón Azazel pero, ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?, Sabes bien que ese hombre vivió en una dimensión alterna a la nuestra por lo que sería imposible que sea incluido a alguna nobleza o facción" Decía Miguel con un aire tranquilo aportando sus pensamientos

"Si tienes razón miguel pero… Si bien puede contradecirse un poco mis palabras… Yo estaba pensando en…. Bueno, ¿Ustedes que piensan de…. Lord Senpai?" Decía el líder caído con algo de dificultad y preguntaba con una evidente ansiedad oculta… Quería saber que pensaban de aquel que aparentaba un "Niño Inofensivo"

"¿Lord Senpai?... Si te lo resumo en una sola palabra pues sería, Un DIOS" Aportaba Adjuka que mostraba sus palabras con sinceridad asombrando a los reunidos por sus palabras

"¿Un DIOS?, Lo admito tiene un gran poder, pero está lejos de ser un verdadero DIOS Adjuka, Tan solo mira su apariencia tan…¿Loli?, No sé cómo referirme ahí pero lo que trato de decir es que no se ve que sea un DIOS" Decía Fallbium que increíble mente estaba despierto

La razón de sus palabras es porque el Maou en todos los momentos en que Lord Senpai ha demostrado una muy pequeña fracción de su verdadero poder él siempre estaba dormido, Y no era afectado porque Lord Senpai lo había puesto en un estado de Ensueño profundo, por lo que él no podía sentir nada de lo que pasara en el exterior

"Perdóname que te diga esto, pero por favor hables sin saber Fallbium, Y esto va para todos, Si están pensando en subestimarlo, pueden darse por muertos…" Decía Azazel de forma sombría causando la absoluta atención y un sentimiento de intriga potente en sus interiores

"Creo que puedo entenderte Azazel, Es un grave error el subestimar a alguien solo por su apariencia, Tienes razón…. si lo miras con mucho detalle clara mente creerás que es un jovencito muy tierno y adorable, Pero nos ha revelado su manera de expresarse al hablar, como piensa y debo admitir que hasta es muy aterrador" Mencionaba Miguel con una mirada calmada pero que sin que nadie se diese cuenta su cuerpo se tensó por un momento solo siendo captado por su hermana Gabriel

Todos los que habían escuchado a Miguel sentían dentro de ellos que esas palabras tenían validez por su verdad plasmada, Ellos siendo Maous y líderes de gran poder les resultaba quizás algo difícil de creer e inaudito que alguien con la apariencia de un "Niño" Tenga un poder tan brutal, Tenga una presencia que sí bien es pura que desbordaba inocencia… pueda hacer que te aterrara, Es demasiado…

"Entonces… A que querías llegar con eso Azazel, Queremos saber" Decía Odín con una mirada pensativa

"¿Ustedes creen…. Qué las evil pieces mutantes o las Brave Saint tengan suficiente poder como para volverlo a él un Demonio o Ángel?" Decía este con una mirada que necesitaba respuesta causando el impacto en los reunidos

"¡Estas demente Azazel, Que estás haciendo al pensar algo así…!" Exclamaba Odín con una mirada alterada, El siendo el padre de todo sabe muy bien lo que un DIOS de esa categoría podía hacer en un parpadeo, con su sola presencia, Es una suerte grandísima que Lord Senpai mostrara clemencia con su Universo o la estarían palmando horrible

"Espere Odín dono… Azazel, ¿Cuál es la razón de hacer esa pregunta?, En nombre de todos quiero saber la respuesta" Decía calmada mente Miguel con detenimiento sin apartarle la vista al Líder caído

"Nada que nos perjudicara, No hay porque temer en querer saber un poco, Esto es algo figurativo, sola mente pregunto, quiero saber sus opiniones" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa despreocupada

"Uhmm, Si es el caso quizás de mi aporte… Las evil pieces lamentable mente no tienen suficiente poder como para reencarnar a alguien con semejante nivel al bando de los demonios, Se necesitaría de que él estuviese al borde de la muerte, de esa manera al estar tan débil su cuerpo quedara vulnerable y al no tener poder suficiente para recuperarse las evil pieces harían su parte, ¿Pero lo saben no?, Él es un DIOS aún mucho más poderoso que el DIOS de la destrucción Shiva y de Ophis la diosa dragón, Dudo que haya alguien que siquiera le hiciese romper a sudar" Mencionaba Adjuka con una mirada analítica causando que todos se sintiesen pensativos

"Es lo mismo con las Brave Saint, Lo siento, El poder de nuestros Naipes no puede reencarnar a ese Jovencito y lamentable mente esto no es una mala noticia para él… Ya que tiene demasiado poder como para preocuparse por algo así" Mencionaba Miguel con una mirada calmada esbozando una sonrisa amable por lo irónico que sonaba eso

Un DIOS más poderoso que Shiva y Ophis, hasta muy posible Great Red, es demasiado increíble, Y de pensar en un ser así… como seres sobre naturales la codicia y avaricia de querer incluirlos a sus facciones, noblezas o familias era demasiado tentadora

"Y que tal un aliado de las facciones, ¿No sería casi igual?" Preguntaba por primera vez al hablar Serafall Leviathan con una sonrisa infantil

Esta propuesta no sonaba tan mal a oídos de los presentes

"Pensándolo bien un aliado de las facciones sería muy bueno para ser verdad, Es como si fuese reencarnado pero sin las evil pieces ni las brave saint" Decía Adjuka con una sonrisa calmada

"La idea sería que… El aceptara" Mencionaba Fallbium con un bostezo ya que estaba entrándole sueño

Todos miraron al unísono a un domo de color verdoso incandescente que rodeaba una cama matrimonial y que no permitían que se mirara de afuera para adentro

"No perdemos nada con preguntarle, Si declina nuestra proposición lo respetaremos, pero si acepta sería una enorme noticias para nosotros" Decía Gabriel con una sonrisa amable con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos

"Tienes razón, Pero no lo hagamos todavía, Pensemos un poco más nuestra propuesta para con ese Joven, Tenemos que tener claro que no podemos ir todos, Una sola persona debe ir en representación de las facciones, Quien se ofrece de voluntario" Decía Odín mientras frotaba su barba pensante

"¡Oh yo, yo iré!" Decía Serafall con una sonrisa burbujeante mientras alzaba su mano en señal voluntaria

"¿Serafall?, ¿Estás segura?" Preguntaba Miguel con una sonrisa amable hacia la Maou Leviathan

"Si, yo le haré la proposición, Además de que siendo curiosidad sobre el" Decía la Maou con una sonrisa animosa

"¿Curiosidad?" Preguntaba Adjuka Beelzebub

"Si" Decía Serafall con una sonrisa Alegre

"¿Puedes decirnos porque la curiosidad?" Preguntaba Azazel con un deje de curiosidad

"Cosas de mujeres, Metidos" Decía la Maou sacándole la lengua a los varones en señal de burla infantil

Los presentes varones solo suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza ante las infanterías de la maou, Pero cierta Seraph se quedaba mirando con mucha curiosidad a la Maou Femenina detenida mente

Un domo enorme de color verdoso incandescente rodeaba cierta cama matrimonial grande y cómoda sin dejar que nadie viese lo que había dentro haciendo inútil la idea de espiar que era lo que había dentro por más esfuerzo que se haga

Estaba una Peli platina Nekoshou de increíble belleza y atractivo de infarto a pesar de su corta edad juvenil, pues no alcanzaba la madures todavía y ya presentaba un cuerpazo impresionante, Con una blusa blanca apegadita a su cuerpo resaltando sus sensuales pechos de color blanca, con un pantaloncito muy corto de color blanco igual haciendo que la peli platina se vuelva muy deseada para cualquier presencia masculina, dormida de lado mientras abrazaba acurrucada mente a un Jovencito de cabello platinado muy largo el cual le llegaba hasta los pies, de cuerpo esbelto y de hermosura algo femenina en las fracciones delicadas de su rostro dándole una belleza invaluable y envidiable sobre otros seres existentes en el universo

Los dos estaban dormidos en aquella cama enorme de sábanas blancas con una sonrisa plasmados en sus rostros mientras se abrazaban mutua mente, pues para los dos era una maravilla el estar así juntos, Como lo que eran, Dos esposos, Se amaban, se querían y se Anhelaban como nunca, Sin necesidad de un papel que revelase que eran pareja/Esposos, No lo necesitaban pues ellos se miraban, se observaban, se sonreían y se trataban como si fueran Marido y mujer

 **Momento demasiado Ecchi al Puro Estilo de TO LOVE RU pero con un toque del SHINMAI MAOU NO TESTAMENT y YOSUGA NO SORA**

El ojos plateados estaba tan cómodo abrazando a su Mujer de esa manera que involuntaria mente su cola con la forma de un corazón invertido al final comenzó a mostrar señales de confort al estar enrollada en su cintura y desatándose ésta comenzaba a moverse muy lenta como si fuese una serpiente pasando por la cinturita estrecha de su Esposa Tojo Koneko mientras cambiaba la trayectoria y que ahora subía por su abdomen femenino

La punta con la forma de un corazón invertido subía mientras rosaba de manera suave el cuerpo de la Peli plateada a su vez que al ir subiendo más llegaba a un punto que sin medir distancia se metía en el valle de los pechos de su esposa rosando de manera algo erótica por la lentitud, La blusa de la fémina comenzaba a ceñirse un poco al cuerpo por esa acción causando que la Peli platina involuntaria mente hiciese leves y lentos movimientos de su cuerpos mientras un leve rubor se enmarcaba en sus mejillas soltando un suave gemido de su boca a causa de la leve cosquilla de algo el cual subía por su cuerpo

Sin que ambos peli plateados se diesen de cuentas por estar profunda y cómoda mente dormidos la cola continuaba su trayectoria pasando aún más hasta que la puntita de la cola subía hasta que rosaba los labios de la Nekoshou

Ésta al sentir una leve cosquilla en sus labios involuntaria mente abrió la boca y sin evitarlo metió parte de la mitad de la puntita acorazonada a su boca apretándola con sus propios labios

El ojos plateados sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba inmediata mente, como también comenzaba a calentarse a paso apresurado mientras que el comenzaba a apretar sus propios labios mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder inesperada mente, Sus piernas cada segundo comenzaban a flaquear y a temblar involuntaria mente, Algo estaba provocándole una increíble sensación de placer y cosquillas que estaba invadiendo cada parte sensible de su cuerpo

La Nekoshou comenzaba a chupar como si fuese un dulce aquella puntita acorazonada mientras sus dos manos se acercaron y afianzaron su agarre en la parte baja de su punta mientras el ojos plateados no resistió tal atrevida acción y soltó un gemido audible bajo los espasmos de excitación que su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar

A causa de esa tierna voz la Nekoshou comenzaba a abrir los ojos un poco adormida para cuando se daba de cuenta, miraba como su boca estaba chupándole la cola de su esposo, Mientras ella tenía agarrado con sus manos parte de dicha cola y ella se sonrojaba bastante por ver aquella expresión sumisa y adorable en su marido, Su sonrojo, su expresión facial de nerviosismo y excitación, Su respiración que estaba poniéndose tan agitada… Ella a pesar que acababa de levantarse… No soltó aquella punta de su boca si no que ella esbozó una sonrisa gatuna mientras que unas intenciones completa mente pícaras comenzaban a invadirla

" _Ara ara~ Mi esposo se ve tan adorable fufufu~ Me pregunto si es su cola su punto más sensible… Porque será, Deberé asegurarme si es cierto~"_ Dicho eso ella de ver más sobre eso, comenzaba a pasar la punta de su lengua de manera continua en un vaivén sube y baja por la parte media de aquella cola con forma de corazón invertido mientras con sus manos tomaba los bordes de la punta de la cola y con los dedos pulgares abría un poco los laditos de aquella punta pareciendo como si se tratase de una intimidad femenina

"¡M-mmmghhh…!" Fue el gemido ahogado que el ojos plateados soltaba de su boca por las intensas oleadas de placer que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, Bajo la mirada sorprendida y emocionada de su Mujer la cual ensanchaba más su sonrisa y en vez de detenerse…

La nekoshou proseguía en los movimientos de su lengua pero esta vez lo hacía con mucha más intensidad dejándose llevar por la excitación que su Esposo estaba provocándole

La respiración de su amado estaba volviéndose cada vez más agitada, errática, ella siendo una usuaria del Senjutsu miraba como el cuerpo de su amado estaba soltando feromonas de manera continuas

El ojos plateados no sabía que estaba sucediendo, Que era aquello que estaba poniéndolo tan sensible y lo estaba debilitando, Su voz cada segundo estaba agudizándose por las intensas reacciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, Su boca estaba que babeaba por ese afrodisiaco, Su rubor intensificándose en sus mejillas

"N-no…~ No le…haga eso a mí…cola~" Mencionaba con una voz algo quebrada por la excitación el ojos plateados mientras que involuntaria mente el subía las dos manos y para el asombro de su mujer, Él le apretaba sus Senos con mucha pasión causando la excitación femenina y un sonrojo enorme en Tojo Koneko

" _A-anata~"_ Pensaba con un sonrojo notable la nekoshou mientras ésta continuaba en su "Tarea" de seguir haciéndole aquello a su boyfriend mientras estaba excitándose tanto en como el Ojos plateados comenzaba a acariciarle sus lindos pechos realzándolos de forma sensual bajo un gemido suave de ella y de él mismo por las lamidas algo eróticas de su esposa

" _Mmmmgh M-mi amado dormido está tocándome así..~ S-se siente tan… bien"_ Ella estaba sintiéndose tan excitada que sus manos comenzaron a flaquear soltando la colita del ojos plateados por estar concentrada en continuar sintiéndose tan bien por su esposo mientras este parecía no detenerse por la calentura sexual que se mantenía en su cuerpo

Por lo que el instantánea mente se comenzó a repegarse aún más en su cuerpo femenino dormido de tal forma que había hundido su rostro entre los pechos de Koneko tojo mientras sus dos manos bajaban a sus caderas y por consiguiente bajaban más hasta apretarle el trasero de manera sensual causando que la peli platina soltara un gemido de placer algo audible mientras que por inercia ella abrazaba la cabeza de su marido y lo metía más entre sus voluminosos y sensuales pechos con una sonrisa boba y algo pervertida mientras su sonrojo se notaba tan avivado en su rostro

" _Hay anata que pícaro eres dormido Jijiji Mmmmgh más, hazme sentir así de bien Ohhh~"_ Eran los pensamientos de la peli platina extasiadas de como su amado le apretaba entre acaricias el trasero mientras frotaba suave mente su carita entre sus pechos para el deleite absoluto y la satisfacción de ella

Ella que jamás había hecho esto con nadie… hasta ahora no podía evitar sentirse así de bien por su Amado esposo, tan pervertida para él y por él, por sus hormonas terrible mente alborotadas, Sin evitar que sus pezones estuviesen tan erectos y duros como rocas poniendo muy firmes sus pechos, Al igual que su conchita intima estuviese tan mojada por la fricción de ambos cuerpos en pleno rose y toqueteo, por los tratos adormidos de su Hombre

Ella sabía que su amado esposo estaba dormido pero quien le dijo que no podía disfrutar de esto con él, a pesar de ser de esta manera ella tenía su lívido tan intenso con ideas de ir queriendo disfrutar cada momento íntimo con su marido, Su respiración algo agitada, su cuerpito tan caliente y deseando sentir cada vez más esto

Por lo que ella en un intento de saber si su marido estaba excitado por tocarla, comenzó a bajar la mano derecha hacia el pantaloncito de él y al meter su mano dentro de él con una idea atrevida le apretó el falo sexual del miembro íntimo de su hombre con tanta avives causando que ella abriera los ojos como platos mirando el rostro sonrojado que había soltado un gemido muy excitante por esa acción, tensando su cuerpo de manera inevitable mientras que sus hormonas empezaban a gritarle de manera descontroladas que se apareara ya con su esposo

Ya que al agarrar aquella virilidad masculina jamás imaginó que fuese demasiada grande para sus estándares, Era irreal que con ese cuerpo pequeño él tuviese semejante hombría, la sola idea de imaginarse que "eso" era de su propiedad la hacían estremecerse con violencia interna mente, No lo había visto pero por como su mano podía sentir aquella cosa clara mente se daba una idea de lo potente que estaba en su propiedad

Lejos de ponerse nerviosa o tímida la Nekoshou no resistió lamerse los labios comenzando a bajar y subir su mano derecha autónoma para sentir con mucha más avivesa la virilidad de su hombre soltando leves gemidos de placer mientras que ella estaba mojándose más y más por el simple hecho de darle aquella linda caricia a su amado

" _P-por el maou n-no puedo creer que todo eso sea de mi Esposo… ¡E-es una bestia!… P-pero es mío~"_ Eran los pensamientos de la Nekoshou dejándose llevar por la lujuria en ese momento mientras le estaba masturbando la virilidad con tanto atrevimiento a su hombre con su mano dentro de su pantalón, su amado había dejado de acariciarle su trasero por las intensas oleadas placenteras de su mujer sin apartar su rostro de entre los meloncitos de ella sin dejar de soltar gemidos mutua mente y continuos

De pronto el ojos plateados comenzaba a mostrar indicios de gestos somnolientos, Tojo koneko al captar eso rápida mente entra en alerta poniéndose tan nerviosa mientras sacaba la mano rápida mente del pantalón de su amado mientras su corazón latía frenético y acelerado mientras cerraba los ojos y se hacía la que estaba durmiendo

Ella captando con sus sentidos como el ojos plateados mostraba más y más indicios de despertarse intentaba por todos los medios de calmar su respiración para que el no notara que ella desprendía feromonas lujuriosas con su aura lastimosamente…

El ojos plateados abría los ojos lenta mente, Lo primero que el comenzaba a captar es que ella lo tenía tan melosa mente abrazado, Su rostro estaba entre los pechos de su mujer mientras ella lo tenía abrazado de su rostro aprisionándolo entre ellas, Además podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y excitado, Su colita estaba latente y mostraba señales de haber sido lamida con excitación, Además de que bajó un poco hasta su pantalón y observó que estaba algo mal colocado y que sin intención atrevida miró con curiosidad como su esposa estaba mojada, pues su pantaloncito mostraba señales de desbordar lujuria

El comenzaba a frotar sus ojitos mientras que esbozaba una muy pequeña sonrisa captando todo lo que había pasado con tan solo echar una mirada, Además de que le dio una miradita coqueta a su esposa la cual su corazón le latía acelerada mente dándole a entender que ella estaba despierta y le había hecho una travesura

"Ara~ ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir y abres los ojitos?~ O debo de "Obligarte" Amada esposa Fufufu~" Dijo el ojos plateados con una sonrisita pequeña mirando como su esposa temblaba muy leve mente mientras su cuerpito comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por indicios

La peli platina estaba algo tímida porque pensaba que su esposo la había descubierto cuando comenzó a sentir que su blusa era suave mente levantada y de pronto su cuerpo se tensa excitándose de manera fuerte por cuando algo cálido comenzaba a chuparle su Pezón derecho comenzando a respirar agitada mente mientras el ojos plateados le daba miraditas al rostro sonrojado de su amada la cual estaba respirando algo agitada más de lo común mientras el comenzaba a chuparle y a succionarle el pezón de los pechos de su esposa

"Ahhhh~ A-anata… M-más ahhh~" Decía ella entre susurros con los ojos cerrados los cuales cerraba fuerte mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmica mente por su excitación creciente

"Abre los ojitos traviesa~ ¿Crees que no sabría lo que me harías?, que atrevida fufufu~" Mencionaba el ojos plateados comenzando a subir sus manos al instante que le apretaba nueva mente los pechos mientras que cerraba sus ojos comenzando a bofetearle su pezón con su lengua de manera atrevida mente lujuriosa causando que la ojos dorado avellanas soltara un jadeo de placer muy audibles haciendo evidente que estaba despierta mientras sus ojos se abrían para ver a su amado cachetearle su pezón mientras ella estaba con un sonrojo notable

"A-anata m-me encanta que hagas eso~ N-no pares~" Dice ella con un sonrojo extremo mirando a su esposo y disfrutando de las caricias sexuales de su amado mientras este le acariciaba sus pechos con las manos mientras que se metía el pezón a su boca para comenzar a mamarlo como si fuese un bebé causando que ella gimiera más sintiendo eso muy rico

"¿Vez cómo te atrapo mi bebé?~" Mencionaba con una sonrisa coqueta mientras que le daba miraditas a su amada sin dejar de chuparle su pecho sintiendo la dureza del pezón de su amada mientras la fémina estaba que se extasiaba por las ricas sensaciones placenteras que su amado le daba

Tanto era el placer que ella disfrutaba que no resistió en un movimiento atrevido tumbarlo en la cama dejándolo boca arriba subiéndosele encima mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa pervertida mientras que ella podía sentir con mucho deleite como el miembro de su amado le rosaba su entrepierna avivada mente bajo la mirada curiosa e impresionada de su amado

"¿Koneko?, ¿Estuviste en celo todo este tiempo?" Pregunta el con curiosidad mientras que interna mente se estremeció al ver como su esposa lo miraba con aquel brillo en sus ojos que desbordaba lujuria avivada

"Sí~ Estuve despierta, Estoy en celo~… Y por tu culpa esposo mío quiero montarte~" Decía ella con una voz lujuriosa mientras su sonrisa era algo aterradora, Ella iba a coger con el sí o sí, le guste o no

"Wooh~ Estás temeraria~" Decía el con una sonrisa animosa mientras que bajaba su mano a su propio pantalón comenzando a bajárselo y al quitárselo su virilidad masculina hacía un respingón/Saltito golpeando sus nalgitas femeninas bajo un gemido placentero de ella mientras ella volteaba la mirada y al ver ese tremendo miembro tan parado y erecta mente duro y grueso se mordía los labios de forma lujuriosa

"Como no estarlo~, Me tenías eso guardado verdad~" Decía ella volteando su mirada para encararlo a el mientras estaba que babeaba de ya montárselo

"Oh cielos no tengo remedio ante esa lujuria femenina~ Sobre todo si es mi mujer quien me quiere seducir con ella~" Decía él mientras sus manos tomaban el pantaloncito de su esposa para ir bajándoselos junto a sus bragas y se las quitaba e igual mente subía las manos a la blusa de ella para terminar de quitársela dejándola desnuda, así como él se quitaba la camisa misma y ambos quedaban desnudos con una sonrisa mutua

Su mano derecha comenzaba a tomar su miembro intimo mientras ella muy emocionada y Ansiosa separaba un poco sus piernas para que el pudiera tener más comodidad, Así mismo el glande sexual del varón comenzaba a rosarle los labios vaginales arrancándole un lujurioso gemido de placer a ella mientras que la lujuria se hacía palpable

"De algo puedes estar seguro querida esposa, No vas a caminar muy bien en algunas horas" Decía el ojos plateados mientras se mordía el labial inferior izquierdo sin apartarle la mirada a ella

"¿En serio~?, Quiero que me lo demuestres querido Esposo~" La peli platinada no resistía lamerse los labios sin apartarle la mirada a él por como el inicio de la puntita sexual del miembro de su amado empezaba a entrar con lentitud entre sus labios íntimos causándole satisfacción y muchísimo deleite lujurioso

"Déjame ver que sea cierto e…¡SOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chillaba la peli platina arrancándose un gemido pervertido mirando al techo con los ojos bien abierto mientras colocaba las manos rápida mente en el pecho de él al sentir como el ojos plateados le metía tan solo la mitad del miembro masculino de golpe abriéndole las paredes vaginales causando el impacto a su esposa por lo grande que era tenerlo adentro

.

.

.

.

.

De algo se estaba muy bien seguro…. Ella iba a ver el tercer cielo

 **FIN DEL ECCHI a lo Senpai :V (Nota del autor:** Aplausos por favor, Me rifé con ese ecchi cierto, A que a más de uno se le paró el Shangriland, A mí no me engañan loquillos 7u7r **)**

Después de un rato todos estaban reunidos, El libro brillaba intensa mente, dando a entender que el siguiente capítulo estaba listo, Todo ser sobre natural estaba ya listo para sentir una nueva experiencia narrativa mente

El líder caído comenzaba a acercarse para agarrar el libro con las manos bajo observación de todos y después se encaminaba hacia una silla donde estaba el ojos plateados sentado con una sonrisa pequeña mientras su Esposa estaba sentada encima de él dándole la espalda con una sonrisa demasiada contenta y feliz, Siendo abrazada por él

"Lord Senpai, A sido publicado el nuevo capítulo ¿Puedo?" Dice el líder caído con una sonrisa calmada mientras esperaba la afirmación del ojos plateados

"Por supuesto azazel, tienes mi autorización, Es bueno que seas voluntario para ser quien narre esa divertida historia" Dice el ojos plateados con una sonrisa calmada mientras el líder caído sonreía emocionado

"¡Oh! Es que es divertido ver las caras de sorpresas de todos cuando les leo esa historia jajaja" Decía el con una sonrisa alegre mientras el ojos plateado y la Nekoshou soltaban suaves risillas por la animosidad del líder caído

De pronto Kunou miraba fija mente a Tojo Koneko, Su aura era muy diferente, más pura además de que parecía como si la esencia de otra aura estaba dentro de ella y poco a poco estaba mezclándose con su aura

"¿También lo notaste hija?" Decía Yasaka con una mirada analítica mientras miraba a Tojo koneko y a Lord Senpai, Ella también captó esa fluctuación en el aura de Tojo koneko y estaba algo intrigada del porque estaba así si antes no tenía eso

"Oka sama…. Sí, Es desconcertante… Su aura parece diferente… Como si estuviese siendo armonizada por otra aura pero más poderosa ¿Por qué será?" Preguntaba ella a su madre con curiosidad mientras Yasaka no apartaba la mirada del Ojos plateados el cual estaba dándole aquel abrazo afectuoso a su amada

" _No puede ser cierto….Yo conozco solo una manera de que algo así pasara…..pero para que eso pase… dos seres de sexo opuesto de clase mágica deben de consumarse sexuales… de esa manera sus auras podrían mezclarse y hasta potenciarse pero…..¡N-no puede ser, ellos acaso….!"_ Pensaba analítica mente Yasaka la posible posibilidad de aquel suceso para con la peli platina, cuando de pronto sus ojos fueron abiertos a una muy posible y única verdad que ella había descubierto al sentir como el aura de la peli platinada tenía un destello luminoso muy hermoso de color plateado ondeando en su ser causando que la Kitsune se quedara con aquella expresión pasmada

Kuroka quien estaba despreocupada con su equipo por casualidad miró en dirección hacia donde estaba la Reina Youkai mirándola con extrañeza por como la reina estaba con aquella expresión absorta

" _¿Nya, a esta que le paso?, porque está así…"_ Se preguntaba con curiosidad cuando de pronto miró a la dirección de la reina y al ver a su hermana sola mente alzó una ceja

" _¿Por qué tanto la ve?, Ni que… ¡P-pero porque el aura de Shirone está así!… S-shirone acaso…."_ La mirada de ella se volvía anonadada por cuanto ella también miraba el fenómeno que el aura de Koneko tenía, dejándole con la misma intriga que debatía la reina youkai

Ella estaba impresionada e intrigada por cuanto el aura de su hermana estaba siendo armonizada por otra aura mucho más grande, como si las dos estuviesen mezclándose y volviéndose uno, además de que su propia aura de Nekomata se tornaba mucho más pura y densa

 _E-esto no puede ser… S-solo hay una forma de que algo así pasara…¿Será cierto?, Debo de descubrirlo a toda costa… Entonces eso significa, pronto conoceré a mi futuro cuñado…Fufufu~…."_ Pensaba la peli negra mirando al Ojos plateados fija mente con una sonrisa juguetona mientras sopesaba las muchas opciones de que algo así sea muy posible

"Con todos los ojos en mí, entonces procedo a leer el siguiente capítulo, Atención" Menciona El líder caído con una mirada fija en aquel libro abierto mientras todos lo miraban

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 5:"La aparición del gran Tigre Blanco, de paseo en Kuoh y la declaración"

||AL siguiente día….

||Bueno, digamos que la cosa salió normal al ir a la casa de Azazel, pero había un problemita, era que todos los guerreros Z querían ir al mundo humano. Azazel no tuvo más remedio que aceptar pero con la condición de que tenían que ir de forma decente y esconder sus presencias, pero cómo ya que apenas entraron al conocimiento del control del ki, entonces Gokú le pidió a Bikou que hiciera sellos mágicos para camuflarse y no ser detectados por los demonios del clan de Rías y Sitri ya que custodiaban Kuoh, los aprendices asintieron, se colocaron los sellos temporales del clan Wukong.

"Uhmm, Pasar desapercibidos sin que las herederas de dichos clanes los descubran suena a que no quieren inmiscuirse con ellos aún" Decía lo que pensaba Odín mientras ambas herederas al escuchar eso se ponían serias para seguir escuchando

||Gokú les dio el día libre para dar una vuelta a la ciudad, Kuroka quería salir con Gokú pero no podía ya que iba a ser el centro de atención, ella solo se limitó a suspirar con decepción ganando una sonrisa de Le Fay que podía salir sin problemas con ropa de calle, ella acompañó a Gokú a recorrer las calles de Kuoh en la mañana bien temprano y decidieron pasear tranquilamente mientras que los demás guerreros Z no perdieron el tiempo y tuvieron una pelea amistosa, Sairaorg vs Vali en la que fue un empate, pero el joven Bael estaba con un poco más de energía a comparación con Vali que peleó sin su sacred gear, Bikou hizo pelea con Riser en la que el descendiente del rey mono ganó ya que tenía más experiencia en artes marciales y que Riser no está usando sus poderes demoniacos ni siquiera el Ki ya que apenas tenía un día practicando, Arthur solo se limtó a Meditar.

"No kuroka no…. resígnate de que tu destino no es con Son goku" Decía casual mente Vali con una sonrisa altanera mientras la peli negra lo miraba a el enojada

"Cállate vali, al menos yo hago el esfuerzo de estar con alguien no como cierto emo" Dice ella contratacando con una sonrisa burlesca al ver cómo el contrario se turbaba en su lugar con un rostro indignado

"¿E-emo?, Ahí ya te pasaste" Dice el peli platino mayor con una mirada indignada

"Nyahahaha" Ríe burlesca mente la peli negra mientras sus compañeros se reían por la tonta conversación de ambos

"Pero mirad a la pequeña maga … ~ Valla que la señorita sabe aprovechar las oportunidades Olaaa~" Decía curiosa mente Lord Senpai alzando sus dos cejas con una expresión inocente al leer aquello por parte de azazel, mientras Le Fay se sonrojaba de vergüenza y todos al escuchar a lord senpai la miraban a ella

(Expresión curiosa o inocente: ô ,ô )

"¡N-no es así…!" Dice la hermosa peli rubia maga con un sonrojo notable mientras Lord Senpai soltaba una ligera risilla sintiéndose abochornada y bajaba la vista avergonzada

||De vuelta con Gokú…

||Están de vuelta en camino a casa y pasaron por una escuela, era una especie de mansión gigante, pero había algo que sentía en ese lugar, dos firmas de Ki, Uno demoníaca, de angel caído y uno parecido a la de Kuroka, lo dejó pasar y cuando siguió caminando, chocó con una chica en la cual, cayó al suelo de trasero, el saiyajin la miró y es una chica de 17 años más o menos, pelo negro largo hasta debajo de la espalda con flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro, cuerpo voluptuoso, tanto como Kuroka, anteojos con bordes celestes, vestida con un uniforme de escuela, Gokú dijo:

"Pero si esa es…" Decía con casualidad Issei mirando detenida mente a Tsubaki Shinra la cual se sonrojaba un poco porque todos la miraban a ella sabiendo que la descripción es de ella

||-"EH, perdóneme, no estaba atento"- le extendió la mano y la chica miró al culpable, lo que miró fue a un hombre muy guapo, llevaba puesto un dogi sin nada puesto por dentro notando sus músculos, se sonrojó, pero recordó que tenía que hacer muchas tareas, se puso de pie sin corresponder la mano del saiyajin, ella con una mirada de sin emoción dijo:

||-"tenga cuidado para la otra"- y con eso se fue dejando a un Gokú y Le Fay con confusión, el sayajin dijo:

"Hay pero que chica mala educada…Quedadla en la hoguera" Decía Bikou con una mirada enojada y chistosa

"Chi cheñol, **¡Jajajaja!** " Dijo de forma cómica y malévola Sirzches al lado de Tsubaki echando leña a los pies de la confundida mencionada mientras este reía de forma estúpida sosteniendo en su mano derecha una antorcha encendida causando que todos se aguantasen las ganas de explotar en risas estridentes

"¡Controlese sirzches sama! **¡KABOOOM!** " El peli rojo era tumbado al piso por un súper tablazo de la peli platina maid mientras esta tenía una vena en la frente y una mirada que prometía dolor en su bello rostro

De pronto ella parecía reaccionar sobre sí misma sonrojándose furiosa mente porque había olvidado que debía controlar sus impulsos de mucama correcta y miraba a Lord Senpai Nerviosa mente, Causando que el Ojos plateados…..

"¡Prrrttss jajajajajajajaja!" Reía estridente mente sin querer al instante que se tapaba la boca con su mano derecha asemejándose a un abanico causando que varios riesen contagiados de lo idiota y tonto que Sirzches había dicho y expresado sus acciones más la acción de su mujer

"Anata… No se burle...Jejeje" Decía su esposa mirándolo de reojo con una divertida sonrisa

"Perdón perdón.. pero es que se escuchó taaaan tonto~" Decía risueña mente causando que Sirzches quien se estaba levantando y recuperando del golpe sonriera avergonzada mente rascándose la cabeza mientras su esposa maid negaba con la cabeza las tonterías de su Amor verdadero

||-"Vaya chica más fría, ¿no viste eso, Le Fay?"- a lo que la chica asintió y dijo:

||-"Si, Gokú-sama, es muy fría"- dejaron eso de lado y se fueron para la casa de Azazel a comer el desayuno.

"Ven… Es lo que dije…" Decía casual mente bikou cuando de pronto su cuerpo siente un escalofríos por cuanto no se estaba dando cuenta que Tsubaki lo estaba matando con la mirada

||Después del desayuno, el saiyajin, Azazel y sus aprendices están teniendo una conversación muy agradable, Kuroka haciendo lo mismo que Le Fay, al lado de su amado Gokú, una de las cosas que nunca pero que nunca se cansaban de Gokú, era las historias de sus aventuras, era como si fuera una especie de un bestseller, sus aprendices y Azazel escuchaban todo y no se aburrían y después cada uno contaba de su vida y esas cosas, y así se terminó el desayuno.

||Gokú y Azazel están en el río pescando como si nada, Gokú llevaba puesto un traje deportivo (nota: el mismo cuando entrenó con el kaio en DBS, cosas que Azazel le consiguió uno), junto a ellos está también Riser y Vali uniéndose a la pesca, estuvieron así un rato hasta que Riser rompió la tensión y dijo:

"¡No lo creo!, ¿Ellos pescando?, Ahora sí que Implosiona el Universo…" Decía Issei con una mirada en shock

"¿Es que acaso no nos crees capaz de pasar un agradable momento Sekiryuutei?" Preguntaba con los brazos cruzados Riser mirándolo aburrida mente

"Joder no es que crea que sean capaces, pero sabiendo que sus estilos de vida son muy llamativas…" Decía despreocupada mente Issei hyodo mirando a las estrellas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo causando que riser y vali bufaran

"Lo dice el que está rodeado de mujeres y no puede vivir sin ellas" Decía vali con una mirada aburrida mirando al Hyodo

"¡Amen a eso, Si señor!" Dice de manera enérgica Issei sonriendo con superioridad causando que las del clan gremory se sonrojaran y sonrieran orgullosas de saber que su amado era firme en eso

||-"Espero que se haga de noche para ver la pelea con Kokabiel"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

"Ya ladró el phenex" Decía saji genshirou mientras riser phenex sonreía divertido por el inútil intento de provocación del poseedor de Vvritra

||-"Tranquilo joven heredero del clan Fenix, ya vendrá esa noche, pero primero, disfrutemos de la pesca"- Vali suspiró y dijo:

"Ni en ese universo no pierdes esa manía de pescar hee azazel" Decía con una sonrisa calmada Miguel mientras Azazel sonreía orgulloso de su gusto por la pesca

||-"Una vez que terminemos esto, ya quiero aprender a controlar el Ki"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Ya cálmense, a este paso, llegarán al poder de Nappa, serán muy fuertes aunque sé que no es todo su potencial"- a lo que Riser dijo:

" _¿En serio?, 4.000 de poder en ese tiempo es una gran hazaña de su entrenamiento…"_ Pensaba Lord Senpai con una sonrisa pequeña

||-"Wow, espero volverme más fuerte y ser un orgullo para mi clan"- Vali solo dijo:

Los miembros del clan Phenex sonreían muy orgullosos de su Heredero del que pensara así, Como adoraban esa manera de pensar tan madura del Rubio phenex

||-"Yo, solo quiero ser más fuerte y superar al gran rojo, como también, mi revancha con Gokú"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

"Jee, así siempre debe de ser" Decía Vali con una sonrisa competitiva pensando en lo fuerte que se volvería si seguía como iba en la historia

||-"Esperaré ese día, solo quiero que sean fuertes para proteger este mundo, recuerden eso, siempre va a haber alguien que los tendrán en aprietos, y por eso nunca dejar de superarse, asi como fui el más débil de mi raza a ser a lo que soy"- los chicos y Azazel solo sonrieron al igual que Kuroka, Le Fay, Arthur, Bikou y Sairaorg que lograron escuchar todo cuando llegaron ahí, se unieron a la agradable mirada del rio mientras que Gokú y Azazel están pescando.

||AL RATO….. Antes del almuerzo.

||Arthur y Sairaorg están recorriendo la ciudad como si nada, dejaron a los demás en el muelle ya que se ofrecieron ir a una tienda a comprar comida y esas cosas, Arthur dijo:

||-"Deberíamos ir a un mercado más grande y llevar un camión completo de comida ya que en la forma en que comemos"- a lo que Sairaorg asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

"Un camión de comida valla si no lo escucho no lo creo jajajaja" Decía Lord gremory con una sonrisa entusiasta por esa posibilidad de como los jóvenes comen en gigantes porciones

"Entrenar mucho conlleva a recuperar sus fuerzas de la manera más práctica posible" Decía Miguel con una sonrisa amable haciéndosele divertido sopesar eso también

"Ni que lo digas… Eso también les diría adiós a nuestra economía si nuestros jóvenes consumieran esa cantidad enorme de comida" Decía Lord Phenex con una sonrisa nerviosa por esa terrible posibilidad

"Jajajajajajaja" Todos reían por esa cómica imaginación

||-"Al parecer se nos contagió el apetito de nuestro maestro aunque las chicas son moderadas para comer y Azazel también, pero hay algo que me preocupa"- a lo que Arthur dijo:

"¿Se imaginan a Kuroka y Le Fay comiendo como locas?" Decía curiosa mente Bikou cuando de pronto sus labios comenzaron a enmarcar una ensanchada sonrisa trolera imaginándose aquella divertida escena

"¿Cómo locas?, De Le fay te creo que lo haga con educación un poco apresurada pero Kuroka lo haría como cerda" Vali lucifer sonreía como un maldito troll sin despegarle la mirada de Kuroka la cual se estremecía por como él se refería a ella en sus modales

"¡QUE ME HAS DICHO MALDITO!" Rugía la peli negra mirándole con los ojos en llamas por su Osadía

"¡Buajajajajajajajaja!" Reía estridente mente Vali mientras se sujetaba el estómago a la vez que Bikou se unía a la risa, De pronto…

 **¡KABOOOM!**

"¡I-idiotas insensibles!" Le fay con un extremo sonrojo de vergüenza les enviaba un trueno muy grande al par de idiotas electrocutándolos y carbonizándolos de forma graciosa quedando los dos en el piso chamuscados

"J-jóvenes… Jamás provoquen la Ira de una mujer, Da mucho terror si se lo proponen…" Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa Lord Senpai mientras soltaba levitadas risillas a la vez que Le Fay lo miraba a él con una mirada acusatoria mientras él la miraba a ella con curiosidad

"¿Are, porque me miras así?" Mencionaba Lord Senpai con una sonrisa inocente

"¿Usted también cree lo mismo que esos dos idiotas Senpai Sama?" Decía Le Fay mientras su báculo brillaba de un azul verdoso con una leve electricidad recorriéndolo

"Fufufu~ Señorita ¿Sabías que no me provoca ninguna pizca de miedo?" Decía risueña mente Lord Senpai con una sonrisa pequeña mientras abrazaba a su Esposa bajo la mirada acusatoria de su mujer

"Lo dice porque está protegiéndose tras de mi verdad Anata…." Decía la peli plateada nekoshou con una mirada acusatoria

"Afirmativa mente…" Decía lord senpai con una sonrisa divertida mientras Le Fay sonreía orgullosa de que él tema también de la Ira de una mujer

"Pero no le temo a ella" Decía nueva mente Lord Senpai mirando a la maga, Sacándole la lengua juguetona mente causando que Le Fay lo mirara en shock

"P-porque no se aleja de su esposa y se me acerca… M-miedoso" Decía ella con un sonrojo algo avergonzada mientras tomaba el báculo con sus manos algo fuerte

" _Joven maga…. ¿Por qué hablas nerviosa?"_ Se escuchaba a susurrar una voz cerca de su oreja detrás de ella causando que la maga rubia se tensara y su respiración y corazón comenzaran a acelerarse al instante que ella volteaba con todo su cuerpo para atrás sin ver a nadie mientras que escuchaba una melodiosa risa volteándose para ver al Ojos plateados que al parecer se había burlado de ella

"Q-que fue…" Decía ella nerviosa mente con un sonrojo notable por haber sentido aquello reciente mente

"¿Vez?, Valerosa por fuera… Temerosa y delicada por dentro~" Decía el ojos plateados con una voz serena causando que la Peli rubia maga se sonrojara furiosa mente por esa manera de como él expresaba sus palabras

"Oh no… Solo usted puede hablarme a mi así" Decía Koneko estirándole la mejilla a su Amado Esposo bajo la risa divertida de este

"S-sempai sama M-mangoneado Hmpf" Le Fay pendragón bufaba inflando sus cachetes al decirle aquellas palabras al Ojos plateados que en ese momento la estaba ignorando olímpica mente por atender los berrinches de su mujer

Todo el mundo estaba con una mirada muy curiosa por aquellas conversaciones para con las dos féminas y lord Senpai

"Ajajel jonjihua hojajo (Azazel continúa por favor)" Decía con la mejilla estirada Lord Senpai mirando a azazel el cual estaba mirando con curiosidad la escena, captando difícil mente las palabras del pequeño decide continuar

"Ejem… D-de acuerdo… continuo" Decía Azazel para continuar

||-"¿Qué te preocupa?"- a lo que el chico del clan Bael respondió:

||-"Esas chicas Kuroka y tu hermana están muy interesadas en el maestro, las veo feliz cada vez que está cerca de él"- Arthur asintió y dijo:

"Mmmmmmm…" Vali estaba a punto de soltar una broma mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba de manera trolera

"Ni siquiera lo intentes Vali o sentirás otro relámpago de Le fay" Decía mortal mente Kuroka causando que vali se callara de golpe mientras Le Fay sonreía orgullosa

||-"¿no será muy mayor para mi hermana?, por lo que veo, el maestro es muy inocente e ingenuo en cuanto a chicas se tratan"- pero Sairaorg dijo:

"Ya saben lo que dicen… Mientras más viejo más bueno hee Le Fay" Decía Bikou con una sonrisa sobrada causando que Le Fay se sonrojara aún más mientras que en su vergüenza golpeaba repetida mente con su báculo a bikou bajo la risa de todos

||-"Al parecer a tu hermana no le importa la edad, lo que me preocupa es que más allá de ser inocente y esas cosas, lo que me percaté es que se siente muy incómodo cuando una vez mencionó a su esposa"- Arthur recordó eso y dijo:

||-"Si, tengo la sensación de que algo pasó con la esposa del maestro antes de venir aquí"- Sairaorg iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una pelea, los dos chicos miraron en dirección a la pelea, era un chico rubio con una espada demoníaca contra un sacerdote con cara de sicópata con una espada que afirmó ser una de las excalibur, Athur se puso serio ante eso e iba invocar la espada pero Sairaorg le dijo que no hiciera nada ya que no quería llamar la atención por orden de Gokú y Arthur asintió mirando con seriedad la pelea desde lejos ambos miraron a los lados y vieron que no había nadie y saltaron al techo de una casa para estar más cerca de la pelea, veían como el sacerdote loco le ganaba la pelea al joven rubio y le destrozó su espada, el cura loco le perdonó la vida y se fue dejando a ese rubio con el orgullo caído, él se limpió y se fue, Sairaorg y Athur miró la pelea y éste último dijo:

||-"Al parecer ese chico pertenece al clan de tu prima, ¿verdad?"- lo vieron por el sello demonio, Sairaorg asintió y dijo:

||-"Al parecer es muy veloz pero no sabe coordinar la fuerza y resistencia, no como tú Arthur que de una sola estocada vencías fácilmente a ese cura, ese chico no trabaja bien su físico y sí es que está entrenando con mi prima, al parecer puros ejercicios básicos"- Arthur asintió y se acordaron de hacer las compras y se fueron.

"Una respetada verdad" Decía Arthur con una mirada tranquila

"Bueno, debo admitir que era muy cierto eso, Además de que me faltaba entrenamiento" Decía amable mente Kiba

"Todo fue culpa de rias gremory, Echadla a los leones" Decía bikou con una sonrisa troll mientras la aludida se sorprendía

"¿E-eh?" Dice rias gremory confundida

"¿Me hablaban?" Decía casual mente la Sacred Gear de Sairaorg bael, El León de Nemea materializándose con su forma de León al lado de Sairaorg

"E-eh… No… tranquilo" Decía confundido Sairaorg mientras su Sagred gear desaparecía

"Esto es de locos" Decía saji genshirou con una gota en la cabeza, Todos pensaban igual

||EN EL ALMUERZO…..

||Arthur y Sairaorg dijeron lo que pasó hoy, con ese chico rubio de la nobleza de la hermana del maou contra un tipo de la iglesia de apariencia sicópata, el saiyajin escuchó todo, él dijo:

||-"Ya veo, creo que el chico que me mencionan es Yuuto Kiba, ¿verdad Azazel?"- a lo que el líder caído asintió, Gokú dijo:

Los miembros del clan gremory prestaban atención pero mucho más Kiba yuuto

||-"Entonces paso, no lo entrenaré entonces, ninguno del clan de la hermana del Maou es apto para el entrenamiento, terminaré el entrenamiento de ustedes y veré si hay guerreros dignos para esto aunque ustedes se adelantarán por muchos"- los demás asintieron y felices por ese Halago del saiyajin y mucho más felices esas chicas que están al lado de Gokú y así pasó el almuerzo de una forma tranquila y apacible.

Kiba yuuto se entristece un poco por ser rechazado mientras recibía el apoyo moral del Sekiryuutei y rias gremory con su sequito

Vali y su equipo y Riser phenex sonreían orgullosos de ser elogiados por su maestro en esa dimensión

||Ya de noche…..

||Gokú y Vali se prepararon para ir a la batalla contra Kokabiel, Azazel pasó un sello para ver la pelea a Vali cosa que él lo recibió sin ningún problema, Kuroka se adelantó y abrazó muy fuerte a Gokú, le dio un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin al igual que Le Fay, la nekomata dijo:

||-"Espero que salga todo bien, Amo"-

" _Que le pasa a esa rastrera…¿Cree que puede besuquear y abrazar a mi Rey cuantas veces quiera?"_ Pensaba Yasaka mirando a Kuroka con una aura asesina

||-"Éxito, Gokú-sama"- dijo Le Fay pendragón, Gokú se tocó su mejilla, sintió algo cálido que nunca experimentó en su vida, no sabía eso, pero lo dejó pasar y Vali (al no controlar el Ki que apenas en un día están entrenando eso), convocó sus alas del dragón blanco y se fueron volando mientras Azazel hizo ver una pantalla mágica viendo el camino que está tomando Vali con Gokú hacia la batalla que Tiene Kokabiel vs El clan Gremory y Sitri.

Le Fay sentía su corazón latir apresurada mente por la manera en la cual su YO de esa dimensión tomaba iniciativa también, como narraban ahí, era algo muy cálido lo que sentía su corazón y deseaba sentir más de eso

||EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH….

||Gokú y Vali están mirando la batalla desde lejos mientras que el Clan Sitri hacía un escudo mágico para minimizar los daños, mientras un viejo que aparentaba ser un sacerdote estaba creando un hechizo para destruir la ciudad en 20 minutos, mientras que el clan Gremory peleaban contra un perro Gigante de tres cabezas, dieron una batalla decente y con la ayuda del chico castaño con el guantelete rojo cosa que dejó a Gokú un tanto serio "Ya veo, ese chico depende de ese guantelete pero no puede usar todo su potencial" pensó, siguió mirando la pelea viendo a un ||Vali muy enserio, "¿De verdad ese es mi rival a vencer?, ¿en serio albion?" se dijo mentalmente y el dragón Blanco dijo "Me temo que sí, ya superaste con creces a ese portador, la cara que pondrá el rojo, lástima que no lo veré así, pero sería muy chistoso", Vali solo suspiró y asintió, miró la pelea.

||El cerberus fue derrotado por ese chico rubio que Gokú rechazó para ser su entrenador, después con la ayuda de una chica peli azul con un mechón verde lograron matar al anciano loco que planeaba destruir la ciudad con una espada que según el mismo Arthur era una excalibur, cuando vio que ese chico rubio se apoderó de esa arma, lo agregó a su arsenal, pero eso duró poco cuando ese tal Kokabiel entró en acción, el chico castaño le activó su guantelete y le dio una especie de aumento de poder a dos chicas una pelirroja y una pelinegra que lanzaron una bola mágica a full power hacia Kokabiel pero este lo detuvo como si nada causando un Shock en las chicas y los demás, la chica de pelo azul atacó a Kokabiel pero éste la dejó fuera de combate, después atacó el rubio galán, cosa que no era rival contra ese pseudo líder de los ángeles caídos, pero hubo un detalle, a pesar de que Kokabiel destruyó sus espadas y dejándolo inmovilizado, el rubio sacó un as bajo la manga y con su boca convocó una especie de cuchilla e hirió el rostro de Kokabiel, Gokú vio que el escudo que formó el otro clan Demonio, empezó a resquebrajarse a causa del poder que liberó Kokabiel y creando varias lanzas de luz los lanzó a ellos, el chico castaño y la pelirroja crearon un escudo para que no afectaran a las demás, pero el escudo se resquebrajó mandando a volar a los demás demonio que mantenía ese escudo.

||-"Vali, entraré en acción"- dijo Gokú y vio a la chica que lo increpó en la mañana que no corrió con la misma suerte que las demás en su clan en la cual está unida, ella vio como la lanza se dirigió hacia ella, esperó el final, pero sintió que la tomaban de la espalda hacia el pecho de una persona, pecho duro y musculoso, Gokú tomó a la chica de pelo negro con anteojos en cuestión de segundos y con su mano, desintegró esa lanza de luz, la chica miró al tipo, su salvador, no lo podía creer, es el mismo tipo que se topó en la mañana, ella se sonrojó un poco, él saiyajin la miró y con una sonrisa la dejó en el suelo y desapareció dejando sorprendida a la chica de pelo negro con ojos café claro.

"Como todo un héroe, Y Así se conquista señores" Decía Azazel con una sonrisa despreocupada

"Ara ara Fufufu~" Lady phenex reía risueña mente al escuchar cada cosa que hacía ese Hombre mientras lady venelana sonreía traviesa mente al ver a Odelia

||Gokú se transformó en un tigre Blanco en cuestión de segundo y saltó entre los jóvenes demonios y exorcistas y Kokabiel que preparó otra gran cantidad de lanzas de luz y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarlo, Gokú en su forma de Tigre hizo un rugido.

||-"Rooooooooarrrrrrrrrrr"- creando una gran ráfaga de viento comprimido que mandó de vuelta hacia el cielo todas las lanzas de luz de Kokabiel que dejó en Shock al angel caído y a los demonios detrás del saiyajin en forma de tigre Kokabiel salió de su shock y dijo:

"Joder que poder tiene en esa transformación" Decía Issei con una mirada impresionada

"Sola mente rugió y ya las alejó a todas, Increíble…" Decía rias gremory igual de impresionada

||-"¿Quién eres maldito animal?"- y con eso preparó una gran lanza de luz y lo lanzó al tigre blanco, Gokú aumentó su estatura y con unas garras de Ki, logró desintegrar por completo esa gran lanza de luz dejando cagado de miedo a Kokabiel, iba a decir algo pero fue noqueado por una armadura plateada a blanco con gemas azules, Vali en su forma de armadura del Dragón blanco, nadie vio venir eso, entonces el tigre volvió a su tamaño normal y rugió, miró a los jóvenes demonios, el pelo castaño quería acercarse un poco, pero un rugido lo mandó hacia atrás, Vali todavía con su armadura, se acercó al tigre y dijo:

"Fuaaa Kokabiel con todo su aire de grandeza y fue derrotado con facilidad" Decía impresionado Issei hyodo

"Y quien noqueó de manera epica fue nada más que mi persona, chúpate esa hyodo" Decía Vali con superioridad bajo la mirada irritada de Issei hyodo

"Que dijiste maldito…" Decía el castaño fastidiado de la prepotencia del peli platino

"Joder ahí hyodo parecía papel volando por un rugido" Decía despreocupada mente Bikou

||-"Al tigre no les gusta los pervertidos"- eso dejó mal al chico del guantelete, una chica rubia con ojos verdes, quería acercarse a su salvador, o sea el tigre, Gokú-tigre miró a la chica, vio su intención pero no se dejó tocar y rugió agresivamente dejando a la chica muy asustada y retrocedió con lágrimas en los ojos **(** me van a matar por eso, dijo el autor), el chico castaño vio lo que hizo el tigre con su amiga y atacó al tigre cosa que Gokú con su mente, creó una especie de ataque de viento comprimido hacia el chico castaño mandándolo a volar y dejarlo inconsciente, Vali solo suspiró y cuando pensaba en decir algo para aliviar a la hermosa rubia….

"….Sí yo te voy a matar por eso mi querido autor, abusas de tu poder y con la Rubia adorable no se mete nadie" Decía de pronto Lord Senpai con una sonrisa alegre pero con una enorme vena palpitante en la frente demostrando lo irritado que estaba por escuchar esa línea que para nada era gratificante

Todos al ver como aquel Jovencito mostraba esa faceta se estremecían con un escalofrío en la frente por ver como una sutil aura negruzca asesina estaba ondeando en su cuerpo y se alejaban un poco para evitar ser presa de su Ira

Asia argenta miraba con admiración y leves lágrimas en sus ojos al pequeño ojos plateados por sentir que la defendían de esa injusticia ya que ella solo quería acariciarlo y no hacer nada malo

" _Mierda, No sé quién sea ese autor pero velaré por su salud…."_ Pensaban unísonos todo el mundo presente mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por sus frentes mientras sonreían nerviosa mente

||-"No llores chica, a la mascota del maestro no le gusta ni las pervertidas"- eso causó una vena en Gokú, Vali sabía que la cagó al llamarlo mascota, pero lo dejó pasar, las chicas no se atrevieron a acercarse al tigre porque la peli roja y la peli negro con cola de caballo también son pervertidas, entonces el clan que hizo el escudo se acercó y la líder dijo:

"Issei estás en la lista de no acercarse por pervertidoooooooooooooo" Decía Saji genshirou con una sonrisa burlesca mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse

"Tch… Cállate saji, Soy joven es normal que lo sea" Decía Issei con un bufido no dándole importancia al peón sitri haciendo que él se molestara por no ser tomado en cuenta

"Me hace sentir algo mal el trato que recibió esa rubia monja" Decía Odelia phenex algo empática por la rubia de esa dimensión

"E-etto, Y-yo pienso que no pensaba en nada p-pervertido" Decía triste Asia argento mientras bajaba la cabeza deprimiéndose un poco

"No es que seas como rias gremory o akeno himejima, pero estar mucho tiempo con ellas poco a poco se te pegaban varias costumbres que ellas hacían, imagino eso" Decía vali lucifer para calmarla y que la tristeza no invadiesen su estadía

"Ey que no es culpa de que seamos jóvenes todavía…." Decía rias gremory sonrojada porque le esté diciendo pervertida indirecta mente

"Fufufu~" Akeno sola mente soltaba una risita como toda una Ojou sama por la reacción de su rey

"A-akeno no te rías por favor" Rias gremory no evitaba sentirse abochornada

||-"Rías, ¿están bien?"- a lo que esa chica llamada Rías dijo:

||-"Si, estamos bien, Asia, sana a Issei y los demás"- la chica llamada Asia asintió y fue a sanar a Issei y los demás, la líder de ese clan de demonio llamado Sona iba a decir algo por el tigre blanco pero el guantelete rojo del castaño habló y dijo:

||-"Albion"- el guantelete de Vali dijo:

||-"Rojo, tanto tiempo"- a lo que Ddraig dijo:

||-"Si, nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿sentiste ese poder monstruoso de hace 3 meses atrás?"- a lo que Albion responde:

||-"Si, es muy poderoso, lo vi de primera mano"- a lo que Ddraig respondió:

||-"No me digas que tu portador lo desafió"- a lo que albion responde:

||-"Si, casi nos aniquiló"- Ddraig en Shock y dijo:

||-"Ese tigre es…."- no alcanzó a terminar porque el tigre rugió dejando asustado al dragón emperador rojo ya que sabía que ese tigre es una de las habilidades de transformación de Sun Wukong, un rey Youkai, pero se percató que era más poderoso que su antecesor, decidió quedarse callado y no decir nada, Vali se llevó a Kokabiel hacia el Grigory para ser juzgado por Azazel, miró a su maestro y se fue creando un portal, una pelinegra del clan de Sona se acercó al Tigre blanco, Gokú la miró y era ella, la que salvó hace un rato y la que se topó en la mañana, decidió sentarse, ella extendió su mano y acarició la cabeza del tigre, Gokú se dejó acariciar y empezó a ronronear, esa chica que fue fría con Gokú, sonrió y abrazó al Tigre, ella dijo:

||-"Gracias"- los demás en Shock, los jóvenes demonios del clan Gremory no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, Tsubaki la chica sin emociones, la reina de Sona, logró acariciar a ese poderoso Tigre, y más encima sonrió, algo que ni la más "inocente" del grupo que es Asia, logró tocar al tigre, Issei despertó y vio a ese Tigre, pero decidió no hacer nada por mandato de Ddraig, entonces Tsubaki soltó al tigre y ella dijo:

"Jamás imaginé ver a un dragón celestial asustado, aunque puedo entenderlo, la diferencia de poder es abismal mente enorme, Sin ofenderte Ddraig" Mencionaba Lord Senpai con una sonrisa empática por el dragón emperador celestial rojo

" **No se preocupe Eminencia, Es normal que sintamos miedo por seres superiores a nosotros los dragones, agradezco sus palabras"** Mencionaba Ddraig con una sonrisa tranquila

" **Rojo tiene razón, No muchos tenemos la oportunidad de presenciar el verdadero poder de alguien superior, exceptuando a ophis y gran rojo, es normal aquella actitud, yo también pude experimentarla"** Secundaba Albión mientras su portador sonreía divertida mente

" _Los dragones celestiales están hablando…"_ Pensaban impresionados todos de que esos seres de enorme poder deseen participar en esa conversación, bueno si Lord Senpai es quien les habla creo que no tendrían opción

"Wow Fuku kaichou toma la delantera, Así se hace" Decía Saji con una sonrisa orgullosa por su Vice presidenta sitri

"E-ehm.." La peli negra sitri estaba muy sonrojada y muy feliz de ser la primera en acariciar a dicha criatura sobre todo sabiendo de que ese tigre era Son goku, Estaba que chillaba de alegría por ser la primera en tener contacto con ese hombre ganándole a las gremory

" _Tsubaki"_ Sona sitri sonreía leve mente por la actitud de su reina es normal que sienta esas emociones, aunque interna mente ella deseaba poder también acariciar a son goku en su modo tigre

Las chicas del clan gremory estaban pasmadas de que ellas no pudieran acariciar ni acercarse a Son Goku/Tigre pero la Vice presidenta Sitri si pudo, Un sentimiento de celos comenzaba a invadirlas

||-"Eres un ser muy fuerte, espero encontrar a tu amo y agradecer por tener a un Tigre fuerte e implacable"-Gokú no sabía por qué, esa chica lo hacía sentirse bien, y con eso desapareció dejando muy sorprendido a los dos clanes dejando a Tsubaki pensando en su salvador.

"Y así señores la muy fría Tsubaki siente calidez en su frio corazón de acero" Decía Issei hyodo con una sonrisa trollera cuando de pronto…

 **KAPOOM**

Recibe un golpe en la cabeza quedando con un chichón de la Nagitama de la peli negra sitri mientras esta lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y un sonrojo por arruinar el momento

||Al día siguiente en la montaña de flores y frutas.

||Bueno digamos que las cosas salieron bien como planeó Azazel y Sirzechs, ambos agradecieron a Gokú y como recompensa, Sirzechs le regaló un edificio grande con habitaciones y toda la cosa en Kuoh, otra mansión en el inframundo por parte de su familia Los Gremory y Fenix que se enteraron de que su hijo, Riser está en buenas mano y su nobleza salieron de su tristeza, esperando el día en que viniera a casa su rey, pero Gokú dijo:

"Wolaaaa~ Un edificio y una mansión… Regálenme algo a mi ~" Decía divertida mente Lord Senpai mientras hacía esa pequeña broma, pero no debió decir eso…

"¿Quieres uno?, Podemos dártelo sabes" Decía instantánea mente Lady Venelana con una sonrisa Emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban intensa mente

"¿Eh?..." El ojos plateados quedaba con una mirada curiosa e intrigada

"Podemos darte más de una mansión si te apetece" Saltaba a la conversación Lady Phenex con una sonrisa animada

"Este… No gracias, solo lo decía en bromas" Decía lord senpai escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de su esposa bajo la risa divertida de la fémina

"Oh/Oh" Lady phenex y gremory se desanimaban porque sus obsequios fuesen rechazados, aunque lo decían es para persuadirlo de que entrase a sus familias para que tuviese beneficios, aunque los beneficiados serían ellos

||-"Pero, ¿están seguros?, no es para tanto para que me den esos lujos"- a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

||-"No, para nada, mi familia y los Fenix están felices por lo que estás haciendo, por favor reciba esto como agradecimiento"- Gokú miró a los demás y Riser dijo:

||-"Al parecer no tienes opción, Gokú, mi familia está muy agradecido por ti, por favor reciba este regalo por parte de Gremory y mi famila"- Gokú lo miró y tomó una decisión y dijo:

||-"Bueno, acepto, pero, ¿Cómo se va a mantener esto mientras estoy afuera?"- a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

||-"En eso no hay problema, ambos clanes se pusieron de acuerdo en traer sirvientes y mayordomo en cada casa"- Gokú solo asintió y con eso mandó a entrenar a los guerrero Z a controlar el Ki mientras Gokú entró a la cámara de gravedad, aumentando la gravedad en 350 veces mayor que la Tierra, lanzando golpes, patadas, flexiones de brazos y piernas y abdominales.

"Bueno, al parecer acepto, el hombre es humilde y se iba a sentir mal si los negaba" Decía Odín con una mirada calmada

"Sin dudas es muy inocente de corazón" Decía Miguel con una sonrisa amable

||UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS….

||-"WOW, maestro, lo logré, lo logré"- dijo Riser al controlar el Ki, manipulando las bolas de ki a su antojo, Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur y Sairaorg también lograron el control eficaz del Ki, el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

"Je… primero como siempre debe ser" Decía RIser con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras estaba de brazos cruzados

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti hijo" Decía Lady phenex con una sonrisa amable al instante que su esposo secundaba sus gestos de elogio para su hijo, el cual este agradecía el gesto de sus padres

||-"Que bueno, su progreso es sorprendente, ahora, pónganse esto"- el saiyajin les pasó un paño de tela largo a sus aprendices y Gokú mandó a que se lo pusieran en los ojos, ellos asintieron, ya con su vista rapada por el paño de tela largo, él dijo:

||-"Esta fase del entrenamiento consiste en aumentar sus sentidos sin la vista al detectar el ki de las personas y demás seres vivos, ahora, deben estar tranquilo"- ellos asintieron y Gokú continuó diciendo:

"Ya veo, no solo les enseña lo primordial como entrenarse física mente, si no también va con los sentidos para no tengan ningún punto ciego, buen plan" Decía Lord Sitri con una mirada calculadora

"Ese hombre piensa en todo, no se le escapa nada" Mencionaba Adjuka impresionado del entrenamiento

||-"Ahora liberen su ki en sus mentes"- ellos asintieron y lograron hacer su cometido.

||-"Ahora los voy a atacar y logren interceptar mi golpe"- Gokú despareció y apareció en Raiser para dar una patada de de media vuelta en Riser cosa que lo interceptó con su antebrazo, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

"Wow lo intercepté, impresionante" Añade riser phenex sonriendo emocionado del progreso de su YO de esa dimensión

||-"Felicidades Riser, sigue así"- él Fenix asintió y seguía en guardia, Gokú despareció y Apareció detrás de Sairaorg, iba a golpear su nuca pero Sairaorg lo esquivó y de una media vuelta, pegó un derechazo cosa que Gokú lo interceptó, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

"Nada mal" Mencionaba Sairaorg con mucha tranquilidad pensando atenta mente en ese entrenamiento, posible mente él podría rememorarlo para aprender a utilizar sus sentidos como ahí

||-"Nada mal, Sairaorg, lo hiciste muy bien"- el hijo del clan Bael solo sonrió y siguió en guardia, ahora Gokú atacó a Kuroka, cosa que ella lo esquivó y atacó al saiyajin, Gokú está preparado y logró interceptar el Golpe de Kuroka, pero Kuroka con su otra mano, logró jalar a Gokú y le dio un beso en su mejilla, el saiyajin solo quedó perplejo, LeFay, celosa, el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Vaya forma de atacar Kuroka"- ella solo sonrió y dijo:

||-"Eso es parte de mi agradecimiento de lo que has hecho por mí, Nya"- Gokú solo sonrió con nerviosismo y dejó eso de lado para probar a Bikou, cosa que pasó lo mismo y con Vali también, Gokú felicitó por su progreso y ambos felices, Athur usó su velocidad para esquivar cada golpe de Gokú, el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

"Ajá sí… agradecimiento…" Decía burlona mente un aburrido Bikou sabiendo de las intenciones de Kuroka

"Q-que… Es un método de persuasión" Decía sonrojada Kuroka mientras desviaba la vista

"Sí claro….Mira que las vacas vuelan…" Mencionaba Vali bufando para la irritación de Kuroka

"Par de imbéciles" Murmuraba Kuroka mientras trataba de hacerse la que los ignoraba

"Kuroka eres terrible…." Decía Le Fay con un sonrojo mirando acusatoria mente a Kuroka

"¿Celos?" Decía la peli negra con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras a la maga rubia le temblaba una ceja irritada

"¡N-no soy celosa!" Grita la rubia maga mientras la gata peli negra se la quedaba mirando perpleja causando que ella se sonrojara bastante por lo avergonzada que estaba

||-"Nada mal, Arthur, a este paso superará la velocidad del relámpago, solo calma no más"- Arthur respondió:

Sirzches silbaba impresionado "Valla… Esa es una velocidad impresionante, Mira que solo los demonios de clase alta con muchísimo entrenamiento y dedicación podrían seguir dicha velocidad aunque pienso que son muy pocos los que conseguirían ese nivel"

"¿En serio lo cree Sirzches Sama?" Preguntaba Grayfia con mucha curiosidad

"Claro que si Grayfia, indudable mente" Afirmaba el satán carmesí con una sonrisa

Arthur sonreía emocionado por escuchar esas palabras de ese Maou demonio

||-"¿lo dices en serio?"- el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Pues claro, mejoraste bastante en la fuerza y resistencia"- y con eso Gokú ordenó a entrenar así con una pelea amistosa con Bikou vs Vali y Arthur vs Sairaorg, Riser y Kuroka vs Gokú, Le Fay ya no se cansaba tanto al aprender el arte de Kame de Gokú ya que el Tai Chi mejoró su condición física y la meditación la hizo aprender más rápido algunos hechizos y así pasó el día luchando para sentir la presencia de otros por medio del Ki.

"¿Mejoró su condición física?, ¿Osea que es mucho más atractiva ahí?" Preguntaba con casualidad Issei hyodo con una mirada en las estrellas y pose pensante

"¡T-tu… que piensas, P-pervertido..!" Decía Le Fay sonrojada y avergonzada de los pensamientos morbosos que pasaban por el hyodo

"…..¿Eh?... ¿Dijiste algo?" Decía el castaño con una mirada algo ida mirando a la rubia maga

"Sí, que dejes de pensar en cosas pervertidas" Decía Arthur con una mirada asesina mientras miraba al castaño

"Oye… mi consejo para ti… No provoques la Ira de un Hermano muy Sobre protector" Decía casual mente Lord Senpai bajo la mirada de shock del espadachín rubio

"¿S-sobre protector…yo?" Mencionaba este aturdido mientras su hermanita sonreía tierna mente por la sobre actuación exagerada de su Onii sama

"¿Estoy mintiendo?, no lo creo mi amigo jajajaja" Decía Lord Senpai riéndose con humor bajo la mirada impresionada de todos, Es que jamás imaginaron verlo tomar parte de la conversación muy seguida y decir cosas con humor

"N-no soy tan sobre protector… Senpai sama…" Decía el deprimido Arthur a un lado de la habitación con una nube en la cabeza mientras su hermana le daba palmadas en su espalda para animarlo

"Ya ya Onii sama, Senpai sama solo lo decía en broma…" Decía ella con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras trataba de calmar a su hermanito con el apoyo moral **"¿Verdad Senpai sama?"** Luego la Maga rubia volteaba la mirada con una expresión dulce mente aterradora y le preguntaba a lord Senpai

"¿Te volviste yandere?, No te queda el papel pequeña maga… Practica unos mil años y luego vuelve a intentarlo por favor Jujuju~" Respondía el ojos plateados con una sonrisa contenta bajo el puchero de la maga la cual suspiraba y desviaba la mirada

" _P-porque es tan despreocupado… Intento darle miedo o que se medio asuste de mí por ser mujer… pero no funciona"_ Se preguntaba interna mente la maga rubia mientras le daba miradas al ojos plateados de reojo el cual estaba jugueteando con el cabello de su mujer bajo la risilla suave de su esposa

||Un día, Gokú, está meditando en su cama, recordando los tiempos felices de sus amigos en su mundo y la oportunidad de vivir gracias a Sun Wukong y por eso debía pagarle el favor de proteger este mundo ante cualquier amenaza, "Solo quiero cumplir con este favor e ir a por Gohan y si Milk me impide entrenarlo, haré lo que pueda para que Gohan sea fuerte y protector junto con los demás", pero sabía que se sentía mal, porque es un poco egoísta al ver a sus aprendices y el cariño que les tomó, debía decirles sobre la decisión que tomó, para no dejarlos mal cuando partiera, pero había algo que lo molestaba siempre, era ese sentimiento raro que siente cada vez que Kuroka y Le Fay se acercaban a él y la mirada de deseo que ellas les hacían, era la misma mirada que le hizo Milk cuando se casaron, pero después de eso, ella se volvió muy estricta y gritona por cada cosa que hacía hasta que la gota que rebasó el vaso en no hacerle caso de quedarse e irse a Namek, una cosa que si aceptaba es que se preocupara más de Gohan que de él, pero él no aceptaba quedarse con las manos cruzadas y no ir Namek por Gohan sabiendo que iba Vegeta y quien sabía, sujetos más fuertes que él, así que no le hizo caso a Milk y se fue causando que la ira de ella, lo echara de su casa para siempre, eso lo enojó mucho, sabía que no fue un buen esposo y padre de familia al dejarla por un año en el otro mundo, pero si instinto saiyajin siempre le decía que tenía que entrenar y entrenar para enfrentar a sujetos más fuertes, quizás si aceptaba estar con Kuroka o Le Fay, sabía que en los primeros años serían buenos y quizás al pasar el tiempo el tiempo, se aburrirían de él y lo dejarían como lo hizo Milk, iba a seguir meditando pero oyó un golpecito en la puerta de su habitación, sabía quién era, dijo que entrara la chica entró y es Kuroka, ella se acercó a Gokú y dijo:

"Mmmmm, Es difícil lo que Son Goku pasaba en esos momentos, Si todos los hombres nos ponemos en los zapatos de él podríamos entenderlos con mucha claridad" Decía Sirzches con una mirada Seria

Todos pensaban en eso, sabiendo que aquel pensamiento del azabache saiyajin eran el de todo un hombre experimentado y que sabía lo difícil que es la idea de no acompañar a tu hijo en otro planeta

"Lo sabemos Sirzches, Pero aunque es importante más difícil ese pensamiento que él tiene con las mujeres de nuestra dimensión, es comprensible sabiendo que el teme que si se va ellas van a ponerse muy tristes y es por eso que siente que debe mencionárselos" Decía Azazel tomando parte de esa conversación

||-"Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin se puso de pie y frente a ella, dijo:

||-"¿Qué es lo que deseas, Kuroka?"- a lo que ella con el corazón latiendo rápido al mirar a sus ojos, dijo:

"¿Qué que es lo que desea?, Jummm…..! Me huele a Catalina y Pan" Mencionaba Saji genshirou con una sonrisa burlesca

"¡Esta tipa quiere Sexoooooooooo!" Decía vali sonriendo enseñando los dientes de forma altanera mientras la susodicha sentía sus nervios crispados por las idioteces de los hombres

||-"Quiero decirte algo, espero que me entiendas"- a lo que el saiyajin curioso, dijo:

"Siento una perturbación en el universo….." Decía casual mente Odín mientras miraba a Kuroka

"Creo que se va a presentar el desmadre…." Decía Sirzches mirando fija mente a Kuroka

"Hay algo que está diciéndome que el apocalipsis se acerca….." Decía con una seriedad absoluta Azazel tomando parte en esa conversación

||-"Bueno, adelante"-

"Estoy nervioso…" Lord Senpai sentía un extraño escalofrío en su cuerpo mientras su esposa lo miraba de reojito con curiosidad

"Mi amor, ¿Te pasa algo?" Decía la peli platina maid mirando el rostro de su esposo de reojo

"Ehmm… Pues…¿Te gustan los espectáculos? Se va a presentar uno muy bueno" Decía el peli platino con una sonrisa animada y alegre dejando confundida a su esposa

||-"Gokú, tú….. Me gustas"-

"….."

Nadie decía un carajo….

Ningún sonido podía escucharse

Parecía que el universo estaba detenido y paralizado

Cada persona sentía que el caos estaba inminente

Y no era para nada bonito….

"Ara ara Fufufu~" Lady venelana sonreía divertida mente

"Jejejeje Oh por el Maou~" Lady Phenex reía risueña mente

"A quien le vas Azazel" Decía con una sonrisa depredadora llena de sorna Sirzches mirando a azazel

"Uff no sé son muchas contra una… Pero le voy a las mujeres" Decía Azazel sonriendo divertida mente

"Son como diez contra una pero esa Nekomata es fuerte" Decía Odín sopesando sus opciones mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes por su túnica "Le voy a las mujeres, ya saben, más mujeres más cuerpos que ver jejejejeje" Una sonrisa pervertida se asomaba en los labios del viejo Odín

"¡Oh oh yo me apunto!, Le voy a esas mujeres" Decía animada mente Serafall sacando un fajo de billetes mientras todos sonreían enérgica mente

"¡Hay OMG yo quiero jugar con ustedes~!" De pronto Exclamaba instantánea mente Lord Senpai con una mirada Sonrojada abrazando por la espalda a Serafall abrazando la cintura de ella con sus pies y sus manos estaban en los hombros de ella impactándola de golpe por no darse de cuenta de su presencia

a la vez que se sonrojaba un poquito como también varias mujeres mayores se embelesaban por lo bellísimo que él se miraba sonrojado, casi nunca lo habían visto así y era un absoluto deleite mientras él enseñaba un diamante muy grande de multi color que casi no le cabía en la mano pero que sorpresiva mente lo sostenía con una sonrisa animada con aquel bello sonrojo enmarcando sus mejillas

"Awww~ Chiquito Precioso~ Claro que puedes hacerlo" Decía embelesada mente Serafall sonriendo encantada mientras lo sostenía de sus glúteos pasando sus manos por debajo de él

Mientras las mujeres mayores suspiraban con ternura mirando de manera maternal a ese jovencito de cabello plateado

"Él juega/Indudable mente~" Decía Lady Venelana siendo secundada por Lady Phenex con unas sonrisas maternales dirigiéndola a Lord Senpai y las dos sentían su pecho latir con tanta fuerza al ver como Lord Senpai les regalaba una dulce Sonrisa Amorosa

"Yosh~ Tengan, Ésta es mi apuesta, Le voy a la chica Neko" Decía al momento que saltaba de la espalda de Serafall bajo el puchero disconforme de ella y estaba de pie delante de la Maou femenina, Mostrando ese Enorme y Bello Diamante Multicolor causando que los seres sobre natural, Hombres y mujeres se impresionaran de ese Diamante tan bello y grande y su sistema de avaricia y codicia comenzaba a seducirlos poderosa mente

"Es un diamante de una muy poderosa calidad, Estoy impresionado de que tengas en tu poder semejante objeto de valor, Sin dudas con ese objeto pagarías todas las deudas del inframundo con solo una pequeña fracción de él" Decía muy interesado Sirzches gremory mientras sus ojos brillaban intensa mente por ver ese invaluable diamante

Grayfia estaba callada pero ella clara mente veía un inmenso valor en ese diamante y clara mente su esposo tenía toda la razón en que con solo un poco de ese diamante era capaz de pagar toda las deudas del inframundo si es que las tuviera

Lord Senpai miraba todas esas miradas de interés por parte de los mayores por lo que decidía colocar aquel Diamante encima de la montañita de dinero la cual estaban reunidas en una mesa apartada de la inminente trifulca

"Bye bye~ Okaa samas~" Decía el con una mirada dulce hacia las dos mujeres Matriarcas del clan Gremory y Phenex mientras estas sentían que su corazón se derretían y latían de manera desenfrenada y con tanta alteración por ser llamadas; Mamá

Lord Senpai desaparecía tele transportándose y aparecía nueva mente con su esposa bajo la mirada sonriente y divertida de su amada bajo las miradas soñadoras de las matriarcas Gremory y Phenex, Sus Esposos sonreían Orgullosos de que sus Esposas fuesen llamadas Mamá con aquel dios, Sentían que sus esperanzas de quizás persuadirlo de que esté en sus familias se acercaba

"Saji… Si quieres vivir aléjate un poco" Decía Issei hyodo con una mirada nerviosa sin ninguna intención de acercarse a esas mujeres

"S-si… tienes razón, El clima está lindo cierto" Decía el rubio sitri mirando a otro lado mientras silbaba y se iba con el castaño gremory

Kuroka estaba sonrojadisima botando humo por los oídos por haber escuchado aquella confesión suya

Le fay estaba sonrojada pero miraba a Kuroka roja de la Ira mientras su Báculo echaba chispas eléctricas

Yasaka desprendía un aura aterradora mientras sus colas ondeaban atrás de ella, sus ojos brillaban amenazadora contra kuroka

Tsubaki Shinra miraba de forma furiosa a Kuroka mientras un aura aterradora rodeaba su persona

Sona sitri estaba desbordando una cantidad de aura asesina contra la gata pelinegra

Misla bael estaba vuelta una fiera en su lugar mirando con ojos asesinos a la peli negra infernal

Cierta morenaza con lentes de un cuerpo de infarto estaba en un lugar apartado mientras se aguantaba las ganas de destripar a la gata peli negra

TODAS Las mujeres del harem de Son Goku miraban airada mente a Kuroka por su OSADÍA de declararse a su hombre de aquella manera

Las mujeres del clan gremory a pesar de estar extremada mente celosas estaban algo cohibidas por las intensas intenciones de muerte que las mujeres estaban expulsando

Todos los Hombres hasta el mismo azazel retrocedían lenta mente con una sonrisa nerviosa y el sudor bajando de sus frentes mientras sentían la muerte aproximarse

"¡Echadla a la hoguera!" Decía Lord Senpai, con una sonrisa divertida al saber lo que iba a pasar en ese momento

"¡Maten a la maldita!" Rugía Le Fay saltándole encima a la Peli Negra que estaba Cohibida por todas las miradas asesinas que le daban y la esquivaba por los pelos cuando de pronto

"¡A dónde vas perra!" Decía Tsubaki Shinra mirando con una mirada fría a Kuroka mientras la tomaba del pelo haciéndole una llave de judo inmovilizándola

"¡ES NUESTRA… A POR ELLA!" Gritaba Yasaka corriendo como una diablesa mientras sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira saltándole encima mientras todas las mujeres la secundaban corriendo detrás de ella contra su objetivo…. Kuroka

"¡E-ESTAN LOCAS!" Decía apresurara mente Kuroka zafándose de Tsubaki y cuando daba dos pasos a su izquierda con la idea de alejarse es interceptada por una Yasaka que la tacleaba derribándola como si fuese jugadora de futbol americano

"¡Pagaras pagaras ya verás que pagaras hasta tu última gota de sangre ya verás que pagaras!" Decía de manera asesina las mujeres restantes las cuales saltaban como fieras contra la gata peli negra la cual miraba aterrada esa cuerda de fieras

"E-ehh ¡E-esperad NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ay mi cara bonita… No no espera no me des ahí, Ay buaaaa e-esperad… " La peli negra suplicaba temerosa porque se detengan todas, Un mar de mujeres enfurecidas contra ellas era injusto

"¡No me den así malditas **ahora van a pagar todas** …!" Rugía la gata peli negra comenzando a repartir coñazo al igual que todas armándose todo un alboroto de gatas embravecidas

"¡Desmembrarla!" Rugían todas al mismo tiempo contra Kuroka mientras se daban de arañazos y golpes sin contemplaciones "¡Te atreviste a declarártele Estúpida!"

"¡Estoy en mi derecho perras, vengan miedosas que las caigo a arañazos!" Rugía con una mirada de las mil muertes Kuroka echándose a desmadrazos contra todas

Todos los hombres estaban aterrados muy alejados de todas ellas por cómo se daban de lo lindo

"Ara ara fufufu que animadas se vuelven" Decía Lord Senpai comiendo palomitas junto a su esposa disfrutando de la escenita

"Anata… sus ropas se están rompiendo… No veas" Decía Koneko tojo mirando con los ojos estrechados como las ropas de las mujeres empezaban a romperse

"Bebé a mi ninguna otra mujer atrapará mi atención excepto tú, tu cuerpo es original y cien por ciento violable" Decía el ojos plateados con una sonrisa coqueta y divertida mientras su esposa se sonrojaba violenta mente

"¡A-anata…!" Mencionaba la aludida sonrojadisima de las palabras de su esposo mientras le estiraba la mejilla derecha al ojos plateado

"Jajajajajajaja Mira mira cómo se desmiembran Hurraaaaaa!" Decía divertida mente el ojos plateados viendo como todas se peleaban sin saber la palabra Pausa

||Fin del capítulo 5…..

UFFFF Terminé el capítulo 5, Valla que fue todo un capitulo novedoso jejejeje

ANTES QUE NADA..! Sigan bajando, Les daré un Especial de créditos para divertirse un rato Jajajajajaja

No haré muchas preguntas sobre el capítulo pero solo diré…

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Las facciones están planeando la idea de que Lord Senpai sea un aliado de ellos

¿Qué les pareció el Ecchi de Lord Senpai X Koneko?

Kunou, Yasaka y Kuroka al parecer saben que nuestros queridos peli plateados hicieron Ñiqui ñiqui Jujuju, Veamos que pasará más adelante cuando se revele esta verdad, la reacción de todos será graciosa

Los personajes mostraron momentos graciosos que la verdad me partí de risa haciéndolo

La muy fría tsubaki comenzó a sentirse reaccionada en el capítulo, ¡Viva!

Sirzches es todo un loquillo y su Esposa siempre va a estar para "Corregirlo" Huy, me huele a dolor xD

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CUARTA PARED, ESTABA EL AUTOR Y LE FAY PENDRAGON HABLANDO

"Le fay…. Todos te Amamos por lo Adorable y no tan loli que eres pero… ¿En serio planeabas hacerla de yandere con Lord Senpai?..." Preguntaba el Autor con una mirada curiosa

"E-etto… N-no es e-eso… S-solo es que él es demasiado d-despreocupado…." Decía la rubia maga con una mirada tímida por contestar la pregunta en los créditos

"¿Acaso estás tratando de llamar su atención?... ¿Te gusta?" Preguntaba nueva mente el Autor con interés

"¿¡Q-que!?, ¡No!, N-no me gusta, Q-que te hace creer que alguien como él me g-gusta.." Decía la rubia maga extremada mente sonrojada y tímida

"Parece, solo parece, me haces dar esa idea, Actúas como la Tsundere que está atraída por el chico.."

"¡Y-yo no soy tsundere, B-baka!, Q-quien querría enamorarse de ese niño con cara de tonto" Decía la maga rubia inflando los cachetes desviando leve mente la vista

DE PRONTO…..

"¿Niño con cara de tonto?~ La palmaste sabes" Decía el ojos plateados entrando a la habitación en donde estaban los dos presentes mientras la rubia maga se sonrojaba de golpe por verle repentina mente

"Senpai Y-yo no q-quise decir eso.." La rubia maga daba unos pasos para atrás muy nerviosa y sonrojada

"Hey que te he escuchado jujuju~ Y como una Maga muy mala debo castigarte, ¿Puedes retirarte mi querido autor?, Debo darle de nalgadas a la querida tsundere~" Mencionaba el peli platino con una sonrisa coqueta causando que la rubia se pusiera aún más nerviosa por esas palabras

"¿¡Q-que, porque!?" Decía temerosa la maga mientras retrocedía un poco

"¡Oh claro, dulce castigo jajajajaja, Sayonara Le Fay~" Decía cantarina mente el autor saliendo de la habitación riéndose de la vida

"¡O-oye n-no me dejes sola c-con él!" Decía la maga ruborizada y nerviosa al verse solas con él

Muy bien amigos, mientras nuestro invitado está ejem "hablando" con Le Fay nosotros seguiremos haciendo nuestras preguntas para ustedes

¿Qué les pareció la reacción de todas y todos cuando Kuroka se le declaró a Goku?

Ese Lord Senpai de Animado para Apostar, Joder Todos apostaron por las mujeres pero él fue el único que apostó por kuroka, ¿Acaso kuroka saldría victoriosa de esa pelea de gatas?, Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo

Muchas gracias por sus increíbles review que me llenan de motivación y ánimo de seguir adelante con este Fics, Aunque las dificultades se me presenten y no me permitan subir cada capítulo en tiempo rápido les pido paciencia

Este capítulo fue de 36 páginas, 16 mil palabras, no pude publicar más por problemas en mi país que estamos pasando de manera preocupantes

He tenido muchísimos problemas, Venezuela presenta un golpe de estado Y se me ha dificultado ponerme al día con los capítulos, Pude finalizar este difícil mente pero ps, no sé cómo ocurrirá más adelante

Pido fuerza de DIOS para que todo se arregle y Venezuela salga de la dictadura de ese presidente maduro…

Un saludo al Autor original del fanfictión; kenallo25, Hermano gracias por ponerte en contacto conmigo a pesar de mi problema para responderte, hago lo que puedo broder

Gracias a todos por leer este capítulo, Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de; Leyendo- Son goku El Jefe del Clan Wukong

"Pero antes… Dejadme escuchar que pasa con nuestros conversadores Jejejeje" Decía el Autor con una sonrisa divertida poniendo su oído cerca de la puerta cerrada frente a el

LO QUE EL AUTOR COMENZÓ A ESCUCHAR DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA PODRÍA CATALOGARSE COMO CORRECCIÓN Y DISCIPLINA JUVENIL

" **¡PAFFF!** "Niña mala" **¡PAFFF!** "Las lindas magas no dicen eso" **¡PAFFF!** "Como su buen y querido Senpai debo castigarla para llevarla por el recto camino de la sabiduría, ¿Me entendió?" **¡PAFFF, PAFFF, PAFFF!** "Y tome eso" **¡PAFFF!"** Eran las palabras de Senpai el cual estaba sentado en una silla mientras tenía acostada boca abajo a la maga pendragón en sus piernas mientras estaba dándole de nalgadas en el desnudo trasero de la fémina

"¡Ahhhh~ Senpai~ S-se siente bien~ Nalguéeme y castígueme, He sido una niña muy mala~" Decía una maga jadeante y excitada con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas y algo de baba escurriendo de su labio

"Mierda chamo…. La caraja es una masoquista o una completa Bipolar…." Decía el autor con una gota bajando de su frente mientras seguía escuchando….

Hasta el Próximo capítulo, Yané n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada se requiere discreción para las personas sensibles de ojos de todo los países, Se les avisará que habrá lenguaje vulgar de mi país natal, así que A webo :V

-"HO…..¡MIERDA!." De pronto se vio en la obligación de agacharse con mucha prisa porque luego de hacerlo Seis botella de cerveza peruana que más bien parecen ron, de esas gigantes osea una vaina que al tu verlo dices que estas tomando cerveza, Salen volando en fila encima de su cabeza y se estrellan estrepitosa mente en un muro de concreto haciéndose pedazos las dichas cervezotas por unos muy cabreados Lectores que ahora mismo miraban al autor que estaba agachado mirándolos con una expresión en su rostro confundida pero que a la vez mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa

-"Aver… cálmense…. Déjenme explicarle mi ausencia, Tengo una razón." Decía el autor mientras se levantaba a la vez que enseñaba las palmas como una señal de rendición

-"Bueno la cosa fue que, yo no pude escribir más y demore tanto tiempo porque…" El autor se quedaba en blanco…. Su rostro adquirió una expresión confundida a lo imbécil mientras que mantenía el dedo índice de la mano derecha levantada

Los lectores lo miraban confundido preguntándose porque el autor se quedó con aquella expresión ida

-"Naaaaaah váyanse a comer mierda no escribí más porque no me dio la gana :V." Dice de manera pedante y burlesca con una sonrisa muy maldita y el muy demente empieza a esquivar a lo matrix los montones de botellones de distintos licores que le lanzaban los lectores que estaban furiosos

-"¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!." Abucheaban los lectores arrojándole lo que podían tomar con las manos

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Yo también los quiero ver arder en el infierno mamones xD." Decía burlesca mente mientras se iba corriendo con una sonrisa altanera con una multitud embravecida que lo perseguía con palos y trincheras

Qlq lacras ¿todo bien?, Manos antes que me salgan con la típica rabieta de; "Ahhh nos abandonaste, Eres una rata", Les digo, Jodanse…. Si ustedes sufren yo seré feliz y sentiré que la vida tiene sentido :3

Nah vale ustedes saben aquí…. en Venezuela la cosa esta terrible y que la dictadura de un tirano que además de GORDO y FEO! El carajo cree que tener los bigotes como una brocha le lucen :S

Y ps nah ósea, Me di cuenta que el capítulo anterior recibió UNA MULTITUD! Pero es que a eso yo llamo MULTITUD de insultos y toda ofensa contra mi OC dique porque lo centraba mucho más en la relación de koneko, O que su personalidad era asquerosa y estúpida y muchas cosas más que en pocas palabras le quitaba emoción a las reacciones de los personajes del cap

Osea yo no leí todas las cartas de odio contra Senpai porque en serio fue algo como así, imagínenlo vean…

|Daniel entra en un cyber/cabina y alquila una computadora, Entra en su Gmail y de pronto ve como 700 mensajes, lee el primero y es un lector mandando su odio contra senpai, Ok, el otro, Otro lector diciendo que Senpai es el peor oc del universo, Ok revisa otro y es que es un cabeze culo que provoca hacerle 12 mil torturas de toda clase

Cabrones entiendan algo yo soy un noob en esto de ser escritor de fanfic, Apenas se una que otra cosa porque si bien he leído como 30 o 50 fanfics de todo tipo y no miento, Desde el prota siendo un humano sin poder hasta el prota mas exagerado y más Overpowered de todo el Multiverso, Pasando de unas pedorridas y lamentables redacciones y gramáticas de historia a las más increíbles, intensas y profundas de todo fanfic

Y si me pongo a ponerme a pensar de ver en qué nivel estoy, webones les digo que estoy en la clase principiante porque no soy un crack en esta vaina coño

Lo normal es que si hay algo de un capitulo que no les guste pueden decirlo sin echarme varilla y que el día me lo fastidien o cosas así, Con todo respeto locos pero yo tengo vida… Y no puedo pasármela el 100% en una computadora escribiendo y escribiendo fanfics o libros todo el santo y bendito dia

Yo leo sus comentarios y pienso que la mayoría son chicos menores de edad por la forma en como redactan un mensaje y es tal que ese sentimiento agrio se transmite…. Es mórbido..

¿Qué más me queda?, Ps lo normal….Empezar a subir los capítulos con menos palabras para que los sensibles no se me pongan bruscos….

¿No quieren ver mucha interacción o partipación de lord Senpai?, Bien, no hay pedo, Puedo hacerlo

¿Quieren que la actitud de lord senpai cambie porque para ustedes les es desagradante?, ¡Bien, puedo hacerlo!, El pequeño inconveniente será… ¿Quedarán conforme con la personalidad y actitud que Lord Senpai mostrará en este capítulo?, Solo el tiempo lo dirá

 **Sin más, váyanse a la mierda, empieza el capítulo**

 **En la cuarta pared**

Aquella batalla fue bestial y legendaria, Cientos de víctimas fueron caídos en ese campo de batalla, Las mujeres más fieras y guerreras habían demostrado que la feminidad jamás debía ser subestimada

Si bien no hubo muertos y literal mente había varios inconscientes en aquella pelea campal donde la supremacía reclamaba a su más destacada campeona, Todos saben que un momento tiene su final, y esto era uno de ellos

Kuroka, Le Fay, Misla Bael, Yasaka, Tsubaki, y las demás mujeres que me da pereza nombrar presentaban magullaciones, moretones, arañazos, sus cabellos despeinados, sus ropas desarregladas, arrugadas y algo rotas, Unas mostrando un poco más dejando que la imaginación vuele y se perdiese en el mundo fantasioso de los finales felices

Lord Senpai miraba todo con una mirada aburrida, mientras Koneko Tojo tenía una gota en la cabeza al ver semejante espectáculo

Los Lideres, gobernadores, Señores, Lord's, matriarcas, Reyes, Reinas y Sequitos miraban todo con gotas en la cabeza el resultado de aquella violenta pelea de gatas

Kuroka a pesar de estar toda acabada sonreía con superioridad y burla que ella pudiera contra todas ellas, No hubo magia ni runas, No hubo sellos ni nada, Solo garras y golpes limpios

Las otras mujeres que participaron en aquella cacería de gatos contra una sola gata suspiraban algo cansadas y avergonzadas de mostrar una actitud un poco infantil y deprimente pues, se les había olvidado completa mente que eso era solo una historia y no era la vida real

Si bien lo que decían era lo que pasaba en otra dimensión, en el calor del momento no lo pensaron porque una cosa llego a la otra y cierta gata morena sonreía con soberbia y altanería y entonces eso fue como una patada en el culo y ya saben cómo son las mujeres

 **-"¿Ya?...¿Terminaron?."** Menciona Lord Senpai con una mueca mientras estaba sentado en un sillón para dos personas estilo victoriano con su pierna izquierda cruzada encima del derecho apoyando su codo izquierdo en el antebrazo del sillón y apoyaba su mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice, corazón y pulgar como soporte, Todo con una mirada demás de aburrida

-"Lo sentimos….." Decían a coro con un tono de voz arrepentido y avergonzado las mujeres protagonista mientras agachaban la cabeza

-"Hay que ver….. Una pelea infantil por un hombre, Valla…." Decía azazel algo incómodo por las miradas furiosas de las mujeres, ya que pensaron que estaba metiéndose con ellas y si era eso pues lo iban a joder a golpes, pero antes que la cosa se pusiera más peluda interviene Lord Senpai

 **-"Que….¿Azazel está mintiendo?... Con todo respeto pero es estúpido pensar que armen un alboroto por un solo hombre….¿Porque se ponen a formar un berrinche que sin ánimos de ofender da pena ajena?."** Terminaba de decir Lord Senpai todo con una mueca fastidiada mientras analizaba minuciosa mente a cada uno de los presentes sin quitar su postura sentada del sofá

Nadie decía nada, todos increíble mente sorprendidos y anonadados porque jamás creyeron que él diría algo como eso, No les molesta para nada, porque más bien fueron preguntas que te hacían pensar en ellas

Las mujeres protagonistas sola mente mantenían la vista baja avergonzadas por aquel regaño indirecto que había sido para ellas

 **-"Escuchen Mujeres, Señoritas y Jóvenes, Esto va para todas en general con el permiso de los señores varones presentes. Entiendo que la poligamia sea admitida en este universo y se respeta como siempre digo, Pero por favor. Si todas comprenden que tienen sentimientos por un solo hombre, Dejen de actuar como niñas inmaduras, Tengan una tregua femenina, Todas las mujeres que tengan un amorío con un mismo chico deben de pensar en esto para que no anden perdiendo el control de manera incontrolable."** Termina de hablar el Ojos plateados a la vez que soltaba un suspiro cansino, En serio esto agotaba

 _-"¿Tregua?/¿Amorío?."_ Pensaron las susodichas protagonistas, Alguna otra mujer entre ellas rias gremory y Sona sitri, Esta última pensaba bien aquellas palabras ya que tenían un gran significado que si bien se aplicaba podría llevar un resultado amoroso más que mejor

Los Señores, Lord's, Maous masculinos, Amos se ponían a pensar en esas palabras a profundidad con un semblante pensante, Haciéndose nota mental de todo lo dicho por la deidad

Era obvio que el formalizar un tipo de negociación entre todas las mujeres para que estén junto a un mismo hombre era vital para que la relación sea fructífera y bendecida, Ya que tienen como bases lo más importante que son; "La confianza, El Apoyo incondicional y un Amor mutuo"

Lord Gremory que estaba en silencio decide formar parte en palabra

-"Bien dice el dicho; "Jamás juzgues un libro por su portada", Es admirable la gran profundidad que usted tiene para reflejar una gran verdad que si bien muchas podían saber podría decir que no ponían en práctica ese pequeño pero muy importante hecho, Mis respeto por usted han aumentado significativa mente, Agradezco su consejo para con los jóvenes Señorito." Una sonrisa genuina se formaba en los labios de Lord Gremory

-"Mi esposo tiene razón Señorito Senpai, Debo admitir que quedé impresionada por su nivel de madurez para con estos temas, Para ser tan pequeño impresiona bastante Fufufu." Dice Lady gremory con una sonrisa jovial y alegre

 **-"No es nada solo quería ayudar, Mirad que esta generación es demasiada hiperactiva en estos temas de amorío, Ya saben el dicho; "Agarra consejo para que llegues a viejo" o en este caso, Muy mayor de edad, Mira que si digo el abreviado femenino de ese dicho estas mujeres son capaces de cualquier cosa contra mi jajajajaja."** Ríe risueña mente Lord Senpai bajo las risas compartidas de los mayores aún los espectadores

-"Para ser muy pequeño eres bastante maduro querido, Eres cada vez más increíble." Decía Koneko Tojo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras que sentía la mano de su marido enlazada con la de ella para su gran felicidad

 **-"Muchas gracias cielo, Muy bien. Las jovencitas, es hora de que levanten ese rostro y sonrían, Demuéstrenme que a pesar de todo ustedes estarán unidas en una amistad ferviente, Toda persona discute y pelea para entenderse mejor por lo que eso es bueno de cierta forma para liberar estrés y reforzar sus lazos amistosos, Hagan todo juntas, sonreirán, lloraran y se levantaran juntas como Amigas, hermanas, Y esposas de un solo hombre, ¿De acuerdo?."** Dice Lord Senpai con una sonrisa radiante para infundirles confianza y valor

-"¡Si señorito!." Responden estas a coro con una gran alegría y felicidad mientras los mayores ajenos sonreían orgullosas de las jóvenes que mental mente eran más fuertes

Sirzches sonreía orgulloso, Simple mente orgullo sentía por ese Joven que por sí solo puede cambiar los corazones de todos para bien

Grayfia inexplicable mente tenía una sonrisa maternal en su hermoso rostro mientras miraba el desenlace de aquella conversación, Específica mente mirando a ese joven con el cabello del mismo color de ella pero que era muchísimo más largo superándola con creces

No sabía porque de pronto tenía un Sentimiento Maternal en su pecho cuando lo miraba, Quería abrazarlo, Apapacharlo y consentirlo como si fuese un Hijo, Como si fuera su Hijo y de Sirzches, Tan solo mírenlo… La similitud que tendría el de ella es el color de su cabello, Los ojos es imposible, Pues los de él son de un Hermoso color plateado y no tenía similitud ni con ella ni con sirzches, Y además de que a pesar de su jerarquía divina podría ser un excelente hermano mayor para Milicas, Cuanto todo esto pase hablaría con Sirzches seria mente

O90 **-"Pues listo, Estas palabras van para todos por igual, Mayor y no mayor, Mujer o Hombre que tenga más de una mujer como pareja. Solo me queda decir que; "Solucionado el problema"."** Terminaba de decir Lord Senpai con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa

Azazel sonreía orgulloso de ese joven, Demuestra una gran hombría cuando hay da consejos y alienta para que una persona sea más fuerte mental mente

Miguel sonreía con sentimientos encontrados por las inspiradoras palabras del Joven, Daría lo que estuviese a su alcance por que el ojos plateados fuese un ángel

Serafall leviathan tenía estrellitas en los ojos mientras tenía una sonrisa Mega Watt por que se sintió inspirada por él, No por el hecho de que ella quiera un harem porque por ahora no tiene interés, sino por la gran determinación en saber cómo levantarle la moral a una mujer, Eso ganaba demasiados puntos para alguien como ella

 **-"Azazel, el capítulo por favor, Vamos a divertirnos con las lindas reacciones de estas mujeres que me alegran el momento."** Dice Senpai diciéndolo con toda inocencia sin saber que las mujeres protagonistas se sonrojaban no porque hayan sentido un flechazo ni nada, Sino porque se sentían algo avergonzadas y tímidas. Sí…. También Misla Bael y Yasaka que son Mujeres Increíble mente Hermosas y Mayores

-"¡S-señorito!." Gritaban todas sin excepción avergonzadas con unos rubores enmarcados en sus rostros haciéndolas ver tan adorables

 **-"Jajajajaja, Pero es que mírense… Como no molestarlas si son tan adorables."** Dice riendo alegre mente y muy feliz de la maravillosa generación juvenil, Sí.. porque para él, todos los demonios aún los Maou's y el mismo Odín son como niños para él, que Ironía… xD

-"Oye…. ¿Acaso estás siendo coqueto con ellas?." Koneko Tojo miraba acusatoria mente a Lord Senpai como analizándolo minuciosa mente mientras el joven se rascaba la mejilla algo confundido

 **-"¿Coqueteo? ¿No porque?, Soy de tener una mujer no a varias y eso deberías saberlo."** Decía aún confundido mientras su mejilla era estirada por su esposa la cual tenía un puchero

-"Jajajajaja, No pude haberlo dicho mejor Señorito, Si me permite leeré el capítulo." Decía Azazel tomando el libro con las manos para abrirlo

 **-"Si si mejor rápido, Ya que los lectores solo quieren ver al mundo arder…"** Decía Senpai rompiendo la cuarta pared bajo confusión de todo el mundo que no entendió eso

Capítulo 6: "La Verdad y la nueva técnica de Gokú"

||-"…..Me gustas"- fueron las palabras que escuchó Gokú de Kuroka, la nekomata hizo una declaración de amor hacia el saiyajin, hubo un silencio incómodo en ambas partes, Gokú miró a Kuroka y dijo:

Ante esa simple palabra las mujeres amantes de goku tuvieron un tic en su ojo izquierda mientras mostraban molestia en su rostro

-"¡Me gusta!." Kuroka decía prepotente mente mientras sonreía con superioridad

 _-"Maldita….."_ Pensaban todas las protagonistas mirando a la Morena con cara de pocos amigos

||-"Kuroka, no sé qué decirte, yo no sé lo que siento por ti"- la Nekomata sabía de esa respuesta y dijo:

||-"¿Hay algo que te inquieta?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo;

-"Sí, a ti gata rastrera." Decía Sona sitri mientras sus lentes brillaban con su mirada fija en la pelinegra nekomata

-"Joder no me mires así… das algo de miedo." Dice Kuroka sintiéndose incomoda por la tétrica mirada de la Joven Sitri

||-"Si"- a lo que Kuroka quería saber más al ver el rostro oscurecido de Gokú, se acercó al rostro del saiyajin y lengüeteó su mejilla tiernamente, Gokú salió de su trance, ella con una sonrisa triste, dijo:

||-"Hice eso porque te vi deprimido, ahora me voy"- iba a irse pero Gokú tomó su mano, ella lo miró, vio a Gokú, él sonrió y dijo:

-"No mames loca, Hiciste eso porque querías incitarlo sexual mente a que si." Decía Vali con una sonrisa TrollFace

-"¡C-cállate Miervali!." Decía Kuroka Sonrojada mientras miraba exasperada como ese idiota se burlaba siempre de ella

-"¿¡COMO ME HAS LLAMADO!?." Rugió Vali con una mirada Asesina hacia la Nekomata la cual lo ignoraba olímpica mente

-"Joder te han llamado Mierda…Menos mal que alguien más sabe de esa verdad." Decía despreocupada mente Bikou con una mirada tranquila para ira del peli platino

-"¡Imbecil! ¡Aquí el único mierda es Hyodo Issei!." El peli platino señalaba acusatoria mente al castaño bajo la mirada incrédula de este

-"¿E-eh? Y a este que le pico…" Mencionaba confundido el castaño

||-"Kuroka, no sé mucho de esas cosas del amor y sentimientos, pero cuando estoy contigo, me siento tranquilo, un sentimiento que nunca tuve cuando me casé con Milk"- la nekomata escuchó cada detalle de las palabras de Gokú, él continuó diciendo:

||-"Yo me casé con Milk pensando que el ser novios significaba comida, así que acepté, los primeros años fueron normales, tengo mis defectos, no soy tan atento a esos sentimientos, pero cuando nació Gohan, mi hijo, las cosas con mi esposa empeoraron, desde que me sacrifiqué en la pelea con mi hermano, estuve entrenando un año en el otro mundo, cuando me revivieron, fui a luchar contra Vegeta, salimos victorioso pero yo estaba malherido, cuando mi amiga Bulma y mi esposa nos vinieron a buscar, ¿sabes lo que hizo Milk?"- a lo que Kuroka respondió:

||-"¿te auxilió y se preocupó tanto de ti y por Gohan?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una risa triste, respondió:

||-"Me hubiese gustado que hiciera eso, pero se preocupó más por Gohan que por mí, no la culpo, es nuestro hijo, cuando mi hijo Y krilin se recuperaron, Bulma inició el viaje a Namek con una nave que viajó Kamisama a la Tierra, entonces se fueron en busca de las esferas del Dragón de Namek, entonces cuando mi mejor amigo, Yagirobe me dio una semillas de Ermitaño, esas semillas que te mencioné y me recuperé de inmediato, entonces decidí ir a Namek y entrenar en la nave que contenía la cámara de gravedad, a mi esposa no les gustó eso y me mandó a que me quedara en la Tierra y comportarme como padre de familia y empezar a trabajar, pero yo le expliqué lo de Vegeta y que podrían haber seres más poderosos que él y que tenía que entrenar mientras viajaba a Namek, pero ella omitió eso y dijo que con la inteligencia de Bulma bastaba con vencer a esos tipos, pero….."- Kuroka sabía a donde iba eso, Gokú continuó y dijo:

||-"Yo iba a ir de todos modos a Namek, mi esposa dijo que era ella o su entrenamiento mientras iba a Namek, tomé la decisión de ir a por Gohan y los demás, lo último que recuerdo de ella son lágrimas de ira y me echó de la casa diciéndome que soy un vago y que cometió un error casarse conmigo y un sinfín de palabras más, yo no soy el hombre que buscas, Kuroka, yo ni siquiera besé a mi esposa (ese capítulo cuando se recuperó del kokoro en la saga de cell no cuenta ya que el manga que era el cannon no lo demostró), ni siquiera sé cuándo concebí a Gohan, espero que encuentres a alguien mejor que Yo"- esa revelación dejó en shock a Kuroka, ella no podía procesar todo, pero hizo un click en su cabeza, ella lo abrazó tomando por sorpresa al saiyajin, ella llorando y dijo:

-"Volvio a contraatacar la gata rastrera." Mencionaba Sona Sitri con una mirada fija y penetrante contra kuroka la cual se ponía nerviosa porque los lentes de la peli negra Sitri brillaban amenazadora mente

-"¡Que no me mires así!." Decía está sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda por la insistente mirada de la Joven demonio

||-"No digas eso, tú eres el hombre más noble que he conocido en mi vida, no hay nadie mejor que tú en este mundo independiente de tus defectos, admito que me acerqué a ti para hacer bebés, pero a medida que te conocí, sentí algo por ti y cuando me salvaste de Sirzechs, no podía dejar de pensar en ti en la forma en que me ayudaste"- Gokú solo quedó perplejo ante eso, iba a decir algo pero la nekomata continuó diciendo:

-"Todos sabemos que lo que ella trataba era de engatusarlo con sus palabras de gata mal oliente." Decía Bikou con una sonrisa burlesca a la vez que reía estrepitosa mente

-"No te asustes si un día de estos sientes que te mueres por envenenamiento en tu comida." Decía Kuroka extrañada mente tranquila

-" _Mierda…"_ Bikou sintió que su cuerpo tuvo un ligero temblor, Como si hubiese algo que le decía que más adelante iba a sufrir

||-"Yo te haré ver que no soy igual que tu ex esposa, que mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales y te lo demostraré"- y con eso, sonrió con determinación y le dio besito corto en los labios y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa dejando a Gokú como "a ver, a ver, que pasó", tocó su labio en donde Kuroka lo besó y se sintió cálido, "Tal vez le dé una oportunidad a Kuroka, ella se lo merece" y con eso se puso a dormir, lo que no sabía era que Le Fay escuchó todo y con determinación se dijo "haré ver a Gokú-sama que no soy igual que su ex esposa, le demostraré el amor que siento por él" dijo la joven maga rubia y se fue a dormir.

-"¡Madre mía y lo beso la muy descarada!." Decía Hyodo Issei en Shock mientras miraba a Kuroka la cual estaba rojísima como un tomate casi que botaba humo por las orejas

-"¡LO BESÓ, YO LA MATO!" Rugieron todas las mujeres protagonistas mientras despertaban un aura asesina contra la pobre Nekomata la cual sonreía nerviosa mente pero se armó de valor para sonreír con prepotencia

-"La primera mujer de este mundo en besar a un verdadero hombre." Mencionaba con aires de Queen, Extrañando a los demás por esa actitud no acorde a la personalidad de ella misma

-"Joder esa gata está loca, Creo que es Amante del peligro, Si saben a lo que me refiero…." Decía asombrado Vali Lucifer

-"Ni lo menciones…." Es lo único que dice Arthur con una gota en la cabeza por ver la semejante conversación algo extraña de las mujeres

||Bueno, la relación de Gokú con Kuroka y LeFay mejoró bastante al pasar la semana, la cosa es que el saiyajin se sintió más tranquilo, como un peso sacado de encima, y así los siguió entrenando a los chicos en percepción del ki.

||Una vez que pasaron los tres meses y una semana, viendo que los aprendices progresaron mucho (Tomen en cuenta que aquí van a pasar al Gokú de la batallas con Piccoro en el torneo de artes marciales), entonces dijo:

||- "Bueno, ya llegaron a controlar el ki de forma eficaz y lo otro, pueden sentir las presencias de los demás sin usar sus herencias, ahora vamos a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento, la velocidad de combate"- los aprendices a excepción de LeFay asintieron y justo llegaron un poco antes, Sirzechs con Grayfia y Azazel mirando el entrenamiento y escucharon atentamente el método de Gokú, él dijo:

||-"Lo primero que van a hacer es pónganse relajados"- ellos asintieron y se relajaron un poco.

||-"Ahora escuchen lo que voy a decir, pongan su mente en blanco como la nube y moverse rápido como el relámpago"- Kuroka, Sairaorg, Vali, Bikou y Arthur hicieron lo que Gokú dijo, pero no podían, Gokú solo se limitó a suspirar y dijo:

||-"Mi error, bueno se los mostraré"- (Aquí va demostrar parte de su velocidad, recuerden que en combate Gokú de la saga de Freezer superó ser FTL en combate en cuanto hablamos, pero bajó su ki cuando peleó con Piccoro), Gokú sonrió y despareció y apareció al lado de Sirzechs, Grayfia y Azazel que se quedaron sorprendido y volvió a desaparecer, apareciendo delante de sus aprendices, los aprendices quedaron como Wow ante lo que hizo Gokú, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

||-"Esto tomará tiempo, pero sé que ustedes lo harán en poco tiempo"- los aprendices asintieron y empezaron a entrenar para llegar a la velocidad del relámpago, cosa que al pasar los días, lograron a hacerlos, el primero que llegó a dicha velocidad fue Arthur, después Vali, Sairaorg, Riser y Kuroka dejando en Shock a los líderes demonio y ángeles caídos, vieron ese progreso de los chicos y superaron con creces a los demonios de clase alta y los ángeles caídos de ese rango, entonces Sirzechs pensó "Espero que a Riser no se le ocurra una revancha contra mi futuro cuñado, porque ahí sale derrotado el pervertido por Riser, pero viendo su madurez, quizás lo reta a un partido amistoso", Azazel solo sonrió "Los nuevos guerreros Z será la salvación de este mundo, espero que Gokú se quede, lástima que Reynare haya muerto, un hombre como Gokú la hubiese cambiado" y con eso miraron el entrenamiento.

Issei hyodo se sintió un poco picado por las palabras del Sirzches de esa dimensión, a la vez que le daba algunas miradas a Riser phenex que sola mente estaba con una mirada impasiva, de brazos cruzados mientras que su hermano Ruval phenex sonreía por las hazañas de su hermano en esa dimensión, Sus padres Phenex sonreían orgullosos por su Hijo y su Hermana Ravel sonreía tímida mente porque no deseaba que su hermano mayor se le inflara el ego y haga alguna barbaridad

Pero Riser quizás vio atreves de esa sonrisa en su hermanita y le esbozo a ella una sonrisa suave que detonaba demasiada madurez sorprendiendo un poco a su hermanita la cual se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza que sentía en sentirse descubierta

-"No estés así mi querida hermanita, No hay porque estar Interna mente Preocupada y nerviosa, Todo está bien." Es lo que dice el Heredero Phenex mientras que su hermana sentía confianza en las palabras de su Hermano

-"Gracias Onii sama." Agradecia está genuina mente contenta

||-"Ahora superen la velocidad del Relámpago, atáquenme con todo"- sus aprendices asintieron y fueron a por Gokú, desapareciendo a una velocidad segadora, Vali lanzó una patada voladora hacia Gokú, lo único que hizo fue patear un espejismo de Gokú que desapareció, Riser y Bikou coordinaron los golpes rápidos como el relámpago hacia Gokú cosa que él los interceptaba como si nada, Sairaorg fue a con todo, en un parpadeo, apareció delante de Gokú y lanzó el sendo puñetazo cosa que Gokú hizo lo mismo chocando los puños creando un cráter de tres metros de diámetro, Sairaorg con Gokú sonrieron de emoción, y Sairaorg con un grito, convocó su aura blanca inconscientemente cosa que Gokú quedó muy sorprendido y cedió ante eso, el hijo del clan de Bael aprovechó eso y logró acertar un puñetazo que mandó a volar al saiyajin pero él se recuperó dando una vuelta olímpica y se cayó de pie, vio a su aprendiz cansado y sonrió, pero Kuroka lanzó una ráfagas de Ki hacia su amor, gokú la miró y con una ataque de viento comprimido explotar todos los ataques de Kuroka sin impactar el suelo, pero no sé pero en el último momento se percató de que Arthur apareció delante de él y al último momento, logró interceptar el Golpe, entonces dijo:

||-"Bueno suficiente por hoy, chicos"- los aprendices asintieron y cayeron al suelo cansados, Gokú los miró y dijo:

||-"Felicidades, lograron superar la velocidad del relámpago, sigan así"- los demás felices y LeFay les dio aguas en botellas para refrescarse, el saiyajin miró a Sirzechs, Azazel y Grayfia con la boca bien abierta por la pelea de entrenamiento que tuvieron con Gokú, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Nosotros igual mente nos hubiéramos sorprendidos si lo viésemos con nuestros propios ojos." Alcanza a decir Sirzches con una sonrisa

-"Sin dudas lo hubiésemos hechos Sirzches Sama." Secundaba la Maid Peli Platina con una Sonrisa suave

||-"Fue un buen entrenamiento"- Azazel salió de su sorpresa y dijo:

||-"Si y eso que no están usando el poder de su herencia"- Sirzechs asintió y dijo:

||-"A este paso, ya superaron el poder del Oppai Dragón"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

||-"¿Quién es el Oppai dragón?"- a lo que Grayfia dijo:

||-"El futuro cuñado del Sirzechs-sama"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

Issei hyodo se tensaba en su sitio porque todos lo miraban a el

-"O-oigan no me miren todos por favor…Me ponen nervioso." Sola mente dice eso el castaño que si estaba nervioso

||-"Nah, en serio, Sirzechs, ¿por qué ese apodo?"-a lo que Azazel decidió responder a un avergonzado rey demonio:

||-"Bueno, el chico llamado Issei, gana más poder tocando los pechos de la hermana del Maou y su perversión"- Goku quedó como WTF, él dijo:

 **-"Wow…"** Es lo único que dice Lord Senpai teniendo una mirada curiosa hacia el castaño

-"Valla forma de obtener poder para un dragón celestial." Decía Vali con una sonrisa burlesca

-"Cállese miervali, Para gustos colores." Decía Hyodo Issei con una sonrisa aún más burlona mientras el peli platino lo miraba con una vena palpitante en la frente por ser llamado de esa manera

||-"Vaya poder tan….. Único"- Sirzechs asintió y dijo:

||-"Lastima que tú no tengas la edad de mi hermana"- Gokú no entendió ni un carajo de lo que dijo su amigo, Grayfia solo se limitó a sonreir ante la ingenuidad de Gokú, "Si supieras, Gokú si supieras" se dijo mentalmente la sirviente de Sirzechs.

-"¿Te imaginas Rias? que alguien tan increíble como son goku te toque y masajee los senos y ni que se diga que te las chupe, te muerda esos botones que tienes ahí y los lama como un lindo bebé le dejaría en un mar de fantasía y éxtasis orgásmica." Decía maliciosa mente Odin mientras rias gremory se ponía rojísima como un tomate maduro que sin evitarlo se imaginaba ciertas escenas para mayores de clasificación R en donde ella y Son Goku Haciendo muchas, muchas y muchas cosas nada santas

-"Juejuejuejue…." Sin querer rias gremory tenía una sonrisa boba con algo de baba cayendo de la comisura de sus labios con un enorme sonrojo

-"¡R-rias compórtate." Decía avergonzada mente su Madre por la forma pervertida en como su hija se comportaba

-"B-buchou…." Issei estaba en shock por la actitud que reflejaba su ama

-"L-lo siento…. Jejejeje." Rie avergonzada mente rias gremory sin saber que su reina Akeno la miraba con aquella sonrisa traviesa que la caracterizaba

-"Jajajajaja-" Rie azazel estrepitosa mente por las divertidas reacciones de la gremory

 _-"Pervertida…"_ Pensaban todas las mujeres protagonistas mirando con mala cara a rias gremory

||Una vez que controlaron el Ki de una forma eficiente y moverse a la velocidad del relámpago sin ningún problema, Gokú les enseñó el método de volar sin alas, con el Ki, les enseñó cómo hacerlo cosa que hasta LeFay quiso aprender ya que tiene control medio del Ki y aprender a volar no le sería ningún problema. Entonces los chicos aprendieron rápido y Gokú les felicitó y dijo:

||-"Que bueno, lo lograron, Ahora que dominaron lo básico de mi entrenamiento, ahora pasaremos a otro nivel"- A lo que Vali dijo:

||-¿Cuál sería maestro?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

||-"La cámara de gravedad"- Sairaorg había visto el entrenamiento con la gravedad y lo denso que era ahí, su maestro estaba entrenando 400 veces más denso que la Tierra, los demás asintieron y Bikou dijo:

 _-"Así que llegaron a ese nivel de entrenamiento, Interesante…..."_ Pensaban todo los mayores varones con una mirada calculadora

||-"¿Para cuándo sería eso maestro?"- a lo que Goku respondió:

||-"Mañana mismo empezaremos con la gravedad aumentada cuando entrené con Kaiosama, 10 veces la gravedad de la Tierra más sus ropas ponderadas"- Sairaorg, Vali, Arthur, Riser y Kuroka sabía la intensidad de este entrenamiento pero están dispuesto a darlo todo, aceptaron y terminó ese día.

||-"¿Gokú, estás seguro de eso?"- preguntó Sirzechs a lo que Gokú respondió:

||-"Si, es la única forma de superarse día a día los chicos"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

||-"Trajes algunas lágrimas de Fenix por si terminan fracturados"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Más que fracturados, terminarán destrozados y apaleados." Dice Saji genshirou con una sonrisa empática dando a entender lo rudo que sería ese entrenamiento

||-"Los veré en un rato"- y con eso fue a la habitación de gravedad con los discípulos, que cuenta con Sairaorg, Vali, Bikou, Riser, Arthur y Kuroka, entonces Gokú aumentó su gravedad a 10 veces más denso que la Tierra, entonces pasó lo que pasó, se cayeron al suelo del peso de sus cuerpos, Gokú les dijos:

-"Ese es el inicio de sus sufrimientos." Menciona Issei hyodo con una sonrisa despreocupada

-"No sé qué hablas, Nosotros entrenamos ahí para superarnos mientras tu andas de pervertido con tu ama." Decía Bikou con una mirada aburrida

-"¡Oye!." Decía Rias gremory abochornada

-"Serás cabrón." Mascullaba el Hyodo mirando de reojo a Bikou el cual reía despreocupada mente

||-"Vamos, sé que esto es el calentamiento y pueden dar más de lo que entrenaron anteriormente, piensen que si yo no estuviera aquí, ¿Quién protege a sus seres queridos o la Tierra que tanto aman?"- Eso a los chicos les cambió esa mentalidad de que este era sus limite, Sairaorg se acordó de su madre y una promesa como también la reina de su nobleza que es una cierta chica rubia con traje de ejecutiva, se puso de pie a duras penas y sudando a mares, él dijo:

||-"No… no es limites, no me rendiré ante nada"- y con eso se puso a hacer trotes alrededor del Lugar

La madre de sairaorg miraba maternal mente a su Hijo, El verlo superarse ahí día a día era tan maravilloso, Kuisha abaddon miraba amorosa mente a su Rey con dos corazones en sus pupilas como toda una enamorada, Con la mano derecha reposada encima de su propio pecho voluptuoso mientras desbordaba un aura de corazones, Y Sairaorg sonreía satisfecho y emocionado por el buen curso que estaba siguiendo en esa dimensión

||Riser se acordó de su derrota con Issei, se acordó de que se prometió de que iba a ser un orgullo de su clan, se acordó de las chicas de su nobleza, su reina, su hermana, se puso de pie y empezó a hacer lo mismo que Sairaorg

-"Ya eres el orgullo de nuestro clan Onii sama." Decía Ravel phenex con una suave sonrisa hacia su hermano

-"Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás Hijo mío." Mencionaba Lady Phenex sonriéndole maternal mente a su Hijo mientras Reinhald Phenex le levantaba el pulgar y sonreía con orgullo a su Hijo

-"Eres un gran hombre Riser." Decía Ruval phenex sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermano

-"Riser Sama…" Decían las mujeres que conformaban el sequito de Riser con corazones en sus Ojos muy enamoradas de su Amado Rey

 _-"Oh Riser mi Amor Inmortal~."_ Decía la reina de Riser con una mirada suave y Sonrisa Amorosa mientras su corazón y el del sequito de Riser latía frenética mente

||Vali recordó su meta, de vencer al Gran Rojo ya que el portador del Dragón emperador rojo ya no es rival para él sin necesidad de usar su vanishing Dragón, y con eso, se puso de pie y a entrenar

Vali Lucifer sonreía retadora mente por las metas que su Yo en esa dimensión visluminaba con tanta fuerza, Así era como tenía que ser siempre

||Arthur quería ser un orgullo para su familia y estar ahí con su hermanita, hizo lo mismo que Vali, se puso de pie a duras penas y se fue a entrenar

Arthur bajaba la mano derecha y reposaba la palma en su fiel espada con una suave sonrisa pensando en eso, Su familia importante era lo más importante para el

-"¿Onii sama?." Le Fay le miraba con curiosidad a la vez que su hermano se acercaba a ella y sin más la abrazaba con dulzura a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente con mucho amor fraternal

-"O-onii sama…." Decía sonrojada Le Fay por las acciones de su Hermano Mayor

-"Te quiero mucho mi Hermosa Hermanita." Decía este como todo un hermano mayor a la vez que dejaba de abrazarla mientras le sonreía con suavidad

-"Yo también te quiero mucho Onii sama." Dice la Pendragon sintiéndose contenta por su hermano Mayor

||Bikou, recordó el consejo del maestro de engrandecer el clan e impresionar a una cierta Youkai Zorro mujer de nueves colas llamada Ahri, se puso de pie y a entrenar

Bikou sonreía un poco, Tal vez jamás conoció a esa tal Ahri en esta dimensión, Pero esperaba…No, Deseaba mucho poder conocerla algún día

||Kuroka, su amor lo está mirando, quiere una oportunidad con él, recordó el trato que le hizo su ex esposa, ella no se iba a quedar así, quería demostrar a Gokú que no es igual que ella, que podían arreglar sus defectos en pareja y formar una buena familia, se puso de pie y empezó a entrenar

Kuroka instintiva mente subió dos dedos de su mano derecha, el índice y el corazón y tocó sus labios mientras su corazón latía de forma descontrolada, a la vez que se sonrojaba como nunca al pensar en su verdadero amor Saiyajin

Todos los mayores estaban callados y sonreían contentos por las metas de los protagonistas, Era gratificante ver a esta juventud resplandeciendo con tanta luz

||Gokú los miró de forma orgullosa a los chicos, entonces les ayudó a entrenar haciendo lo mismo desde el principio.

||La semana pasó, están entrenando de forma normal, adaptándose a la gravedad aumentada 10 veces, fortalecieron su Ki y así siguieron el entrenamiento con Gokú, mientras que el saiyajin cuando entrenaba solo aumentó su gravedad a 450 veces más que la Tierra, controlando el SSJ sin recurrir a la ira, pero quería más y siguió entrenando, pero quería aprender algo que le dio mucha curiosidad, tele transportarse, vio varios portales mágico que se transportaban a distintos lugares, entonces decidió desactivar la gravedad, entonces se puso en posición de Loto y se puso a meditar, entonces empezó a recordar algunas técnicas como el Mafuba cuando vio a Kamisama pasándose por un humano para sellar a Piccoro pero éste le hizo el contra mafuba, recordó cada detalle para aprenderlo en caso de cualquier cosa, entonces recordó el Hokoudan de Yamcha y por último una técnica que Kamisama usó cuando lo buscó en el otro mundo para traerlo de vuelta a la Tierra, la tele trasportación de Kami sama, él tiene una memoria fotográfica si de técnica hablamos, entonces empezó a aumentar el radio de percepción de Ki, esta vez se sintió en todo el mundo, entonces recordó que Mr. Popo le dijo, concentrarse en el lugar donde quiere ir y después desear ir allí, pero no le funcionó, intentó, nada, luego del paso de una hora de intentar de hacer la técnica sin éxito, entonces se le ocurrió buscar el Ki de alguien conocido, entonces se le ocurrió detectar el Ki de Lord Gremory

-"¿Mi Energía?, De todos debía ser yo jajaja." Decía jovial mente Lord Gremory mientras su Esposa le daba un codazo suave en la costilla de su esposo mientras sonreía con suavidad

-"Ouch, perdón jejeje." Se disculpaba el Patriarca Peli rojo

||Era de tarde tipo 5:00pm, entonces lo encontró y se concentró en ir allí, su cuerpo se fue a borroso y desapareció de un sonido como de "whichhchhch" cuando desapareció.

||EN LA ACADEMIA DE KUOH MIENTRAS GOKÚ ESTABA APRENDIENDO A TELETRANSPORTARSE.

||Lord Gremory está en una reunión de padres para ver a sus hijos como son en las clases, sacándole fotos a su hija avergonzándola como también Sirzechs y Grayfia que miraban divertido en la escena, pero una vez en la cafetería, se reunieron todos los familiares tanto de los Gremory y los Sitri que es Serafall Leviatán y Sona junto a u reina Tsubaki, Kiba está intentando hablar con ella, pero la vio tan distraída últimamente que desde Kokabiel que está así cosa que preocupó a Sona y, el rey del inframundo le gustaba avergonzar a su hermanita, pero se puso serio de que Issei le regaló un retrato de su hermana desnuda y sabía por qué lo hizo, Lord Gremory miró eso no tuvo otra opción que suspirar mientras que Rías le agradó eso poniendo celosa a Akeno y Xenovia que fue apadrinado por Sirzechs, Sirzechs iba a decir algo pero escuchó una voz muy conocida para él y dijo:

||-"LO LOGRÉ"-

-"Oh oh…." Dijeron todo los varones en general, Temiendo por el Saiyajin, Sabiendo en donde se acababa de tele transportar

||Mientras con Gokú

||Cuando se tele transportó hacia Lord Gremory, llegó al lugar de forma instantánea, miró a lord Gremory que no se había percatado de su presencia y dijo:

||-"LO LOGRÉ"- fue el grito de felicidad de Gokú, feliz de que logró adaptar la técnica de tele transportación que vio de Kami sama, pero después de tanta emoción se dio cuenta de que Sirzechs y Lord Gremory lo miraron con sorpresa, el rey demonio dijo:

||-"¿Gokú?"- el saiyajin salió de su felicidad y dijo:

||-"¿Sirzechs?, Lord Gremory un gusto"- dijo un Gokú todo sudado post entrenamiento y sin camisa, despreocupado por la gente alrededor, a lo que el padre de Sirzechs dijo:

||-"Gokú, ¿Qué haces por esto lugares?"- a lo que el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero fue abalanzado por una chica de pelo negro largo ojos heterocromos con anteojos y cuerpo voluptuoso, el saiyajin miró a la chica, era la misma que salvó y dijo:

Las mujeres encendieron sus alertas femeninas ya que la descripción señalaba a alguien a la cual todas como si fuesen robot miraron en una sola dirección. Donde estaba Tsukabi la cual estaba tan sonrojada porque su YO de esa dimensión haya sido tan atrevida y directa…. Aunque interna mente ella misma lo hubiera hecho…

||-"Hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo"- la chica que se aferró al pecho sudado de Gokú como si fuera un salvavidas, ella con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

||-"Gracias por salvar mi vida"- a lo que Gokú acarició su cabeza y dijo:

-"Pero ¡Miren la forma en como lo abraza posesiva mente, Que violencia!." Decía Bikou con la cara como un Pacman por lo trollface

-"E-esto es irreal…. L-la fría con corazón de acero de Fuku Kaicho e-está…." Decía Saji en Shock

-"T-tsubaki….M-me has dejado sorprendida." Es lo único que dice una aturdida Sona Sitri por la inesperada reacción de su Vice presidenta en esa dimensión

Y la pobre Tsubaki…. Pues no podía decir nada por los sentimientos muy pero MUY encontrados que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, todo con un sonrojo hermoso decorando sus mejillas con la vista baja

||-"No es para tanto, yo solo ayudo a quienes los necesiten, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- dijo Gokú omitiendo a las demás personas que están ahí a excepción de Lord Gremory, Sirzechs y Grayfia que están viendo todo esto con una sonrisa " Así que es la tercera que cayó por Gokú", a lo que la chica dijo:

||-"Soy Tsubaki Shinra"- dijo la hermosa chica con anteojos, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Tsubaki, lindo nombre, yo soy Gokú"- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida que hizo latir rápido el corazón de la reina de Sona, ella sonrojada, miró sus ojos ónix, "Tan puro, tan noble" pensó, pero salió de su paraíso con Ejem por parte de Lord Gremory, ella miró a los demás y a su presidenta con una cara de sorpresa, se sonrojó y se alejó de Gokú y se fue corriendo muy sonrojada, Gokú vio salir a la chica y dijo:

-"Huy si…. Primero fue como una Bestia posesiva con goku y ahora se la da de tímida, Nadie se lo cree…" Decía Issei con las cejas leve mente arrugadas

-"Es que su corazón era frio y se calentó cuando la imponente presencia de Son Goku hiso acto de presencia, Ahora muy pronto veremos los sucios y maquinarios pensamientos nada santos de Tsubaki Shinra." Decía Odín con una sonrisa Pervertida frotando su barba

-"¡Cállense viejo asqueroso, métase en sus propios asuntos." Decía Tsubaki Roja de la Ira por la culpa de ese viejo verde

||-"Lord Gremory, ¿Qué le pasó a Tsubaki?- a lo que el padre de Sirzechs respondió:

||-"Bueno creo que a ella le gustas"- Gokú quedó con un ¿eh?, pero lo dejó de lado y recién miró a su alrededor, miró a unas chicas que eran de la vez pasada mirándolo como la vez que las sirvientas miraron a Gokú, le dijo a Sirzechs:

||-"Oye esa misma mirada rara me están dando esas chicas, ¿Qué será?"- el rey demonio miró a las demás, pero dirigieron la mirada hacia el lado sonrojadas, iba decir algo pero una cierta Maou se acercó a él y dijo:

-"Son goku es único con su increíble inocencia." Decía Lady Phenex con una sonrisa suave

-"Ni que lo digas….Es parte de su encanto." Decía Misla Bael con una sonrisa igual de suave

||-"Sirz-tan, ¿Por qué no presentas a tu amigo?"- dijo una muy infantil maou leviatán, Sirzechs suspiró y dijo:

-"Joder… Apareció la Loca." Decía un Bikou Aburrido mirando a otro lado

-"Ara.. que Monito tan Comediante, ¿Quién ha visto un Mono Congelado dentro de un Tempano de Hielo?." Decía cantarina mente Serafall mientras Bikou sentía un escalofrió en su espalda

-"Ya…era broma." Dice este con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la Maou lo ignoraba Olímpica mente

||-"Gokú, te presento a Serafall Leviatán, una de las maou del inframundo"- el saiyajin la saludó y dijo:

||-"Hola, Serafall, soy Gokú"- lo dijo con una sonrisa que dejó roja a la Leviatán, ella dijo:

-"Hombre yo también quiero tener esa sonrisa cautivadora." Decía en broma Azazel mientras todo lo ignoraban –"Insensibles…" Dice el líder caído con un aura depresiva

||-"Un gusto"- y con eso se abalanzó a Gokú, tocando sus duros pectorales y sus brazos dejando muy celosas a las demás, primero se adelantó Tsubaki para celos de Kiba, después la Maou, "eso no es justo" pensaron las chicas, pero como Gokú ni les dio la mirada, a pesar de los guiños y gesto de las chicas para ganar su atención, para celos de un cierto castaño, que en un rato, este tipo ya se ganó las miradas de su presidenta y la vicepresidenta que la miraban con lujuria, Gokú trató de zafarse pero fue salvado por Grayfia causando pucheros en la maou chica Mágica, entonces Lord Gremory dijo:

-"¡ESTA TIPA QUIERE MAS QUE SEXO, QUIERE VIOLAR Y CABALGARSE A GOKU, SÁLVENLO DE ESA FIERA COÑO!." Gritaba desesperada mente Bikou mientras se jalaba los cabellos causando más bien que todos se riesen de la tonta y graciosa reacción del Buda

-"¡SEFARALL!." Rugieron las mujeres protagonistas mientras un aura roja amenazante las rodeaba mientras la sed de sangre era palpable hacia la maou que tenía una sonrisa infantil sin importarle nada

-"Jaja… Mira eso Hyodo, Rias gremory y su Reina se sienten hipnotizadas por Son Goku, Lastima por ti pervertido." Decía con una sonrisa prepotente El Lucifer mientras Hyodo estaba en Shock por ese hecho

Akeno y Rias estaban toda sonrojadas de vergüenza por mostrar esas miradas lascivas hacia otro hombre que no era Hyodo Issei, Pero no podían culparla si esa Obra de los dioses con forma humana estaba cerca de ellas, Ps es obvio que la atracción era increíble mente irresistible

||-"¿Cómo llegaste aquí de la nada?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

||-"Una larga historia, te contaré cada detalle una vez que vaya a comer a tu casa"- el jefe del clan Gremory asintió y antes de marcharse, el saiyajin dijo:

||-"Saluda a Milicas de mi parte Grayfia, y a su esposa, Lord Gremory"- ambos asintieron con una sonrisa de un parpadeo, Gokú, despareció de un parpadeo dejando sorprendidos a todos los demonios, Sirzechs dijo:

||-"Este Gokú, nunca deja de sorprenderme"- a lo que Graifya asintió al igual que Lord Gremory, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por cierta pelirroja mimada, ella dijo:

||-"Padre, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un amigo guapo?"- a lo que su padre con una tranquilidad le responde:

-"Ya hablo la mimada." Dice aburrida mente Kuroka

-"¡Yo no soy Mimada, Gata callejera!." Decía la Gremory molesta de que la llamasen de esa manera

||-"Bueno, Rias, tengo mis razones, lo otro, él es mayor que ti, a ti no te gustan los mayores"- a lo que Rías roja de vergüenza, dijo:

||-"Pero él no parece mayor y si lo es, es como el vino, mientras más viejo, más bueno"- Sirzechs solo suspiró y dijo:

-"A ella le gustan mayores~…. Esos que llaman señores~ De Esos que te Abren la puerta y te mandan flores~." Cantaba inesperada mente Lord Senpai con una sonrisa divertida causando que Todos exploten en risas entendiendo la referencia

-"¡Mou Senpai Baka!." Rias hacía un puchero mirando al Ojos plateados

||-"Hermana, tú tienes a Issei, no lo puedes dejar así por Gokú, mi amigo ya tiene una chica en mente"- mintió un poco para que su hermana se resigne, pero eso a ella no le afectó y dijo:

||-"No me importa, él será mio"

-"Pero que persistente es la señora que pronto será friendzoneada." Dice Vali Lucifer con una Mueca aburrida en sus labios bajo los gruñitos de la Gremory que empezaba a molestarse que anden hablando de ella

||Akeno también tuvo esa mirada depredadora

-"Ara ara Fufufu~." La Peli Negra reía como una Ojou Sama gustándole lo que quizás era lo que su YO de esa dimensión estaba pensando

||Koneko también ya que se mojó las bragas ante semejante hombre mayor, pero se dio cuenta de lo puro que fue con la reina de Sona y cariñoso, ya quería estar ella en vez de Tsubaki

En ese momento Lord Senpai miraba a su Esposa a su lado con una mirada impasiva

-"Pervertida…" Decía de manera monótona pero que transmitía un aura de burla y diversión causando que su esposa le jalara la mejilla con un sonrojo notable

-"¡Baka! No soy esa Koneko, Yo no tengo ojos para otro hombre." Y así empezó un testamento de palabras contra Lord Senpai que tenía una sonrisa mega watt reflejando diversión en sus rostro

||Xenovia cambió de objetivo, quiere tener hijos con ese

-"Esta es más degenerada…" Decía Kuroka Impasiva

-"¿Pero saben que es lo más gracioso?, Que issei está formando parte de ser un secundario." Decía Bikou a lo TrollFace mientras Issei Hyodo quedaba en Piedra por como sus chicas tenían esos pensamientos y que además lo dejaran de lado

||Asia se sonrojó furiosamente ante tal hombre, pero vio lo cariñoso que fue con Tsubaki y lo sexy que se veía sudado y con esos músculos al descubierto, Issei, celoso, Kiba, peor, y así terminó esa parte.

-"¡H-hasta la inocente Asia ha sido corrompidaaaaaaa." Decía Saji como si fuese un Comentarista de la Lucha Libre mientras todos tenían una gota en la cabeza ante la tontería del Peón Sitri

La pobre Asia estaba igual de sonrojada balbuceando incoherencias inentendibles

-"Huy… Europa que pervertida eres…." Decía Bikou con una sonrisa de burla contenida, Todos lo miraban confuso por lo que decide Hablar con más claridad

-"¿No entendieron?, Asia es el nombre de un País, Por lo que…" No habló más porque increíble mente Arthur dice

-"¡Entendí esa referencia!-" Decía con una sonrisa divertida el Pendragon rubio

-"¡N-no soy una p-pervertida Bikou san!." Decía esta avergonzada y en extremo sonrojada, Le faltaba un poco más para desmayarse

||Gokú les comentó a sus aprendices su nueva técnica, kuroka es la más feliz y se lanzó hacia el saiyajin en un abrazo, a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"¡Rastrera aprovechada!." Rugieron las mujeres protagonistas mientras miraban con dagas en los ojos a la Nekoshou Morena la cual sonreía con superioridad

-"La que no aprovecha se queda con las ganas." Dice ésta feliz como lechuga sin importarle un carajo los instintos asesinos que en ese momento desprendían contra ella

||-"Vaya, usted es sorprendente maestro"- a lo que los demás asintieron y dijo:

||-"Si, pero lo malo es que fui en el peor momento al ver Lord Gremory"- a lo que Riser dijo:

||-"¿Por qué maestro?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

||-"Es que él estaba con mucha gente y con chicas que miraban muy raro, como si me desearan"- lo dijo con incomodidad pero no le incomodó el abrazo de dos chicas, Kuroka se puso celosa al igual que LeFay, "No permitiré que esas sucios demonios se acerquen a mi Gokú, igualmente tú Shirone" se dijo Kuroka, LeFay "Mirando a mi Gokú, ¿eh?, no las permitiré o las encerraré en la brecha dimensional, jejejejejeje" y así terminó el día.

-"No, lo siento, Sola mente hay un hombre digno de mis Ojos." Decía Koneko sin preocupación, No es que son goku no fuese digno, pero para ella Lord Senpai era Irremplazable en su vida y en su corazón

-"Ara Shirone, Debo admitir que me impresiona ese cambio no solo físico sino mental, De cierta forma ya no te veo como una gatita indefensa." Dice Kuroka con una sonrisa leve hacia su hermana

-"Ya sabes a quien agradecerle." Dice esta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras soltaba un suspiro de enamorada cuando sintió que su esposo apretó delicada mente su mano con la de ella con los dedos entre enlazados, demostrándole que silenciosa mente estaba feliz por esas palabras

||Conforme están pasando las semanas, en el entrenamiento, ya lograron adaptarse a la gravedad por 10 de forma normal para hacer sus ejercicios de entrenamiento, el saiyajin ya se adaptó a los 450 de gravedad y va por los 500, eso pasó al cabo de 2 semanas en poder entrenar de manera normal, pero había algo en los chicos, especialmente los hombre, ellos se propusieron a crear nuevas técnicas y pose de artes marciales gracias a la inspiración de Gokú de crear nuevas habilidades y así pasó el tiempo.

||Azazel y Sirzechs escuchaban cada detalle de la nueva técnica de Gokú, Sirzechs dijo:

||-"Ya veo, así que creaste un método para transportaste a cualquier lugar de acuerdo al Ki de los demás"- el saiyajin asintió, Azazel dijo:

||-"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Gokú"- él solo e rascó la nuca con una sonrisa, iba a decir algo, pero el rey demonio dijo:

||-"Gokú, toma, un regalo de Tsubaki"- a lo que Gokú recibió el regalo, era una especie de caja de metal redonda, lo abrió y eran galletas con chispa de chocolate con una carta perfumada, Goku lo leyó y dice lo siguiente:

 _-"¿Regalo, de Tsubaki?."_ Pensaron en sincronía toda las mujeres protagonistas teniendo un mal augurio referente a que ella tramaba algo con su hombre

 _-"Kami no permitas que haya otra masacre…"_ Pensaron los varones con miradas algo incomodas y un poco nerviosas ante la muy posible batalla campal nueva mente

||Querido Gokú.

||Espero que estés bien en este momento, quisiera agradecerte por salvar mi vida, perdóname por haberme escapado sin despedirme, te preparé estas galletas con chispas de chocolate como disculpa, espero que te gusten. También quiero encontrarme contigo para conocernos mejor la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

||Con cariño Tsubaki Shinra.

||PD: le eché de mi perfume a la carta para que te acuerdes de mí-.

Tsubaki que había escuchado toda la carta de su otra YO, Estaba botando Humo por las Orejas en extremo sonrojada, Jamás pensó que haría algo así por un hombre, Cierta mente es una experiencia nueva, De muchas forma le gustaba, Pero sabía que tendría que aguantarse las miradas de las mujeres enamoradas de Goku

-"De pronto tengo la incesante necesidad de hacer sufrir a Tsubaki." Decía con mucha curiosidad Kuroka mientras que involuntaria mente desprende aura Senjutsu de su cuerpo

-"¿Sabe qué?, Tiene razón y concuerdo contigo…" Decía con mucha curiosidad Le Fay mientras su báculo chispeaba con mucho poder mágico bajo la mirada nerviosa de Tsubaki

Cada mujer protagonista empezaban a mostrar sus auras de poder mientras que se mostraban amenazantes bajo la mirada nerviosa de la pobre Tsubaki que retrocedió un poco atrás

-"E-esperen, Esa no soy yo, ¿Y-ya no olvidaron?, C-cálmense." Decía muy nerviosa la Fuku Kaichou, No porque tenga miedo, si no que quería evitar un mal innecesario

Además de que debía de pensar con claridad y no sacar conclusiones, Ella no estaba enamorada de Son goku, Pero con lo que leía en la historia empezaba a cuestionarse lo que empezaba a surgir en su corazón

- **"Cálmense por favor, Sé que les resulta fuerte lo que sienten, pero deben de entender que son parte del harem de goku, Así que deberán aprender a convivir como hermanas por más difícil que sea."** Dice Lord Senpai con una sonrisa algo leve, Sincera mente temía un poco por la Peli negra de lentes

Las mujeres aceptaron a regañadientes esas palabras mientras Tsubaki soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo interna mente al Ojos plateados por su intervención

-"Será duro el recorrido para ganar el corazón de ese hombre, pero se fuerte Tsubaki." Decía susurrada mente Sona Sitri con una pequeña sonrisa causando que su Vice presidenta se sorprenda por las palabras de aliento de su Ama

||Termino de leer la carta, la sorpresa de los líderes, se hicieron esperar, pero sonrieron, Gokú dijo:

||-"¿Por qué Tsubaki dio un beso a la carta?"- a lo que Azazel responde:

||-"No lo sabemos Gokú"- "Si supieras Gokú, si supieras" pensaron ambos hombre, pero siguieron la conversación y se fueron a sus hogares.

- _"Eres único Son Goku."_ Pensaban todos a coro con una sonrisa nerviosa por ese nivel de inocencia, Joder ser mayor y demasiado inocente, Por algo dicen que es de otro mundo

||Fin del capítulo 6.

Espero que esta vez no me lanzen arena cabrones, Y sigo vivo perros, Hasta la próxima, SenpaiFics se despide


	7. Aviso importante

Hola mis queridos kohais sexualizantes

Se preguntarán que sucedió Todo este Tiempo que no subí más capítulos

Estuve full ocupado como todos

Dejaré el rodeo y Les diré lo verdaderamente importante

¿Habrá más capítulos? ¿Subiré más material de esta Gran obra maéstra creado por El legendario super Kenallo25?

¡SI!

ASÍ COMO LO LEEN, VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR CABRONES!

Quedé en contacto con la leyenda por MP y espero conocer su respuesta a mis palabras, Deseo qie tome muy bien mi regreso

¿Cuando?, El 19 de diciembre parto de Venezuela para colómbia, Será aproximadamente 1 día y medio la llegada máximo 2 días por lo que Al llegar descanso del ajetreo y me pongo a escribir poderosamente

¿Que cosas cambiaré de la historia?

Principal Mente me volveré a leer Todo Los capítulos para estar Al Tanto, Después reeditaré el lndo fics y quitaré Toda las escenas innecesarias de mi OC excepto Las partes verdaderamente importantes y esenciales que tengan validez y comprensión

¿Que más cambiaré?

No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa 7u7

Espero ustedes tomen positivamente mi regreso también mis amados amores

Es Todo lo que puedo revelar, nos veremos pronto mis queridos Kohais ️


End file.
